Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor
by Eirann4ever
Summary: Voldemort vaincu, Severus apprend qu'il est le fils de Dumbledore et d'une princesse Elfe. Réincarnation d'un Seigneur Ténébreux, Severus est une bombe à retardement. L'avenir du Monde Sorcier dépend d'Hermione Granger à cause du jeu des Divinités Elfes.
1. Prologue

**Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor (1):**

_**Une Âme bien Trempée (2)**_

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Auteur(e)** : Eirann4ever

**Genre** : Romance, Angst, Family, Adventure, UA après Tome 5

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient**,** ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Sauf les Elfes Eldar (3) de Valinor et les Valar (4)(Divinités Elfiques dont j'ai emprunté le noms et la mythologie à J.R.R Tolkein), et les personnages invités liste ci-dessous).

**Pairing** : Severus/Hermione ….._**What else ?**_

Albus/Minerva (**petit coucou à** **Khalie** dont le récit _Confession d'une Vieille Fille_ m'a inspiré les problèmes sentimentaux de Minerva)

**Personnages invités** :

Galadhon et Eärween Greenleaf : Haut-Roi et Haute Reine de Valinor (grands parents de Severus).

Eäzleen Greenleaf : Princesse de Valinor (épouse décédée d'Albus Dumbledore)

Les Valar : les Divinités Elfiques qui régissent la dimension invisible de Valinor

Jaimie Carmichael et Leo Cavendish amis d'Université et colocataires d'Hermione.

Kezia Johnston : amie de Minerva McGonagall, et logeuse d'Hermione.

Lucrecia Malfoy Derevko : sœur ainée de Lucius Malfoy.

Nicolaï Derevko : fils unique de Lucrecia et Rasputine, cousin de Drago

Rasputine Derevko : mari de Lucrecia, Ministre adjoint du Ministère de la Magie

Jonathan Pritchard : nouveau Ministre du Ministère de la Magie.

Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom : Chef Suprême de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens

**Nota bene** : La présence des Eldar dans ce récit n'implique pas un crossover.

**Résumé**

La vie de Severus Snape n'est qu'un long calvaire et un immense mensonge. Il est le fils d'Albus Dumbledore et d'une Princesse Elfe assassinée. Les Divinités Elfiques ont décidé que la fin de «_L'Epreuve Soulforge_ (5)» était arrivée. Severus passera-t-il l'ultime étape de son initiation ?

Comment le Monde des Sorciers va-t-il prendre cette nouvelle ? Et comment Hermione Granger**,** l'apprentie et disciple du Maître des Potions**,** va-t-elle trouver sa place dans l'équation ?

Pour la cause de l'Ordre du Phénix et par la volonté des Valar**,** Severus Snape s'est tellement enfoncé dans les Ténèbres que le chemin de retour vers la Lumière semble bien compromis. Aura-t-il seulement la volonté de revenir dans le monde des vivants**,** alors qu'il a été grièvement blessé lors de l'attaque d'Hogwarts.

Pour Voldemort, Dumbledore et les Valar, Severus n'a été qu'une arme telle une magnifique épée. Mais à trop être plongée dans les flammes, la lame ne finira-t-elle pas brisée à tout jamais ???

**Note de l'Auteure** :

1/ Je ne tiens pas compte des évènements qui ont eu lieu dans les Tomes HP6 et HP7 parce que je suis en déni total**,** même si le travail de JK est brillantissime.

Je n'ai pris que quelques idées existantes que j'ai transmutées à ma façon pour les besoins de ce récit. J'ai gardé la majorité des noms propres originaux des personnages et de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie d'**Hogwarts** (ça sonne mieux)– par respect pour JK Rowlings.

_Mais quelle est donc cette manie des traducteurs français de vouloir absolument « franciser » les noms propres ?_

2/ Je connais déjà la trame et comment va se dérouler l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes et le plan des chapitres. Il y aura minimum une quinzaine de chapitres (sûrement plus car l'histoire est très riche). Le Prologue est assez court, c'est pour cela que je poste aussi le chapitre 1.

3/ Physiquement, je vois le Severus Snape des films : Alan Rickman, le magnifique.

5/ Ce récit est ma première fanfiction. Soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques qui me permettront de m'améliorer. Elles seront les bienvenues.

**Ainsi, armée de ma seule plume magique (cadeau de Severus lui-même, mais si !!! Cela lui arrive d'en faire), je suis prête pour mon baptême du feu.**

* * *

_Je dédie ce récit à __**Yuy**__ pour ses encouragements et conseils de lumière. Pour toi__,__ Yuy qui souhaitait un portail magique pour retourner une nouvelle fois dans le Monde des Sorciers._

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment __à toutes et à tous._

* * *

_L'obscurité est généreuse, elle est patiente,_

_Et elle gagne toujours, mais au cœur de sa force_

_Il y a de la faiblesse : il suffit d'une chandelle_

_pour la tenir à distance._

_L'amour est plus fort qu'une chandelle._

_L'amour peut embrasser les étoiles._

_« Matthew Stower – Roman Star Wars – La Revanche des Sith »._

**Prologue**

Pour faire face à sa charge de travail en tant que professeur, espion, chercheur et préparateur de potion pour l'infirmerie, sur l'ordre d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape s'était vu attribué contre son gré, l'aide de la meilleure élève d'Hogwarts : « Miss-je-sais-tout-Griffondor-Granger ».

Malgré l'improbabilité d'une quelconque entente cordiale entre les deux protagonistes, la septième année d'enseignement d'Hermione Granger fut riche en surprise. Pendant sa sixième année**,** elle avait préparé deux Projets Honorifiques (6) : un**,** en Arithmancie auprès du professeur Vector et un autre**,** en Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione qui avait une immense soif de savoir, mais surtout de reconnaissance, avait profité de la septième et dernière année pour enrichir son cursus avec un projet honorifique en Potion**,** ce qui tombait bien puisqu'elle devait en plus aider le Maître des Potions, qui devenait son mentor par la force des choses.

Contre l'avis de son entourage, de Ron en particulier, elle avait décidée de finir sa scolarité en beauté. Elle s'était lancée dans le plus grand des défis : obtenir non seulement l'approbation pour des cours de niveaux supérieurs qui lui octroyaient un statut similaire à celui d'apprentie, mais surtout**,** décrocher la palme qui manquait à son parcours sans faute, le respect de l'unique professeur qui n'était nullement impressionné par _la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération._

Tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, faisait des paris concernant la date du clash du siècle entre le tyrannique Directeur des Serpentard et l'élève Griffondor protégée de McGonagall.

A la surprise générale, non seulement le clash ne s'était pas produit, mais une collaboration pacifique et remplie de respect mutuel avait vu le jour et s'était renforcée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Ce lien indéfectible basé sur une amitié intellectuelle, s'était renforcée quand Severus Snape sauva la vie d'Hermione, puis grâce à des renseignements provenant du Cercle Interne de Voldemort, évita le massacre des parents Granger. Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouer une admiration sans bornes à celui qui était devenu « son Héro ».

Mais c'est aussi cette nouvelle complicité qui mit à rude épreuve l'amitié du trio qu'elle formait avec Harry et Ron qui ne supportaient pas de la voir « pactiser avec le diable ».

Malgré la promesse de rester en contact, le départ d'Hermione Granger pour la prestigieuse Université Magique de Mywoods (7) plongea le taciturne Severus Snape dans une mélancolie qui ne fit qu'aggraver son caractère naturellement belliqueux. Il avait perdu la présence rassurante de sa seule véritable alliée, alors que sa mission auprès de Lord Voldemort devenait plus dangereuse chaque jour.

* * *

**Notes** : Source principale : Wikipedia

**(1) Valinor **: Royaume Elfe emprunté à la mythologie Tolkeinienne.

**(2)** **Une Ame bien Trempée** : Titre emprunté au roman LanceDragon de M. Weis & T. Hickman. C'est une des idée de départ concernant cette fic où la vie de Severus représente une épreuve décidée par les Valar.

**(3) Soulforge **: terme anglais emprunté au roman cité en (2) Soul : Âme - Forge : Forger.

Dans ce récit cette épreuve très particulière concerne l'incarnation de l'âme qui prend le corps physique de Severus Snape. On découvrira au fil du récit pourquoi cette épreuve est capitale.

**(4) Elda** (singulier), Eldar (pluriel) : race d'Elfe mythologie Tolkeinienne signifie le Peuple des Etoiles.

**(5) Valar** : mythologie Tolkeinienne – ici Divinité Elfiques de Valinor

**(6) Projet Honorifique** : dans mon récit, c'est un diplôme intermédiaire qui permet d'entrer directement dans la vie active,ou ouvre les portes des plus prestigieuses universités du monde magique.

**(7) Université de Mywoods **: nom emprunté à Amy McWilliams dans sa fanfic « A matter of Honor ».


	2. Le Secret de Dumbledore

**Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor :**

_Une Âme bien Trempée_

**Genre** : Romance, Angst, Family, Adventure,

**Pairing** : Severus/Hermione - Albus/Minerva

**Rating **: T pour l'instant changement de rating (si nécessaire) beaucoup plus tard peut être pour les futurs chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Sauf les personnages invités cités ci-dessous qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure au cours du récit.

**Personnages invités** :

Galadhon et Eärween Greenleaf : Haut-Roi et Haute Reine de Valinor (grands parents de Severus).

Eäzleen Greenleaf : Princesse de Valinor (épouse décédée d'Albus Dumbledore)

Les Valar : les Divinités Elfiques qui régissent la dimension invisible de Valinor

Jaimie Carmichael et Leo Cavendish : amis d'Université et colocataires d'Hermione.

Kezia Johnston : amie de Minerva McGonagall, et logeuse d'Hermione.

Lucrecia Malfoy Derevko : sœur ainée de Lucius Malfoy.

Nicolaï Derevko : fils unique de Lucrecia et Rasputine, cousin de Drago

Rasputine Derevko : mari de Lucrecia, Ministre adjoint du Ministère de la Magie

Jonathan Pritchard : nouveau Ministre du Ministère de la Magie.

Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom : Chef Suprême de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction de cette histoire, sur mon profil.

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous._

_Personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait soupçonné la véritable identité et l'origine du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ni les Hommes qu'ils soient Sorciers ou Moldus, ni la majorité des Eldar. Pourtant tous auraient dû craindre sa venue au monde car les Divinités Elfiques avaient décidé d'accorder une dernière chance à cette âme tourmentée assoiffée de pouvoir. Voici donc l'histoire d'Eärendil-Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor. _

_« __**Un être qui avait été tant honni et tant adoré ne pouvait décidément pas être de la même trempe que le commun des mortels ». **__ & T. Hickman – LanceDragon_

**Chapitre 1**

**Le Secret de Dumbledore**

Enfin la guerre contre le second Seigneur des Ténèbres était terminée et cette fois-ci Voldemort avait bel et bien été tué sans possibilité de retour à la vie, par Harry Potter _Le Survivant_. Après deux années de terrorisme en tout genre, d'attentats à la bombe et d'horreurs sans nom perpétrées par les Mangemorts dans les mondes magique et moldu, la bataille finale avait eu lieu le 15 Novembre 1999.

Voldemort et ses fidèles partisans avaient attaqué trois cibles judicieusement choisies afin de réduire la Communauté des Sorciers à néant : l'Ecole de Magie d'Hogwarts pour anéantir Albus Dumbledore, le Ministère de la Magie afin d'exterminer tous les membres politiques importants et enfin le Centre de Formation des Aurors à Glasgow, où le célèbre Harry Potter poursuivait sa deuxième année d'entraînement. Même dans le monde magique, une guerre propre n'existait pas. Inévitablement, il y avait eut des pertes humaines et matérielles. Les autres points névralgiques se trouvaient en Amérique du Nord et dans l'Europe de l'Est où les armées de Mangemorts essuyèrent une véritable débâcle.

Mais ce n'est pas la nouvelle de la chute définitive de Voldemort, importante bien sûre, qui occupait les esprits, ni la victoire d'Harry Potter exauçant ainsi la prophétie. Le scoop qui alimentait les passions, la curiosité, l'émoi, mais surtout la surprise choquante et incommensurable, était la révélation du très illustre Albus Percival Olórin (1) Dumbledore, pilier de la Communauté des Sorciers.

Le vénérable porteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère Classe et Fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix avait annoncé à la presse et aux représentants survivants du Ministère de la Magie, que le très controversé Professeur Severus Snape, était en réalité son fils Eärendil-Severus Olórin Dumbledore, assassiné trente cinq ans auparavant ainsi que sa femme Eäzleen Dumbledore, suite à une attaque de Mangemorts.

Ceux qui se rappelaient de ce tragique évènement, se souvenaient de la douleur du Directeur d'Hogwarts qui avait formellement interdit que l'on parle où l'on prononce le nom de son fils où de sa femme devant lui. Avec le temps les deux êtres qui avaient le plus compté dans la vie d'Albus Dumbledore avaient disparu des mémoires de la Communauté Magique, où leurs existences n'avaient jamais été mentionnées ni dans _L'Histoire d'Hogwarts_, ni dans les archives de _La Gazette du Sorcier._

Pour une fois Albus Dumbledore donna des explications détaillées, le comment et le pourquoi il avait caché le fait que même son fils unique ignorait sa véritable identité et pourquoi la vérité n'avait jamais été révélée jusqu'à ce moment précis lié à la disparition finale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort qui avait à l'époque commandité l'assassinat d'Eärendil-Severus, avait toujours représenté un danger de mort immédiate s'il avait apprit que le « fils » de Dumbledore était toujours vivant.

La guerre était terminée, et même si des Mangemorts survivants avaient la chance d'échapper à Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de révéler la vérité qui lui pesait tellement concernant son fils unique, qu'un inexorable destin avait condamné à une peine bien plus terrible que la mort physique. Le pauvre enfant avait hérité d'une mort sociale et d'une vie misérable sans amour ni reconnaissance.

Son Severus portait une étiquette bien plus douloureuse ou infâme que la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Il était haï de tous et personne à part son père biologique n'avait confiance en lui. C'était un banni, un paria de la société, toléré seulement parce qu'un jour Albus Dumbledore était devenu le responsable juridique du petit orphelin. Il était devenu son tuteur et mentor quand le jeune Severus avait intégré Hogwarts pour la première fois. Il s'était porté garant pour surveiller son jeune protégé afin de lui éviter la prison, alors que le jeune homme ex-Mangemort était à peine âgé de vingt ans.

Albus s'était promis qu'un jour il réussirait à rendre à son enfant la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir, et le prestige dû à son rang. Severus était un Prince, son petit prince de sang-mêlé. Il voulait que le Monde des Sorciers reconnaisse enfin la valeur et le rôle héroïque du Maître des Potions, qui avait combattu dans l'ombre en risquant chaque jour sa vie comme agent double, au sein du _Cercle Intérieur_ de Voldemort.

C'était son vœu le plus cher avant de quitter ce monde -le plus tard possible bien sûr- ainsi que de renouer avec ce fils perdu qui ignorait tout de sa véritable filiation. Il tiendrait sa promesse quelque soit le prix à payer.

Mais ce que le Sorcier le plus puissant de notre temps, redouté par Voldemort lui-même craignait le plus au monde, c'était la réaction de Severus. L'homme avait un caractère bien trempé, obstiné, mais surtout la vie qu'il avait vécue en avait fait un être asocial, presque « autiste » comme l'auraient catalogué les médecins moldus.

Pour la cause de l'Ordre du Phénixil avait accepté de replonger profondément dans les Ténèbres quitte à y perdre définitivement son âme.

Il avait fallu un certain temps avant qu'il interagisse correctement avec ses collègues de travail, ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêché de se montrer odieux. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucun ami. Non le pire était que son activité forcée d'espion avait renforcé sa tendance naturellement paranoïaque.

Les espoirs d'Albus Dumbledore reposaient sur le fragile lien Maître/Disciple saupoudré d'un soupçon d'amitié respectueuse qui s'était tissés ces deux dernières années, entre le Maître des Potions et la sorcière la plus prometteuse de son temps, la jeune Hermione Granger. Cette dernière avait réussi à percer une brèche dans la muraille d'hostilité, de ténèbres insondables et de haine envers le monde entier, derrière laquelle s'était réfugié le professeur-espion.

Même pour son propre père dont il ignorait l'existence, Severus Snape demeurait une énigme.

_**Deux Semaines plus tôt avant la Conférence de Presse**_**.**

Albus Dumbledore avait convoqué les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il voulait informer avant les autres, le corps enseignant et le personnel d'Hogwarts ainsi que le trio Griffondor pour une réunion extraordinaire dans la Salle sur Demande. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel même Arthur et Molly Weasley qui venaient de perdre leurs deux fils Charlie et Percy.

Tous s'installèrent autour de la grande table ovale en chêne massif, aux places indiquées à leurs noms respectifs en poudre dorée qui scintillait sur les hauts dossiers des chaises. Arthur et Molly se trouvaient en bout de table avec les inséparables Ron et Harry. Ce dernier se retrouva à coté d'Hagrid. Puis en remontant vers l'autre bout présidé par Albus Dumbledore se trouvaient Tonks et Remus Lupin puis Argus Filch le concierge et les professeurs excepté le Maître des Potions qui avait été grièvement blessé par des Mangemorts et en détruisant Nagini, le dernier horcruxe.

A la droite du Directeur d'Hogwarts siégeait son bras droit, amie et confidente de toujours Minerva McGonagall. Immédiatement à gauche deux chaises restaient inoccupées. Toute l'assemblée se demandait pourquoi la Médicomage Poppy Pomfrey et la brillante universitaire Hermione Granger étaient en retard quand ces deux dernières arrivèrent en passant la porte magique de la Salle sur Demande.

Dumbledore les accueillit en leur faisant signe d'approcher de la main gauche, alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle.

- Ah vous voilà ! Venez, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer.

Les deux retardataires pressèrent le pas et s'installèrent à leur place respective, Hermione directement à la gauche du Directeur en face de McGonagall et Mme Pomfrey à coté d'Hermione en face du Professeur Flitwick.

Dumbledore fixa Mme Pomfrey en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lunes et l'interrogea comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la salle, sans se soucier de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Son ton trahissait une inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que l'on avait retrouvé son protégé mortellement blessé.

- Alors Poppy comment va Severus ? Quelqu'un veille sur lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr votre invité étranger le Guérisseur Galadhon (2) est à son chevet. Vous me connaissez bien Albus, jamais je ne laisserai un patient dans son état sans surveillance. Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser, mais il n'y a pas de progrès, il est toujours inconscient.

Le vieux mage soupira de lassitude et de déception. Après quelques secondes il adressa un sourire à Hermione et lui souhaita la bienvenue.

- Merci d'être venue directement de l'Université de Mywoods Miss Granger. J'aimerai vous voir personnellement après la réunion si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Oui bien sûr, je suis disponible. Je dois rester quelques jours à Hogwarts sur l'invitation du Professeur McGonagall s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Arrivée depuis peu, la jeune femme avait prit le temps de passer à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à son Mentor qui malheureusement était grièvement blessé et plongé dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire puis se leva pour s'adresser à tous cette fois ci.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Avant de commencer cette réunion extraordinaire, j'aimerai que l'on observe une minute de silence pour tout ceux qui ont perdu la vie sur le champ de bataille. Chacun de nous connaissait personnellement un membre de la famille, un ami, un collègue qui a péri dans cette affreuse guerre. Je ne peux pas tous les citer aujourd'hui, mais nous auront une pensée spéciale pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont perdu la vie récemment : Charlie et Percy Weasley, Alastor Moody Fol Œil, Mundingus Foley et Kinsley Shacklebolt.

Tous inclinèrent légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux et se recueillirent respectueusement. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Molly Weasley qui était dévastée par la perte de ses fils et qui essayait de surmonter cette épreuve.

Elle ne souhaitait de mal à personne mais elle trouvait le sort injuste. En entendant prononcer le nom de Severus elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que le ténébreux et antipathique professeur aurait dû mourir à la place de ses garçons. A peine cette mauvaise pensée émergée de son esprit torturé, Molly se fustigea mentalement. Elle s'en voulait, après tout Severus Snape était absent et gisait entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts.

La voix de Dumbledore rompit le silence.

- Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui c'est pour vous révéler un secret qui a rongé toute ma vie et maintenant il est temps que je dise enfin la vérité. Par respect pour vous tous, je tiens à vous informer avant tout le monde, car j'ai décidé de parler à la presse ainsi qu'aux membres du Ministère de la Magie.

Tous sans exception lui accordèrent une attention plus que décuplée car tous se demandaient quel était donc ce secret qui méritait de voir le jour à ce moment précis de la vie du plus illustre et le plus respecté des sorciers.

Dumbledore soupira et caressa brièvement sa longue barbe blanche comme pour trouver le point de départ de cette difficile confession. Il se racla la gorge et se lança.

- Je vais d'abord répondre à la question que vous vous êtes tous posé et surtout une question qui revenait inévitablement comme une rengaine perpétuelle. « Pourquoi ai-je toujours eu confiance en Severus Snape ex-Mangemort, maudit Serpentard, professeur tyrannique au caractère impossible voir imbuvable comme je l'ai entendu souvent ? ». Eh bien parce que je connaissais les motivations profondes de Severus mais surtout parce qu'il est la chair de ma chair, Severus est mon fils.

A peine les derniers mots prononcés, des exclamations de surprise ou de dégoût, ou un mélange des deux à la fois s'élevèrent dans la salle.

Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le passé du Directeur n'arrivaient pas et refusaient d'imaginer que l'homme qui manipulait la magie noire comme personne excepté Voldemort, pouvait un seul instant être apparenté au vénérable Albus Dumbledore.

Les professeurs de l'époque se rappelaient du destin tragique d'un enfant cher à leur cœur, un magnifique petit garçon à la peau d'albâtre, à l'étrange regard bleu foncé, au cheveux noirs corbeau et aux petites oreilles pointues qui trahissaient ses origines d'Elfe Elda. L'enfant qui avait été lâchement assassiné alors qu'il était âgé d'à peine quatre ans. Ceux là restèrent le souffle coupé par l'émotion, les souvenirs et la surprise incommensurable. Seule McGonagall sembla résister à l'impact émotionnel. Les yeux pleins de colère, de tristesse et d'amertume sa voix trahissait son indignation.

- Comment as-tu osé me mentir, nous mentir à tous ?

Dumbledore répondit d'un ton calme.

- J'ai menti à tout le monde sans exception et même à toi. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Devant ce qui ressemblait fort à un règlement de compte les autres choisirent de demeurer silencieux. Cette réunion promettait son lot de révélations et de rebondissements. Malgré la gravité de la situation, tous ceux qui le détestaient, pensèrent que même quand il était absent, le maléfique Serpentard Severus Snape semait le trouble et le chaos. Cette âme damnée avait un don certain pour empoisonner son environnement et les esprits de ceux qui l'approchaient.

Le calme de Dumbledore attisa la colère de McGonagall qui s'écria hors d'elle comme si elle avait été trahie de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit.

- Comment as-tu pu faire cela à moi, à nous tous ? Je l'adorais, nous l'aimions tous cet enfant il était tellement mignon. Il était notre rayon de soleil. Et toi tu l'aimais plus que ta propre vie. Et ta femme est-ce qu'elle est morte aussi où bien tout cela n'était-il qu'une abominable mascarade ? Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi tout ce gâchis ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte du mal que tu nous as fait ?

McGonagall le fixa sévèrement attendant une excuse ou du moins quelques regrets.

Une tempête commença à s'élever dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier, sa seule famille était Eäzleen et Severus. Aberforth ne comptait plus depuis le jour de l'enterrement de leur sœur. Aberforth qui le tenait pour responsable de la mort d'Ariana lui avait envoyé un magistral coup de poing dans le nez, le brisant et lui donnant cette forme de bec d'aigle. Ce geste avait fini par tranché le lien fraternel déjà bien fragilisé.

Tel père tel fils, Severus lui aussi avait eu le nez cassé raison pour laquelle son nez avait lui aussi la même forme aquiline. Mais ce n'était pas le fait d'un règlement de compte « d'homme à homme ». C'était le résultat d'une énième persécution des Maraudeurs. Là encore il n'avait rien pu faire pour défendre son garçon qui était tombé dans un piège. James Potter lui avait arraché sa baguette des mains, pendant que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew le maintenaient alors que Sirius Black lui envoyait un puissant direct dans le nez et un crochet de puissance équivalente dans les côtes.

Le sorcier le plus puissant s'était toujours sentit désarmé pour protéger son trésor le plus précieux, et toute cette faiblesse imposée par le destin raviva sa rage intérieure contenue tant bien que mal depuis d'innombrables années.

Sous les yeux étonnés de tous les participants, l'attitude de Dumbledore changea radicalement. Ce n'était plus le sage et gentil vieillard débonnaire quelque peu excentrique avec son regard bleu pétillant qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, mais un homme concentré et en total contrôle dont il émanait une incroyable intensité couvant une énergie destructrice inimaginable. Là il faisait penser à Severus Snape quand ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son agressivité latente.

McGonagall et les témoins du passé se rappelèrent avec horreur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu leur collègue et ami comme cela depuis le jour où son fils et sa femme avaient été « assassinés ».

Le ton de Dumbledore se durcit et il lâcha la bride à toutes ses années de souffrances et de frustrations, de colères contenues et de désirs de vengeance.

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez donc tous ? Que je suis un surhomme et que je ne ressens pas la peine ? Oui ma femme ma chère et adorable Eäzleen est morte ce jour là sous la main de deux Mangemorts envoyés par Voldemort lui-même. Je me trouvais au Ministère alors que ma famille avait besoin de moi. Elle a donné sa vie pour protéger son enfant - comme ta mère Harry- ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au Survivant.

« Je suis arrivé à temps pour tuer ses deux meurtriers. Severus a survécu. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire pour mettre mon fils en sécurité alors que Voldemort était déterminé à le tuer pour me faire souffrir ? ».

Le vieil homme s'interrompit quelques seconde et reprit.

- J'ai caché la vérité à tout le monde. J'ai utilisé un sortilège pour bloquer et effacer la mémoire de mon fils, j'ai changé son apparence tellement unique. Il était plus qu'un sang-mêlé, c'était le seul et unique _hybride humanoïde_ de la Communauté des Sorciers. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore mon fils est un semi-Elfe Elda. Rien que son apparence trahissait sa filiation. Je me suis déguisé et changé d'aspect pour déposer mon propre enfant dans un orphelinat sous un faux nom et une fausse date de naissance. VOUS ENTENDEZ TOUS, MON BEBE DANS UN ORPHELINAT».

Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le petit Eärendil-Severus ce fut un choc monumental. Non seulement Severus Snape était en réalité un « Dumbledore » mais en plus il appartenait à une race mythique qui ne se mélangeait rarement à celles des Hommes. Même les personnes qui ne le portaient pas sur leur cœur pensaient que le destin avait été bien cruel, pour un être qui au début de sa vie semblait avoir un avenir plus que prometteur.

Hagrid malgré son allure gigantesque et bourrue était d'une sensibilité extrême. Il ne put retenir ni les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, ni la boule qui grandissait dans sa gorge. Il sortit un mouchoir grand comme une serviette de table afin d'éponger le flux lacrymal qui commençait à inonder sa barbe.

La gent féminine était bouleversée. Hermione qui avait appris à connaître Severus Snape, ne fit aucun effort pour retenir ses larmes.

McGonagall frissonna, alors c'était là que Severus avait grandit. Elle ne l'avait jamais su et ne lui avait jamais demandé, c'était un Serpentard après tout, il n'était pas sous sa responsabilité. Quant à Albus, il lui avait seulement révélé qu'il était le tuteur légal du jeune Severus. Et plus tard, la personnalité « épineuse » du Maître des Potions qui ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, ne l'avait jamais encouragé à en savoir plus sur lui. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son cher Albus. Elle lui en voulait et malgré ses explications elle demanda.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas confier à un ami, une personne de confiance ? Où bien pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas caché chez la famille de sa mère ? Il aurait été en sécurité au Royaume de Valinor ?

Les beaux yeux bleus saphir de Dumbledore brûlaient de colère et scintillaient de chagrin. Il continua son récit. Il se résigna à avouer ses propres faiblesses.

- J'ai abandonné mon enfant parce que je ne pouvais pas le protéger. Il a été élevé par des étrangers et j'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait été maltraité. C'est à croire que je suis une malédiction pour ceux de ma famille. Dans un lointain passé ma sœur Ariana a perdu la vie par ma faute, et puis à cause de mon seul nom et le fait que j'ai refusé le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal à Tom, ma femme et mon fils adorés sont devenus les cibles de la vengeance de Voldemort.

Dumbledore fit glisser sa baguette magique dans la main et d'un geste élégant fit apparaître deux tableaux grandeur nature qui flottaient derrière lui. De sa baguette il pointa le premier sur lequel une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur jais et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, portait fièrement un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait, souriant et beau comme un ange.

- Je vous présente ma femme Eäzleen et notre petit Eärendil-Severus. C'était juste avant les évènements tragiques qui ont frappé notre famille.

Puis il pointa le deuxième tableau où l'on voyait un homme grand et mince au beau visage sans age. Comme la jeune femme et l'enfant du tableau précédant, il avait les yeux bleus foncés, un bleu très particulier qui n'existait pas dans le monde des Hommes. Il portait de longues robes dont la beauté et la richesse trahissaient des origines d'Elfes de hautes lignées. Il avait une longue chevelure raide et blond cendré qui laissait quand même voir la pointe de ses oreilles trahissant ses origines. Une couronne en argent ceignait son front.

Poppy Pomfrey le reconnu immédiatement pour avoir passé du temps avec lui à soigner Severus. C'était le « Guérisseur Étranger ».

Dumbledore répondit à sa question muette.

- Cet Elfe Elda est mon beau père le Haut Roi de Valinor, Galadhon Greenleaf. Valinor est aussi inaccessible pour nous tous que le Monde des Sorciers l'est pour les Moldus. Je vous passe l'histoire de ma rencontre avec Eäzleen. Galadhon a renié et banni sa fille quand elle a décidé de rester avec moi. Mon beau père m'en veut énormément parce qu'en se mariant avec un _Atan (3)_ elle a renoncé à son immortalité. Et il ne m'a jamais pardonné la mort tragique de sa fille unique.

Minerva McGonagall ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur quand Albus évoquait le nom d'Eäzleen. Cette femme exceptionnelle qui avait aussi été son amie, avait été et resterait à jamais, l'unique amour d'Albus Dumbledore. _Tingilyë (4)_ comme il la surnommait souvent, _L'Etoile Scintillante_ qui lui avait donné un héritier.

Dumbledore se tourna vers McGonagall et lui dit d'un ton acerbe.

- Pour répondre à ta question Minerva, jusqu'à ces derniers jours où j'ai supplié Galadhon de venir pour sauver la vie de son petit fils, le monde de Valinor m'était fermé. Je l'avoue sans honte j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir gain de cause. Mon beau père ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler de moi, ni m'adresser la parole. A l'époque il a même refusé asile et protection au fils de sa fille unique. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais cacher Severus là où personne n'aurait cherché un Dumbledore, dans un orphelinat.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Ainsi le fils de Dumbledore avait cru toute sa vie avoir été rejeté par ses parents et avait grandit dans un univers sans amour ni compassion. Il avait le même point de départ que cet autre enfant solitaire et ambitieux qui était devenu le redoutable Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas étonnant que le jeune Serpentard ait répondu à l'appel des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore s'interrompit quelques secondes et essuya les larmes qu'il ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps. Il ajouta « J'ai réussi à convaincre Galadhon de venir dans notre monde parce que de nouveau il tenait la vie de Severus entre ses mains. Mon fils allait mourir de ses blessures. A cause de sa nature hybride, en cas de grosse hémorragie son sang ne coagule pas. Il ne peut recevoir que du sang Elfe d'un membre de sa famille ».

Le Fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix balaya la table du regard et observait les réactions de chacun. Il les aimait bien mais il n'allait pas leur faire de cadeaux. Il allait leur dire leurs quatre vérités que cela leur plaise ou non. Parmi eux, seuls Hermione, Poppy, Argus et Hagrid trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

Hermione parce qu'elle avait toujours respecté son professeur et créé un lien particulier qui avait apporté un peu de joie et de réconfort dans la vie de son fils. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus avait éprouvé du plaisir à enseigner. Il avait fini par reconnaître les capacités et l'intelligence d'Hermione.

Quant à Poppy elle n'avait jamais critiqué Severus, et elle avait toujours cherché à le réconforter quand il était blessé et cela était arrivé souvent. Toutes générations confondues, il était l'élève qui avait passé le plus de temps à l'infirmerie. Et la situation avait empirée dès le « retour » de Voldemort quand il revenait des ses meetings avec les Mangemorts, continuellement obligé de donner des preuves de sa loyauté.

Argus Filch s'était toujours entendu avec Severus même quand il était élève. Hagrid lui respectait le Directeur de Serpentard parce qu'il avait une confiance et un dévouement indéfectibles envers le Grand Albus Dumbledore qui avait toujours estimé Severus Snape.

Avant que son cher Albus ne reprenne la parole, Minerva qui pensait parler au nom de tous les protagonistes de l'époque, lui fit remarquer d'un ton chargé de reproches.

- Tu étais le seul à savoir la vérité et tu as pu profité de chaque instant avec Severus. Tu nous a privé de cela.

Dumbledore la fusilla du regard et lui répondit d'un ton cinglant faisant penser à Severus Snape quand il était en colère.

- Mais vous en avez eu l'occasion pendant les sept années de sa scolarité. Mais qui d'entre vous s'est seulement intéressé à lui le petit Serpentard que vous évitiez comme la peste. Mais surtout qui d'entre vous s'est intéressé à sa vie et a essayé de le comprendre quand il est revenu à Hogwarts en tant que professeur. PERSONNE ! Parce que vous l'aviez tous catalogué sous l'étiquette « ex-Mangemort, traître potentiel».

McGonagall et tout ceux qui se sentaient concernés baissèrent la tête sentant le rouge de l'embarras et de la honte leur chauffer le visage.

Harry adressa un bref coup d'œil à Ron. Les deux amis firent une grimace complice. Harry fixait Dumbledore l'air contrarié. Jamais il ne se sentirait coupable d'avoir détesté Snape. Malgré toutes les explications de Dumbledore qu'il aimait et respectait, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis sur son ancien professeur de potion. Il le tenait pour responsable de la mort de son parrain Sirius Black.

Dans son esprit, Snape demeurerait à jamais la _Terreur des Cachots_, salaud patenté, persécuteur de Griffondor. L'origine Elda de Snape expliquait rationnellement son teint si pâle et mettait fin à la spéculation des garçons qui pensaient que la _Chauve-Souris Vador_ était un vampire. Harry et Ron aimaient particulièrement le sobriquet _Darth Vador_ depuis qu'Hermione leur avait expliqué son origine : le plus célèbre méchant de film à succès moldu. Tous les élèves nés-moldus (exceptée Hermione) avaient sans exception pensé que Snape, avec son air sinistre, sa grande silhouette aux larges épaules et sa cape noir, était l'incarnation version sorcier du terrible Seigneur Sith.

Hermione qui n'avait pas manqué de voir la réaction d'Harry, le connaissais assez bien, pour deviner que le Professeur Snape, ne trouverait jamais grâce aux yeux du _garçon-qui-avait-sur-vécu-une deuxième fois_. Même si Harry était son meilleur ami, il pouvait parfois se montrer obtus.

Dumbledore qui avait ignoré le regard vert chargé de reproche du jeune Griffondor, profita du silence pour décocher l'avant dernière flèche. Toujours debout il posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et porta le poids de son corps sur ses bras et prit l'assistance à parti.

- Essayer de vous mettre à ma place et imaginez un peu ce que j'ai pu ressentir jour après jour, pendant toutes ces années à écouter vos sempiternelles plaintes, critiques et insultes concernant mon fils. Je devais vous écouter sans broncher, impuissant à prendre la défense de Severus que vous accusiez de tous les maux et de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Et votre sale manie de remettre sans cesse en cause sa loyauté. J'ai essayé de prendre son parti tant bien que mal, mais je ne pouvais absolument pas vous clouer le bec un bonne fois pour toute. Si vous saviez combien je vous ai détesté à ces moments là. Et pourtant je vous aime tous énormément.

Le malaise ne fit que s'amplifier dans la grande salle. La majorité des participants correspondait à l'accusation du Directeur, sans compter les absents. Mais celui qui était le plus mal à l'aise était Remus Lupin.

Il était l'unique survivant du groupe des Maraudeurs qui n'avait cessé de tourmenter le jeune Serpentard, le professeur qui ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec son ombrageux collègue, mais surtout il était aussi un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de l'allégeance de Snape du coté de la Lumière. Après tout l'agent double qui servait « deux maître à la fois » avait passé son temps à mentir à Voldemort, pourquoi pas à Dumbledore. La fourberie était la marque de fabrique de la Maison Serpentard.

Remus Lupin sentit le regard perçant que le vieil homme lui lançait. D'instinct Lupin devina que le père frustré et indigné allait s'en prendre à lui. A peine eut-il finit d'entrevoir l'attaque, que la voix du vieux Griffondor l'interpella.

Le timbre était froid et sarcastique comme celui très particulier du Maître des Potions. Depuis la révélation de l'inconcevable vérité, toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle sur Demande entrevoyaient les imperceptibles similitudes qui existaient entre Dumbledore et Snape, qui jusque là n'avaient jamais été si visibles tellement les deux hommes semblaient différents et opposés comme le jour et la nuit.

Jusqu'à ce jour le vénérable sorcier ne pouvait pas dévoiler sa personnalité cachée.

Dumbledore foudroya Lupin de son regard bleu rempli de rancune inassouvie.

- Tous les professeurs qui ont instruit Severus sont responsables de sa décision de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. Mais toi Remus et tes amis les Maraudeurs, plus que tous les autres réunis, vous en avez fait un survivant qui ne pensait qu'à prendre sa revanche. Vos farces et vos persécutions malsaines l'ont envoyé directement dans la gueule du loup.

Lupin vit tous les regards se fixer sur lui avec surprise, car personne ne connaissait un quart de la vérité concernant les agissements pervers de la bande des Maraudeurs. Les quatre Griffondor s'étaient donné comme mission de rendre infernale la vie de Severus Snape, le Serpentard solitaire qui évitait tout le monde, même ceux de sa propre Maison.

Hermione Granger adressa un regard accusateur à Lupin. Elle admirait et appréciait le Professeur Lupin, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il eut commis de tels actes. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais approuver ni apprécier son rapprochement et son amitié avec le Professeur Snape, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru une telle vilenie de la part du gentil Remus Lupin.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait menti en l'empêchant de prendre des nouvelles de son Mentor, en assurant qu'Harry avait le plus besoin d'elle. Remus Lupin détestait tellement Snape qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se rende à son chevet alors qu'il était mourant.

Lupin la fixa plusieurs secondes les yeux implorant son pardon. Hermione le défia d'un regard impitoble, mais préféra garder le silence. Elle lui dirait sa façon de penser plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre le Professeur Dumbledore. C'était sa réunion après tout.

Lupin se savait coupable de tout, mais ce qui le taraudait depuis toujours c'était sa propre lâcheté. Il savait pertinemment à l'époque, que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Leurs mauvaises farces, insultes, brimades en tout genre et humiliations constantes durant les sept longues années de scolarité, avaient profondément blessées Severus Snape physiquement et moralement.

S'il était logique avec lui-même, Lupin devait reconnaître que cela n'était en rien étonnant que « Snivellus » comme ils le surnommaient dédaigneusement, soit devenu un adulte aussi sinistre, malveillant et rancunier. Il aurait dû le défendre lui qui était un loup-garou et qui savait ce que c'était d'être isolé et humilié.

Mais jamais il n'aurait défendu Snape. Même si à l'époque il trouvait que toutes les paroles et actions des Maraudeurs étaient injustes, il n'était pas question d'être mis à l'index et de perdre leur amitié. Il avait des excuses, James, Sirius et Peter étaient ses seuls amis. Et pourtant Peter s'était révélé le véritable traître.

Lupin se sentait tellement honteux. Ils étaient jeunes certes, mais comment avaient-ils pu se conduire de la sorte avec un élève dont la seule faute était d'être « bizarre » et « Serpentard ». Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils l'avaient persécuté comme les Mangemorts persécutaient les moldus. En peu de temps Lupin éprouva un réel dégoût envers lui-même. Il s'était conduit comme un Mangemort.

Dumbledore qui était un maître legilimens avait lu les pensées de Lupin comme un livre ouvert et il avait la preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard bleu s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur l'objet de son courroux et sa voix tonna dans toute la pièce, devant des témoins qui n'avaient jamais vu l'homme le plus respecté et le plus sage du Monde des Sorciers entrer dans une telle colère.

- Toi et ta bande de misérables amis, vous avez déshonoré la Maison Griffondor en vous livrant à de telles pratiques. J'ai tellement honte de ne pas avoir pu voir ça et d'arrêter vos exactions à l'encontre de mon garçon. Mais si je l'avais su, Merlin m'est témoin, je vous aurais tous cassé, vous seriez devenus des rebus de notre société.

- Mais on ne pensait pas que ça finirait comme ça…. bredouilla Lupin.

Cette simple admission attisa encore plus la fureur de Dumbledore.

- Oui tu admets enfin ta faute, c'est à cause de vous que Severus a prit la Marque des Ténèbres. Si vous saviez comment vous avez fait le jeu de Voldemort bande de décérébrés. Toutes vos actions n'ont servi qu'à faciliter la tâche de Lucius Malfoy. Vous avez préparé le lavage de cerveau et l'endoctrinement de Severus. Vous avez entaché ma Maison Griffondor et sapé mon autorité et mon influence pour éviter la chute de Severus. Mon fils vous insupportait parce qu'il était différent et c'était l'élève le plus brillant depuis mon passage à Hogwarts. Vous ne supportiez pas de côtoyer un génie qui avait le malheur de maîtriser les Forces du Mal et toutes les matières de façon si magistrale. Vous ne l'auriez certainement pas traité si mal s'il avait été placé chez les Griffondor.

Jamais Lupin ne s'était sentit aussi humilié. Le Directeur mettait à jour chaque détail de ses erreurs de jeunesse. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore s'acharnait de la sorte sur une personne et l'humiliait en public.

Dumbledore continua sa leçon en prononçant chaque syllabe distinctement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge.

- La Maison dans laquelle vous êtes placé en arrivant à Hogwarts ne vous catalogue pas. Le Choixpeau voulait me caser chez les Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé et insisté pour aller chez les Griffondor. Non par noblesse d'âme, seulement parce que je ne voulais pas être séparé de deux camarades dont j'avais fait la connaissance dans le Hogwarts Express. J'aurai pu être un Serpentard. Est-ce que cela aurait effacer mes qualités ?

Cette nouvelle révélation laissa l'assemblée sans voix, excepté McGonagall qui s'exclama.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

- Non il y a encore des choses que tu ne sais pas et que tu ne saura peut être jamais.

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Remus Lupin qui baissa la tête impuissant. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne pourrait racheter sa faute et effacer ses erreurs. Rien ne pourrait apaiser la colère de Dumbledore. Il décida néanmoins d'exprimer ses regrets.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Professeur, je reconnais ma responsabilité. Vous avez raison en ce qui me concerne je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais et suis encore jaloux de Snape. Je lui ai toujours envié son intelligence, sa facilité à apprendre et sa mémoire phénoménale. C'était trop injuste. Je pensais qu'un être tel que lui ne méritait pas ses dons.

- Et pourquoi cela Monsieur Lupin ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton ironique.

Lupin fit l'erreur d'oublier ce que le Directeur d'Hogwarts venait de dire quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Parce qu'il était un parfait Serpentard et qu'il ne pouvait mettre ses talents qu'au service du mal, répondit-il d'un ton hargneux et plein de mépris.

Dumbledore frappa du point sur la table et s'écria l'air indigné.

- C'est ton problème Remus ta façon de penser est limité et restrictive. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien. Je t'accuse devant cette assemblée d'avoir pousser mon fils dans les filets de Voldemort. Sache pour ta gouverne que Voldemort avait des vues sur Severus. Lucius lui fournissait des rapports détaillés sur vos brimades et les progrès scolaires du Serpentard le plus doué de sa génération. Voldemort s'est présenté comme un parfait protecteur mais il était avide d'avoir dans ses rangs un surdoué de la magie qui ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves. La seule chose positive c'est que grâce à Severus et son rôle d'agent double tous les renseignements récoltés et la désinformation, nous avons gagné la guerre.

Il sonda la réaction négative de la majorité des participants puis ajouta pour bien enfoncer le clou.

- Oui même si cela vous déplait, mais vous le savez au fond de votre âme, nous avons gagné la guerre grâce à Severus l'homme que certains d'entre vous abhorrez au plus au point. Sans lui et son travail d'espion, difficile et courageux au sein des Mangemorts, la prophétie ne se serait pas réalisée.

Dumbledore inspira profondément. Il était las de tout cela. Il n'avait plus envie de se justifier ni de justifier les actions de son fils. Il se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il déclara d'un ton calme chargé de menaces.

- Je vous préviens tous autant que vous êtes, si un seul d'entre vous s'en prend à mon fils d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vous jure que vous aurez à faire à moi. Si Severus survit à ses blessures il n'est pas question qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et c'est bien moi qui prononce ces paroles JE N'AURAI AUCUNE PITIE.

Dumbledore s'adressa à Lupin en particulier en pointant sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sortilège impardonnable l'appelant par son nom, marquant ainsi le retrait de son amitié et de sa confiance.

- Quant à toi Lupin, je te garde dans mes effectifs en tant que Professeur contre les Forces du Mal. Mais si tu fais un seul pas de travers, ou si tu représentes un danger quelconque pour Severus, je t'envoie directement en prison avant que tu n'es eu le temps de prononcer le mot « innocent ». Compris ?

Lupin fit un léger signe de tête et garda le silence, alors que Tonks qui ignorait cette sordide vérité, essayait de le réconforter en posant sa main sur celle de son mari.

Tous les participants étaient sous le choc. Cette réunion mouvementée, ainsi que les propos et l'attitude du Professeur Dumbledore, les avaient complètement accablé et stupéfié. Mais tous sans exception le comprenaient. Garder un si lourd secret et voir son propre enfant s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres telles des sables mouvants sans pouvoir rien faire, avait dû le miner et le dévaster d'une façon inimaginable. Ils se demandaient comment le vieil homme avait réussi à tenir toutes ces années.

Molly Weasley lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Son cœur de mère saignait pour Albus Dumbledore et son fils. Comment le vieil homme aurait il pu ne pas être en colère ? Comment pouvait-elle encore en vouloir à Severus Snape d'être devenu cet adulte torturé qui ne savait pas faire autre chose que de se venger ?

Mais ce qui les effrayaient tous au plus haut point, c'était le fait de ne pas pouvoir combattre un destin qui semblait gravé dans la pierre. Ils plaignaient tous Severus Snape Dumbledore qui avait jusqu'à maintenant vécu une vie absolument abominable. Ils n'auraient souhaité cela à personne pas même à leur pire ennemi. Parce que c'est ce genre de vie qui donne naissance à des être tels que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Même si Snape s'était montré insupportable et détestable, il avait fait preuve d'un courage à toutes épreuves. Il méritait de vivre et d'avoir une seconde chance.

Dumbledore fit un signe pour signifier que la réunion était terminée et les informa que l'Ecole d'Hogwarts serait fermée pour quelques mois le temps de réparer les dégâts. Il demanda l'aide de toutes les bonnes volontés.

Tous prirent congé. Harry retournait au Terrier avec les Weasley après avoir convenu qu'Hermione leur rendrait une petite visite. Tonks décida de rester à Hogwarts avec Remus, car il avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral.

Les professeurs, McGonagall inclus –elle aurait bien voulu discuter en privé avec Albus mais ce n'était pas le moment-, Argus Filch et Mme Pomfrey argumentaient à voix basse en marchant vers la porte. Sans aucun doute l'objet de la réunion allait alimenter les conversations pendant un moment.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie Dumbledore demanda à Hermione de rester. La jeune femme fit un léger signe de tête signalant son assentiment.

**Notes** : Source principale Wikipedia et Le Parfum Elfique

**(1) Olórin** : nom emprunté à JRR Tolkein véritable nom de Gandalf le Blanc dont Albus et Severus sont les descendants (pardon JK et JRR pour cette interprétation très personnelle). Surnom officiel d'Albus au royaume de Valinor.

**(2) Galadhon** : se prononce Gailaidonne Souverain de Valinor, grand père de Severus.

**(3) **_**Atan**_ : homme, dans le sens de « mortel » en Elfique Quenya (langue créée par JRR Tolkein.

**(4) **_**Tingilyë**_ : Etoile Scintillante en Elfique Quenya, surnom affectueux donné par Albus à sa défunte épouse Eäzleen.

**Note de l'Auteure** : Cher(e)s Lecteurs et Lectrices, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus et aura attisé votre curiosité pour vouloir lire la suite des évènements….qui je vous le promets sera riche en rebondissements.

Chapitre 2 à venir : Le Sommeil du Prince.

PS du 21/08/11 : J'ai reposté le chapitre 1 pour le changement de rating et remise en forme du dernier paragraphe qui avait été tronqué au postage.


	3. Le Sommeil du Prince

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Sauf les personnages invités cités ci-dessous qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure au cours du récit.

**Personnages invités** : (en gras figurent les noms des personnages qui apparaîtront ou dont on parlera dans ce chapitre)

**Galadhon Aredhel** **Greenleaf : **Haut Roi de Valinor (grand-père de Severus.

Eärween Enetari Greenleaf : Haute Reine de Valinor (femme de Galadhon et grand-mère de Severus).

Eäzleen Isil Greenleaf : Princesse de Valinor (épouse décédée d'Albus Dumbledore)

**Alatàriel de Lothlórien** : Appelée aussi la _Dame Blanche_ – Grande Prêtresse, petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn.

**Les Valar** : les Divinités Elfiques qui régissent la dimension invisible de Valinor

Jaimie Carmichael et Leo Cavendish : amis d'Université et colocataires d'Hermione.

Kezia Johnston : amie de Minerva McGonagall, et logeuse d'Hermione.

Lucrecia Malfoy Derevko : sœur aînée de Lucius Malfoy.

Nicolaï Derevko : fils unique de Lucrecia et Rasputine, cousin de Draco

Rasputine Derevko : mari de Lucrecia, Ministre adjoint du Ministre de la Magie

Jonathan Pritchard : nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom : Chef Suprême de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

Pour répondre à la question qui intrigue et tracasse le lecteur qui tombe sur cette histoire, **concernant les Elfes Eldar dans ce récit**, je dirais qu'ils sont une race magique et qu'ils font partie de l'univers HP au même titre que les centaures ou les vampires. Même si je me suis inspirée des Elfes du Seigneur des Anneaux (LOTR) j'ai créé une race d'Elfes avec ses particularités et sa propre culture. Ces Elfes sont à mon récit ce que les Vampires de Stephenie Meyer sont à Twilight en ce sens que j'ai créé des Elfes qui sont OCC (out of character) par rapport au standard Tolkeinnien ou même de l'univers fantasy.

**Remerciements**

Je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont laissé une petite review, ainsi que celles qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favorite stories où en alerte pour suivre la suite des aventures de Severus Dumbledore. Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à ces premiers chapitres. Cela a boosté mon imagination et mon ardeur à écrire. Il faut dire que j'adore cette histoire et que j'aime y plonger le plus souvent possible. Donc grâce à vous je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu.

Merci à **Plume112, Jane, Wanalise, Cixy, Opalle, Katelleva, Ste7851, Eileen19 et Khalie** pour vos commentaires super encourageants et vos questions. C'est génial surtout n'hésitez pas à en poser ou me faire part de vos réflexions si vous en avez, c'est toujours enrichissant et je peux vérifier s'il y a des incohérences ou non.

Pour les reviews sans liens messagerie voili voilà mes réponses.

**Jane** : Je suis ravie que tu ais passé le pas de voir l'univers HP mélangé à celui des Elfes. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre où l'on fait la connaissance avec Galadhon te rassurera. C'est vrai qu'Albus Dumbledore est très en colère mais c'est normal cette colère mijote depuis plus de 30ans et c'est Remus Lupin qui en fait les frais. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir fait cette réflexion.

**Opalle** : C'est vraiment super que tu apprécies le scénario et ce n'est qu'un début. Comme tu le soulignes si bien concernant Albus, j'ai surtout voulu faire ressortir ses sentiments de père qui n'a pas pu protéger ou éduquer son enfant comme il l'aurait voulu. Vu le trajet chaotique de Severus on comprend.

**Katelleva** : Merci de ces supers commentaires. C'est vrai que le récit est original et cela m'a fait un peu peur au début car je ne savais pas si des lecteurs lectrices potentiel(le)s seraient prêt à me suivre sur cette voie. Merci encore à toi et aux autres de me confirmer que OUI !!! Ce chapitre ci est toujours aussi long (je crois que mes chapitres seront assez denses ça vient comme ça) donc j'espère sincèrement que tu passeras encore un bon et long moment à le lire. Et qu'il en sera de même pour tous les lecteurs.

**Eileen19** : Contente que cette fic ait piqué ta curiosité surtout que je ne suis pas forte en résumé et que le mien pouvait peut être faire un peu peur ou du moins dérouter. Que de questions c'est génial.

**a)** Toi aussi tu as trouvé qu'Albus y allait un peut fort avec Remus Lupin (Oh mais c'est qu'il a des fans celui là). En général quand une personne est en colère elle a tendance à y aller fort et quelque fois les mots dépassent les pensées. Mais je pense qu'Albus le pensait vraiment car la seule chose qu'il voit c'est la conséquence et son fils risque de mourir. Malheureusement Remus est le seul survivant des maraudeurs et c'est lui qui trinque (pauvre lui). Mais je te rassure et je rassure les fans de Remus, avec le temps ça va se tasser et Albus fera peut être un effort. Début de réponse dans ce chapitre.

**b)** Quant à la santé de Severus début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Tu n'es pas la seule à te demander **comment il va réagir ????** il faut attendre encore un peu, mais ce n'est pas un spoiler si je réponds : **de façon très Snapienne !!! LOL**

**c)** Que va demander Albus à Hermione : réponse dans ce chapitre et tu as presque deviné concernant ses projets d'union mais ce n'est pas lui qui le formule clairement même si il y pense très fort.

* * *

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

**Le Sommeil du Prince**

_Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie Dumbledore demanda à Hermione de rester. La jeune femme fit un léger signe de tête signalant son assentiment._

Dumbledore déplaça deux chaises en pointant sa baguette et invita Hermione à s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il soupira de lassitude et posa sur la jeune femme un regard bienveillant. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se sente mal à l'aise après cette prestation bien agressive et si peu en accord avec sa personnalité de vieux sage.

- J'espère que vous avez bien compris chère Miss Granger que mes propos ne vous visaient pas. Bien au contraire, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir apporter un peu de joie dans la vie de mon fils.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire et rassura le vieux professeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne me suis pas senti visée. J'ai été surprise par la dureté de vos paroles mais je sais que vous aviez raison. J'ai toujours pensé que tous ceux que je connaissais jugeaient votre fils trop sévèrement. Je ne me doutais pas que la vie du Professeur Snape avait été aussi dure et je me sens tellement triste pour lui. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de brisé en lui, pour le rendre aussi agressif et désagréable, mais pas de cette ampleur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais malgré son attitude blessante j'ai toujours voulu lui trouver des excuses.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps ce qui se passait dans le cœur de la jeune Hermione. Il l'avait pressentit. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore l'amitié qui avait éclos évoluait lentement mais sûrement vers des sentiments beaucoup plus forts.

Severus aussi avait changé. Le père attentif et sensible au moindre changement le plus petit soit-il, avait remarqué l'influence positive de la jeune apprentie sur le professeur qui de façon notoire détestait enseigner et considérait tous les élèves comme des ignares indécrottables. L'homme froid et sans émotions s'était laissé apprivoiser par une des élèves qu'il croyait détester : la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter fils de son ennemi juré.

Dumbledore posa sa main droite abimée par la magie noire d'un horcruxe sur la main d'Hermione et lui dit avec gentillesse.

- Je sais que vous avez un petit faible pour Severus. Vous êtes bien la seule qui ait supporté sa personnalité aussi avenante que celle d'un porc-épic. Je vous exprime toute ma gratitude, parce qu'en travaillant avec lui pendant vos deux dernières années d'Hogwarts et en restant en contact constant pendant votre séjour universitaire, vous avez accompli un miracle.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir parce que c'était vrai, même si cela paraissait complètement dingue, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le ténébreux et brillantissime Maître des Potions. C'était l'être le plus arrogant et le plus détestable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, mais son aura maléfique, son charme vénéneux et sa voix envoûtante l'attiraient comme un aimant. Plus que tout elle aimait son esprit et sa maîtrise dans tous les domaines de la magie. Il ne se contentait pas d'appliquer ce qu'il avait apprit, il avait une créativité extraordinaire qui dépassait l'entendement. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et demanda étonnée.

- Un miracle, mais de quoi parlez-vous donc professeur ?

- Ne soyez pas modeste ma chère enfant. Ce n'est un secret pour personne Severus a toujours été solitaire. C'est un inadapté social et un misanthrope qu'il faut toujours prendre avec des pincettes si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Vous avez accompli le miracle de le rendre plus humain. Je peux dire qu'il a apprécié chaque seconde d'enseignement, parce qu'il a trouvé une personne extrêmement intelligente qui pouvait le comprendre sans qu'il ait à simplifier à l'extrême sa façon de s'exprimer. Il vous a considéré comme son égal n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se demandait où le Professeur Dumbledore voulait en venir. Néanmoins elle répondit franchement.

- Oui en effet. Il m'a traité en adulte responsable. J'ai vu des facettes de lui que je ne soupçonnais absolument pas. Il a aiguisé mon intellect. Nous avons eu des conversations extraordinaires. J'ai vraiment éprouvé du bonheur à travailler avec lui sur cette version améliorée de potion contre le sortilège Doloris. Notre entente était harmonieuse. C'est comme si on se comprenait sans se parler et que l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps.

- Vous ne vous en doutez pas mais votre départ l'a beaucoup affecté. Il s'est attaché à vous. Je le connais assez bien, mais malgré toutes ses années il demeure une véritable énigme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, je ne sais pas s'il est encore capable d'éprouver des émotions.

Hermione l'interrogea l'air perplexe.

- Pourquoi me dites vous tout cela Monsieur, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Dumbledore s'exprima sa requête d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Minerva m'a informé de votre séjour parmi nous. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour Severus. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était médicalement et magiquement possible. Je vous le demande comme une faveur Miss Granger, s'il vous plait, rendez visite à mon fils à l'infirmerie. Restez à son chevet, parlez lui. Vous êtes mon seul espoir. Peut-être qu'en entendant votre voix il décidera de se battre et de reprendre conscience.

Hermione qui avait vu son Mentor à l'infirmerie soupçonnait que la vie de ce dernier ne tenait qu'à un fil, parce que Mme Pomfrey et le guérisseur Galadhon s'acharnaient par tous les moyens à le retenir dans le monde des vivants. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de plus.

- Pourquoi pensez vous donc que je puisse accomplir ce genre de miracle ?

- Parce que dans sa vision altérée du monde, vous êtes la seule personne vivante qui puisse lui donner l'envie de revenir vers vous. Vous êtes son point d'encrage. Avant de perdre connaissance et de s'enfoncer dans le coma, c'est vous et vous seule qu'il a réclamé.

A ces mots Hermione sentit un immense chagrin et une affreuse culpabilité l'envahir. Elle repensait à Remus Lupin qui était venu la chercher à l'université. Il lui avait assuré que Severus Snape n'était que légèrement blessé mais qu'Harry lui, avait absolument besoin d'elle à ses cotés. Et elle l'avait cru. Elle l'avait suivi et avait découvert qu'Harry était légèrement blessé et surtout épuisé. Elle avait découvert trop tard que c'était tout le contraire, le Professeur Snape était mortellement blessé et ses jours étaient comptés.

Le regard bleu du Professeur Dumbledore fixait celui d'Hermione avec intensité, tandis qu'elle ressentait l'intrusion mentale du vieux sage à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Le vieux Gryffondor se retira de l'esprit d'Hermione.

Dumbledore soupira de lassitude et secoua légèrement la tête. La pression était trop grande, et Hermione finit par éclater en sanglot. Elle aurait voulu être présente auprès de son professeur, son ami. Bien sûr elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose pour l'aider, mais au moins il aurait su qu'elle était là pour lui.

De sa main droite Dumbledore sortit un mouchoir propre de la poche sa grande robe de sorcier et le tendit à la jeune femme. Il essaya de trouver les mots justes qui pourraient soulager sa peine.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute ma chère petite. Un mauvais concours de circonstances. Je ne pensais pas que Lupin s'abaisserait à cela pour vous empêcher de voir Severus. Il ne l'a pas fait pour vous protéger. Sa jalousie et sa rancœur contre mon fils lui ont fait commettre les pires actions possibles. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai lui pardonner. Je pense que je pourrai me montrer plus magnanime quand Severus se réveillera.

Hermione tamponna ses yeux avec le coin du mouchoir et inspira une bouffée d'air afin de reprendre contenance. Elle répondit avec une tristesse que rien ne pouvait consoler.

- Si je pleure c'est pour Severus. Il était blessé physiquement et il avait besoin de moi, et je n'étais pas là. Il a dû croire que je l'avais abandonné, qu'il n'était pas assez important à mes yeux alors que c'est tout le contraire.

Elle était tellement dans l'émotion qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait nommé son Mentor par son prénom. Dumbledore sourit intérieurement mais ne releva pas. Il lui donna quelques explications quant aux circonstances entourant les évènements qui avaient entraîné les blessures du Maître des Potions lors de la Bataille Finale.

- Severus s'est battu comme un lion pour défendre notre école et nos élèves. Il a été la cible de plusieurs Mangemorts, une meute enragée devrais-je dire. Je pense que Voldemort a dû découvrir la traîtrise de mon fils à son égard. Nagini devait achever le travail des hommes de mains. L'attaque était bien trop puissante. Nous étions tous très occupés. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour Severus. Heureusement mon fils est un Serpentard il est rusé et méfiant. Depuis qu'Arthur Weasley a été attaqué par Nagini, Severus avait toujours un bézoard sur lui. Il a pu contrecarrer le poison. Malheureusement il avait d'autres blessures et la morsure de Nagini qui ont provoqués une perte de sang incroyable.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. La bataille finale avait eu lieu alors qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité loin de là, à Mywoods Village entre les murs protecteurs de l'université.

Dumbledore devina les pensées d'Hermione et lui dit d'un ton rassurant.

- Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire. Vous étiez à votre place. Severus m'a souvent confié combien il était soulagé de vous savoir à l'abri, loin de toute cette folie. Nous avons fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il n'y a eu aucune perte parmi les élèves, et juste des blessures légères concernant le personnel, excepté Severus. Les Aurors et lui formaient la ligne de front. Ils ont agit de façon remarquable. Ils ont causé des pertes considérables qui ont atténué la vague d'attaque qui arrivait sur nous autres les professeurs et membres de l'Ordre. Voldemort a commis une lamentable erreur en divisant ses forces. Mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

Dumbledore attendit quelques minutes afin qu'Hermione maîtrise ses sanglots et puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps dévasté par le chagrin et un intense sentiment d'impuissance. Le vieux sorcier avait vu juste. La jeune universitaire commençait à prendre conscience de la profondeur de ses sentiments quoique confus envers Severus.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, Hermione qui fixait la main endommagée par la magie noire demanda avec curiosité.

- Est-ce que votre main a une chance de guérir ? Harry m'a raconté toutes les péripéties de votre chasse aux horcruxes.

Dumbledore soupira. Heureusement il était encore capable de bouger les doigts et de se servir de sa main dont la chaire avait été brûlée et noircie de façon irréversible. Il lui répondit d'un ton grave teinté d'une note de fierté.

- Oh cela aurait pu être fatal. La magie de la bague était d'une noirceur inimaginable pour un sorcier sain d'esprit. Cela aurait dû me faire mourir à petit feu dans des conditions abominables, mais Severus a réussi à me sauver. Sa potion, très efficace au demeurant, n'aurait pas suffit à contrecarrer l'effet dévastateur de cette monstrueuse magie. Mais la volonté de mon fils à me sauver, a déclenché chez lui des pouvoirs de guérison que je n'imaginais même pas possible chez un sorcier. Severus n'a pas encore révélé toute l'étendue de ses talents, ni de sa puissance. Je suppose que le pouvoir de guérison lui vient de sa mère et de son grand père.

Hermione arbora un sourire de satisfaction concernant cette dernière information.

- Je suis tellement heureuse d'apprendre que votre fils soit capable d'accomplir de telles actions positives. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai prié pour cela, parce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait du bon en lui, et que sa nature n'était pas entièrement obscure.

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard pétillant d'espièglerie parce qu'il savait que seule une femme amoureuse pouvait montrer autant de patience et d'obstination, afin de trouver le moindre détail qui étayerait la défense de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le vieux mage se leva et invita Hermione à faire de même.

- Ma chère enfant je pense qu'il est temps de rendre visite à Severus. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire encore, mais rien ne nous empêche d'en parler en marchant tranquillement.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les grands couloirs du château, Hermione fut étonnée de voir combien il était vide de vie, complètement déserté, même par les fantômes qui demeuraient cachés.

Dumbledore lui expliqua que les élèves avaient tous été renvoyés dans leur foyer après la Bataille Finale. Les seules personnes présentes étaient le personnel. Il pensait que les dégâts pourraient être réparés en deux mois et que parents comme élèves seraient satisfait de passer du temps ensemble, après cette affreuse guerre. Cela laisserait à tout le monde le temps de panser ses blessures, d'enterrer ses morts, et de commencer à se remettre émotionnellement et psychologiquement des traumatismes.

Il en profita pour informer la jeune Gryffondor que tout serait mis en œuvre afin de rechercher ses parents et les ramener d'Australie. Il ne lui cacha pas que cela prendrait un certain temps. Mais Hermione ne se serait jamais plainte de ce retard, parce que la seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'ils soient sains et saufs.

Dumbledore s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes, comme s'il venait soudain de se rappeler d'un détail important puis dit d'un ton vif.

- Ah oui j'allais oublié, Minerva désire vous voir dans ses appartements demain après midi à l'heure du thé. Elle a quelque chose à vous dire concernant votre carrière future. Je suis au courant puisque que j'ai donné mon assentiment, mais elle a insisté pour vous en parler personnellement.

Hermione jubilait intérieurement. Peut-être qu'un poste serait disponible pour elle ? Elle avait longuement essayé de convaincre son ancienne Directrice de Maison de lui trouver quelque chose, lors des différents courriers qu'elles avaient échangés. Elle en était sûre depuis longtemps maintenant, elle voulait embrasser la carrière d'enseignante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie et passèrent la porte pour traverser une grande salle où étaient alignés des lits vides. Tous les aurors qui constituaient la ligne de front avaient été grièvement blessés et avaient été évacués sur l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. La moitié avait perdu la vie en succombant à leurs blessures.

Le seul patient se trouvait dans une chambre privée au fond de la salle, prêt du bureau de Mme Pomfrey. Le professeur-espion était là parce qu'il était intransportable, mais surtout parce qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait demandé à ce qu'il soit soigné au château.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et une angoisse incontrôlable l'envahir. Elle avait peur d'apprendre que l'état de Severus ait empiré. Depuis qu'elle était à l'université, dans son esprit elle appelait son ancien professeur par son prénom. Cela lui était venu naturellement. Quoiqu'elle fasse ou pense, inévitablement toutes ses pensées la ramenaient inéluctablement vers le Maître des Potions.

Quand Dumbledore et Hermione arrivèrent à la chambre du patient, ils trouvèrent Poppy Pomfrey et Minerva McGonagall qui parlaient à voix basse au chevet du blessé.

Mme Pomfrey qui se trouvait face à la porte se leva immédiatement quand elle vit le Directeur. McGonagall qui tournait le dos, s'arrêta de caresser la joue de Severus. Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire compatissant aux deux visiteurs.

Hermione remarqua immédiatement les yeux rougis par les larmes de son ancien professeur. La jeune femme pensa que Minerva McGonagall devait s'en vouloir d'avoir agit d'une certaine façon alors que son jeune et irascible collègue n'était autre que l'enfant qu'elle avait adoré et choyé. Si Severus succombait à ses blessures, la vieille dame ne pourrait jamais s'excuser, ni lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

La jeune femme se sentit triste pour Minerva, ce n'était pas de sa faute, comment aurait elle pu imaginer un seul instant que Severus était le fils perdu de Dumbledore.

Mme Pomfrey fit quelques pas vers le Directeur et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Même si Albus s'était toujours montré hyper protecteur avec Severus, elle se doutait qu'avec ses révélations cela allait être pire. Maintenant qu'il avait dévoilé que Severus était son fils, il n'avait plus de raisons pour s'empêcher d'agir comme un parent attentif.

Le père inquiet manifesta ouvertement ses craintes.

- Poppy je vous en prie dites moi qu'il va s'en sortir. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de le perdre. Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé. S'il savait combien je l'aime. Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour lui, si je le pouvais.

La Médicomage resserra l'étreinte de ses mains pour lui manifester du réconfort et lui déclara d'une voix douce.

- Je vous en prie Albus cessez de vous ronger les sangs. Prenez soin de vous. Reposez vous. Severus est un battant. Je suis convaincue qu'il s'en sortira. Vous savez le Guérisseur Galadhon est beaucoup plus optimiste que moi. Ah au fait, en parlant de lui, il m'a demandé de le prévenir de votre arrivée, il va vous rejoindre ici. Il a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

- Merci Poppy. Merci mille fois pour tout le temps que vous passez avec mon garçon.

- Je le fais d'abord parce que j'aime ce petit, même s'il a un sale caractère, et puis parce que c'est mon devoir. Je désire plus que tout le revoir sur pied. Et même l'entendre rouspéter contre moi et mes potions, comme il a l'habitude de faire. Au moins je saurais qu'il va mieux.

La Médicomage se tourna vers Minerva et interpella son amie gentiment.

- Allez Minnie viens avec moi nous allons continuer notre discussion dans mon bureau.

Minerva qui était demeurée silencieuse, se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Alors que Mme Pomfrey allait franchir la porte elle se retourna et ajouta en regardant son ami et collègue.

- Surtout Albus si vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez pas.

Hermione sourit intérieurement en entendant le petit surnom de Minerva. Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'œil de connivence. La jeune universitaire se félicitait de pouvoir observer ses anciens professeurs dans un contexte différent. Il y avait un lien invisible mais très fort qui les liaient comme une famille.

Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil qu'occupait le professeur McGonagall. Elle ressentit comme un étau se resserrer autour de son cœur alors qu'elle se trouvait si près de Severus.

Mme Pomfrey avait prit soin, grâce à la magie de changer la couleur des draps et de la taie d'oreiller en bleu ciel. La couverture en laine épaisse d'un bleu plus foncé, allait jusqu'à sa taille. Le blessé était couvert de bandages. Il avait un grand pansement sur le front au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière droite, un bandage qui allait de sa main droite jusqu'à l'épaule droite et autour du cou, un autour de son torse et un autre autour de l'avant bras gauche. La main gauche était prisonnière d'un énorme pansement compliqué.

Quand elle l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, Mme Pomfrey lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait faire des soins et changer les gazes et les bandages plusieurs fois par jours. Les entailles extrêmement profondes avaient été faites à l'aide d'une magie noire excessivement dévastatrice. Les blessures mettraient beaucoup de temps à guérir en laissant de vilaines cicatrices.

Severus avait le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, impression renforcée par la couleur jais de ses cheveux. Seul le léger mouvement de sa poitrine prouvait qu'il était encore vivant.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il savait ce que ressentait la jeune femme en regardant l'homme blessé dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Le vieux mage exerça une légère pression, comme pour transmettre sa compassion et sa compréhension. Puis il retira sa main avec précaution et se dirigea vers l'autre siège afin d'y prendre place.

Hermione caressa affectueusement le biceps gauche de Severus, en fait la seule partie excepté le visage, qui n'était pas couverte de pansements. Surprise elle retira sa main. La peau était froide comme si le corps du patient était sans vie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif au Professeur Dumbledore qui lui dit d'un ton rassurant.

- Je sais c'est surprenant. Ses fonctions vitales marchent au ralentit. Mais croyez moi c'est plus encourageant que lorsque son corps brûlait de fièvre.

Hermione écarta délicatement les mèches de cheveux noirs qui cachaient la partie droite du visage de Severus. La jeune femme frôla du bout des doigts la pommette de cet homme qui ces dernières années avait pris tant d'importance dans sa vie. Alors qu'elle commençait à caresser délicatement la joue de son Mentor du revers de la main, un homme entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit.

La voix du Professeur Dumbledore sortit Hermione de sa rêverie éveillée. Le vieux sage se leva, inclina la tête avec déférence et présenta son siège au Souverain de Valinor, prononçant les paroles respectueuses d'usage chez les Eldar.

- Mae govannen, Bienvenu à toi Galadhon Aredhel (1), nous t'attendions. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu le veux.

- Mae govannen, Bienvenu à toi Olórin Istar (2).

Le Haut Roi déclina l'offre silencieusement d'un geste élégant de la main gauche. Hermione remarqua le large anneau à l'index gauche du roi. Il était large, en argent tressé sur lequel reposait une émeraude d'un vert scintillant.

L'Elfe élégant et richement vêtu d'une longue robe de soie et satin vert jade brodée de fils d'argent s'approcha. Cette tenue était plus sobre que celle qu'il portait sur le tableau montré par Dumbledore.

Galadhon Aredhel Greenleaf resta debout au pied du lit contemplant son petit fils. Le Guérisseur était grand et droit, d'une allure presque martiale et large d'épaules. Sa tête au port altier et sa prestance trahissaient sa condition de Seigneur puissant et de haut rang. Tout chez lui rappelait le fier et aristocratique Maître des Potions.

Hermione nota aussi les mêmes belles mains aux longs doigts et les traits indéchiffrables du visage. Indéniablement les deux hommes étaient parents. La jeune femme trouva le Haut Roi de Valinor bien plus impressionnant que sa représentation picturale.

Quoiqu'en apparence plus posé, cet être comme Severus, insufflait la même vague de crainte et de respect chez ses interlocuteurs. Maintenant la jeune universitaire savait d'où venait cette apparence glaciale dénuée de toutes émotions. Severus l'avait héritée du côté Elda de son grand père.

Galadhon fixa Hermione un long moment puis s'approcha d'elle lui fit un baise main. Il laissa la jeune femme étonnée par de si belles manières retirer délicatement sa main. L'Elfe ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et Hermione se surprit à restée plongée dans cet étrange et magnifique regard bleu foncé, dont les iris couleurs lapis lazuli étaient parsemées de minuscules paillettes d'or à peine perceptibles.

Galadhon esquissa un léger sourire et recula d'un pas. La jeune femme semblait complètement hypnotisée et seule la voix du Souverain la sortit de sa transe. Il était habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part des mortels.

- Le nom de mon peuple « Elda » signifie le Peuple des Etoiles. Depuis le commencement des Temps, nous avons toujours fixés les étoiles pour nous rappeler d'où nous venons. Tous sans exception nous avons les yeux bleus comme une nuit parsemée d'étoiles.

Le Haut Roi repris sa place au pied du lit et sans la lâcher du regard continua, de sa belle voix grave et veloutée. Une voix envoûtante comme la voix aimée de Severus.

- Bonsoir Jeune Hermione. Olórin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de l'importance que vous aviez dans la vie d'Eärendil Peredhil (3).

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Professeur Dumbledore qui lui sourit et lui confirma d'un ton légèrement ironique.

- Olórin est mon troisième prénom et mon prénom elfique au Royaume de Valinor. Galadhon n'utilise jamais les prénoms étrangers pour parler d'un membre de sa famille, même si à ses yeux je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée.

Une ombre fugitive de colère passa en une microseconde sur le visage du monarque Elda, qui foudroya son gendre du regard. Le coin de sa bouche, aux lèvres fines et bien dessinées, se releva en un rictus dédaigneux. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui confirma.

- Oui c'est exact. J'étais l'élève et la disciple d'Eärendil-Severus. Nous avons créé un lien d'amitié très fort. Je prie pour sa guérison. Comment dois-je m'adresser à vous, Galadhon ou Votre Majesté ?

Le souverain souleva son sourcil gauche « à la Snape » et répondit d'un ton amusé par la spontanéité de son interlocutrice.

- Galadhon fera l'affaire jeune Hermione. Dans votre monde je n'ai nul besoin que l'on me rappelle mon rang. Et puis je trouve cela rafraîchissant d'oublier ma charge.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le ton du Roi était aimable malgré son apparence glaciale. Peut être que cela faisait partie de sa nature d'imposer une certaine distance avec les gens qu'il rencontrait.

Certes de prime abord le Souverain de Valinor avait l'air hautain, mais il avait l'air moins dédaigneux que son petit fils. En Serpentard qu'il était et à cotoyer celui qu'il considérait comme un frère de substitution, le prétentieux Lucius Malfoy, Severus avait prit le pire de l'attitude des aristocrates imbus d'eux mêmes. Elle n'osa pas imaginer son comportement quand il apprendrait qu'il était issu de sang royal.

A la surprise d'Hermione l'énigmatique immortel fit le tour du lit, poussa le fauteuil qu'Albus n'avait pas repris, et posa sa main gauche sur le milieu du front du blessé. Un intense rayon de lumière dorée s'échappa de la paume du guérisseur.

Au bout de quelques minutes Galadhon arrêta. A la surprise des deux Gryffondor, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le Monde des Hommes, le Seigneur Elfe caressa délicatement la joue de son petit fils et prononça des paroles qui paraissaient réconfortantes, dans la langue mélodieuse des Eldar.

- _Eärendil, im Galadhon. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na__n__ galad. __Eärendil tye-melane. (4)_

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione, se pencha vers elle et lui fit la traduction à voix basse.

- Eärendil, je suis Galadhon. Je suis venu pour t'aider. Entend ma voix. Reviens vers la lumière. Eärendil je t'aime.

En entendant les paroles du Roi-Guérisseur, la jeune femme tomba sous le charme de ce langage. Elle s'imaginait Severus lui parler ainsi avec sa voix de velours. Elle constata que le Professeur Dumbledore maîtrisait parfaitement la langue Elfique. Peut-être que son fils l'avait apprise aussi quand il était enfant.

Galadhon reprit sa place au pied du lit faisant un signe à Albus de prendre place dans le fauteuil, au chevet de Severus coupé du monde et inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le Haut Roi s'adressa à ses deux interlocuteurs en désignant Severus d'un signe de tête. Il voulait leur livrer des informations qu'il n'avait pas encore divulguées.

- Mme Pomfrey est une excellente Medicomage et rares sont les mortels même Sorciers, qui peuvent voir l'aura d'un être. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu mais les connaissances des _Atan_ sont très limitées en la matière. Elle a quand même pu réparer la couche externe de l'aura d'Eärendil. Sans son intervention je n'aurai rien pu faire. Depuis mon arrivé j'ai restauré les différents niveaux internes qui composent l'aura. La magie d'Eärendil a été fortement endommagée. Quant à ses blessures physiques, elles ne sont vraiment pas belles à voir. Ceux qui ont fait cela sont pires que les Nazgûl (5).

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et pointa le torse de Severus juste au dessous de l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur. Puis il ajouta d'une voix grave.

- Il a reçu un coup de poignard. La lame a été ensorcelée avec la magie noire combinée à une incantation maléfique. C'est un acte de vengeance. Je pense que la personne qui a fait ça voulait être sure qu'Eärendil n'ait aucune chance de survie.

Dumbledore hocha la tête de soulagement en pensant que le pire avait été évité. Il révéla le nom de la responsable parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute.

- C'est bien la signature de cette folle dégénérée de Bellatrix Lestrange. On a retrouvé son cadavre juste à coté de Severus. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai appris par mon fils que cette femme était dévouée corps et âme à son Maître et amant Voldemort.

Hermione sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle était horrifiée d'apprendre le genre d'attaques vicieuses et mortelles qu'avait subit l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était tellement monstrueux maintenant que Galadhon mettait des mots bien précis sur les souffrances de Severus.

Le Haut Roi donna un avertissement aux deux Gryffondor.

- Cette blessure ne guérira jamais complètement il y aura des séquelles. Ce n'est pas mortel mais s'il s'en sort, Eärendil risque d'avoir un rappel constant de ce moment traumatisant. Mais rassurez vous il pourra vivre normalement.

Dumbledore soupira. Il voulait que le guérisseur le rassure complètement et demanda.

- Poppy m'a dit que tu étais plus optimiste qu'elle, concernant le rétablissement de Severus.

A ce moment là les regards pleins d'espoir d'Albus et d'Hermione se tournèrent vers Galadhon qui répondit de manière sibylline.

-Je ne suis pas le seul détenteur de la réponse. Je vous en reparlerai plus tard.

Galadhon ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser une autre question. Il désigna son petit fils du regard et constata avec satisfaction la noblesse d'action du jeune semi-elfe.

- Tu as bien guidé Eärendil. Je suis particulièrement fier de _l'Haryon_ (6)-l'Héritier Royal-, il a fait preuve de courage dans la lutte contre votre Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore souligna avec une certaine satisfaction.

- Severus n'a jamais fléchit même dans les pires moments. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour le soutenir.

- Je sais qu'il n'a jamais renié son allégeance à la cause de Lumière, malgré les épreuves et surtout les tortures infligées par ce fou démoniaque qui a failli plonger votre monde dans le _Chaos Obscur_ (7). Il est heureux qu'il ait choisi son camp sans jamais être tenté de te trahir, depuis la promesse qu'il t'a faite. Plusieurs fois il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver autrui. Son âme a changé, il est devenu noble et généreux.

- Je lui ai toujours fait confiance. Saurais tu quelque chose que j'ignore encore ? Comment sais tu tout cela ? Et depuis quand lui reconnais tu son statut d'Héritier Royal, alors que tu l'as ignoré et renié bien avant sa naissance.

Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle espérait que les deux parents de Severus n'allaient pas se quereller dans la chambre du blessé qui n'avait sûrement pas besoin de cela dans son état. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Qu'est ce qui avait motivé Galadhon à s'occuper enfin de la vie de son petit fils, alors qu'il avait délibérément fermé les portes de son cœur et de son royaume à sa fille et sa nouvelle famille ?

Le Souverain au visage toujours impassible parut s'offusquer une seconde par les insinuations du Professeur Dumbledore. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa le père de Severus avec colère. Néanmoins, il répondit calmement.

- Je reconnais que le choix de ma fille unique te concernant m'a beaucoup contrarié. Ne te méprends pas Olórin, avec le temps je t'ai pardonné. Après tout même si tu es un _Firya (8)_ – un mortel-, tu es un descendant du grand Gandalf le Blanc. Ton ancêtre a fait beaucoup pour notre peuple. Mais si j'ai persisté dans mon silence et interdit l'accès de mon Royaume, ce n'est pas de mon fait. Les Valar ont décidé pour nous. Nous ne pouvons rien contre la volonté des Dieux. Crois moi, j'ai toujours suivi les moments importants et les progrès d'Eärendil.

Dumbledore sembla surpris par cette déclaration. Qu'est ce que les Valar venait faire dans cette histoire ? Et comment Galadhon avait-il pu surveiller l'évolution de son petit fils ? Malgré les interrogations évidentes du vieux sorcier, Galadhon se contenta de réduire ses explications au strict nécessaire.

- Pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire de plus Olórin. Mais je voulais te voir pour te demander de te libérer de tes obligations pour la journée d'après-demain et même un peu plus. Tu dois venir au Royaume de Valinor accompagné de ton amie de cœur Minerva McGonagall, ainsi qu'Hermione l'amie de cœur d'Eärendil.

Hermione tombait des nues. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand était-elle « l'amie de cœur d'Eärendil » ? Elle venait juste de découvrir ses véritables sentiments envers Severus. Galadhon savait-il quelque chose, lui qui avait l'air de tout voir et tout savoir ? Voyait-il dans le futur ou simplement avait-il décidé qu'elle serait une future épouse acceptable pour son Héritier Royal ?

Elle jeta un regard furieux à Albus Dumbledore qui la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, les yeux pétillant de malice et avec un sourire amusé. Apparemment cette idée avait l'air de plaire au vieux sorcier.

Galadhon feignit d'ignorer la gêne de la jeune femme et continua.

- Je voulais vous voir car je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de notre Grande Prêtresse, Alatàriel de Lothlórien. C'est surtout cela que je voulais vous annoncer. Dame Alatàriel a vu le réveil prochain de notre cher Eärendil. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous invite à la cours de Valinor. Vous devez savoir certaines choses concernant _l'Haryon_ car votre rôle à ses côtés sera crucial pour le futur de nos deux Mondes. Il est primordial que vous ayez ces informations avant le réveil d'Eärendil.

Dumbledore allait bombarder son beau-père de questions mais Galadhon l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et lui dit d'un ton ferme n'admettant aucune réplique.

- Tu devras te satisfaire de cela Olórin. Je n'ai ni le temps ni le désir de t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Contente toi de te réjouir du futur rétablissement de ton fils. Je peux seulement te dire que tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail. Cela est valable pour vous deux. Sa convalescence sera difficile. Sans compter qu'il doit apprendre la vérité concernant sa véritable identité et sa famille. Il faudra le confronter à ses racines Eldar.

Bien qu'il sentit la frustration des deux Gryffondor, le Haut Roi se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit ses dernières recommandations.

- Quant à toi jeune Hermione, fait comme Olórin te l'a demandé. Reste au chevet d'Eärendil et parle lui. Donne lui la force de revenir vers nous. Son âme est prisonnière d'un monde intermédiaire que nous nommons _le Seuil de la _Cours d'_Ombre_. Son retour parmi les vivants dépend de toi. Tu comprendras dans deux jours. Tu auras des réponses à toutes tes questions. L'heure n'est pas encore venue pour Eärendil d'entamer le grand voyage pour Valacirca (9). Les Valar ont encore de grands projets pour lui, mais il faut absolument qu'il retrouve son chemin vers nous.

Galadhon s'interrompit quelques secondes et ajouta.

- Il y a beaucoup à dire, mais cela attendra notre prochaine rencontre. Je vais vous laisser maintenant je dois repartir aujourd'hui même pour Valinor.

Galadhon fixa Dumbledore qui se leva. Ce dernier avait compris que le Souverain voulait prendre congé immédiatement, et comme le voulait la coutume elfique, les deux hommes portèrent leur main droite sur leur cœur et inclinèrent légèrement la tête en disant dans la langue Elda.

- _Namárie. Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya_(10) (Aurevoirf. Que les Valar te protègent sur le chemin sous la voûte celeste).

Puis sous le regard plein d'interrogations de ses deux interlocuteurs, le noble et fier Galadhon Aredhel Greenleaf sortit de la chambre avec une démarche souple, gracieuse et silencieuse qui rappelait celle des félins.

Hermione compris à cet instant pourquoi le Maître des Potions pouvait surgir de nulle part sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre arriver. Combien de fois s'était-il amusé à apparaître derrière ses élèves et les surplomber de sa grande stature sombre et les réprimander en prenant un malin plaisir à leur retirer un nombre incalculable de points, afin de favoriser sa Maison Serpentard.

Après quelques minutes Albus rompit le silence et dit simplement.

- Chère Miss Granger, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Tenez compagnie à Severus. Minerva viendra vous chercher dans quelques heures pour le souper. Depuis le départ des élèves nous prenons tous ensembles nos repas dans la salle des professeurs.

Puis il sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son fils.

Hermione se retrouva seule avec Severus. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée en arrivant à Hogwarts pour assister à la réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre du Phénix, que sa journée allait être aussi stupéfiante.

En peu de temps elle avait appris tellement de choses qui donnaient une nouvelle perspective à ce qu'elle croyait savoir. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus c'était de prendre conscience qu'elle était tombée amoureuse un homme complexe et mystérieux qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Mais il s'avérait qu'il y avait encore tout un pan de sa vie dont elle ne savait strictement rien et qui était lié à une culture pratiquement inaccessible et un peuple mystérieux et mythique dont le Monde Sorcier ne parlait qu'en de rares occasions.

TBC (to be continued – à suivre….)

* * *

**QUESTION AUX LECTRICES-LECTEURS**

J'espère que ce chapitre avec sa petite touche de magie elfique vous aura plu. Personnellement je trouve que c'est beau et que cela colore le texte met dans l'ambiance. J'ai semé quelques petites touches avec parcimonie. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Est-ce que cela vous plait ?

* * *

Notes : Sources Principales Wikipedia, Le Parfum Elfique, Elven Language The Grey Company, Dictionnaire Français/Quenya.

**(1)** _**Mae govannen**_** Galadhon ****Aredhel** : Mae govannen peut se traduire mot à mot par « Heureuse Rencontre » ici dans le contexte par Bienvenu. Dès les premières paroles adressées les Eldar donne le deuxième prénom qui en général correspond à un surnom. Ici Aredhel signifie Noble Elfe.

**(2)** _**Mae govannen**_** Olórin ****Istar** : Nom et surnom Elfique d'Albus Dumbledore car il est le descendant du Grand Gandalf le Blanc. Istar veut dire magicien mais seul Gandalf (comme son ennemi Saroumane) qui était un Maïa, une sorte de demi-dieu envoyé par les valars, porte se titre d'Istar.

**(3) Eärendil ****Peredhil** : nom Elfique qui signifie Semi-Elfe.

(**4) **_**Eärendil, im Galadhon. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na**__**n**__** galad. **__**Eärendil tye-melane**__ : _Eärendil, je suis Galadhon. Je suis venu pour t'aider. Entend ma voix. Reviens vers la lumière. Eärendil je t'aime. Sous-titre simultané. Extrait de phrase en Elfique Quenya provenant du film « Le Seigneur des Anneaux (LOTR)».

**(5) Nazgûl** : ce mot en langage noir nazg « anneau » et ûl « esprit » (personnages créés par JRR Tolkein) sont les neufs spectres serviteur de l'Anneau unique fidèles lieutenants et serviteurs les plus terrifiants du DarkLord Sauron.

**(6)**_** l'Haryon**_ : Héritier Royal : mot elfique quenya qui désigne le prince héritier. Cela est très important pour Galadhon car Eärendil est non seulement l'unique héritier mais il appartient aussi du coté de sa mère à une race rare d'Elfes aux cheveux noirs que l'on appelle **Ailosacath** » (léopard des neiges parce que c'est un animal très rare au Royaume de Valinor) à l'opposé des Elfes blonds les « **Vanyar** ». Mais j'en reparlerais ultérieurement dans les futurs chapitres.

(**7) **_**Chaos Obscur**_ : C'est ainsi que les Elfes Eldar désignent l'apocalypse qui aurait pu détruire le monde des Hommes (mais aussi des Elfes on apprendra comment et pourquoi dans les futurs chapitres) si Lord Voldemort avait gagné la guerre.

**(8)**_** Firya**__ : _mortel en elfique, ce mot général qui désigne le mortel opposé_ à Ilfirin : _l'immortel_. Atan _veut dire Homme (en tant qu'humain et donc aussi sous le sens de mortel).

**(9) Valacirca** : en elfique ce nom signifie Faucille des Valar. C'est l'autre monde celui des Divinités Elfiques peut se rapprocher du mot « paradis ».

**(10) **_**Namárie. Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya**_ (Aurevoir. Que les Valar te protègent sur le chemin sous la voûte celeste). Et oui c'est comme au cinéma vous avez le droit à la version sous-titrée. Traduction approximative car la langue elfique est trop poétique et cela rend pas forcément pareille en français. Extrait du film LOTR.


	4. Les Regrets de Minerva

**Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor :**

_Une Âme bien Trempée_

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Sauf les personnages invités cités ci-dessous qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure au cours du récit.

**Personnages invités** : (en gras figure les noms des personnages qui apparaîtront ou dont on parlera dans ce chapitre)

Galadhon Aredhel Greenleaf** : **Haut-Roi de Valinor (grand-père de Severus.

Eärween Enetari Greenleaf : Haute Reine de Valinor (femme de Galadhon et grand-mère de Severus).

Eäzleen Isil Greenleaf : Princesse de Valinor (épouse décédée d'Albus Dumbledore)

Alatàriel de Lothlórien : Appelée aussi la _Dame Blanche_ – Grande Prêtresse, petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn.

Les Valar : les Divinités Elfiques qui régissent la dimension invisible de Valinor

Jaimie Carmichael et Leo Cavendish : amis d'Université et colocataires d'Hermione.

Kezia Johnston : amie de Minerva McGonagall, et logeuse d'Hermione.

Lucrecia Malfoy Derevko : sœur aînée de Lucius Malfoy.

Nicolaï Derevko : fils unique de Lucrecia et Rasputine, cousin de Draco

Rasputine Derevko : mari de Lucrecia, Ministre adjoint du Ministre de la Magie

Jonathan Pritchard : nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom : Chef Suprême de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

**1/ Récit BONUS**

Comme dans les dvd ce chapitre contient **un bonus « caché »** qui est en fait un petit OS intitulé **« Severus ou la Beauté du Diable** » que vous trouverez sur mon profil, comme une sorte de **flashback** par rapport à _**Severus**__**Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor**_. Il peut se lire indépendamment. Cet OS raconté du point de vue de Remus Lupin explique la source de la haine profonde et la jalousie maladive qu'il éprouve envers Severus. Et il y a un petit renvoi (2) en bas de page.

Bien sûr ma vision de Remus Lupin (j'espère que les fans de Remus me pardonneront cette interprétation personnelle du personnage) correspond à sa personnalité dans ma fiction. On apprend pourquoi Remus s'acharne à détruire la moindre chose qui pourrait apporter du bonheur où du réconfort à Severus. C'est à cause de cette motivation malsaine que Remus a menti à Hermione (ref. Chapitre 2 – Le Sommeil du Prince) concernant l'état de santé de Severus. Remus ne supporte pas le rapprochement entre Hermione et Severus.

2/ D'ailleurs merci à **Leeloo03, Wanalise et Khalie** pour vos reviews sur l'OS.

3/ Merci d'avance à mes chèr(e)s lectrices/lecteurs assidu(e)s de me laisser aussi vos impressions via une petite review dans l'OS.

**Remerciements** :

Je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont laissé une petite review, ainsi que celles qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favorite stories où en alerte pour suivre la suite des aventures de Severus Dumbledore. Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Merci encore à **Ste7851, Zinzinette, Wanalise, Leeloo03, Khalie, Katelleva, Eileen19 et Antares.**

RARs pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de lien.

**Antares** : Merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu adores. Bienvenue à toi dans ce récit. C'est génial. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le monde Elfique mêlé à HP. Que d'impatience pour la suite mais je te rassure la voilà enfin. Cela a pris un peu plus de temps car il y avait plusieurs scènes.

**Eileen19 **: Merci pour cette review. Désolée mais pour ce chapitre tu n'auras le droit qu'aux impressions de Severus noyé entre deux mondes. Je te rassure ainsi que tout le monde, Severus reprendra connaissance dans le prochain chapitre. Hermione est pour beaucoup dans les progrès de Severus à vouloir se battre et revenir vers celle qu'il aime sans le savoir encore.

**Katelleva** : Quel tour de force te faire oublié ton pot de nutella LOL, c'est géant et bien tu as été transporté dans une autre dimension. Il y aura des allers-retours entre le monde sorcier et le monde des Elfes. Severus va se remettre et sortira du coma dans le chapitre suivant. Ce chapitre est assez long et encore plein de révélations. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Je tiens à te rassurer ainsi que les autres lectrices (lecteurs ?) cette fic aura une longue vie et je m'engage à la terminer (je sais en tant que lectrice combien il est frustrant de rester en rade).

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à __**Khalie**__ car je me suis un peu inspiré de sa fic Les Confession d'une Vieille Fille pour le contexte sentimental compliqué du Professeur Minerva McGonagall, avec des variantes bien sûr._

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

**Les Regrets de Minerva**

Hermione alla s'asseoir à la place du Professeur Dumbledore, à la gauche de la tête de lit, qui se trouvait face à la porte de la chambre. Elle se retrouvait seule avec Severus dans cette grande pièce aseptisée et silencieuse. A droite du lit se trouvait une table de chevet sur laquelle se tenaient alignées plusieurs petites fioles étiquetées et de différentes couleurs.

Jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle n'avait vu Severus si vulnérable. Même blessé et plongé dans un sommeil qui s'apparentait à la mort ses traits semblaient encore tourmentés. Malgré son état il restait digne et inspirait le respect.

Hermione sentit une énorme boule d'angoisse prendre possession de sa gorge et une rivière de larmes couler malgré elle le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait pour lui qui avait tant souffert, lui le héros mal aimé toujours soupçonné, qui avait été terrassé par une horde de Mangemorts assoiffée de vengeance. Elle pleurait pour tout ceux qui avaient trouvé la mort à l'issue de la Bataille Finale et enfin elle pleurait pour ceux qui avaient péri tout au long du règne du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Elle se laissa envahir par le chagrin intense qui l'avait submergé toute entière et attendit que cela passe. Elle n'avait pas envie de lutter parce qu'elle s'était empêchée de céder à la tristesse depuis bien trop longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Hogwarts elle s'était fait énormément de soucis pour Severus dont la mission auprès de Voldemort devenait de plus en plus risquée. Il avait soigneusement évité de l'inquiéter dans leurs échanges de courriers. Ceux du Maître des Potions étaient toujours neutres et laconiques. Ils s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares au début de la deuxième année d'université.

Elle rapprocha son fauteuil du lit et prit la grande main droite bandée de Severus et la serra doucement de peur de lui faire du mal.

Mon Dieu qu'il avait pu lui faire peur aujourd'hui. Non le mot n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle avait été terrifiée de le perdre. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment de peur de perdre un être cher, pour un autre homme. Pas même pour ses meilleurs amis Harry et Ron quand ils avaient été en danger et pourtant elle tenait à eux.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence elle aimait Severus de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Comment cela avait-il pu arrivé ? La vérité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Leur amitié était belle et sincère et avait lentement transmuté en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. C'était presque surnaturel et indépendant de sa volonté.

- Severus …. Commença-t-elle le son de son prénom sonnant étrangement sur ses lèvres maintenant qu'elle le disait tout haut et devant lui. Peux tu m'entendre ? Je sais que tu peux m'entendre … s'il te plait écoute moi. Entends ma voix.

Elle se fichait de ce qu'il pourrait penser. Elle prenait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, alors quand le ferait-elle ? Elle devait profiter de l'occasion pour prendre l'initiative. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui l'aimait-il de cette façon ? Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir à l'avance que si elle attendait sa permission elle pourrait patienter encore longtemps. Avec Severus même si on avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs il fallait parfois faire preuve d'audace.

Elle essaya de trouver les mots justes afin de l'encourager.

- Ils disent que …. que cela dépend de toi. Ils disent que tu dois te battre maintenant. Je te connais. Je sais que tu n'abandonneras jamais. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il arrive un malheur pour se rendre compte que l'on tient énormément à une personne. Je t'en prie Severus bats toi pour moi.

Reviens vers moi. Je te promets que plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Elle fit une pause. Son visage ravagé par la peine. Elle se leva et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres froides de Severus et l'embrassa doucement et chastement. Puis elle prit place au bord du lit. Elle se surprit à penser que peut être par miracle Severus ouvrirait enfin les yeux. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main et caressa affectueusement sa joue de la main droite.

Elle remarqua combien ses longs cils noirs recourbés étaient beaux et pouvaient donner une telle intensité à son regard. Elle adorait ses yeux noirs mais combien elle serait heureuse de se noyer dans son magnifique regard bleu foncé comme celui de Galadhon. Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir sortir de cet état inconscient à la limite des portes de la mort.

- Tu dois te battre. Il faut que tu te réveilles. S'il te plait …..s'il te plait essai. Je t'en prie ne me quittes pas. Je ne serais plus rien sans toi.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Parce que c'était la réalité, ainsi allongé entre la vie et la mort, Severus faisait maintenant partie d'elle, une partie qu'elle sentait morte à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui insuffler sa force, sa vie. Elle prierait tous les jours pour qu'il se réveille et puisse avoir une deuxième chance et connaître enfin une vie heureuse. C'était son vœu le plus cher.

ooo0ooo

L'intense brouillard qui l'entourait depuis une éternité commença à se dissiper. Il se retrouva alors dans un paysage désert, une espèce de lande sauvage battue par les vents. Un ciel de plomb était très bas et semblait traversé par des éclairs. Au loin une espèce de chaîne montagneuse et un étrange portail géant en pierre et en forme de demi cercle.

Il ne savait qu'une seule chose, il s'appelait Severus. Il ne se rappelait absolument rien. C'était comme s'il venait de naître. Il était torse nu et nus pieds ne portant qu'un étrange pantalon de pyjama en soie noire. Il trouva le phénomène anormal de ne sentir ni le froid, ni le vent ni même le sol sous ses pieds.

Une douleur lointaine semblait envahir tout son corps. Il décida de se diriger vers le portail de pierre. Plus il marchait et plus le portail semblait lointain. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes. Il entendait une voix dans une autre dimension, une belle voix qui lui semblait féminine et familière.

Mais les paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour lui comme s'il s'agissait de la mélodie d'une langue étrangère. Il aimait cette voix, il la trouvait rassurante et aimante. Quand il posa son regard sur le sol, il eut l'impression qu'il était presque transparent à travers le lichen, mais ne vit rien.

Alors qu'il se demandait quel était cet endroit étrange, une douleur commençait à lui broyer les tempes et envahir tout son crâne. Il voulait sortir de ce lieu apocalyptique qui n'avait aucun sens, semblable à un mauvais cauchemar. Le problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment.

Dans une autre dimension et il ne savait pas comment il savait cela, il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue et toujours la voix féminine celle d'un ange peut-être. Puis il fut surpris de sentir des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes et déposer un baiser plein d'un Amour sans commune mesure. Par Merlin quelle était cette magie ? Il savait instinctivement que sa situation n'était pas « normale ». Ce paysage n'était pas réel. Quelle était donc la clé pour se sortir de là ?

Il courut à perdre haleine vers le portail. Il voulait trouver des réponses. Il voulait sortir de ce rêve et retrouver l'ange qui semblait tellement tenir à lui. Il avait tellement besoin de se sentir aimé, qu'une personne au moins tienne à lui. Cet ange féminin semblait vouloir l'aider à sortir de cette dimension qui n'était pas la sienne.

Alors qu'il approchait du portail de pierre qui semblait immense, Severus sentit la douleur de l'autre dimension augmenter et se propager dans tout son corps. C'était insupportable et inhumain d'être terrassé de la sorte.

Il sentit des larmes de rage et de souffrance couler malgré lui le long de ses joues. Il détestait cette sensation de se sentir si faible et impuissant. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis très longtemps.

A bout de force et souffrant le martyre il s'écroula à genou sur le sol. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, et il appela à l'aide lui qui avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais rien demander à personne. Il ne sut pas comment, ni d'où cette connaissance et cette croyance lui venait, mais il implora les Divinités Elfiques dans une langue qui lui semblait étrangère et familière à la fois.

-_Je vous en supplie aider moi ! Je vous en prie sortez moi de là. Je ne veux pas mourir._

Il s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre et se laissa submerger par la peine, l'angoisse et une tristesse incommensurable. Il pleura comme un enfant. Des flots de larmes arrivaient par vagues comme un tsunami émotionnel. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était coupé de l'autre dimension et qu'il n'entendait plus la belle voix de son ange protecteur et aimant, sa douleur explosa et ravagea son cœur qui s'arrêta de battre.

ooo0ooo

Dans la chambre de l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts deux alarmes stridentes se mirent à retentir, faisant sursauter Hermione qui s'aperçut à son grand désarroi que Severus avait cessé de respirer et qu'il semblait souffrir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prévenir Mme Pomfrey, cette dernière apparut et se précipita au chevet de son patient suivi de près par Minerva. Les deux alarmes cessèrent immédiatement.

La Médicomage pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de Severus et marmonna une incantation. Une lumière dorée sortit de la pointe de l'instrument magique pour alimenter et réactiver les battements du cœur. Hermione vit le corps de Severus sursauter sur son lit comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Mme Pomfrey laissa sa baguette en place un moment, de façon à stabiliser la fréquence cardiaque, et s'assurer que les deux ventricules faisaient bien leur travail.

La Médicomage rassura les deux femmes d'un ton professionnel afin de cacher sa peur de perdre Severus qui avait une fois de plus échappé à l'appel de la mort.

- Cela va aller, le cœur est reparti. J'ai placé une alarme pour me prévenir du moindre changement de son état et une de surveillance pour les fréquences cardiaque et cérébrale. Son état est critique mais stable.

Morte d'inquiétude Hermione l'interrogea.

- Mais cela peut arriver souvent ?

- Malheureusement oui et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a déjà eu une attaque quand on me l'a ramené du champ de bataille et une autre il y a deux jours. Si je n'arrive pas à le stabiliser plus que cela, il risque d'y rester.

Hermione s'effondra sur la chaise et fixa l'homme de sa vie avec impuissance. Elle savait que son état était grave, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que la vie pouvait quitté son corps d'une seconde à l'autre.

Minerva s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante et réconfortante.

Poppy Pomfrey lança un sort de diagnostic et aussitôt des runes dorées apparurent au dessus de la tête du blessé. La Médicomage arbora un léger sourire de satisfaction et informa les deux femmes d'un ton rassurant.

- Regardez ces runes. C'est formidable. Chère Miss Granger, je peux vous assurer que votre présence est réellement bénéfique. La fréquence correspondant aux ondes cérébrales indique une très franche amélioration. Elle est en nette augmentation et se rapproche maintenant du niveau supérieur du seuil delta (1). Si cela s'applique aussi à la fréquence cardiaque notre Severus va bientôt sortir de son coma.

Hermione et Minerva se regardèrent un instant pleines d'espoir. La jeune Gryffondor se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, se pencha et approcha son visage de celui de Severus. Elle déposa un baiser plein d'amour sur son front et sur sa bouche et l'encouragea de sa voix douce, sous les regards étonnés mais ravis des deux femmes plus âgées.

- Je t'en prie mon amour accroche toi. Fais cet effort pour moi. Sors de ton sommeil. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je t'en conjure Severus réveille toi, j'ai besoin de toi et je te promets que je serais toujours à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

Hermione était bien trop absorbée par Severus pour ce rendre compte des mots qu'elle avait prononcés sincèrement. Son cœur lui dictait ses actions et ses paroles.

Minerva et Poppy venaient d'assister à la déclaration d'amour la plus émouvante et la plus originale qu'elles aient jamais vu. Si quelqu'un pouvait persuader Severus de faire un effort vers la guérison, c'était bien Hermione.

Leur amitié n'était un secret pour personne, mais si l'amour de la jeune Gryffondor était plus profond qu'une simple amitié et plus fort que tout alors Severus avait une chance de s'accrocher à la vie. C'est vrai qu'il avait mal pris le départ d'Hermione pour l'université.

Personne en dehors d'Albus Dumbledore n'avait compris pourquoi il avait sombré dans une mélancolie qui avait assombri son caractère plus que taciturne. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que la jeune et brillante sorcière avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de pierre de l'homme le plus froid et le plus cynique de la communauté sorcière, excepté _celui dont on n'avait pas_ _prononcé le nom_ jusqu'à sa défaite à la Bataille Finale.

Mme Pomfrey interrompit les effusions d'Hermione et lui dit d'un ton professionnel mais amical.

- Allez Miss Granger il est temps de laisser Severus. Je dois lui faire ses soins et changer ses bandages. Je dois aussi lui administrer des potions anti-douleurs, calmantes et le nourrir. Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces.

Hermione qui voulait tout savoir interrogea la Médicomage.

- Comment allez vous le nourrir ? Vous n'avez pas de perfusion comme chez les moldus ?

Poppy Pomfrey qui reconnaissait bien là, la Miss-je-sais-tout assoiffée de savoir, lui répondit l'air amusé.

- C'est simple dans le monde sorcier j'utilise le liquide d'une de ses fioles selon mes besoins et je l'administre via intraveineuse grâce à ma baguette magique. C'est tout une technique, mais vu l'état de notre patient préféré, il est impossible pour l'instant de lui faire avaler quoique se soit.

Puis la Médicomage décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la situation en main et de la laisser faire son travail. Elle fit un discret signe de tête à son amie Minerva afin qu'elle prenne en charge Miss Granger.

- Minnie tu veux bien montrer ses appartements à Miss Granger. Je suppose qu'elle a besoin de ranger ses affaires et faire un brin de toilette avant le dîner de ce soir.

- Tu as raison Poppy il est temps de prendre congé répliqua Minerva.

Elle prit Hermione par les épaules et la força à se lever et quitter le chevet de Severus. Elle fut contrariée et triste pour la jeune femme qui avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur en la séparant de son _Grand Amour_ nouvellement découvert.

Le professeur entraîna la jeune universitaire vers la sortie et lui dit d'un ton encourageant.

- Allez Hermione nous allons de ce pas à tes appartements. Tu verras ils sont très confortables et très spacieux. Vu que tu vas rester un moment parmi nous, je t'ai choisi les plus beaux.

Hermione se rappela alors que l'Université de Mywoods avait fermé ses portes jusqu'à la rentrée de Janvier, afin de permettre à chacun de retrouver sa famille. La jeune femme se sentait soulagée d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir rester à Hogwarts auprès de Severus.

ooo0ooo

Hermione avait participé sans grand enthousiasme au dîner avec ses anciens professeurs. Elle avait répondu de bonne grâce à leurs questions, mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Severus. Elle se demandait encore comment en l'espace d'une journée cet homme avait pris la place la plus importante qui soit dans son cœur et dans son esprit.

Elle avait soigneusement évité de rencontrer le regard de Remus Lupin. Elle refusait de lui parler ou même d'être seule en sa présence. La Gryffondor était trop en colère et ne voulait pas se laisser dominer par cette émotion encore trop vive, et dire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

Hermione avait passé le reste de la soirée au chevet de Severus et l'avait quitté à contre cœur pour aller se coucher dans ses appartements. Mme Pomfrey avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne un repos bien mérité. Elle avait promis de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le soir suivant.

La jeune Gryffondor voulait rester le plus possible aux côtés de son amoureux car elle était persuadée qu'avec elle à ses côtés, il ferait des progrès et surtout elle voulait absolument être présente à son réveil. Elle avait tellement culpabilisé de ne pas avoir été là quand il l'avait réclamé, qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de rater la reprise de conscience de celui qui était devenu plus que jamais son cher Severus.

ooo0ooo

La matinée s'était écoulée lentement : une discussion avec ses anciens professeurs, sauf Remus Lupin et cette allumée de Sybil Trelewney, pendant le petit déjeuner thé à la hutte de ce cher Hagrid et veille au chevet de Severus en fin de matinée.

Hermione avait insisté pour faire un repas léger qu'un elfe de maison lui avait apporté à l'infirmerie. Elle avait passé son après midi à lire à haute voix des pages de son roman préféré « Jane Eyre ». Combien de fois s'étaient-ils chamailler au sujet de ce livre car Severus détestait les romans sentimentaux ne comprenant pas la fascination d'Hermione pour ce genre de littérature.

La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que son cher Maître des Potions se réveille brusquement et lui demande d'arrêter de lire cette littérature trop mièvre et stupide à son goût.

Une demi heure avant son rendez vous avec Minerva elle s'était rendu à ses appartements pour enfiler un jean et un gros pull rouge à col roulé.

Hermione se présenta devant le tableau qui protégeait sur les appartements de Minerva McGonagall. Elle n'avait eu qu'à faire quelques pas car les appartements qu'on lui avait prêtés se trouvaient juste à côté de ceux de son ancien professeur, dans la tour Gryffondor.

Elle prononça le mot de passe que Minerva lui avait donné le jour de son arrivée. Quand le tableau lui laissa le passage une lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit et Hermione se retrouva dans le grand salon très cosy à la décoration style vieille angleterre. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le temps, trois ans et demi auparavant, à l'époque où elle préparait son Projet Honorifique en Métamorphose, où Minerva l'invitait à boire le thé, tout en discutant des progrès en cours.

La vieille dame austère toujours coiffée d'un chignon serré accueillit son ancienne élève avec un sourire agréable, qui éclairait et adoucissait son visage aux traits sévères, renforcés par sa paire de lunettes aux formes rectangulaires.

- Ah Hermione entre donc. Je nous ai préparé du thé et quelques biscuits comme au bon vieux temps. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui justement c'est ce à quoi je pensais en arrivant » répondit Hermione en rendant son sourire à Minerva qui était devenue une véritable amie et confidente. Elle pouvait parler de tout avec son ancien professeur, une femme d'une sagesse sans pareille et d'une vaste culture. Elles pouvaient bavarder des heures à bâton rompu d'une large palette de sujets, même les plus délicats.

Une amitié sincère et profonde s'était créée lors de la sixième année d'Hogwarts et le lien s'était renforcé au fur et à mesure. Vers la fin de la septième année, Minerva avait tout naturellement demandé à Hermione de l'appeler par son prénom et de la tutoyer. Il ne devait y avoir ni hiérarchie ni de distance dans la façon de s'adresser l'une à l'autre.

Alors que Minerva allait prendre place dans son fauteuil de cuir favori recouvert d'un plaid en mohair typiquement écossais, elle fit signe à Hermione de s'installer en face sur le canapé du même cuir, couvert d'une grosse couverture rouge en laine d'écosse. La vieille dame prit sa baguette et lança un _Incendio_ pour réactiver le feu de cheminée qui commençait à mourir dans l'âtre.

Minerva s'apprêtait à saisir la théière et vit qu'Hermione, attirée par des cadres contenant des photos qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusque là, se dirigeait vers l'énorme et large commode. Le professeur posa sa théière et rejoignit Hermione qui venait de saisir la photo qui trônait au centre.

Elle représentait une Minerva beaucoup plus jeune, souriante avec une chevelure auburn ondulée qui tombait sur ses épaules. Elle tenait dans les bras l'adorable petit Eärendil-Severus qui la regardait avec un amour infini. L'enfant souriait et lui faisait voir un jouet qu'il tenait dans sa petite main potelée.

Hermione demanda simplement.

- Toutes ces photos n'étaient pas là avant n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Albus nous avait formellement interdit de garder quoi que se soit concernant le passé. Il ne refusait de voir une seule photo de sa famille. Comme il lui arrive souvent de venir ici où dans mon bureau, j'étais obligée de les cacher hors de sa vue.

La jeune universitaire caressa l'image du jeune Eärendil-Severus du bout des doigts et dit d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimiez énormément ?

Minerva soupira et répondit en saisissant le cadre, le reposant à coté d'un autre où l'enfant posait fièrement dans les bras d'un Albus plus jeune et rayonnant de bonheur.

- Je l'adorais comme s'il avait été mon propre fils. Il n'existe pas de mots assez fort pour décrire cet amour. Et puis il est l'enfant que j'aurai aimé donner à l'homme de ma vie. Même si nous ne partageons qu'une amitié amoureuse et platonique, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle Albus est le seul homme qui a fait et qui fait toujours battre mon cœur.

Minerva prit délicatement Hermione par le bras et lui indiqua le canapé. Elle voulait partager cette information avec la jeune Gryffondor. Cette dernière fut surprise par la révélation mais n'en montra rien.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent confortablement l'une en face de l'autre, séparée par une table basse rectangulaire, où reposait sur un plateau un service à thé en porcelaine.

Minerva versa le thé dans les tasses puis continua.

- J'ai toujours su que je ne serais rien d'autre qu'une amie pour Albus. Mais j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour il se déciderait enfin à me voir autrement. J'aimais Eäzleen et je la respectais. Elle rendait Albus fou de bonheur et comme je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, voir l'homme de ma vie heureux, j'ai tenu à merveille mon rôle d'amie de la famille. Et puis je suis devenue la marraine de leur bébé. J'ai toujours considéré le petit comme mon propre enfant.

- Je suppose que la disparition de sa femme et toute cette histoire ont brisé le cœur du Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Pire, Albus n'a plus jamais été le même. Tu dois savoir une chose Hermione, Albus vit avec des fantômes, des regrets pour des fautes qu'il a commis dans le passé. Il a refusé t'entamer une vraie liaison avec moi parce qu'il a toujours eu peur que cela tourne au drame.

- Comment cela ? demanda Hermione en sirotant prudemment son thé qui était presque brûlant.

- Albus a toujours été fasciné par la beauté, la rareté et le pouvoir. Son premier amour était un magnifique jeune homme, très prometteur et ensorceleur, celui qui allait devenir le premier Mage Noir : Gellert Grindewald. L'amour a rendu Albus complètement aveugle et en suivant les idéaux anti-moldus de Gellert il a faillit commettre les pires horreurs. Heureusement il s'est repris à temps, mais la mort de sa sœur Ariana a été le prix à payer.

La jeune femme fut très surprise par les révélations de Minerva qui continua.

- Bien des années plus tard le destin a mit sur sa route une jeune femme d'une beauté physique et spirituelle inimaginable. Albus qui semblait inconsolable est immédiatement tombé amoureux d'Eäzleen. J'étais heureuse pour lui. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin quand j'ai compris que pour moi il n'y aurait jamais de place comme cela dans le cœur d'Albus.

Minerva baissa les yeux un bref instant puis avoua avec une certaine honte.

- J'ai un album avec plusieurs photos de cette époque, mais j'ai jugé qu'il était plus sage de ne pas mettre de photos d'Eäzleen sur ma commode. C'était une amie, cependant je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher d'être secrètement jalouse d'elle. Paix à son âme, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle m'avait volé mon homme. Bien après la disparition d'Eäzleen, Albus n'a jamais franchi la barrière de l'amitié avec moi, parce qu'il avait peur que son amour pour moi finisse mal comme pour Gellert et Eäzleen. L'amour platonique était à ses yeux la seule solution. Et puis il y a eu les deux règnes de Voldemort. Albus ne voulait pas que ce tyran maléfique soupçonne un quelconque lien entre Albus et moi. Albus m'a protégé à sa façon.

Hermione plaignit intérieurement Minerva, cela avait dû être si dur pour elle de vivre cet amour compliqué en étant constamment confronté à l'objet de son désir, avec qui elle travaillait tous les jours. En tant qu'élève à Hogwarts, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ses professeurs pouvaient aussi avoir une vie privée.

Les deux femmes prirent le temps de boire un peu de thé tout en grignotant les biscuits au beurre de plusieurs tailles qui reposaient dans une grande assiette.

- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je te raconte tout cela n'est-ce pas ?» questionna Minerva.

Hermione fit un léger signe de tête suggérant à Minerva d'élaborer.

- Durant la réunion d'hier tout un tas de choses que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi a refait surface. Je me suis senti engloutie par tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Hermione tu es la seule personne à qui je peux me confier. Oh Pomona, Rolanda et Poppy sont d'excellentes amies en plus d'être des collègues, mais je ne peux pas parler de tout avec elles, et surtout pas de mes problèmes sentimentaux. Et dans ce cas précis je ne peux pas me confier à Albus.

- Je suis flattée que tu me fasses une telle confiance Minerva. Mon jeune âge ne m'empêche pas de comprendre et je ne porterais aucun jugement.

- Hermione j'ai toujours pensé que l'âge n'avait pas d'importance parce que ce n'est pas cela qui donne la sagesse, cela se saurait. Tu es brillante et tu fais preuve d'une maturité et d'une compréhension de la vie que certains de mes contemporains n'auront jamais.

- Minerva je sais que ma question peut te paraître très personnelle et ne te sens pas obligée de me répondre, mais qu'est ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de Severus maintenant que tu sais qu'il est le fils du Professeur Dumbledore ?

La vieille dame sourit intérieurement. La réaction d'Hermione au chevet de son mentor ne laissait plus aucun doute. Elle se demanda depuis quand cette relation durait.

Hermione s'aperçut du regard intrigué de Minerva, qui la veille s'était fait discrète et n'avait pas posé de questions embarrassantes. La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter des joues jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'empressa de se justifier.

- Je l'appelle par son prénom dans ma tête quand je pense à lui. Jamais je ne me serais permise de le nommer ainsi en sa présence. Enfin jusqu'à hier. J'ai craqué c'était trop dur de garder mes sentiments alors qu'il a tellement besoin de moi.

Minerva l'observa en silence quelques minutes puis répondit simplement.

- Je sais que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps à travailler ensemble ces dernières années. Cela crée des liens. Peut être ne t'es tu pas encore rendu compte, mais tu es tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Je m'en doutais un peu, et son état de santé a précipité les évènements.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ses sentiments étaient confus et sans dessus dessous. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti cela. Aucune comparaison possible avec les pales émotions qu'elle avait vécues lors de ses amourettes de collégienne, comme elle les appelait. Non, son cœur et son âme n'avaient pas connu cela avec Victor Krum ou avec Ron. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussit à conquérir son cœur. Elle ne les avait pas aimé au point de se donner à l'un d'eux.

Les beaux garçons de l'université n'avaient pas réussi à l'intéresser pas même le brillant Russel Jenkins. Elle s'était demandée si elle serait capable de tomber amoureuse un jour.

La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle avait cru mourir quand elle avait vu Severus agonisant sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle voulait qu'il vive et elle aurait donné sa propre vie pour cet homme. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle fixa Minerva dans les yeux et répondit franchement.

- J'ai des sentiments très forts pour Severus. Je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose. Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre. Je viens juste de réaliser que c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie j'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, absorber sa douleur, lui communiquer toute ma force vitale. Maintenant que nous en parlons toutes les deux je peux mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens et j'accepte le fait. Oui je suis amoureuse de Severus. Mon départ pour l'université et la séparation ont servi de catalyseur.

Minerva avala une gorgée de thé et déposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe avant de reposer soigneusement le tout sur le plateau. Ses gestes étaient minutieux et gracieux comme toujours. Elle adressa un sourire de connivence à la jeune Gryffondor et la rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ceci reste entre nous. Je ne me permettrais nullement de te conseiller à ce sujet. Tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais. Mais sache une chose, même si Severus est le fils d'Albus, il demeure le Severus que nous connaissons bien toutes les deux : cynique, ténébreux avec un sale caractère, une réputation sulfureuse et un passé douteux qui lui colleront toujours à la peau.

- Je le sais très bien et je ne me fais aucune illusion. Mais c'est de cette personne là dont je suis amoureuse. C'est un vrai sphinx. J'ai découvert plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité mais je suis sûre qu'il en a encore un millier d'autres. C'est l'être le plus complexe et le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il est tellement magnétique, je me sens irrésistiblement attirée vers lui. Et surtout il est tellement intelligent.

La vieille femme bien que touchée par l'amour sincère et la pureté des sentiments d'Hermione, ne put s'empêcher de l'avertir du danger qui la guettait.

- Fait attention Hermione. Severus est comme un fauve sauvage que l'on a mit en cage. Il est extrêmement dangereux. Même s'il a l'air docile, il ne sera jamais complètement apprivoisé. Son passé de Mangemort et l'espionnage en ont fait un guerrier de l'ombre, il a été conditionné pour exécuter les pires missions qui puissent exister. N'oublie jamais que cette facette là est devenue indélébile.

La jeune Gryffondor baissa la tête à l'évocation du terrible passé de Severus, mais son amour était plus fort, et elle savait au fond d'elle, que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aimer le Maître des Potions, même s'il était l'homme le plus dangereux que le Monde Sorcier ait connu après le redoutable mage noir Voldemort.

- C'est comme une force invisible et inconnue Minerva. Je l'aime plus que tout. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais c'est comme ça.

- Je sais ma chère petite mais je suis inquiète. Je me demande ce que ce mystérieux Elfe Galadhon veux nous dire au sujet de Severus. Que peut-il encore nous apprendre au sujet de son petit fils que nous ignorions encore ?

Hermione se le demandait aussi. Elle espérait que cela n'était pas grave et n'allait pas ternir la réputation déjà bien sulfureuse de son cher Severus. Elle continua à poser les questions qui l'intriguaient pour en savoir encore plus sur l'énigmatique fils d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que tu t'entendais bien avec lui en tant que professeur ou membre de l'ordre ? Est-ce que tu étais comme tout le monde et que tu le détestais ?

Minerva lui sourit en avouant une vérité que bien du monde ne soupçonnait même pas.

- Contrairement à la rumeur de l'école, je ne le considérais pas comme un adversaire, même si nos Maisons respectives sont rivales depuis le début de leur fondation. Je le respectais et je l'aimais bien, même s'il a toujours eu un don certain pour énerver son monde. Nous arrivions à avoir des conversations très intéressantes vu son immense savoir et malgré sa mauvaise foi. Mais malheureusement cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus amical si je ne l'avais pas mal jugé et pris en grippe depuis son enfance. Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir soupçonner du pire, et pas seulement parce qu'il était un Serpentard.

Ces dernières remarques aiguisèrent la curiosité d'Hermione qui demanda aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu te méfiais de lui depuis qu'il est entré à Hogwarts à cause de la Maison Serpentard et pour une autre raison?

Minerva soupira et baissa les yeux quelques secondes.

- Oui je l'ai soupçonné du pire dès ses premiers pas dans notre école. Si tu l'avais vu à cette époque, et son regard, si tu avais vu les yeux de cet enfant, tu aurais pensé comme moi. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi glacial et dépourvu d'espoir chez un enfant de onze ans, sauf une fois bien des années auparavant. Un regard sauvage et plein de haine contre le monde entier. Il avait ce même regard qu'un autre orphelin appelé Tom Marvollo Riddle qui est devenu Voldemort.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il allait devenir comme ce monstre ?

- Non mais ce n'était pas mieux. Je pensais que quelqu'un manigançait un complot contre Albus, peut être Voldemort lui-même. Si tu avais vu Albus à cette époque, il était complètement sous le charme de ce petit au cheveux noirs qui aurait dû avoir la même taille et le même âge que son fils, et qui en plus s'appelait Severus. C'en était trop pour moi. Albus était vulnérable et en plus il était devenu le tuteur du jeune garçon exactement comme pour Tom. J'ai pensé négativement, et j'ai pris ce petit en grippe immédiatement, d'autant plus que le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Serpentard.

- Pauvre Severus, c'est à croire que depuis son abandon tout s'est toujours retourné contre lui alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Tu as raison cela aurait été si différent si je ne l'avais pas soupçonné de toutes les ignominies. Par Merlin Tout Puissant, Severus est mon filleul j'aurais dû être là pour lui. S'il avait été entouré d'amour cet enfant n'aurait pas mal tourné. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais réparer tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant ?

Hermione essaya de rassurer Minerva au mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Severus est obstiné mais il est intelligent. Il lui faudra juste un peu de temps pour digérer toutes les informations concernant sa véritable identité.

La vieille dame esquissa un léger sourire. Elle n'osa pas imaginé comment Severus allait faire face à tout ce que son père allait lui révéler. Albus avait intérêt à bien préparer le terrain s'il ne voulait pas que son fils lui saute à la gorge. Le Maître de la manipulation et du mensonge détestait être lui-même l'objet de tromperie. Elle connaissait assez bien Severus pour deviner qu'il réagirait comme une bombe à retardement.

Elle reprit sa tasse et bu une gorgée de thé avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'Hermione attendait sûrement avec impatience.

- Si je t'ai convoqué de façon si informelle ma chère Hermione c'est pour t'annoncer qu'un poste de professeur sera à pourvoir l'année prochaine.

Hermione arbora un sourire jusqu'au oreille et demanda immédiatement.

- C'est super, quel genre de poste ?

- Un poste de professeur en Arithmancie. Le professeur Vector finit l'année scolaire en étant aussi consultante pour le Ministère de la Magie. A la rentrée prochaine elle prendra ses fonctions officiellement et à plein temps pour le Ministère. Tu n'as plus qu'à obtenir ton diplôme. Pour cela je te fais entièrement confiance, je sais que tu l'aura haut la main et avec mention.

- Je suis heureuse et surtout honorée de la confiance que tu me portes.

- Albus a approuvé cette nomination à l'avance cela va de soit. Il est ravi que tu rejoignes bientôt notre équipe. Il doit jubiler dans son coin en sachant maintenant que tu portes un intérêt particulier à son fils. Même quand Severus n'était pas officiellement son fils, notre cher Directeur voulait absolument le caser. Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer leur conversation. Le Maître des Potions tenait absolument à sa réputation de célibataire endurci.

Hermione essaya de visualiser la situation. Severus devait être furieux de voir le vieil homme se mêler de la vie plus que privée de professeur-espion.

Les deux femmes finirent leur thé en continuant de parler de choses et d'autre et de la future installation d'Hermione dans les murs d'Hogwarts.

Puis avec la compréhension et l'approbation de la vieille dame, Hermione pris congé de son hôte pour se rendre de nouveau à l'infirmerie.

ooo0ooo

Grâce à Mme Pomfrey qui avait pensé au confort d'Hermione et au fait que la jeune femme ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de Severus, le fauteuil de droite avait été transformé en lit de camps pour la nuit. La jeune Gryffondor avait insisté afin qu'un plateau repas lui soit apporté dans la chambre du blessé. Elle voulait profiter de tout son temps libre pour veiller le fils du Professeur Dumbledore avant son départ pour le Royaume de Valinor.

Son dîner –une soupe et un sandwich- terminé un elfe de maison la débarrassa aussitôt du plateau repas. Elle soupira de lassitude en constatant que l'odeur de la nourriture n'avait produit aucun effet sur son beau dormeur.

Les autres professeurs et le concierge avaient fait quelques visites éclairs à leur collègue blessé. Leur attitude envers Severus avaient définitivement changé. Avant tout, ils rendaient visite et témoignaient leur respect au _Fils_ _du Professeur Dumbledore_.

Hermione aimait discuter avec Hagrid qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider le fils du Directeur. Ce cher Hagrid avait pensé à faire cadeau d'une créature magique, une petite boule de poils à quatre pattes, assez laide, appelée « Switzou », à Severus quand ce dernier se réveillerait. La jeune femme n'avait pas osé imaginer la réaction du dit Severus.

Le Professeur Dumbledore profitait de toutes ses pauses pour rendre visite à son fils. Il avait demandé à Hermione de l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui prouvait de manière non officielle qu'il la considérait déjà comme faisant partie de son équipe, mais surtout tacitement de sa famille.

Ce soir là celui qui n'avait pas encore osé montrer le bout de son nez, se retrouva au pas de la porte attendant le feu vert d'Hermione.

Quand elle vit Remus une tension envahit immédiatement tout son corps. Il fallait bien l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Elle lui donna son accord pour approcher. Le professeur entra et se planta au pied du lit du blessé, vu que le lit d'appoint prenait toute la place. Le regard mauvais jeté au dit lit de camp, puis à Severus, n'échappa pas à la jeune Gryffondor.

Apparemment Remus ne supportait pas toute l'attention donnée à son collègue, et surtout pas qu'Hermione passe la nuit auprès de l'homme honni.

Hermione se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait alimenter tant de rancœur, car Remus Lupin un homme d'ordinaire si doux quand il n'avait pas sa forme de loup garou, exsudait la haine par tous les pores de sa peau.

Le professeur porta un regard faussement avenant sur Hermione. L'ancien ami voulait la paix, mais l'homme jaloux depuis une éternité voulait malgré tout la mettre en garde contre l'être malveillant, qui semblait si inoffensif blessé et allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il avait décidé d'être direct.

- Hermione je sais que tu m'en veux mais je ne souhaite que ton bien. Tu ne sais rien de Severus. Il est bien plus dangereux que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre quand il est devenu un fidèle de Voldemort. Crois moi-même repenti un Mangemort reste un Mangemort.

La jeune femme le fixa un moment puis répliqua d'un ton ferme.

- Je sais qu'il a un lourd passé et que son métier d'espion n'a rien fait pour arranger ses tendances agressives, mais pour qui te prends tu pour le juger de la sorte. Toi et tes maraudeurs n'aviez aucun droit de le persécuter comme vous l'avez fait. Je suis sûre qu'Harry le savait, mais il s'est bien gardé de révéler que son cher père était un abruti prétentieux qui ne pouvait s'en prendre à Severus qu'accompagné de ses trois copains. C'était toujours quatre contre un. Ne t'attend à aucun pardon, je ne supporte pas l'injustice et je ne trouve aucune excuse à vos actes.

Remus répliqua d'un ton à la fois repenti et plein de sous entendus.

- Je le sais maintenant nous avions tort, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sale Serpentard a su se défendre et je te jure qu'à la fin de notre septième année il a su prendre sa revanche et nous faire payer. Gratte le vernis Hermione. Severus est un tueur et je sais ce que je dis. Fils de Dumbledore ou pas c'est un monstre qui mérite de mourir.

Outrée Hermione se révolta en prenant la défense de l'homme qu'elle aimait et que Remus s'évertuait à insulter et à en faire une source de tous les maux.

- Comment oses tu parlé ainsi d'un membre de l'Ordre qui est tombé sur le champ de bataille pour la cause de Lumière. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver les élèves. Severus est un héros de guerre. Je ne te permets pas de le calomnier devant moi alors qu'il est pratiquement mourant et qu'il est incapable de se défendre.

Remus constata que la guerre avait changé Hermione. Elle était plus mûre et plus lucide, plus sage aussi. Elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de Severus cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu du visage. La jeune Lionne était prête à sortir ses griffes pour défendre celui qu'elle aimait. Combien il avait prié pour que cela n'arrive jamais. L'amitié c'était déjà beaucoup, mais l'amour alors là c'était inconcevable et inacceptable.

Il aimait beaucoup Hermione, il la connaissait depuis son adolescence et c'était la meilleure amie d'Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas que cette magnifique et brillante jeune femme éprouve quoique se soit pour Severus.

Cet être, le plus maléfique qu'il ait jamais rencontré, ne la méritait pas. Il l'avait juré, il se l'était promis et avait prié jours et nuits depuis la fin de la septième année de leur scolarité, Severus était à lui et à lui seul. Ce beau ténébreux qui l'avait rejeté de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit, allait payer jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. (2)

Remus ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais il n'hésiterait pas à la faire payer si elle persistait dans son choix. Quant à Severus s'il avait le malheur de se réveiller et de s'en sortir, sa vengeance serait terrible. Ici et maintenant la souffrance serait trop douce, il voulait sa mort. Il voulait détruire une bonne fois pour toute la source de sa torture émotionnelle, la source des ses tourments. La jalousie l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Il ne restait plus rien qu'un homme ivre de vengeance.

L'homme jaloux que Severus avait jeté plus bas que terre, était bien trop empêtré dans son armagueddon sentimental pour se rendre compte qu'il confessait une vérité inavouable. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Ecoute moi ma belle, je sais que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui c'est flagrant. Je m'en doutais figure toi. Comment ne pas s'amouracher de lui. Il est si diaboliquement beau et si brillant. Comment ne pas résister à son charme vénéneux. Je le sais parce que moi aussi, il y a bien longtemps, je suis tombé dans le piège de sa séduction. Mais il est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle Hermione. Il pourrit tout ce qu'il touche, il ne peut que te faire du mal et t'entraîner dans les ténèbres. Agent double ou pas, il a fait parti du Cercle Interne de Voldemort.

Hermione fut surprise par cette étrange révélation qui lui donnait la clef des sentiments secrets de Remus Lupin. Ainsi c'était cela qui attisait la haine viscérale de Remus envers Severus. Un amour non partagé que Severus avec son sale caractère et son aversion du Maraudeur, avait dû renvoyer de façon violente à la figure de Remus. Qu'avait donc dit ou fait Severus pour attirer cette violence vengeresse de la part d'un homme pacifique.

Mais les paroles et l'attitude de Remus ne firent qu'aggraver la méfiance et le dégoût qu'éprouvait Hermione pour cet homme mortifié, et surtout jaloux jusqu'à la pointe des ongles, de Severus, et sûrement d'elle aussi.

Néanmoins elle posa sa question calmement.

- Est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore est au courrant de cet épisode ? Je vois bien combien tu veux du mal à Severus. Ta jalousie peux te faire commettre les pires folies, cela je le sens, pure intuition féminine. Et Tonks alors, est-ce que tu te sers d'elle comme substitut à ton amour pervers ? Est-qu'elle sait qu'elle ne sera jamais qu'une vulgaire remplaçante ? Comment peux tu te regarder dans la glace avec une personnalité aussi noire qui se cache derrière ta façade de gentil professeur. Tu es bien plus dangereux que Severus et tes pensées sont absolument immondes. Tu m'écoeures. Ne pense pas une seule seconde je puisse te pardonner avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Remus Lupin ravala sa rage et lança un regard meurtrier à cette péronnelle qui osait le juger, alors qu'elle ne savait rien au sujet du ténébreux prédateur dont elle s'était stupidement amouracher. Il rétorqua d'un ton hargneux laissant tomber définitivement son masque.

- Je suppose que Dumbledore est au courrant, son cher fils n'a sûrement pas manqué l'occasion de me rabaisser aux yeux du vieux. Pour une raison que j'ignore le vieux fou m'a épargné cet épisode lors de notre dernière réunion. Quant à Tonks je lui ai raconté mon histoire à ma façon. Je l'aime bien cette jeune femme même si elle ne remplacera jamais l'amour de ma vie. Je suis à voile et à vapeur et j'ai une nette préférence pour les hommes. Mais notre Monde Sorcier est vieux jeu, il ne supporte pas les gays, alors j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de me marier avec Tonks. Je lui ferai un gosse et elle me laissera tranquille.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point concernant ce faux jeton de Remus. Elle ne voulait plus le voir et elle avait la ferme intention de lui faire interdire de s'approcher de Severus. Elle allait prévenir Albus Dumbledore et Mme Pomfrey.

Elle défia Remus Lupin du regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était une femme lucide et la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque, que la guerre avait rendu plus mature. Elle prononça juste quelques phrases concernant le véritable sens de l'amour à cet homme qui se berçait d'illusions plus que malsaines.

- Je ressens toute ta fureur et ta soif de vengeance contre Severus depuis toutes ces années. Ce n'est pas l'amour vrai que tu as éprouvé pour lui à cette époque et encore maintenant. C'était juste du désir sexuel. Aujourd'hui encore malgré ta haine tu le désires plus que tout. Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais dû avoir qu'un seul souhait, qu'il soit heureux. Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer. Personne n'appartient à personne.

Le regard de Remus se voila de colère contenue. Il se fichait de l'opinion d'Hermione. La seule chose qui comptait c'était lui et lui seul, ce qu'il ressentait. Pour qui se prenait-elle soudainement pour oser donner des leçons de morale ?

La Gryffondor se leva lentement et pointa la porte du doigt en donnant l'ordre de sortir à cet être vile qui avait osé abuser de sa confiance et de la confiance de tous ceux qui le cotoyaient. Elle se sentait investi de la mission de protéger Severus à tous prix.

- Tu as le cerveau dérangé Remus. Sors de cette chambre immédiatement. Tu me fais vraiment horreur. Je t'interdis de venir rendre visite à Severus. Et je te préviens ne t'avises jamais plus à lui faire du mal parce que tu auras à faire à moi. Je vais prévenir Albus lui au moins connaît déjà ton véritable visage.

L'homme loup garou la fixa un moment de ses yeux plein de rancune et prit congé avec des paroles acerbes.

- Je vois que vous êtes déjà sur la base des prénoms. Vous ne perdez pas de temps. Très bien. Tu verras que j'ai raison. Severus ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresses à lui. Un jour il te feras souffrir et tu regretteras d'avoir donner ton innocence à ce monstre cruel. Il n'aime personne. Il me l'a dit.

Tu ne viendras pas pleurer. Il réduira ton cœur en poussière, comme il l'a fait avec le mien.

Indignée Hermione prit la défense de celui qu'elle considérait comme son élu, son âme soeur, même si pour l'instant leur romance n'en était qu'à un simple balbutiement.

- Il n'est pas parfait mais il a changé. N'oublie pas tout le temps que j'ai passé avec lui. Il n'est plus le monstre dont tu parles.

Remus Lupin le dernier Maraudeur, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter haussa les épaules et jeta un dernier regard à l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur et son âme pour toujours, le monstre qui avait piétiné son amour.

Les dés étaient jetés. Hermione avait choisi son camp et si Severus survivait et se remettait de ses terribles blessures, elle allait sûrement se donner à lui. Jamais oh grand jamais il ne permettrait que Severus couche avec cette femme. Elle n'était plus l'amie, la jeune élève qu'il admirait, le jour où Severus la ferait sienne, elle deviendrait sa _RIVALE_ et Severus serait par la force des choses le traître qui allait le tromper, donc l'homme à abattre.

TBC (To Be Continued – à suivre)

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Remus Lupin s'annonce comme une menace potentielle à l'intérieur même des murs d'Hogwarts. Dans le prochain chapitre comme promis, Severus va enfin sortir du coma j'entends vos exclamations d'ici. Et nous allons faire connaissance de la nouvelle force politique qui émerge de nulle part : la mystérieuse _Confrérie des Nécromanciens_.

A bientôt.

* * *

**Notes**

**(1) Delta** : La fréquence électrique (exprimée en Hz) des ondes cérébrales est divisée en 3 niveaux (eux même subdivisés):

- **Béta** : état d'éveil **Alpha** état de méditation, et **Delta** état de sommeil profond.

**(2)** Humiliation de Remus expliquée clairement dans l'OS **Severus ou La Beauté du Diable **Résumé : OS. Fin de 7ème année, la dernière attaque des Maraudeurs tourne mal. Severus découvre le 2ème secret de Remus et en profite pour révéler son côté sombre de manière cruelle. L'ancienne victime devient bourreau et n'a rien à envier à Voldemort.

Harry Potter - Rated: T - French - Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,429 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-7-10 - Severus S. & Remus L. - Complete

La jalousie de Remus Lupin s'est tellement amplifiée et le ronge de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pourra s'empêcher de révéler son vrai visage et menacer Hermione dans le Chaptitre 3 – Les Regrets de Minerva.

**Ce récit est sombre et témoigne aussi du** **passage de Severus du côté Obscur**. On y découvre un jeune homme qui a trouvé le moyen d'assouvir sa vengeance, sa colère et d'exprimer sa fureur à travers la violence. Nous assistons à la **naissance d'un Mangemort Nouveau** **Né**. C'est aussi la révélation de la part d'ombre qui habite chaque être humain qui s'efforce de la tenir cachée.


	5. La Confrérie des Nécromanciens

**Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor :**

_Une Âme bien Trempée_

**Genre** : Romance, Angst, Family, Adventure,

**Pairing** : Severus/Hermione - Albus/Minerva

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Sauf Gandalf le Blanc "Olorin" et Sauron qui appartiennent à JRR Tolkein mentionnés dans ce chapitre.

Les personnages invités cités ci-dessous qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure au cours du récit proviennent de mon imagination.

**Personnages invités** : (en gras figure les noms des personnages qui apparaîtront ou dont on parlera dans ce chapitre)

Galadhon Aredhel Greenleaf** : **Haut-Roi de Valinor (grand-père de Severus.

Eärween Enetari Greenleaf : Haute Reine de Valinor (femme de Galadhon et grand-mère de Severus).

Eäzleen Isil Greenleaf : Princesse de Valinor (épouse décédée d'Albus Dumbledore)

Alatàriel de Lothlórien : Appelée aussi la _Dame Blanche_ – Grande Prêtresse, petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn.

**Les Valar** : les Divinités Elfiques qui régissent la dimension invisible de Valinor

Jaimie Carmichael et Leo Cavendish : amis d'Université et colocataires d'Hermione.

Kezia Johnston : amie de Minerva McGonagall, et logeuse d'Hermione.

**Lucrecia Malfoy Derevko** : sœur aînée de Lucius Malfoy.

**Nicolaï Derevko** : fils unique de Lucrecia et Rasputine, cousin de Draco.

**Rasputine Derevko** : mari de Lucrecia, Ministre adjoint du Ministre de la Magie

**Jonathan Pritchard** : nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

**Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom** : Chef Suprême de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

Chères Lectrices (lecteurs) je vous demande de m'excuser pour ce retard de publication. J'ai été happé par la vie réelle –un nouveau boulot très prenant qui a aspiré mon temps et mon énergie-. Ne vous inquiétez pas mon inspiration demeure intacte, et le plan de l'histoire est déjà fait.

C'est vrai que le temps a pu paraître long mais j'ai retravaillé mon texte jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne une satisfaction complète. Et comme cela est le cas je vous livre aujourd'hui le fruit de mon travail.

Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre un long chapitre et plusieurs scènes et enfin…..LE REVEIL DE SEVERUS.

**Remerciements** : je tiens à remercier toutes mes fidèles et assidues lectrices (lecteurs ?) qui se reconnaîtront et qui me donnent la force de forger cette histoire si riche en émotions et en rebondissements. Je souhaite la bienvenue dans ce récit à mes nouvelles lectrices : _Lasiurys et Jazzina_.

RARs : j'ai répondu à tous le monde (enfin j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne). Reste Eileen19

**Eileen19 **

J'espère que l'attente vaut le coup et que tu trouveras encore un tourbillon d'émotions en lisant ce chapitre. Il est aussi très riche en révélation et l'introduction du nouvel ordre politique et des nouveaux personnages (liés aux personnages de l'univers HP) font en sorte que ce récit semble être « un spin-off de la saga HP »

Pour répondre à ta question concernant la fréquence de publication je ne fais pas parti des auteurs capables de publier une fois par semaine. Même quand j'ai le plan d'un chapitre mon inspiration peut me donner la vision des scènes avec un décalage. Pour moi les scènes se présentent comme un film dans mon esprits et ne n'ai qu'à les retranscrire en mots mais je ne suis pas maître du temps ni de la venue de ces scènes.

* * *

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 – 5**

(chapitre 5 pour me mettre en accord avec le chapitrage ffnet)

**La Confrérie des Nécromanciens**

Severus sentit son corps traversé par des ondes électriques mais ce n'était pas vraiment son corps. Une affreuse douleur traversa son cœur de part en part. Gisant toujours sur le sol, les bras en croix il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Mais pouvait il être réellement inconscient dans ce monde étrange qui ressemblait plus à un cauchemar qu'à une réalité quelconque ?

Soudain il se rappela de la voix de son ange. Dans l'autre dimension, il entendait la voix féminine en colère contre une autre voix masculine. Severus sentit immédiatement la fureur l'envahir, il sut instinctivement qu'il haïssait l'homme qui menaçait son ange. Severus rassembla toute son énergie et toutes ses forces afin de se relever. Il voulait sortir de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et tordre le cou à l'ennemi qui s'en prenait à son ange aimant et protecteur.

Les éclairs déchiraient toujours le ciel de plomb. Severus remarqua la grande silhouette blanche qui franchissait le portail de pierres en forme de demi cercle, et qui se dirigeait droit vers lui venant à sa rencontre d'un pas rapide. L'étranger était vêtu de blanc de la tête aux pieds, sa cape, sa veste et son pantalon, ses bottes de cuir même sa lance qui lui servait de bâton de marche.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, l'ancien espion dont tous les sens étaient en alerte vit le visage de l'inconnu. Il avait une longue chevelure et une longue barbe blanche. Et quand l'homme s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, Severus fut frappé par le regard bleu saphir intense sous des sourcils noirs qui le fixait comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées. L'être qui avait l'apparence d'un vieillard dégageait pourtant une énergie incroyable, il était d'ailleurs entouré d'un halo de lumière presque aveuglant. Il était différent et pourtant il faisait pensé à Albus Dumbledore. Severus se demanda d'où lui venait cette pensée et qui était cet Albus ?

L'homme-lumière le gratifia d'un sourire de bienvenue et se présenta.

- Depuis le commencement des temps je m'appelle Olórin, mais dans le monde des Hommes j'étais connu sous le nom de Gandalf le Blanc.

Severus fronça les sourcils et se montra aussi méfiant qu'un fauve qui venait d'être pris au piège. Il se contenta de répliquer.

- La seule chose que je sais est que mon nom est Severus. Je veux sortir de cet endroit. Et puisque vous êtes là pouvez-vous aussi me dire où je me trouve et pourquoi je suis ici ?

Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire et répondit d'un ton calme à la diction parfaite.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que mon pire ennemi se réincarnerait dans l'un de mes descendants je l'aurais traité de menteur. Mais dans le monde qui est le mien maintenant j'ai pu suivre tes progrès et j'avoue que je suis impressionné. Je suis extrêmement fier de toi Eärendil.

Severus sentit son corps se contracter et la tension parcourir tout son être. Ce vieil homme était exactement comme Albus. D'où lui venait se souvenir il n'en savait rien, mais la façon de répondre sans apporter la moindre information lui rappelait son tuteur et mentor. Le guerrier en lui rétorqua de façon agressive.

- Mon nom est Severus et je veux des réponses claires.

Le vieil homme ne s'offusqua pas des manières peu courtoises de son jeune interlocuteur.

- Tu as prié les Valar et tu as demandé de l'aide, disons que je suis leur émissaire ici et maintenant. Ta prière est exaucée. Tu as participé à une très violente bataille et tu as été grièvement blessé. Ton corps physique repose à l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts. Tu es plongé dans un coma profond et ton esprit est prisonnier de cet endroit que nous appelons le Seuil de la Cours d'Ombre.

L'émissaire Valar s'interrompit quelques secondes et de la pointe de sa lance indiqua le portail en pierre qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres et continua ses explications.

- Ce portail est l'antichambre de la Cours d'Ombre qui est un lieu où les âmes qui sont destinées à l'Obscurité attendent leur jugement. La plupart des âmes terminent là en attendant leur prochain cycle d'incarnation. Les esprits plus élevées eux vont directement à la Cours de Lumière.

- C'est la mort si je comprends bien. Je suis donc destiné à mourir.

- Non tu es juste entre deux dimensions. Tu serais mort sur le coup si les Valar l'avaient voulu, mais ils ont encore de très grands projets pour toi. Ils sont très satisfaits de ta conduite. Tu t'es comporté en héros. Ils ont décidé de t'offrir une récompense qui t'aidera à t'améliorer encore et surtout te donner la force d'affronter ta dernière épreuve.

Cette révélation contraria Severus. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose il en avait assez de sa vie d'espion et il éprouvait un profond dégoût d'avoir été et d'être encore un tueur.

- Quelle récompense ? Je veux vivre en paix. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour quoique se soit. Les Valar ne peuvent ils pas me laisser tranquille ?

L'entité divine qui avait une apparence humaine fit une petite moue amusée devant l'immaturité du jeune semi-elfe qui ne savait rien de sa propre identité ou de sa propre nature. Il essaya de se mettre à sa portée et dit.

- Allons cher enfant, tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'un entraînement très dur je te l'accorde, mais un entraînement tout de même, pour te permettre d'affronter la dernière étape. Je ne peux pas tout te dire. Tu dois découvrir par toi-même pourquoi cette première partie de ta vie a été si horriblement douloureuse. Je suis là pour t'aider et je viendrais te voir dans la dimension des rêves, là nous pourrons communiquer quand tu auras réintégré la réalité qui est la tienne pour le temps présent.

Severus secoua la tête comme pour essayer de se réveiller. Le vieillard lui embrouillait l'esprit et ne lui apportait que des réponses qui ne l'aidaient pas. Pourquoi ce vieux bonhomme ne répondait jamais directement à ses questions ? Dans cette dimension comme dans l'autre Severus sentit sa patience plus que limitée fondre comme neige au soleil. Il s'approcha menaçant et éleva le ton.

- Ça suffit arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Si vous me servez encore un de vos discours à la noix je vous étrangle et je vais faire sortir une réponse qui ressemble à quelque chose de votre misérable bouche.

Gandalf le Blanc arqua son sourcil gauche et se contenta de sourire devant le manque de patience de son « protégé ». Il savait tout de cette âme rebelle et tourmentée qui s'était incarnée dans le corps de Severus Snape. Cette âme avait changé d'apparence mais avait gardé malgré les épreuves son arrogance, le goût du combat et de la provocation. Le ton du vieillard se fit un peu plus ferme.

- J'essaye seulement de te ménager. Tu ne vas pas aimer du tout ce que tu vas apprendre sur ta vie qu'elle soit présente où de ton incarnation précédente. Je vais t'aider à repartir dans ton monde tout de suite et maintenant. Je vais quand même prendre quelques minutes pour te donner quelques informations dont tu auras besoin dans l'immédiat.

Il frappa le sol de sa lance et le sol de lichen devint transparent. Severus baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait et il vit en dessous de lui, un homme qui lui ressemblait couvert de bandages et de pansements au chevet duquel se trouvait une jeune fille au cheveux châtain longs et ondulés, qui semblait inquiète et caressait le visage de son sosie.

Gandalf profita de la surprise de Severus pour lui expliquer la situation et éclaircir les points soulevés auparavant.

- Cet homme que tu vois dans l'autre dimension c'est toi enfin ton enveloppe physique. Ta vie ne tiens qu'à un fil et ton corps est mourant. Je vais t'aider toi, le Severus-Esprit, à réintégré ton corps. La jeune femme qui veille sur toi est ton ancienne élève Hermione Granger. C'est elle ta récompense. Cette jeune âme belle et d'une pureté incroyable a pris pour mission de t'aider dans ta quête spirituelle et surtout te faire découvrir ce qu'est réellement l'Amour. Car l'Amour est la clef de ta rédemption.

Hermione recommença à parler au blessé et Severus reconnut immédiatement la voix de son ange protecteur et aimant. Alors c'était donc elle. Comme elle était belle et tellement attentionnée. Les images de ses derniers instants avant qu'il ne perde connaissance lui revinrent en vagues désordonnées.

- Je me rappelle d'Hermione. J'ai cru que je ne la reverrai jamais. Quand j'ai compris que j'allais mourir, j'ai insisté pour la voir. Je voulais lui dire combien je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas partir pour l'Eternité sans lui avoir dit combien elle avait compté dans ma vie. Jamais mon cœur n'a battu pour une femme comme il a battu pour elle. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable d'éprouver cela pour quelqu'un.

Le Valar sembla satisfait de la réponse de son jeune protégé.

- C'est magnifique Severus. Tu as fait un grand pas en te liant d'amitié avec cette jeune personne au cœur et à l'âme si purs. En tombant amoureux d'elle tu as franchi une étape très importante.

Cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Severus l'homme qui avait joué avec le feu en qualité d'agent double auprès de Voldemort, se sentit envahi par une peur inexpliquée et demanda inquiet.

- Est-ce qu'elle m'aimera comme moi je l'aime ? J'ai tellement peur d'être rejeté. Je ne supporterai pas d'être humilié et surtout pas par une femme, surtout pas par elle.

Gandalf était étonné par la crainte irraisonnée du semi-elfe, il essaya de le rassurer.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit avant même de s'incarner Hermione t'as choisi. Grâce aux Valar et surtout notre Grand Eru Ilùvatar (1) qui a insisté pour accorder une seconde chance à ton âme tourmentée. Elle va prendre conscience de sa mission. Je ne crois pas enfreindre nos règles divines en t'informant que cette jeune personne est tombée amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle vient juste d'en prendre conscience. Vos âmes étaient liées bien avant votre venue sur terre.

L'espion dont la méfiance était inscrite dans chaque cellule de son être sentit la suspicion le submerger et demanda d'un ton agressif.

- Pourquoi les Valar voudraient-ils m'accorder une telle faveur sans attendre quelque chose en retour ? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent exactement ? Je te préviens vieil homme dit leur que je préfère mourir que d'être leur marionnette. Je refuse d'être manipulé. Je ne veux plus qu'on se serve de moi pour me faire payer à l'infini mes fautes du passé.

Le Valar soupira d'impatience, son protégé se posait bien trop de questions. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas ce cadeau des Divinités Elfiques ? Il aurait dû se réjouir. Décidément les êtres incarnés avaient un certain don pour se compliquer la vie. Il décida de simplifier son propos et de se montrer persuasif et patient avec celui qui était après tout son descendant.

- Te voilà bien catégorique mon jeune ami. Une grande récompense t'attend mais tu dois découvrir la vérité sur ta véritable identité et surtout accomplir ta mission jusqu'au bout. Je suis persuadé que ta curiosité est plus forte que tes craintes. Et puis pense à Hermione, à tous les sacrifices qu'elle a fait pour être à tes côtés. Ne veux tu pas enfin découvrir ce qu'est l'Amour. Tu vas expérimenter l'amour romantique avec Hermione, l'amour parental avec un être que tu connais depuis ton enfance, l'amour amical et plus encore toi qui a toujours pensé être mal aimé. Voudrais tu renoncer à cela sur un coup de tête capricieux ?

Severus était de nature curieuse et même si sa vie avait été un véritable enfer il avait soif de savoir, sa fureur de vivre malgré les difficultés était plus forte que son envie de mourir tout de suite et maintenant.

Devant le silence et l'air concentré de Severus, le Magicien Blanc le rassura de quelques paroles sages de son point de vue mais qui laissait Severus sceptique.

- L'incarnation dans la matière n'a jamais été simple et sans souffrance Eärendil, mais si tu passes toutes les épreuves de la Vie alors la récompense ultime est au-delà de ton imagination la plus débridée.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et ajouta d'un ton mélancolique.

- La femme qui t'a mis au monde est aussi un cadeau des Valar. Ta mère biologique était une âme pure qui a tout sacrifié pour te donner la vie sous cette incarnation. Elle en a payé le prix en donnant sa vie pour te sauver.

Severus lui lança un regard noir et lui répondit.

- Et tu crois que tes belles paroles vont m'aider ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, mais cela ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Je veux retrouver Hermione peu importe les conséquences. Et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne sais rien de ma vraie mère. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'on m'a abandonné. Je ne sais rien de ma vraie famille à part une seule vérité. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi.

Le Valar fut touché par la sincère tristesse qui émanait de son protégé alors qu'il prononçait les dernières paroles concernant sa famille. Bientôt il apprendrait la vérité. Est-ce que cette vérité ébranlerait le fragile édifice de sa volonté à servir le bien ou allait-elle le faire basculer définitivement du côté sombre ? Dans sa vie précédente il était un ange déchu un Valar qui avait trahi sa Lumière et ses origines divines.

Severus lança un regard noir de défi et exigea de retourner dans la dimension qu'il avait quittée. Son ton autoritaire révélait toute l'arrogance de son passé lointain.

- Alors vas-y aide moi à retourner dans ma réalité tout de suite.

La lumière qui émanait d'Olórin se fit plus intense et le grand sourire satisfait qui irradiait son visage de vieil homme sage était éblouissant. Il s'approcha de Severus en lui donnant un dernier conseil.

- Je suis ravi que tu choisisses cette solution Eärendil. N'oublie pas de méditer. Rappele toi toujours, tu peux faire appel à moi dans tes rêves. La vérité que tu vas découvrir est insoupçonnable et quelque peu déroutante. N'oublie pas tes bonnes résolutions et choisi toujours la Lumière quoiqu'il arrive.

Alors qu'il allait répondre Severus vit l'émissaire des Valar tendre sa lance et poser le pommeau au milieu de son front alors qu'une lumière encore plus vive que celle qui entourait le vieil homme l'aveuglait et explosait dans son cerveau.

Severus se sentit tomber et entamer une descente vertigineuse dans le néant alors que d'étranges images défilaient dans sa tête. Il vit une immense tour dominée par un œil flamboyant, imploser et s'écrouler alors que la poussière et les débris recouvraient des troupes d'orcs et d'urukais en vagues de cendres déchaînées, anéantissant d'un coup les armées de _Sauron (2)_.

Affolé par la chute sans fin, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à la terreur sourde qui l'envahit tout entier car au fond de lui Severus savait que dans une autre vie très très lointaine, il était cet œil, il était Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un monde appelé « Terre du Milieu ». C'était donc cela cette vérité déroutante. Il avait commis les pires horreurs et il avait été un Seigneur Noir bien plus dangereux que Lord Voldemort.

Etait-ce pour cette raison que les Valar lui avait imposé une première partie de vie qu'il considérait comme abominable ? Une vie sans amour, une vie de paria haït par la société, une vie de souffrance pour payer les fautes de son incarnation précédente.

Il se débattait de toutes ses forces en essayant de refouler ses visions de cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas être ce monstre. Comment un être aussi abject avait pu avoir la chance de se réincarner pour expier ses fautes. Il le savait maintenant parce qu'entre deux mondes celui de la vie et de la mort, les Valar lui accordait la connaissance de cette vie passée : l'âme de Sauron avait erré pendant des siècles entre le monde physique et le monde invisible avec tout ses souvenirs, mais il n'avait jamais eu le droit à la paix.

La descente métaphysique continua et tout d'un coup Severus sentit son corps plonger dans une mer agitée par la tempête. Il coula à pic et ne put rien faire que de se débattre, mais il s'enfonçait inexorablement dans le liquide froid qui commençait à envahir ses poumons. Il essaya de respirer en vain, il vit des bulles d'air s'échapper de son nez et de sa bouche alors qu'il coulait sans espoir de pouvoir remonter à la surface malgré tous ses efforts qui semblaient vains. Il pensa alors que le vieil illuminé lui avait mentit. Pourquoi lui avoir raconté cette fable si c'était pour le laisser mourir au bout du compte ? Mourir en sachant qu'il avait été une abomination. Mourir sans avoir eu la chance de revoir une dernière fois son ange. Un seul prénom qui sonnait comme du cristal, léger, plein d'amour et de promesses : Hermione, Hermione-Jasdriel son âme sœur, sa lumière.

Alors qu'il se résignait à laisser la vie s'échapper de son corps malgré les belles promesses du Valar, Severus entendit la voix affolée de son ange protecteur qui appelait à l'aide et qui essayait en vain de calmer le patient qui commençait à sortir du coma en suffocant.

Dans un ultime effort Severus ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il n'était plus en train de se noyer dans une mer inconnue et hostile, mais qu'il se débattait de son bras gauche et ses jambes engourdies contre le draps et la couverture de son lit d'infirmerie, alors qu'une respiration irrégulière et son agitation avait déclenché les alarmes stridentes mise en place par Poppy Pomfrey.

Les paroles d'Hermione traversèrent le cerveau embrumé de Severus alors que la jeune femme posait une main rassurante et apaisante sur son torse en essayant de le calmer

- Calme toi Severus. Calme toi arrête de t'agiter tu vas te faire mal. Je t'en prie mon amour calme toi. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien.

Poppy entra en trombe dans la chambre et fit cesser le vacarme des alarmes d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle lança un sort tranquillisant vers Severus afin de le calmer immédiatement.

Le patient agité retomba sur son oreiller sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En reprenant conscience et en réintégrant son corps grièvement blessé, Severus sentit la douleur insoutenable qui envahissait les moindres parcelles de chairs et surtout la douleur à gauche au niveau de la poitrine. Une douleur lancinante qui accompagnait chacune des ses respirations.

Son cerveau semblait cotonneux et incapable de fonctionner à plein régime. Pour lui c'était la pire des punitions. Mais ce qui le contraria le plus c'était cette odeur si particulière, cette odeur d'hôpital qui agressait ses narines. Il détestait cet endroit qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir fréquenté un nombre incalculable de fois : « l'Infirmerie d'Hogwarts ».

Il remarqua Hermione debout à sa droite avec un air inquiet. Elle fut rejointe par Poppy qui se pencha vers lui et lui caressa le visage en lui offrant des paroles réconfortantes tout en lui faisant boire un verre d'eau.

- Bonjour Severus. Bienvenu de nouveau dans le monde des vivants. Tu étais plongé dans le coma et je voudrais vérifier si tu vas bien et si tu n'as pas subi des séquelles. Je vais te poser quelques questions. Tu essayes de répondre si tu en as la force.

Severus réalisa combien il était assoiffé. Après quelques secondes il essaya d'hocher la tête mais n'y arriva pas, pas plus que de la tourner sur le côté. Il essaya de bouger le bras droit et ne sentit rien. La même sensation d'engourdissement semblait avoir attaqué sa jambe droite. Avant même que Poppy n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, la panique envahit Severus qui cria d'une voix rauque. La peur d'être cloué au lit pour l'éternité lui donna la force de parler.

- Poppy qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je ne sens plus mon côté droit. Dis moi la vérité je suis paralysé.

La Médicomage s'assied au bord du lit sous le regard d'Hermione qui connaissait assez bien son Mentor pour deviner qu'il ne supporterait pas cet état de fait.

Poppy posa ses mains sur les épaules de Severus afin de le tenir allongé et le rassurer.

- Allons du calme Severus tout va bien malgré les apparences. Ecoute moi attentivement, la paralysie partielle du côté droit est temporaire. Il faut laisser le temps à ton organisme d'évacuer toutes les toxines et surtout le poison de ce maudit serpent qui t'a attaqué. Tu as été très grièvement blessé et tu as faillis mourir plusieurs fois depuis que l'on t'a ramener ici. Je sais que la patience n'est pas ton point fort, mais là mon garçon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es sous ma responsabilité. Je te promets que tu seras bientôt debout et en pleine possession de tes moyens.

Les paroles de Poppy le rassurèrent c'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir pour l'instant. Il se rappela qu'il voulait Hermione et malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait il l'appela à son chevet. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose, il voulait Hermione. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence rassurante et aimante.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas.

La jeune femme surprise par l'attitude familière de Severus s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était heureuse de le voir réveillé mais elle s'inquiétait pour la suite. Il avait l'air si vulnérable et désorienté.

- Je suis là Severus, je suis à tes côtés et je resterais tant que tu ne me diras pas de partir.

Poppy essaya de capturer l'attention de son patient encore quelques minutes, elle avait besoin de savoir où il en était.

- Severus je te demande encore un petit effort et je te laisse tranquille en compagnie de Miss Granger, d'accord.

- D'accord Poppy pose tes questions et qu'on en finisse. Mais avant dit moi une seule chose, est-ce qu'on a gagné la guerre ?

- Oui on a gagné Severus, nous sommes débarrassés de ce monstre et de ses suppôts de satan. La seule chose dont tu dois te soucier maintenant est de guérir.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Severus Snape soupira d'aise, enfin il était libre malgré la marque qui lui rappellerait chaque jour de sa vie son « erreur de jeunesse ». D'où lui venait donc cette certitude ? La marque des ténèbres un souvenir maudit dont il se serait volontiers passé. Son torse et ses bras étaient couverts de bandages. Il était grièvement blessé. Quelle horreur. La voix insistante de Poppy le ramena à la réalité.

- Severus est ce que tu te rappelles de ton nom, de ta date de naissance de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu perdes connaissance.

Le Maître des Potions essayait en vain de se rappeler, son nom oui il s'en souvenait, enfin pas vraiment seulement son prénom, il répondit immédiatement, mais le reste était un mystère.

- Severus est mon prénom je ne me rappelle pas mon nom et je ne me souviens pas de ma date de naissance ni du lieu. Je ne me rappelle pas de la bataille. C'est un trou noir.

Devant l'air perplexe de Poppy et l'air inquiet d'Hermione, Severus sentit ses forces l'abandonner et la douleur plus forte envahir tout son corps d'un seul coup. Il grimaça et poussa un gémissement.

Poppy murmura une incantation et fit avaler une potion analgésique et une potion de sommeil sans rêve à son patient. Elle lui tapota affectueusement la joue et le rassura pour la énième fois.

- C'est une petite amnésie rétrograde Severus rien de bien grave. C'est normal après un tel traumatisme. Tout va bien mon garçon tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je vais prévenir Albus et Minerva de ton réveil.

Poppy se releva et laissa Hermione prendre sa place aux côtés de Severus qui venait de sombrer dans un sommeil forcé. Hermione l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura.

- Dors bien mon amour. Tu dois suivre les ordres de Poppy à la lettre. Je reste avec toi Severus. Je t'aiderai à traverser cette épreuve c'est promis. Si tu savais combien je t'aime et combien je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant.

La jeune Gryffondor interrogea Poppy car elle se demandait si ses paroles n'avaient pas d'autres buts que de rassurer Severus.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai Mme Pomfrey, concernant la paralysie de Severus ?

La Médicomage prit un air faussement offusqué et répondit d'un ton vif.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai Miss Granger, je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter des salades à mes patients et surtout pas à Severus. Il va s'en sortir. Maintenant qu'il a repris connaissance, il est en bonne voie de guérison croyez moi. Je vous donne pour mission de le surveiller. Je le connais bien et je sais qu'il ne supporte pas d'être malade ou blessé. Il sera prêt à commettre les pires imprudences pour sortir de cette chambre le plus vite possible. Je compte sur vous pour le ramener à la raison.

Hermione lui fit un signe d'approbation de la tête. Elle souhaitait la guérison de Severus par-dessus tout et était prête à subir les sautes d'humeur de l'irascible Maître des Potions qui elle le savait pertinemment allait se montrer un patient difficile.

* * *

**Au même moment au Manoir des Malfoy, Comté de Wiltshire.**

Dans une grande pièce souterraine et secrète du Manoir, les membres très hauts placés formant le cœur de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens, s'étaient réunis pour la première fois sur la terre d'Angleterre.

Dès la nouvelle de la défaite et de la chute définitive de Voldemort, la famille Malfoy, Narcissa et son fils unique Draco, ainsi que la famille Derevko avaient quitté leur grande demeure seigneuriale de Russie septentrionale afin de s'installer au Manoir Malfoy. Ce patrimoine immobilier avait été restitué par le Ministère de la Magie grâce à son nouveau Ministre fraîchement élu dans l'urgence, le très mystérieux Jonathan Pritchard.

Quand Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban quelques années plus tôt, suite à sa participation à la recherche de prophétie, en tant que Mangemort au Ministère de la Magie, ses biens avaient été confisqués. Peu de temps après, le Magenmagot, la Haute Cour de Justice, avait décidé de faire un exemple et la sentence de mort avait été votée. Lucius Malfoy avait été exécuté en recevant le baiser de la mort d'un Détraqueur.

Narcissa Malfoy qui avait perdu son mari et sa fortune, craignait surtout les représailles de Lord Voldemort. Elle voulait protéger son fils et décida de demander asile à sa seule famille restant en vie : les Derevko. Ainsi en ces temps troublés qui annonçaient la guerre, Narcissa et Draco avaient fui l'Angleterre et étaient allés se réfugier en Russie chez la sœur aînée de Lucius, Lucrecia qui étaient mariée depuis longtemps à un mage noir très puissant et très influent, le très redouté Rasputine Derevko.

La grande pièce secrète appelée pour la circonstance la « Grande Loge de Cesar », était éclairée par des torches magiques ce qui renforçait quelque peu l'ambiance clandestine et ésotérique.

Les membres de la Loge étaient au nombre de sept assis autour d'une grande table ronde en chêne massif au milieu de laquelle était gravé un énorme signe o qui représentait un œil, symbole qui couvrait aussi les tentures des murs de pierres. Au milieu du cercle de l'œil une sphère qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal mais qui semblait faite d'un minéral inconnu trônait telle une pierre précieuse.

L'étrange assemblée était présidée par un homme charismatique appartenant à une très vieille famille de sorciers d'origine italienne, réputée pour sa connaissance encyclopédique des poisons et de la magie noire. Les Borgia vivaient en Angleterre depuis trois générations. Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom, avait la cinquantaine fringante, des traits réguliers accentuant son charme latin et un regard noir perçant comme celui d'un oiseau de proie. Ce qui frappait le plus chez lui c'était ce mélange étrange de séduction et de danger.

Tout le monde avait entendu parlé du riche et célèbre Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom. Il avait le charme de ses ancêtres, des cheveux courts et épais brun foncés et des tempes grisonnantes. Un bouc noir parsemé de poils gris bien taillé mettait en valeur sa bouche sensuelle héritée de sa mère. Sa main droite où une chevalière en or, aux armoirie de son illustre famille, ornait son annulaire, reposait jalousement sur un grand livre épais avec une couverture en cuir qui semblait avoir vécu. C'était un grimoire qui paraissait extrêmement précieux. Seul son propriétaire en connaissait la valeur exacte.

Cesar était un italo-anglais et avait vécu à l'étranger lors du règne de Voldemort, tout comme son ami et protégé le néo-zélandais Jonathan Pritchard anglais par sa mère, qui se trouvait à sa droite. Le nouveau Ministre avait la double nationalité et lui aussi avait réintégré le bon vieux Royaume Uni alors qu'il vivait depuis longtemps en Nouvelle Zélande comme propriétaire terrien.

Cesar se leva et souhaita la bienvenue aux membres privilégiés de la Confrérie dont il était le Grand Maître.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir tous réunis ce soir pour cette réunion qui marque le grand départ de notre domination sur le monde magique.

Une femme blonde qui semblait être le clone féminin de Lucius Malfoy complimenta l'orateur d'une voix suave et ne chercha pas à cacher un regard plein de concupiscence envers le Chef Suprême de la Confrérie. Malgré ses cinquante ans Lucrecia demeurait une très belle femme. C'était une séductrice née et personne ne restait indifférent à son charme et sa beauté froide. Le temps semblait ne pas avoir de prise sur son visage ovale aux traits parfaits dont les pommettes saillantes, les yeux bleus en forme d'amandes et la bouche pulpeuse ainsi qu'une plastique incroyablement féminine étaient une invitation permanente à la luxure.

- C'est un immense honneur et un incommensurable plaisir de t'accueillir dans la Demeure Ancestrale des Malfoy, Grand Cesar.

L'homme aux cheveux blond cendrés assis à gauche de Cesar lança un regard suspicieux à sa femme. Lucrecia ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du charme surtout si son interlocuteur était un homme de pouvoir. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Cesar Borgia savaient qu'il était un homme à femme et qu'aucune ne lui avait résisté. Sa réputation le précédait partout et il avait hérité du surnom de «Casanova».

Cesar adressa un sourire charmeur et carnassier à la blonde platine et porta son regard sur la belle sœur de celle-ci, une autre femme blonde d'apparence aussi froide mais à l'air réservé qui avait fait battre le cœur de Cesar. L'incorrigible séducteur avait jeté son dévolu sur cette créature qui avait sans le vouloir attiré son attention et l'avait pris au piège, lui l'irrésistible prédateur.

Il dévorait Narcissa d'un regard affamé alors que Draco observait sa mère et le bienfaiteur de la famille Malfoy. La veuve de Lucius se sentait pleine de reconnaissance envers le Grand Maître. Quand le Manoir avait été confisqué Narcissa qui avait perdu son mari envoyé à Azkaban après un procès qui avait jeté l'opprobre sur le nom des Malfoy, avait été contacté par Cesar Borgia. Ce dernier qui connaissait Lucius, qui appartenait secrètement à la Confrérie des Nécromanciens grâce à sa sœur et son beau-frère, lui avait assuré de tout faire pour se porter acquéreur du Manoir afin de lui restituer dès que les temps seraient plus favorables.

Le temps avait passé et Cesar était plus qu'heureux d'avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec Narcissa malgré ces regrettables circonstances. La belle voix grave de Cesar résonna dans la pièce.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu apporté mon aide à ta famille Narcissa. Et je suis satisfait que l'un de nos Frères se retrouve à la tête du Ministère, n'est ce pas Jonathan ? A partir de ce jour, personne ne touchera à la fortune des Malfoy. Les membres de cette Confrérie sont intouchables.

Bien que protégé de Cesar, Jonathan Pritchard était un homme de soixante ans, plus vieux de dix ans, mais disciple et ami du Grand Maître qui avait commencé à régner dans l'ombre depuis l'age de vingt ans. Jonathan était dévoué et ne voyait que par Cesar. Son visage carré aux traits burinés était entouré d'une chevelure courte, brune ondulée et épaisse, parsemée de cheveux blancs. Son regard bleu ciel adoucissait son expression toujours soucieuse qui avait formé deux grandes rides horizontales qui barraient un front haut.

Jonathan qui avait suivit les échanges d'un air amusé acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un court instant Cesar et Jonathan échangèrent un regard complice. Jonathan était le seul à savoir que l'unique représentant de la famille Borgia avait agit dans l'ombre et tiré quelques ficelles afin d'obtenir la condamnation à mort de Lucius, afin de récupérer la femme tant convoité.

Cesar Borgia obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et ce qui se dressait sur sa route était inévitablement balayé ou écrasé. Lucius et un certains nombres de personnes qui avaient malencontreusement contrarié les plans de l'illustre Cesar faisaient partie maintenant des dommages collatéraux. Concernant Lucius Malfoy, il avait eu le tort d'être le mari encombrant dont Cesar voulait se débarrasser afin de pouvoir arriver à ses fins, devenir le protecteur de Narcissa, la mettre dans son lit et surtout en faire sa femme.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Cesar voulait prendre une épouse et son cœur avait choisi la très réservée et très racée Narcissa Malfoy.

Jonathan approuva son ami et mentor.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Cesar, je te remercie de ton aide certains membres du Magenmagot se sont laissé graissé la patte et je t'avoue sans honte que je suis heureux d'avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied de ce dégénéré pro-moldu d'Arthur Weasley. Le Ministère est sans dessus dessous, c'était le moment idéal de placer nos hommes de confiance sur l'échiquier politique. J'en profite pour féliciter en ton nom nos chers gagnants. Rasputine Derevko que j'ai nommé Vice-Ministre de la Magie, son fils Nicolaï et notre plus jeune membre Draco pour qui j'ai créé des postes au sein de ce même Ministère. Je pense que nous allons faire de l'excellent travail.

Narcissa et Lucrecia avait un point en commun l'amour sans borne et la fierté qu'elles portaient à leur fils. Toutes deux dévoraient leur rejeton respectif des yeux débordants d'admiration.

Cesar approuva et félicita les nouvelles recrues du Ministère. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole un homme grand aux larges épaules et vêtu de cuir noir de la tête aux pieds interrompit la séance. Il baissa la tête et salua le Grand Maître avec déférence. Brutus l'un des gardes du corps de Cesar était un des rares serviteurs à pouvoir côtoyer le grand homme de si près et de pouvoir se permettre de transgresser ses ordres en cas de nécessité.

- Désolé de vous interrompre Votre Seigneurie, un individu à l'apparence douteuse insiste pour vous voir tout de suite. Il dit que vous êtes au courrant et que vous attendez avec impatience les renseignements qu'il doit vous fournir.

Cesar fit un signe de la main et donna son accord non verbal d'un hochement de tête.

Un petit homme aux cheveux gris coupés courts et au nez pointu qui portait des vêtements fripés et de moyenne qualité entra timidement dans la salle, précédant le colosse habillé en noir. Il reconnu tout de suite son commanditaire qui semblait être le chef de cette étrange assemblée.

Cesar Borgia l'accueillit avec un demi sourire et alla droit au but d'une voix pleine de condescendance.

- Linus Bancroft qu'est ce que tu as récolté pour moi pour te permettre de me déranger de la sorte alors que je suis très occupé.

- Oh grand Cesar, j'ai rapporté des renseignements extrêmement précieux concernant votre recherche d'un certain lieux.

Cette phrase avait éveillé la curiosité du Chef de la Confrérie. Il se leva, s'approcha du petit homme qu'il dominait de plusieurs têtes et demanda d'un ton autoritaire.

- Vas y parle.

Le petit homme qui regardait Cesar avec crainte derrière ses petites lunettes rondes fit apparaître un parchemin jauni enroulé et le tendit d'une main tremblante à l'impressionnant aristocrate, en lui donnant les détails qu'il attendait.

- Mon informateur m'a fourni cette carte originale qui réduira considérablement votre temps de recherche ainsi que les lieux d'investigation. Les endroits sont marqués en rouge.

César s'empara du parchemin, le déroula et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation et sa bouche esquissa un sourire satisfait. Sa belle voix grave questionna.

- As-tu récupéré mon argent et effacé les traces comme je te l'ai demandé ?

Le petit homme baissa les yeux pour cacher son embarras puis d'une voix tremblotante il avoua avec honte.

- Je n'ai pas pu votre Seigneurie, je ne suis qu'un modeste linguiste je n'ai pas eu le courage de tuer cet homme. Et puis de toute façon il était bien plus jeune que moi et bien entouré.

Alors que le regard du Grand Maître plongeait dans celui de Linus, il utilisa la legilimencie pour obtenir tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Le petit homme sentit son esprit envahi avec une violence inouïe et cette intrusion mentale lui laissa un terrible mal de tête.

Cesar Borgia recula de quelque pas et d'un geste de la main gauche des éclairs verts se propulsèrent de ses doigts et l'impardonnable Avada Kedavra sans baguette foudroya le petit homme sous les yeux étonnés de la Confrérie.

Jonathan Pritchard demanda calmement à son ami.

- Je pensais que tu avais encore besoin de ses services pour finir de déchiffrer ton grimoire.

Cesar lui adressa un regard de connivence en répliquant d'un ton légèrement agacé.

- Non je n'ai plus besoin de lui je me rappelle de cette langue, maintenant elle fait partie de moi.

Jonathan comprenait la réponse qui demeurait cryptique pour les autres membres de la confrérie.

Cesar jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté et s'adressa à son garde du corps qui était demeuré impassible attendant les ordres du Grand Maître.

- Brutus, débarrasses moi de cette vermine après va faire le ménage et récupérer mon argent.

L'irascible Cesar fixa son garde du corps et lui fit parvenir par la pensée toutes les informations nécessaires pour exécuter sa mission.

Brutus claqua des talons et s'exécuta en saisissant le cadavre encore chaud du petit homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire paquet et sortit de la pièce.

Cesar reprit sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé, reposa sa main droite sur le précieux ouvrage après avoir déposé le vieux parchemin à coté du grimoire. Conscient du silence et du malaise que la scène avait causé surtout en présence de ces dames, le Grand Maître reprit la parole.

- Nous ne sommes pas revenus dans ce pays pour faire du tourisme. Je vous donnerai les explications dont vous avez besoin ni plus ni moins. Je vous saurai gré de ne pas poser de questions inutiles.

Tous les membres de la Confrérie respectaient et craignaient plus Cesar Borgia que Voldemort. Le Grand Maître avait été un allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres, partageant ses idéaux, l'aidant à financer d'une manière ou d'une autre toute son armée. Mais le Grand Maître était assez rusé pour rester dans l'ombre, et éviter de prendre la Marque sans froisser l'ego surdimensionné de Voldemort et ne jamais être associé d'une manière quelconque avec celui qu'il considérait comme un psychopathe aux pouvoirs monstrueux.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve démontrant que le nom du richissime et puissant Cesar Borgia fusse mêlé d'une manière quelconque avec le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses Mangemorts. Cesar voulait être gagnant quelque soit le camp qui remportait la victoire. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de découvrir qui était la réincarnation du « Nécromancien » et de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire et lui offrir le pouvoir, afin de régner dans l'ombre à ses côtés. Cesar était un manipulateur né et obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était jouer avec la vie des êtres comme avec de vulgaires marionnettes. Il avait une guerre à préparer, bien plus vaste que celle qui venait de se terminer.

Draco qui ne connaissait pas encore toutes les arcanes politiques et le pouvoir de Cesar posa les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il était tellement curieux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard que lui lançait son oncle Rasputine. Nicolaï esquissa une petite grimace espiègle car il savait que son cousin Draco allait se faire engueuler dès que César aurait répondu, si ce dernier daignait adresser la parole à un jeune membre sans importance.

- Dites nous Grand Cesar, qu'allez vous faire de Severus Snape, savez vous ce qu'il est advenu de l'espion principal du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une rumeur circule comme quoi il serait un traître à la cause. Ne redoutez vous pas les représailles des Aurors ? Quels sont vos plans ?

Le Grand Maître fixa le jeune Draco d'un air sévère, il n'aimait pas être interrogé de la sorte, surtout par un jeune disciple ignorant. Mais il fit preuve d'indulgence car l'impertinent était le fils de la femme qu'il aimait. Cesar croisa ses mains devant lui et répondit d'une voix qui semblait courtoise.

-Je sais que Severus Snape est grièvement blessé reposant à l'infirmerie dans les murs d'Hogwarts. Je me fiche qu'il soit un traître ou non, cet homme est très important à mes yeux comme il l'était aux yeux de Voldemort. Je veux qu'il reste en vie. J'interdis à quiconque de s'en prendre à lui. Si cette Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas morte je me serais chargé de lui ôter sa misérable vie. C'est à cause d'elle que Severus Snape hors de combat.

Rasputine Derevko qui avait toujours pensé que son neveu était faible et mal élevé approuva les paroles de Cesar d'un signe de tête. Rasputine Derevko était un bel homme au visage carré. Il avait le même age que sa femme et des traits réguliers mis en valeur par un regard bleu gris, un nez droit et parfait, et une bouche aux lèvres minces bien dessinées. Sa mâchoire carrée toujours crispée trahissait son ambition mais surtout son mépris de ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à son cercle privé. Rasputine Derevko était aussi froid que sa Sibérie natale. Comme Cesar et Jonathan il portait des cheveux courts c'était le signe distinctif des frères qui formaient le cœur de la Confrérie.

Rasputine qui avait toujours trouvé que son beau frère Lucius avait fait preuve de laxisme quant à l'éducation de Draco prit un malin plaisir à réprimander son neveu.

- Draco Malfoy la prochaine fois que tu veux ouvrir la bouche tourne sept fois ta langue avant de poser une question. Tu devrais revoir tes manières, jamais un ancien élève de Durmstrang ne se serait permis de s'adresser, ainsi à un aîné, surtout le Grand Maître de notre Confrérie.

Sous le regard contrarié de Narcissa, Jonathan surenchérit.

- C'est exact mon garçon tu as besoin d'une bonne rééducation. Nous avons toujours pensé qu'Hogwarts dirigé par Dumbledore était une erreur monumentale. Intégrer des nés de moldus dans le système éducatif des Sorciers est une hérésie.

Draco allait répliquer quand son cousin lui balança un coup de pied pour l'empêcher d'aggraver son cas.

Cesar esquissa une petite moue dédaigneuse et fixa sur le fils de Narcissa un regard à la fois moqueur et sévère.

- Ils ont raison et j'ai décidé de remédier à cela. Mon cher enfant tu es des notre et tu mérites le meilleur. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'assigne une mission avec ton oncle Rasputine qui par la même occasion va se charger de t'entraîner, te rééduquer et te former afin de rattraper le retard. Je veux que tu sois digne comme si tu étais passé dans mains des professeurs de Durmstrang.

Rasputine adressa un regard interrogateur à son ami et Maître.

Cesar se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses attentes.

- Rasputine j'ai une confiance totale en toi je veux que tu retrouves un lieu qui se trouve sur cette planète. C'est une grotte où se trouve caché une fresque et un grimoire écrit dans une langue elfique corrompue le langage noir du Mordor. Mais avant cela il faut rechercher les meilleurs Mangemorts qui sont encore en vie et en cavale. Je veux que tu les trouves avant les Aurors que tu les recrute et que tu les envoie à Lucrecia. Essaye de me retrouver Ivan Karkaroff. S'il est vivant je le veux absolument dans mon équipe. C'est un Frère et nous n'abandonnons jamais les notres.

Le Grand Maître adressa alors un regard charmeur à l'ambitieuse Lucrecia et la rassura de sa voix grave et profonde.

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié ma chère Lucrecia il serait absurde de ne pas utiliser tes talents. Je te charge de t'occuper de refaire une nouvelle identité, un nouveau visage et une nouvelle vie à chacun de mes futurs fidèles soldats. Je te donne carte blanche.

Cesar continua à assigner ses missions à ses fidèles. Il se tourna vers Jonathan et lui dit d'un air entendu.

- Tu sais déjà ce que j'attends de toi. Je veux que tu votes une loi anti-moldus qui sera mis en application dans les plus brefs délai. Dans un premier temps se sera les nés de moldus et dans un deuxième les moldus qui polluent notre beau pays et après nous verrons pour étendre cette loi au-delà de nos frontières. Et puis il faut commencer à redresser le cap, vote une loi pour restreindre l'enseignement de la magie à Hogwarts et la matière DCFM sera théorique et censurée par nos soins.

Jonathan lui sourit et approuva de bon cœur.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres Cesar d'autant plus que j'adhère complètement à tes idéaux. Rien ne vaut une bonne vieille loi votée à l'unanimité.

Cesar adorait Jonathan qu'il considérait comme son frère et ils se comprenaient sans même parler. Le Grand Maître se tourna vers son jeune disciple extrêmement prometteur Nicolaï Derevko digne fils de ses parents.

- Quant à toi mon jeune ami tu as mon feu vert pour devenir le très officiel « _Commissaire à l'Education Magique_ », dès que les lois seront votées. Je veux que tu ailles à Hogwarts et que tu surveilles tout et tout le monde surtout Dumbledore et que tu nous fasses des rapports réguliers. Mais surtout tu veilleras à ce que ces lois soient mises en application. Tu auras aussi toute liberté pour sévir au cas où il y aurait infraction. Tu as carte blanche. Je suis persuadé que tu y mettra tout ton cœur n'est ce pas ?

Nicolaï était flatté de la confiance dont l'honorait Cesar et s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître je ferais preuve de zèle vous me connaissez bien maintenant pour savoir que je m'acquitterais de ma mission avec une conscience professionnelle toute particulière.

Même s'il n'avait que cinq ans de plus que son cousin Draco, Nicolaï avait toujours connu Cesar Borgia qui cotoyait la famille Derevko comme si c'était la sienne. Le jeune Nicolaï savait déjà comment naviguer en eau trouble dans les mers agitées de la politique et du pouvoir. Avant d'être son Maître, Cesar était son parrain et comme le grand homme n'avait pas d'enfant il considérait le jeune homme comme son propre fils.

Lucrecia qui savait que Cesar allait passer la nuit avec Narcissa, était secrètement jalouse. Elle avait toujours considérée sa belle sœur comme une femme frigide et n'avait pas été étonné de voir son frère tomber dans la débauche. Lucius était un Malfoy et les Malfoy avait un besoin de sexe supérieur à la normale, pas étonnant qu'il ait été voir ailleurs. Comment son Cesar pouvait-il s'intéresser à cette mijorée ?

Quand il avait cessé de s'intéresser à elle et refusé de continuer leur relation Lucrecia avait su que son emprise sur le grand homme allait décliner. Elle était prête à tout pour reconquérir le cœur de celui qui allait devenir l'Homme le plus puissant du Monde Sorcier. Elle se refusait d'accepter que son emprise soit illusoire. Elle ne pouvait accepter de croire que Cesar ne reprenait jamais ce qu'il avait délaissé.

La femme frustrée essaya d'attirer l'attention sur elle afin de récupérer quelques miettes du regard du dernier Borgia.

- Peux tu nous dire enfin quel est la nature de ce grimoire auquel tu sembles tenir comme à la prunelle de tes yeux ? Et veux tu bien nous éclairer quant à ce nom stupide de « Nécromancien » que tu as choisis pour cette confrérie.

Cesar lui lança un regard noir chargé de colère contenue et de mépris. Il se demandait comment Raspoutine pouvait supporter cette chienne en chaleur. Il prit le temps de mesurer ses paroles afin de la clouer virtuellement sur place. Comment cette garce osait-elle s'adresser à lui de la sorte ? Il décocha un sourire mauvais avant de lui répondre d'une voix suave remplie de mépris.

- Lucrécia ma chère, je n'aimerai pas surchargé ton délicat cerveau avec un surplus d'informations inutiles dans l'immédiat. Je vous dirais ce qu'il y a à savoir lors de notre prochaine réunion.

De sa main gauche il frappa la table et clôtura la réunion.

- La séance est levée. Vous pouvez disposer et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour accomplir vos missions respectives. Je vous ferai savoir quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion par l'intermédiaire de Jonathan.

Alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Cesar agrippa le bras de Narcissa et lui dit de sa voix basse et suave.

- Veux tu rester quelques minutes j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Narcissa d'ordinaire si froide, adressa un sourire sincère et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Cesar Borgia était le seul être qui lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre et de se sentir femme à nouveau depuis la chute et la mort de Lucius. Elle avait toujours aimé les grands bruns ténébreux et Cesar était si magnétique. Elle s'était mariée par convenance à Lucius, elle avait été une bonne épouse et une mère aimante. Grâce à Cesar elle était enfin une femme amoureuse.

* * *

Severus avait replongé profondément dans l'inconscience. Son sommeil forcé seulement interrompu de temps en temps par un simple prénom. Il avait prononcé plusieurs fois le nom d'Hermione quelquefois il avait juste appeler « Jasdriel » et prononcer quelques paroles qui ressemblaient à la langue Elfique.

Severus, se sentait flotter dans un monde de limbes, différent de celui où il se trouvait auparavant. Il sentait son corps physique ravagé par une douleur lointaine. Il en venait presque à regretter sa condition précédente. Il était perdu mais au moins il n'avait jamais souffert physiquement.

Cette fois il était plongé dans l'obscurité et chaque respiration était un supplice. La seule chose qui lui donnait l'envie de lutter et de continuer à respirer c'était son ange Hermione. Son cerveau fatigué et fiévreux n'arrivait pas à penser clairement mais il redoutait son prochain réveil. Et si elle le laissait tomber. Le fuirait-elle si elle apprenait la vérité sur son incarnation précédente.

Ce qu'il croyait être des rêves continuait à déferler dans son esprit en vagues furieuses lui fournissant des informations d'une horreur sans nom sur ce qu'avait été sa vie en tant que Seigneur Sauron. Il avait vu sa vie en tant que représentant « angélique » des Valar connu sous le nom de « _Mairon l'Admirable_ ». Il avait des pouvoirs magiques, une beauté et un charme à couper le souffle. Mais il avait trahi la confiance d'Eru Ilùvatar pour le pouvoir et la soif incommensurable de domination sur des races « inférieures ».

Il était devenu Sauron « le Détestable », connu aussi sous les noms de « Nécromancien » ou « Le Noir Seigneur du Monde ». Il avait échappé au jugement en promettant de se racheter après la capture de son maître Morgoth ?, mais il avait trahi une fois de plus et s'était échappé. Il était devenu lui-même le maître, le Seigneur Noir, le Seigneur des Anneaux qui avait plongé la « Terre du Milieu » dans le chaos et les ténèbres.

Son esprit lui criait qu'il n'était pas cet être, cette abomination de la nature qui avait massacré des vies par milliers et qui avait créé des monstres en transformant les elfes en orcs. Lui qui connaissait si bien Voldemort dut admettre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un enfant de cœur comparé à Sauron. NON, NON il n'était pas un monstre il était Severus celui qui avait subit les humeurs de Voldemort et qui avait donné sa vie pour la Lumière.

La Lumière perça les ténèbres insondables de cet espace d'inconscience et Severus vit l'émissaire des Valar se pencher sur lui et couvrir son cœur de sa main droite pour essayer d'apaiser le semi-elfe.

Haletant Severus dont le visage était couvert de sueur demanda d'une voix pleine de désespoir.

- Je t'en prie Olórin dit moi que c'est un affreux tour des Valar. Je ne suis pas ça, je ne veux pas être ce monstre.

- Calme toi Eärendil si tu es horrifié par ce que tu as découvert, alors tu es sur la bonne voie. Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à découvrir la vérité de façon aussi brutale mais tu as bien été ce monstre. Je t'ai combattu à l'époque. Je peux te dire que j'ai vu ce que tu étais devenu, ton courage ta force de combattre le mal. Je suis époustouflé de constater combien une âme peut changer en bien.

Severus sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues en entendant la vérité sur sa nature ancienne. Il avait tellement peur de redevenir comme « avant ». Après tout sa nature démoniaque attendait peut être son heure pour exploser de nouveau. Il interrogea son gardien sur la nature de ses craintes les plus profondes.

- Et si jamais j'étais de nouveau tenté par le pouvoir. Si jamais Hermione apprend la vérité sur ma véritable nature, est ce qu'elle aura le courage et l'envie de continuer sa mission ? Ne sera-t-elle pas dégoûtée de découvrir que mon corps enferme l'âme d'un monstre ?

Le Magicien Blanc posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son protégé et essaya de le rassurer mais il ne pouvait lui cacher la vérité.

- Hermione, Albus et Minerva doivent se rendre à Valinor et apprendre la vérité. Mais je t'assure qu'ils t'aiment de tout leur cœur et qu'ils ne voudront qu'une seule chose te protéger et continuer à t'aimer tel que tu es. Ils vont savoir quelle est la nature de l'épreuve Soulforge que tu as subit et Albus qui est lié à ton destin d'une façon dont tu ne peux imaginer te raconteras lui-même le pourquoi et le comment de cette épreuve.

Severus aurait voulu arrêter le temps ou mourir sur le champ de bataille. Il ne voulait pas perdre Hermione ou l'amitié d'Albus. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le monde et ses tourments. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir demander à vivre. Il avait peur de la vérité et des dégâts qu'elle allait causer. Il avait été un paria de la société toute sa vie, mais avec ces révélations sur sa vie antérieure, il allait être détesté mille fois plus. Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, Severus pleura comme un enfant, il pleura d'impuissance, de rage contre la vie, contre les Valar, contre lui-même. Il voulait mourir c'était la seule solution.

Avant de le quitter le Valar Olórin prit Severus dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce jeune semi-elfe était son descendant et il avait un grand rôle à jouer dans la prochaine guerre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres.

- Courage mon enfant, tu verras tout n'est pas aussi catastrophique. La vie te réserve des surprises agréables. Crois moi. Et puis si cela peut te rassurer il est bon de pleurer. Cela signifie que ton ego plie enfin devant ta lumière intérieure. Sache qu'à compter de se jour je serais toujours à tes côtés. Tu es un être magnifique bientôt tu seras qui tu es vraiment dans cette vie et tu seras étonné de constater combien tu es magnifique.

Le Magicien Blanc desserra son étreinte et laissa Severus s'enfoncer dans ses oreillers. Severus sentit la paix intérieure l'envahir. Combien le contact avec cette Divinité Elfique était bénéfique et apaisante. Avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans un sommeil forcé il entendit la voix du Magicien Blanc.

- Dors bien cher enfant. Je te rassure tu as appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de ta vie antérieure. Maintenant tu vas aller de l'avant et retrouver la vie qui aurait dû être la tienne, celle d'un Prince de Haute Lignée.

Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Severus semblait tourmenté, son sommeil n'avait rien de réparateur. Elle veillait sur lui et le fait de lui caresser la joue ou de lui parler à voix douce semblait le calmer.

Malgré les potions que lui avait administrées Mme Pomfrey, Severus avait l'air de souffrir. Elle avait été obligée plusieurs fois d'éponger le front et le visage couverts de sueur de Severus. Il était fiévreux et comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire elle décida d'appeler la Médicomage à la rescousse.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher de l'aide Mme Pomfrey entra dans la chambre suivit d'Albus et Minerva.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

- Mme Pomfrey vous tombez bien, j'allais vous demander de venir, Severus est souffrant et on dirait qu'il a de la fièvre. Son état m'inquiète beaucoup.

Le professeur Dumbledore fronça les sourcils ainsi les nouvelles de Valinor étaient exactes. Il fit signe à Poppy et lui tendit la fiole qu'il avait reçue quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tenez Poppy, j'ai reçu cette potion de Galadhon. Dame Alatàriel l'a prévenu que Severus s'était réveillé et allait traverser un cap difficile. Vos potions n'auront aucun effet et il faut absolument lui administrer ce remède Elfique qui va maintenir Severus dans une sorte de coma artificiel qui le coupera de la douleur.

La Médicomage s'exécuta et administra la potion comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec sa baguette.

Hermione remarqua l'air inquiet du professeur Dumbledore et se demanda ce que Galadhon avait bien pu faire parvenir comme nouvelles qui puissent avoir un tel impact sur le père de Severus.

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de son fils, se pencha et lui embrassa le front et lui caressa le visage comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand Severus n'était qu'un enfant.

- Repose toi Severus et surtout accroche toi à la vie. Nous aurons une très importante conversation à mon retour de Valinor. Sache une seule chose mon fils, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Quelle que soit la vérité que je puisse apprendre à ton sujet, je t'aime.

Les femmes furent touchées de voir Albus parler ainsi et révéler ses sentiments les plus profonds. S'il avait bien un point en commun avec son fils, c'était cette manie de tout garder, de ne jamais parler de leurs émotions quitte à être étouffé par elles.

Le vieil homme se reprit très vite et s'adressa à la Médicomage pour donner ses instructions pendant son absence.

- Poppy j'ai demandé à Filius de dresser une protection dans cette aile du château, dans l'Infirmerie ainsi que dans cette chambre. Hagrid et Filius seront les gardiens de Severus. Personne je dis bien personne d'autre n'a l'autorisation de rendre visite à Severus. Et surtout pas Remus Lupin.

- Ne vous en faite pas Albus. Je veillerais sur lui personnellement. J'espère que vous me tiendrez au courrant à votre retour. J'aimerais savoir ce que Galadhon tient tellement à vous dire au sujet de notre Severus.

Le vénérable sorcier lui adressa un sourire et rassura la Médicomage.

- Je n'y manquerais pas à moins de n'avoir l'autorisation de révéler ces informations. Bon il est temps pour nous de partir.

Il fit un signe à Minerva et encouragea la jeune Gryffondor à quitter le chevet de son amoureux.

- Allez Hermione, je sais combien cela vous coûte d'abandonner Severus, mais nous sommes attendus au Royaume de Valinor et je puis vous assurer que notre cher Galadhon n'est pas un modèle de patience. Là au moins je sais d'où Severus tient ce trait de caractère.

Hermione se leva à contre cœur et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son bel endormi. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de rester au chevet de Severus et la curiosité concernant les révélations de Galadhon. Mais en même temps elle redoutait l'objet de cette discussion au sujet de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le patient et fut rassurer de constater qu'il respirait toujours. A peine eut-elle franchit le pas de la porte qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait. C'est avec chagrin qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour Valinor. Et pourtant elle allait découvrir une partie du passé de Severus, le pays de sa mère, le monde des Elfes Elda.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre plein d'émotion, de renseignements et d'indices vous aura plu et aura éveillé votre curiosité pour le chapitre à venir : LA VOLONTE DES VALAR.

Galadhon nous révélera le lien qui existe entre le monde des Elfes et celui des Hommes et surtout le danger que représente Cesar Borgia et quel est le rôle primordial (passé, présent et à venir) de Severus sur l'échiquier des Valar.

Vous aurez remarqué que je n'ai pas donné de description de Nicolaï Derevko. Vu l'introduction (et description) des nouveaux personnages il m'a semblé judicieux de reporter cela dans un futur chapitre.

* * *

**NOTES : **

**(1) Eru Ilùvatar** : Le père de tous les Dieux, le premier Valar (nom emprunté à la mythologie Tolkeinienne)

**(2) Sauron** : Nom et personnage emprunté à la saga de JRR Tolkein le Seigneur des Anneaux. Redoutable Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur la vie d'un personnage qui serait la réincarnation de ce terrible et immensément puissant personnage.

Même si je m'inspire de la grande œuvre de JRR Tolkein je maintiens qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover. Dans la suite de l'histoire avec les Elfes nous dirons qu'il fallait bien que je prenne « l'historique de Valinor » rattaché à l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais je ne parle que des âmes réincarnées de certains personnages et non des personnages originaux.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi.


	6. Une Etoile Au Milieu des Ténèbres

**Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor :**

_Une Âme bien Trempée_

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Les personnages invités cités ci-dessous qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure au cours du récit proviennent de mon imagination.

**Personnages invités** : (en gras figure les noms des personnages qui apparaîtront ou dont on parlera dans ce chapitre)

Galadhon Aredhel Greenleaf** : **Haut-Roi de Valinor (grand-père de Severus.

Eärween Enetari Greenleaf : Haute Reine de Valinor (femme de Galadhon et grand-mère de Severus).

Eäzleen Isil Greenleaf : Princesse de Valinor (épouse décédée d'Albus Dumbledore)

Alatàriel de Lothlórien : Appelée aussi la _Dame Blanche_ – Grande Prêtresse, petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn.

**Les Valar** : les Divinités Elfiques qui régissent la dimension invisible de Valinor

Jaimie Carmichael et Leo Cavendish : amis d'Université et colocataires d'Hermione.

Kezia Johnston : amie de Minerva McGonagall, et logeuse d'Hermione.

Lucrecia Malfoy Derevko : sœur aînée de Lucius Malfoy.

Nicolaï Derevko : fils unique de Lucrecia et Rasputine, cousin de Draco.

Rasputine Derevko : mari de Lucrecia, Ministre adjoint du Ministre de la Magie

Jonathan Pritchard : nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom : Chef Suprême de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil (plan de travail détaillé). Je l'update régulièrement et annonce les dates de parutions peu avant le postage d'un nouveau chapitre

**1/** Avec mon travail (vu que je ne peux écrire que le week-end et encore …) je crois que l'on peut tabler sur un rythme de publication d'un à deux mois. Ne vous inquiétez pas mon inspiration demeure intacte, et le plan de l'histoire est déjà fait.

**2/** A la demande de **Zinzinette** (merci à toi pour ce souhait qui m'a fait réfléchir) qui voulait en savoir plus sur la chronologie de l'amitié Severus/Hermione, j'ai développé les idées que j'avais résumé dans mon prologue. J'ai pensé que ce chapitre devait s'insérer ici avant « La Volonté des Valar » que j'avais annoncé précédemment. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ce chapitre qui maintenant se révèle indispensable au bon déroulement du récit. Il nous permet surtout de cerner la personnalité ultra complexe du Professeur Snape. C'est un chapitre plus long que d'habitude.

**3/** A la fin de ce chapitre ainsi que sur mon profil vous trouverez un lien video (de l'auteur SeverusHermioneSnape) que j'ai trouvé après avoir commencé cette fiction et qui me semble être une sorte de bande annonce de mon histoire car on y retrouve la juxtaposition du monde des Elfes (Tolkein) et de l'univers HP (Gandalf-Dumbledore etc…).

**Remerciements** : je tiens à remercier toutes mes fidèles lectrices qui se reconnaîtront (spécialement Leeloo_L, Zinzinette, Khalie, Wanalise, Eileen19, Lasiurys). Vos reviews me donnent la force de continuer à écrire cette histoire qui m'inspire beaucoup. Je souhaite la bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices du chapitre précédent : **kalidu66** _**et DameAureline**__._

RARs : J'ai répondu à tout le monde sauf à Kalidu66

**Kalidu66** : Chere Kalidu66 surtout n'hésite pas à me laisser un message avec ton adresse email. Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer les 5 chapitres. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela m'a fait plaisir d'autant plus que tes reviews étaient très chaleureuses. Je suis comme toi j'adore les histoires de prince et d'elfes etc… et comme je n'en trouvais pas avec mon cher Severus et bien j'ai décidé de l'écrire moi-même. En plus j'ai réinterprété le concept de «Prince de Sang-Mêlé» pour faire de Severus le prince d'une lignée royale Elfique et par là même un demi-sang (mais quel sang !). Un destin exceptionnel attend notre Severus mais la route est bien sûr semée d'obstacles. Hermione détiendra le destin de Severus entre ses mains. Mais les paramètres exacts seront révélés dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant j'espère que celui là te plaira ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire.

* * *

Je dédie ce chapitre à Zinzinette, ainsi qu'à toutes les lectrices qui aiment le développement lent et réaliste des sentiments d'amour entre Severus et Hermione. Bonne et agréable lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Une Etoile Au Milieu des Ténèbres **(1) **Ou la Mémoire Eclatée**

_L'obscurité est généreuse, elle est patiente,_

_Et elle gagne toujours, mais au cœur de sa force_

_Il y a de la faiblesse : il suffit d'une chandelle_

_pour la tenir à distance._

_L'amour est plus fort qu'une chandelle._

_L'amour peut embrasser les étoiles._

_« Matthew Stower – Roman Star Wars – La Revanche des Sith »._

Severus baignait dans les limbes bienfaisants d'un coma magique et artificiel provoqué par la potion elfique de Galadhon. Son esprit était séparé de son corps blessé, ce qui était une bénédiction car il ne ressentait qu'une douleur lointaine qui ravageait au loin la moindre parcelle de sa chair.

Il était coupé du monde extérieur, celui de la matière, il flottait dans un autre plan immatériel, une réalité invisible semblable au monde des rêves, où pourtant tout paraissait si réel. Il était allongé sur une matière douce qui épousait son poids et il se sentait plus détendu, une sorte de relaxation qu'il n'avait jamais eut le loisir de goûter jusque là, sauf peut être, quand il avait abusé du whisky pur feu avec l'inévitable mal de tête en prime.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment mais ce calme reposant et régénérateur était trop beau pour être vrai car alors qu'il se délectait de cet état de zenitude absolue, il entendit un raclement de gorge qui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Même dans cette dimension des rêves il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour venir lui gâcher son plaisir.

La douce pénombre qui l'entourait fut perturbée par la lumière éclatante qui émanait d'Olórin l'émissaire des Valar. Severus ressentit une vive colère l'envahir, comment cette entité osait-elle troubler la douce quiétude qu'il avait attendu si longtemps, et dont il n'avait profité que quelques minutes à peine ? Le semi-elfe accueillit le vieux sage d'un ton cassant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là vieil homme ? Fiche moi la paix.

Le Valar haussa ses sourcils d'un air contrarié par l'attitude de son protégé et lui répondit d'une voix autoritaire.

- Je t'avais dit que je devais m'occuper de toi, te former et t'entraîner. Ne crois pas que quelques blessures vont te dispenser de tes leçons jeune Eärendil.

Contrarié et énervé d'être dérangé Severus grogna.

- Je suis fatigué et je déteste recevoir des ordres. Je veux dormir et ne penser à rien. Pourquoi t'acharnes tu à me persécuter alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reprendre des forces ?

Le Valar hocha simplement la tête et tapota l'épaule gauche de Severus du pommeau de sa lance. Le temps même dans cette dimension était compté et le jeune semi-elfe allait devoir y mettre du sien, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le Magicien Blanc éleva le ton devant le manque évident de coopération de son jeune disciple.

- Tu vas reprendre des forces comme tu le dis si bien en te mettant au travail tout de suite. Dans cette dimension non matérielle tu es tout à fait apte à exécuter ton entraînement spirituel. Je suis ton maître et tu dois m'obéir. Le mot disciple se dit «Padawan»(2) en eflique. Alors debout et suis moi jeune Padawan, tu as énormément à apprendre.

Severus fulminait intérieurement. Il se leva à contre cœur sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de l'indésirable visiteur, et suivit le Valar. Il avait remarqué que toute résistance entraînait une douleur étrange même dans cette dimension. Le vieux sage l'avait vêtu d'une tenue elfe élégante et pratique d'un bleu sombre et de broderie d'argent. Le Maître Magicien fit un geste et le pommeau de la lance irradia l'endroit tout entier qui changea pour se transformer en clairière, entourée d'arbres centenaires et inondée de soleil.

Severus pouvait sentir l'air frais, entendre le vent dans les feuilles et aussi le gazouillis des oiseaux. L'endroit était plaisant. Jamais l'espion ou le professeur n'avait pu goûter ainsi à la beauté du monde.

Olórin attendit quelques minutes avant de rompre la magie de ce moment de paix.

- La leçon d'aujourd'hui est très importante et doit se dérouler maintenant, enfin avant le retour d'Hermione, de Valinor. Je vais t'aider à débloquer tes souvenirs et retrouver les évènements qui t'ont marqué émotionnellement. Tu dois reprendre conscience des instants qui ont jalonné et renforcé cette amitié pour Hermione et conscientiser le fait que tu l'as reconnu en tant qu'âme sœur. Conscientiser est le maître mot.

Severus écoutait Olórin l'air perplexe. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à se rappeler quoique se soit. Sa mémoire était semblable à un puzzle rempli de pièces manquantes. Si c'était ça son premier exercice, ça commençait mal. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées il remarqua un mouvement et vit le vieil homme s'asseoir en tailleur sur l'herbe et lui fit signe d'en faire autant. Severus soupira, mais obtempéra et prit place à côté du Valar. Dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, son destin était inexorablement lié à un vieux mentor excentrique à barbe blanche.

La voix grave et amusée du vieux sage raisonna dans ce lieu isolé de tout.

- Relaxe toi Eärendil cet exercice n'est pas si compliqué, et je suis sûr que cela te fera du bien de remonter à la source de l'étincelle qui a enflammé ton cœur. L'amour peut prendre d'innombrables formes mais il demeure l'Amour avec un grand A : l'Amour Divin. Aller respire lentement et ferme les yeux. Laisse toi guider par ma voix. Mon esprit est connecté au tien je verrais tout ce que tu verras, je pourrais lire en toi comme dans un livre. Et je pourrais intervenir si cela est nécessaire.

Severus se laissa faire. Il voulait en finir avec cet exercice idiot qui ne lui rapporterait rien, il en était déjà persuadé d'avance. Mais il se disait que s'il coopérait cela finirait vite et il pourrait retourner dans le néant d'une inconscience reposante, sans avoir à faire les quatre volontés de cet émissaire Valar qui commençait à l'agacer avec son entraînement. Bon sang par Salazar même dans le coma on ne lui fichait pas la paix. La paix c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était donc si compliqué à trouver ?

«_Eärendil ! concentre toi s'il te plait !_» l'interrompit la pensée d'Olórin.

Severus sursauta cette voix dans sa tête était plus agaçante encore. Une fois de plus il s'était laissé surprendre par le vieux sage. Il respira plusieurs fois lentement et profondément et se laissa entraîner sur le chemin de la mémoire. La lumière émise par le Valar irradiait maintenant la zone des souvenirs de son cerveau et le Padawan plongea plusieurs années en arrière.

* * *

Il revit en les survolant rapidement, les cinq premières années scolaires de la jeune Hermione Granger. Pas grands choses à signaler. Pour lui Directeur de Serpentard, elle n'était qu'une nuisance Gryffondorienne de plus, qui levait toujours la main en cours et répondait aux questions comme si elle avait appris les réponses par cœur. Elle n'était qu'une gamine insignifiante, un petit rat de bibliothèque à la tignasse mal coiffée, d'allure banale et sans élégance, intelligente certes, mais pas de quoi fouetter un elfe de maison. Si elle n'avait pas été la meilleure amie de ce crétin de Potter ou celle qui s'évertuait à aider ce semi-cracmol de Neville Londubat–mauvais points pour elle- il ne se serait même pas souvenu de son nom ni de son visage.

Pourtant Olórin fit une petite manipulation mentale afin de faire prendre conscience à son protégé que la jeune Hermione, elle, l'avait remarqué dès son premier jour à l'Ecole des Sorciers. Elle avait été frappée par le charisme glacial du Maître des Potions. Il représentait la balise, le phare du savoir absolu. Au lieu d'être effrayée, elle était fascinée par la stature imposante, l'arrogance, le danger et le mystère qui émanaient du Professeur Severus Snape, le cauchemar vivant des élèves d'Hogwarts, toutes générations confondues.

Au fur et à mesure la jeune fille avait découvert que sous la couche de cynisme et de cruauté se cachaient le génie d'un être incompris qui détestait ses semblables parce qu'il était trop différent, ainsi qu'une zone insondable de ténèbres, avec ses sous-courants de dangers entrevus quand il parlait de ce ton calme chargés de menaces. Tout cela le rendait plus fascinant encore. Hermione Granger adorait les mystères et les énigmes comment ne pas être attirée et surtout vouloir résoudre la plus grandes de toute : qui était vraiment Severus Snape ?

Le Serpentard digne de Salazar lui-même, n'avait jamais soupçonné ce genre de pensée chez la jeune Gryffondor, qui jusqu'à la fin de la sixième année, n'avait été pour lui que la simple et banale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger, membre de l'infernal «Trio d'Or» qu'elle formait avec ses deux bouffons d'amis Potter et Weasley.

La sixième année marqua malgré tout un tournant significatif dans leur relation Professeur-Elève. Ce vieil excentrique d'Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de lui coller Granger dans les pattes afin de l'aider à préparer ses potions pour l'infirmerie et alléger son emploi du temps de professeur mais surtout d'espion. Severus s'en rappelait comme s'il était à la fois observateur et observé. C'était très désagréable car avec le recul il se voyait agir comme un imbécile. Il avait fait preuve de méchanceté gratuite et d'une mauvaise foi manifeste.

Il avait été dur et cassant comme à son habitude. Jamais un compliment toujours des critiques. C'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable et cruel. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que cette élève qu'il ne supportait pas fiche le camp et supplie Dumbledore de supprimer cette aide dont le Maître des Potions ne voulait absolument pas.

Contrairement à ses prévisions et malgré ses efforts pour la dégoûter, la jeune Gryffondor s'était obstinée à vouloir rester. Elle avait montré un certain courage que Severus qualifiait de «masochisme pathologique aigu».

Malgré tout, il devait reconnaître que la jeune fille se débrouillait bien et montrait certaines aptitudes à l'art délicat de la préparation des potions, ce qui en soi lui donnait une indéniable valeur. Elle était la seule élève qui méritait qu'on s'intéresse à elle, car elle avait un potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à éclore et s'épanouir. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un élève qui vaille la peine de faire un effort de pédagogie, Severus décida à cette époque de se montrer moins sévère et plus patient –seulement pendant ces moments privilégiés, en dehors des cours- ce qui pour lui relevait quasiment de l'impossible.

La jeune Gryffondor avait enfin piqué sa curiosité et Severus en tant que chercheur, avait trouvé un sujet qui commençait à éveiller un certain intérêt. Il voulait la rendre meilleure encore, l'aider à penser par elle-même, quitter les sentiers battus des livres de potions appris par cœur, et surtout, lui faire découvrir que les ingrédients pouvaient être remplacés par d'autres l'amener à une certaine créativité, lui faire franchir le pas pour passer de la simple discipline à l'Art avec un grand A.

Et puis il avait commencé à apprécier sa compagnie. Il avait enfin remarqué que la gamine agaçante était devenue une jeune fille assez attirante pour qu'il remarque enfin combien il la trouvait belle et lumineuse. Oui « Lumineuse » c'était ainsi qu'il la percevait au-delà des apparences. C'était bien la première fois qu'un être féminin, si jeune pourtant, lui renvoyait cette image de fraîcheur, de pureté et d'innocence.

C'est avec cet état d'esprit que c'était terminé la sixième année scolaire. Mais il y avait eu un incident dont Hermione n'était même pas au courant. Suite à la décision de Severus de faire preuve de plus d'affabilité, l'atmosphère «amicale» qui s'était établi au grand soulagement d'Hermione, le Serpentard s'était sentit en confiance. Son esprit avait glissé naturellement mais accidentellement dans les pensées d'Hermione sans que cette dernière n'ait détecté l'intrusion mentale involontaire de son professeur.

Ce qu'il avait découvert avait totalement pris Severus au dépourvu. Il s'était retrouvé plongé dans un imbroglio de pensées et de fantasmes tournés vers lui. Hermione l'élève sérieuse et assidue se voyait avec son professeur dans des situations romantico-érotiques les plus échevelées possible. Mais il avait surtout décelé de l'amour, de la compassion une détermination à lui trouver des excuses pour son comportement antisocial, malgré le fait qu'elle le percevait comme une cause perdue d'avance. Severus s'était retiré de l'esprit d'Hermione avec délicatesse afin de ne pas être surpris. La Legilimencie non consentie était interdite et considérée comme un crime.

Hermione Granger le voyait de façon positive. Elle éprouvait de très forts sentiments pour son mystérieux professeur. Dans les méandres des pensées de cette jeune fille de seize ans, un amour infini était en train de naître, de grandir au grand désarroi de la Gryffondor qui pensait que l'objet de cet amour était impossible, inaccessible et non convenable. Comment Hermione pouvait elle éprouver un tel sentiment pour une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui se montrait désagréable la majorité du temps, qui représentait l'autorité et avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle.

Alors qu'il revoyait cette scène avec surprise, l'ego néanmoins flatté, Severus entendit la voix du Magicien Blanc résonner dans son esprit.

_«Alors Eärendil te doutais tu d'une telle attirance pour toi de la part d'Hermione ?»_

_«Non bien sûr que non, jamais personne n'as pensé à moi de cette façon, enfin je veux dire quelqu'un d'aussi innocent et capable d'autant d'amour. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé»._

Olórin ne releva pas la dernière remarque de son Padawan qui ne savait pas encore qu'il avait au moins vécu les quatre premières années de sa vie entouré de l'amour infini de ses parents. Il demanda simplement.

_«Et toi Severus est ce pour cette raison, une attirance irrésistible pour une de tes élèves que tu l'as traitée aussi durement pendant cette sixième année ?»._

Le semi-elfe sentit une rage sourde l'envahir car le Valar avait trouvé la faille dont il n'était pas conscient à l'époque, et il n'avait pas compris alors ce qui lui arrivait, lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour qui que ce soit depuis sa déconvenue avec une certaine Lily Evans.

Severus n'avait éprouvé de l'amour qu'une seule et unique fois quand il était tombé amoureux de la Gryffondor, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car l'amour était un concept inconnu de lui. Par bien des aspects Hermione lui rappelait Lily, mais elle, elle était sincère. Lily n'avait été qu'une intrigante qui s'était servie de lui sans avoir le courage de s'afficher avec « le Serpentard haït par les maraudeurs ». Elle l'avait laissé tomber pour James-Maudit-Potter bien avant l'incident où il l'avait traitée de sang-de- bourbe.

Depuis Severus avait laissé les sentiments « romantiques » au placard. Il s'était vengé en plongeant dans la Magie Noire et en épousant la cause des Mangemorts. A cette époque il avait laissé libre court à ses instincts les plus sombres. Tuer avait été sa seule source de plaisir et de jouissance. _Il avait été le digne disciple du Maître des Ténèbres_ (3).

Bien sûr, par la suite, il avait eu des besoins d'homme, qu'il devait assouvir quel qu'en soit le prix. Il avait eu un nombre incalculable de maîtresses, à commencer par Bellatrix Black, devenue Mme Lestrange puis concubine officielle de Voldemort. A son grand étonnement il n'avait jamais manquer de femmes car son charme ténébreux les attirait quel que soit leur age ou leur origine sociale : les mangemorts, les prostituées et puis la source intarissable de chair fraîche.

Et cette dernière se matérialisait par les jeunes filles de sa Maison. Il n'avait rien demandé, ni souhaité. Mais il y avait toujours des sixième ou septième années qui étaient prêtes à tout, même à vendre leur âme, pour coucher avec le mystérieux et dangereux Maître des Potions, Directeur de Serpentard, qui alimentait leur fantasme. Bien malgré lui, il les attirait comme un aimant. Sa réputation sulfureuse, le charisme et surtout le charme empoisonné qui le précédait alimentaient les conversations parmi l'aristocratie, les bonnes familles de Sorciers au sang pur dont faisaient partie les jeunes filles Serpentard.

Cela désolait un peu Severus mais il devait reconnaître que la majorité des élèves de sa Maison, qu'ils soient garçons ou filles, étaient pourris et pervertis jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, les demoiselles se jetaient à son cou et avaient perdue leur virginité depuis longtemps. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Albus Dumbledore qui était toujours au courant de tout n'avait jamais rien fait sinon lui donné des avertissements comme un père déçu du comportement de son fils.

En effet il n'avait jamais éprouver de sentiments amoureux –était-ce vraiment ce qu'il éprouvait pour son élève Gryffondor ?- Il voulait absolument la protéger de lui et de son coté obscur. La repousser à tout prix, voilà qui était la meilleure des stratégies. La rouge et or appartenait à une maison qu'il détestait plus que tout, mais il n'avait pas essayer d'en profiter. Il aurait pu coucher avec, profiter d'elle et l'avilir mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait essayé de la sauvegarder.

Severus le Padawan répondit hargneusement, parce qu'il prenait conscience devant le Valar son immense part d'ombre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas souiller la pureté de la Gryffondor.

_«OUI, c'était pour me défendre. Je croyais que je la détestais et pourtant pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai éprouvé des sensations que je n'avais jamais expérimentées. Je lui en ai voulu parce qu'elle représentait la lumière, la pureté que je ne méritais pas. Elle a réveillé des sentiments qui sont restés bloqués pendant des décennies et surtout elle a réveillé une attirance physique qui n'était ni acceptable ni concevable. C'était mon élève. La meilleure de mes élèves, une Gryffondor, une intouchable. J'ai tellement honte de ce que je ressens encore pour elle, j'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent dominé par ses hormones»._

Le Valar fit preuve de compréhension et d'indulgence envers son jeune disciple. Le semi-elfe avait tellement à apprendre sur lui et sa véritable nature.

«_C'est naturel que tu ais réagit de la sorte Eärendil. Cette année là Hermione t'as reconnu inconsciemment en tant qu'âme sœur. Et toi elle t'a ébloui parce que sa Lumière a éclairé cette grande part de Ténèbres dans lesquelles tu es plongée depuis une éternité. Cela a été un grand choc pour tous les deux. Toi aussi inconsciemment tu l'as reconnu et accepté en tant qu'âme sœur. C'est pour cela que tu as agis avec civilité par la suite tout en gardant une certaine distance. Quant à ta sensation d'être un adolescent je la comprends d'autant plus que tu es un adolescent mon cher Eärendil_».

Severus questionna vivement, et puis pourquoi le vieillard s'obstinait à l'appeler Eärendil ?

«_Quoi qu'est ce que tu racontes vieil homme ?_»

Le Valar reprit avec une patience infinie dont seul était capable les Etres de Lumières.

«_A ton réveil tu auras toutes les informations mais dores et déjà je pense qu'il est temps de te dire que tu as du sang Elfe Elda dans les veines. Tu traverses l'adolescence depuis quatre ans déjà. Il n'est pas étonnant que tu bouillonnes et que tes hormones te travaillent comme tu le dis si bien. Tu es à l'aube d'une très longue vie mon cher enfant._ _L'âge est relatif. La différence d'âge qui est supposé exister entre Hermione et toi n'est rien. D'autant plus qu'en tant qu'Humaine et d'une durée de vie inférieure, Hermione est largement plus âgée que toi. Mais nous reparlerons de cela plus tard._»

Severus ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'essayait de lui dire le Valar. Il devait forcément se tromper. Il n'avait rien d'un Elfe même si toute sa vie il s'était sentit différent, comme égaré parmi une race avec laquelle il ne s'était jamais sentit aucune affinité.

Olórin répondit à la réflexion non formulée de son protégé.

«_Tu apprendras beaucoup à ton réveil. Pourquoi crois tu que je sois là à tes cotés. Rappelle toi tu as imploré les Divinités Elfiques de t'aider et cela dans la langue des tes ancêtres, Eärendil. Tu es le petit-fils d'un Haut-Roi. Tu apprendras la raison fondamentale pour laquelle tu as dû vivre autant de sacrifices dans cette première partie de vie._»

Dans cette dimension l'ego de Severus était complètement anesthésié, raison pour laquelle le semi-elfe ne put éclater d'une colère froide et dévastatrice dont lui seul avait le secret. Il ravala sa rage et répondit avec une certaine amertume.

«_J'espère que cette raison vaut la peine parce ce que jusque là j'ai vécu l'enfer. Est-ce parce que je suis à moitié Elda que je vie comme un inadapté social parmi les Humains ? Je suis un prince et pourtant on m'a traité comme un paria._»

«_Oui cher enfant en partie, mais tu connais déjà la réponse n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais vivre cela, mais crois moi tu n'es pas ce que les autres penses de toi, tu es loin d'être un paria._»

La question suivante du Magicien Blanc interrompit le cours de cet interrogatoire sur les origines de Severus. Le Maître repris aussitôt.

«_Dis moi, d'après ce que j'ai pu percevoir de ta vie d'enseignant tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ton métier n'est-ce pas ?_»

Severus ne répondit pas il n'avait pas envie de s'engager sur ce terrain puisque la suite allait révéler pourquoi il était un professeur exigeant, impatient et injuste. La raison était fort simple, parce qu'il n'avait que des crétins pour élèves. A part Hermione, pas un seul individu depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner ne valait la peine qu'il fasse le moindre effort dans sa façon de transmettre son savoir incommensurable. Il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse, même si cela était au dépend de ces pauvres créatures incultes qui devaient suivre ses cours.

* * *

Le voyage mnémonique reprit son cours. A la fin de la sixième année Hermione Granger avait décidé de poursuivre un Projet Honorifique en Potion et cette décision avait surpris tout le monde. Mais la surprise venait surtout du fait que le Professeur Snape ait accepté de se prêter au jeu. Il avait cependant demandé à ce que la Gryffondor profite de ses vacances pour lui présenter son projet de thèse, l'objet de ses recherches en la matière. Si la proposition était à la hauteur de ses exigences, alors il donnerait son accord final pour des cours de très haut niveau en plus des cours au programme de la septième année.

Un évènement important avait alors «rapproché» les deux protagonistes de façon inattendue. Hermione avait passé le mois de juillet avec ses parents en Italie, mais la jeune fille s'était évertuée à éviter les excursions pour se consacrer à son projet. Elle avait décidé de passer alors le mois d'Août au 12 Square Grimmauld avec la famille Weasley et Harry. De nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre avaient eu lieu, il semblait que les Mangemorts ne prenaient pas de vacances. Des attaques de familles moldus et des attentats à la bombe avaient eu lieu avec la fréquence d'un métronome.

A la mi-Août Severus était revenu blessé, d'un raid surprise contre les parents Granger. Il les avait sauvé in extremis et avait essuyé l'attaque de quatre Mangemorts déterminés qu'il avait dû tuer sans pitié, afin d'éliminer les témoins de sa trahison.

Malgré son état l'espion avait transplané au quartier général, avec les parents Granger qui étaient eux sains et saufs. Severus s'était écroulé ensanglanté sur le sol devant les yeux effarés d'Hermione et Molly qui étaient présentes à ce moment là.

Le semi-elfe ne se souvenait pas de cet épisode qu'il découvrait en même temps qu'Olórin. La jeune Gryffondor était heureuse de voir ses parents sauvés, mais elle n'avait eu d'yeux et de cœur que pour l'homme qui gisait inconscient sur le plancher. Molly en avait profité pour appeler Albus et Poppy à la rescousse. Les images défilèrent à toute allure et Severus eut un air de déjà vu quand il se vit dans un lit d'une des chambre du QG, avec à son chevet une Hermione à l'air inquiet.

Severus se vit ouvrir les yeux et s'entendit dire.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, à me contempler Miss Granger, ne devriez vous pas travailler d'arrache pied sur votre projet ?

La jeune Gryffondor sursauta et arbora alors un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse de le voir reprendre enfin connaissance et de rouspéter, c'était bon signe chez lui. La mauvaise humeur du patient ne l'empêcha pas de répondre amicalement.

- C'est juste une petite pause. J'ai bien le droit de veiller sur vous. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez d'avoir sauver mes parents au péril de votre vie.

Tout de suite et sans effort aucun il avait lu les pensée de la jeune fille qui le voyait comme un héros flamboyant ce qu'il n'était nullement. La nature agressive de Severus avait refait aussitôt surface.

- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir. En plus de cela j'aurais de la chance si ma couverture de Mangemort n'a pas encore explosée du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je suis désolée Professeur, je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect.

- Non bien sûr vous ne voyez que le coté «chevalier blanc». Je ne suis pas un héros. Enlevez vous définitivement cette pensée idiote de votre tête Granger. Au fait cela fait combien de temps que je suis dans le cirage ?

Hermione était vexée mais surtout en colère devant l'attitude blessante de son « héros » -il le serait toujours même si cela ne lui plaisait pas et s'il s'obstinait à se conduire comme un imbécile prétentieux-. Et puis elle avait un faible pour cet homme arrogant et aimable comme un ours mal léché. Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé «adorable» et tellement séduisant dans son sommeil forcé. Elle sortit de sa rêverie éveillée et lui répondit.

- Trois jours ; vous êtes resté inconscient trois longs jours. Tout le monde s'est fait du souci pour vous.

Cette dernière remarque l'avait aussitôt irrité au plus au point et il répliqua d'un ton vif.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on se fasse du souci pour moi comme vous dites. Et vos parents que sont ils devenus ?

- Le Professeur Dumbledore leur a trouvé une cachette dans un endroit moldu connu de lui seul et il leur a effacé la mémoire d'après ce que j'ai compris. J'espère que je pourrais les revoir quand la guerre sera terminée.

- Je suis désolé pour vous Miss Granger. Je ne veux pas détruire vos illusions mais je pense que cette guerre est loin d'être terminée. Ces attaques contre les moldus ne sont qu'un hors d'œuvre, le pire reste à venir.

Severus sentit la fatigue et la douleur le terrasser d'un coup et il replongea dans l'inconscience. Quand il se réveilla de nouveau il faisait nuit et la Gryffondor était toujours à son chevet. Il détestait être l'objet d'attention et surtout il ne supportait pas d'être blessé ou malade. Il ne voulait pas que les autres voient sa faiblesse. Il soupira de lassitude et vit Hermione se pencher sur lui. Elle lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Poppy Pomfrey a fortement recommandé d'éviter de vous énerver. Le Professeur Dumbledore est passé plusieurs fois vous voir, il est très inquiet pour vous.

Le Maître des Potions lança un regard noir à la messagère et demanda d'un ton impatient.

- Quand pourrais-je quitter cette chambre ? J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attends avant la rentrée. Et je vous signale que vous avez intérêt à me fournir un projet bien détaillé et plutôt consistent si vous voulez obtenir votre autorisation pour un Projet Honorifique en Potion, chère Miss Granger !

Hermione sentit le malaise de son professeur préféré. Il ne devait pas apprécier son état de «patient» et surtout pas sous l'œil vigilant d'une de ses élèves, Gryffondor de surcroît. Severus Snape était un homme qui bâtissait des murailles infranchissables autour de sa vie privée. Malgré tout maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, elle s'amusait intérieurement de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

- Mme Pomfrey dit que vous devriez être sur pied dans deux jours. Elle a dû s'absenter et c'est Mme Weasley qui doit désinfecter vos blessures et refaire les pansements au moins deux fois par jour d'ici là.

Severus parut horrifié à l'idée que Molly Weasley puisse le toucher. Il détestait les contacts humains. Il soupira de dépit et répliqua d'un ton peu aimable.

- Je suis réveillé et il n'est pas question que Molly s'occupe de mes pansements. Je vais bien et je retourne de ce pas à Hogwarts. Donnez moi mes vêtements.

Hermione le regarda sans broncher balancer les couvertures sur le coté et esquisser un mouvement pour sortir du lit. Severus Snape n'écoutait personne et n'en faisait toujours qu'à son idée. Mais à peine avait-il essayé de se relever pour s'asseoir que tout commença à tourner autour de lui, apparemment son corps n'était pas d'accord avec sa tête. Gentiment Hermione l'aida à se recoucher et lui dit d'un ton réconfortant en remettant les couvertures en place.

- Soyez patient Professeur Snape, Mme Pomfrey connaît son métier, si elle dit que vous devez rester couché c'est pour une bonne raison.

Severus se sentit vraiment stupide mais surtout nauséeux au possible. Complètement démuni, un bandage autour du ventre et un affreux pansement sur la cuisse droite. Il était nu si ce n'était son caleçon en soie. La jeune Granger avait dû noter son corps plein de cicatrices et son affreuse Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche. Bon sang qu'il détestait être malade et si vulnérable. Il était rassuré car la jeune fille ne voulait que son bien. Il savait qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de lui et ne répèterait rien à Potter et Weasley.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait reconnaissant. Epuisé et vaincu, il posa sa grande main sur celle de la Gryffondor et lui dit d'un ton sincère où pour une fois ne filtrait ni colère, ni sarcasme.

- Merci de vous préoccuper de mon sort Miss Granger. A part Albus, personne ne s'est jamais soucier de moi jusqu'à maintenant.

Hermione était désolée d'entendre cela. Il était vrai que Severus Snape n'était pas un modèle d'amabilité mais il était courageux, loyal et fort comme un Gryffondor. Il méritait l'estime des gens de l'Ordre du Phénix au moins et des autres professeurs. Aucun être ne méritait de vivre une telle solitude, un tel rejet de ses semblables, même si le Maître des Potions était un loup solitaire qui fuyait la compagnie comme la peste.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme aussi brillant pouvait être autant détesté. C'était pourtant le plus grand Maître de Potions de tous les temps, reconnu de ses pairs, qui avait écrit de remarquables ouvrages en la matière, de nombreux articles dans les revues célèbres _Ars Alchemica_ (4) et qui avait inventé entre autre la Potion Tue Loup et le Veritaserum (5). Le Monde des Sorciers aurait dû s'incliner bien bas devant un tel être qui avait beaucoup apporter à la communauté magique.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'un pacte tacite fut passé entre l'irascible et ténébreux professeur et la jeune sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération.

- Vous êtes tellement brillant Professeur Snape que personne n'a l'air de pouvoir vous suivre ou vous comprendre. Vous avez sauvé mes parents au péril de votre vie et de votre couverture d'agent double qui est ultra importante pour l'Ordre. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante et redevable. Je serais vraiment une ingrate si je ne me préoccupais pas de votre bien être.

Elle baissa la tête et ajouta timidement.

- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous Monsieur, je pense sincèrement que vous méritez le meilleur, même si vous êtes insupportable.

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré, mais le blessé l'avait entendu.

Severus la foudroya du regard mais il admirait son franc parler. Il se sentait trop mal en point pour rétorquer quoique se soit. Hermione lui posa alors une question auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

- Professeur, pourquoi continuer à enseigner si vous détestez tellement les élèves ?

Il fronça les sourcils et répliqua en exerçant un chantage Serpentardien.

- Donner moi une potion contre la nausée et le mal de tête et je consentirais peut-être à vous éclairer.

Il observa la jeune fille ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et farfouiller parmi les petites fioles qui s'y trouvaient et lui tendit la potion miracle qui traitait les deux symptômes à la fois.

Severus avala le remède d'une seule traite en maudissant la dite potion qui avait un goût horrible mais dont l'efficacité ne tarda pas à faire effet. Il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers et commença à répondre avec franchise.

- Puisque je suis persuadé que nous allons travailler ensemble pour ce Projet Honorifique, je veux bien vous révéler la vérité. Je pense que vous devez savoir où vous allez mettre les pieds et avec qui vous allez traiter. Je préfère la recherche c'est vrai, mais je ne dédaigne pas l'enseignement. Il est vrai que je suis obligé de rester à Hogwarts pour assumer mon rôle d'agent double d'abord et puis depuis qu'Albus s'est porté garant pour moi quand j'ai quitté les Mangemorts, le Magenmagot l'a forcé à me surveiller.

Le Maître des Potions se demandait pourquoi il voulait être si franc avec sa jeune élève, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une force intérieure l'obligeait à se dévoiler pour la première fois depuis son entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore bien des années auparavant. Il lui devait une explication, parce qu'il devait se l'avouer, pour lui cette jeune fille était spéciale.

- Vous savez je ne suis pas un héros brave et sans reproche. Quand j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'époque, j'étais en proie à une folie meurtrière. Avec lui j'ai laissé libre court à ma nature obscure. J'ai commis les pires actions, j'ai agis et pensé comme un fauve sanguinaire et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. J'ai exterminé les attaquants de vos parents sans le moindre remords. Je suis un guerrier de l'ombre et je suis excellent dans mon domaine. Vous savez le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait de moi un excellent Maître des Potions et j'ai amélioré ma connaissance des Arts de la Magie Noires grâce à lui aussi. Dans ce passé que je regrette maintenant, le Darklord a été mon Mentor.

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement et osait à peine respirer. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux, et que son génie pouvait servir le camp des Ténèbres, mais elle n'avait pas encore idée à quel point sa dangerosité ou son côté obscur pouvaient être insondables. Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui racontait cela. Pour l'empêcher de s'attacher à lui, parce qu'apparemment c'est cela qu'il voulait, la dégoûter de lui parce qu'il était un assassin dans les rangs du Mal mais au service du Bien.

Il lui avouait à demi mot qu'il était un tueur qui avait ôté des vies sans le moindre remord. Albus Dumbledore avait dû se battre pour imposer un homme avec un tel passé dans l'enceinte d'Hogwarts. Le Directeur avait une confiance totale en Severus Snape, alors elle aussi.

Severus continua de sa voix suave et envoûtante.

- Je veux pour une fois dans ma vie enseigner à un élève qui comprenne mon propos sans que j'ai à simplifier à l'extrême mon discours. Vous êtes cette perle rare Miss Granger, la seule et unique depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner. Je ne reproche pas à mes élèves d'avoir une intelligence moyenne ou inexistante se n'est pas de leur faute, mais je suis à des années lumières et cela est extrêmement pénible pour moi d'affronter jours après jours l'ineptie des êtres qui m'entourent, quelque soit leur âge. A part Albus et Minerva je ne peux discuter avec personne. Les Humains m'ennuient. Leur bêtise est exaspérante et insupportable. C'est pour cette raison que je les évite autant que faire se peut.

Hermione lui sourit et lui répondit.

- Je me doutais que vous étiez à part, mais pas à ce point. Vous êtes comme un étranger en terre étrangère et pourtant vous appartenez à ce monde.

Severus arqua son sourcil gauche et lui dit d'un air mystérieux.

- Je n'en sais rien Miss Granger. Je me sens si déplacé dans ce monde comme vous dites. Je suis une anomalie dans l'univers bien rangé des Sorciers. Mais assez parlé de moi. Ne me posez plus jamais de questions d'ordre personnel, de toutes façons je ne vous dirais plus rien. Je serai néanmoins apte à répondre à toutes vos questions d'ordre professionnel quand nous attaquerons la septième année. Maintenant je vous demanderai une faveur, laisser moi me reposer je suis vraiment exténué.

Il ferma les yeux pour signifier que la discussion était définitivement close. Hermione soupira mais se sentit privilégiée de cette conversation. Elle était sure que son professeur n'avait jamais dû autant parler dans une journée. Seul Albus Dumbledore connaissait Severus Snape, et encore, elle se doutait que l'énigmatique Maître des Potions devait sûrement cacher une bonne partie de ses secrets au vénérable Directeur d'Hogwarts. Severus Snape ne montrait que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Alors que Severus pensait en avoir terminé avec cet épisode de sa vie, Olórin en profita pour lui faire percevoir les émotions et les sentiments d'Hermione à cette époque. Le Valar appartenait aux Divinités Elfiques, il avait tout les pouvoirs et savait tout du passé, du présent et de l'avenir. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui, il était indispensable pour Eärendil de tout savoir sur sa future compagne, enfin ce qui était nécessaire pour affronter sa destinée.

Le semi-elfe put alors entendre les pensées et voir les images à travers l'esprit d'Hermione.

Elle se sentait responsable de son état, elle voulait tout faire pour l'aider. C'était plus qu'un devoir, parce que son cœur était noble, juste et généreux et aussi parce qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. Harry et Ron s'étaient moqués de sa dévotion pour la Terreur des Cachots même s'il avait sauvé la vie des parents Granger. Elle ne comprenait pas ni ne supportait une telle animosité alors que son professeur avait été blessé pour avoir voulu sauver ses parents.

La Gryffondor s'était autoproclamée gardienne et infirmière de Severus Snape aux côtés de Molly Weasley qui avait pris la relève de Poppy Pomfrey. Elle avait passé du temps à le contempler alors qu'il était inconscient. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait l'air plus jeune et son visage était si différent sans son éternel masque de froideur arctique. Ses traits n'avaient pas la beauté classique mais une beauté froide, ténébreuse et étrange.

Même si tout le monde le critiquait, où le traitait de tous les noms derrière son dos, la majorité des filles de l'école trouvait le Maître des Potions sexy, mystérieux et surtout terriblement dangereux. Son charisme, sa prestance, sa voix, et ses yeux ne pouvaient que renforcer cette fascination pour un être qui était réputé pour son intelligence et sa connaissance de la Magie Noire. Hermione ne pouvait échapper à l'attraction de cet astre froid, obscur et tellement magnétique.

La jeune fille n'était jamais présente quand Molly Weasley soignait Severus et changeait ses pansements. Elle fut surprise et amusée quand son professeur avait jeté ses couvertures sur le coté pour essayer de fuir le QG de l'ordre, pour retourner à Hogwarts alors qu'il n'était pas capable de se redresser et encore moins de tenir sur ses jambes.

Mais elle l'avait vu pratiquement nu, sans ses éternelles robes noires de sorciers. Bien sûr elle l'avait imaginé dévêtu, vu que son esprit ne lui laissait aucun répit en rêve éveillé ou en rêve endormi. Elle avait plus qu'un béguin pour lui, elle l'aimait à sa façon. Elle se fustigeait intérieurement pour cette attirance, comment aimer un être aussi arrogant, vindicatif et surtout dénuée d'émotions, un individu sans cœur qui ne devait sûrement pas savoir ce que le mot ou le concept d'amour pouvait bien signifier.

Le corps de cet homme était parfait, une musculature longue comme celle des fauves, sa peau albâtre et imberbe lui donnait l'allure d'une statue de marbre blanc à qui Dieu aurait insufflée la vie. Mais le marbre n'était pas parfait lui, car durant ce bref instant Hermione avait entrevu les striures que formaient une multitude de cicatrices sur son torse et sur son dos, et surtout l'infâme marque des Mangemorts.

Elle l'avait aidé à se recoucher avant qu'il ne fasse un malaise et ne s'étale sur le plancher. La jeune femme avait fait bonne figure mais son âme sensible avait été touchée profondément par cette vision. Elle avait l'intuition que ces cicatrices étaient sûrement les preuves des punitions qu'avait enduré son professeur alors qu'il jouait son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort.

Elle savait depuis deux ans qu'il était un membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Comment avait elle été assez naïve pour croire que les meetings avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'étaient que de simples réunions qui n'étaient pas dangereuses. Severus Snape risquait sa vie à chaque fois qu'il était obligé de jouer son rôle auprès du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Cette nuit là changea à jamais sa perception du monde et de son professeur. Personne n'avait le droit de douter de sa loyauté comme le sous-entendait continuellement Remus Lupin qui avait reprit sa place de professeur contre les Forces du Mal. Elle ne supporterait plus qu'on parle en mal de Severus Snape. Elle le défendrait quoiqu'il arrive et même si l'homme en question se comportait comme un ignoble crétin avec ses élèves et elle-même. Il avait sûrement ses raisons d'être si froid et constamment en colère contre le monde entier.

Les images s'estompèrent. Severus était bouleversé et stupéfait. Cela était tellement étrange de ressentir les émotions d'une autre personne et d'Hermione Granger en particulier. Il se secoua et dit à son mentor.

«_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé même dans mes rêves les plus fous que cette jeune femme puisse avoir une telle opinion positive de moi et veuille prendre ma défense à n'importe quel prix._ _Même au risque de s'attirer le courroux de ses amis Potter et Weasley qui me détestent_.»

Le Valar insista en ajoutant.

«_C'était plus fort qu'elle. La vie a fait en sorte que vous viviez cet évènement afin de vous rapprocher et ce Projet Honorifique n'a fait que renforcé votre lien. Quoique vous fassiez vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Rien ni personne ne pourra empêcher cela, car les Valar l'ont décidé, ainsi que l'âme sublime qui habite la magnifique personne qu'est Hermione Jane Granger._»

Olórin garda le silence quelques instant avant d'ajouter une information importante.

«_Cette petite expérience te permet de voir combien elle tient à toi et qu'elle t'aimera toujours pour ce que tu es, avec tes pires défauts et ta mauvaise réputation, et non pour le nom que tu portera ou ton rang social. A ton réveil tu te rappelleras de tout en détail. Tu vas rencontrer ton père biologique et ton grand père qui sont des personnes renommées. Quand le monde sorcier apprendra la vérité Eärendil, des tas de gens voudront se servir de toi et de ta célébrité aussi n'oublie jamais que la seule personne qui t'aime sincèrement est la jeune Hermione Granger._»

Le vieil homme avait éveillé la curiosité de Severus qui voulait tout savoir tout de suite.

«_Je t'en prie dis moi qui est mon père. Je veux son nom._»

«_NON mon jeune ami. Tu dois l'apprendre de ton père. Cette vérité tu seras prêt à l'entendre mais elle peut aussi te détruire. Sois patient le temps est proche. Allez continuons je veux que tu contemples et assimiles les moments importants de la septième année avec Hermione. J'adore cette petite, elle t'a fais plus évoluer en deux ans que tout le reste dans ta première partie de vie._»

* * *

Les images commencèrent à défiler. Ce pan entier de sa vie avait été aussi oubliée et Severus replongea dans cette période qu'il fut heureux de redécouvrir à travers le ressentit de celle qui était devenue depuis peu «son Hermione, sa Lumière».

Le projet d'Hermione était intéressant et intelligent. Severus avait été impressionné par la proposition écrite qui tenait en plusieurs feuilles de parchemin, et qui expliquait le sujet de son étude : atténuer sinon guérir les effets du « Doloris», le pourquoi et le comment elle était arrivée à la conclusion que seule une potion pouvait résoudre le problème qui restait dans l'impasse avec un sortilège, ou une équation d'arithmancie.

Severus avait convoqué Hermione afin qu'elle élabore plus avant ses théories et l'avait écouté attentivement. Il n'avait pas bronché, ni fait de remarques désobligeantes et à la fin au grand soulagement d'Hermione, il avait accepté de l'aider à concrétiser son rêve en lui donnant tous les moyens nécessaires afin de compléter son Projet Honorifique. Bien entendu il lui avait fait remarqué que le sujet n'était pas vraiment original, mais avait ajouter, avec un de ses rares sourires, que son approche était innovante.

Il lui avait fournit des articles qu'il avait traduit lui-même et une liste de livres qui pourraient l'aider dans ses recherches. L'emploi du temps d'Hermione allait être chargé. Elle avait été aussi nommée Préfète en Chef. En plus des cours de potions de septième année, il y avait les cours avancés et les trois sessions supplémentaires pour le projet : les lundi, mercredi et jeudi soirs qui avaient lieu après le dîné. Le lundi et le jeudi étaient consacrés à la théorie, la discussion sur l'avancement des recherches et les questions qui pouvaient surgir à tout moment.

Le vendredi était consacré à l'élaboration des potions. Quelquefois comme en sixième année le professeur et l'élève travaillaient ensemble sur une même potion ou chacun sur la leur, dans un silence reposant. Elle pouvait l'interrompre en lui posant une question ou en lui demandant de l'aide sachant qu'il le faisait avec bonne volonté. Hermione aimait aussi travailler en plus le Vendredi en fin d'après midi après le cours avancé de potion sachant qu'il était toujours là, présent prêt à répondre ou à intervenir en cas de problème alors qu'il avait une pile de parchemin à corriger.

Cet emploi du temps et tout le temps libre qu'elle consacrait à ses devoirs ou ses recherches firent exploser la relation d'amitié amoureuse qu'elle entretenait avec Ron Weasley. Ce dernier avait difficilement accepté les contraintes de la sixième année et tout le temps gâché selon lui pendant les vacances, consacré à son projet ou à jouer l'infirmière auprès de Snape.

Ron était parti se consoler dans les bras de Lavander Brown qui jubilait intérieurement d'avoir retrouvé son RonRon adoré. Mais Ron maudissait encore plus la Terreur des Cachots d'avoir, selon lui, corrompu l'âme d'Hermione qui semblait complètement envoûtée par la maudite Chauve-Souris Vador. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouvé à ce bâtard graisseux ? Qu'est ce que les filles pouvaient bien lui trouvé parce qu'il les avait entendu glousser et tomber en pamoison devant ce diabolique professeur, les filles Gryffondor sans exception. Même Lavander le trouvait ténébreusement charmant et cherchait des excuses à la cruauté Serpentardienne et la méchanceté délibérée des remarques Snapienne du professeur le plus détesté d'Hogwarts.

Hermione ne parlait plus de ses entrevues avec Snape, ni de ses recherches car cela amenait les remarques désobligeantes et les insultes d'Harry et Ron qui l'accusaient de pactiser avec le Diable. Seule Ginny lui apportait son soutien, mais aussi ses remarques coquines et super déplacées, en lui disant que même si elle se voilait la face, Hermione était raide dingue de son «_Severus Darling_» et qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen pour s'approprier du temps avec le séduisant mais terriblement dangereux Serpentard.

Ginny lui avait assuré que l'énigmatique Severus-antisocial-Snape devait sûrement ressentir quelque chose pour elle, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il offert un livre extrêmement rare et cher ainsi qu'un abonnement à la prestigieuse revue «Ars Alchemica» pour Noël. Snape n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux et encore moins à une élève, Gryffondor de surcroît.

Plus le temps passait et plus Hermione était heureuse de ses moments privilégiés partagés avec Severus Snape. Elle s'attachait inexorablement à lui. En dehors des cours, il la traitait comme une adulte responsable presque comme une égale. En sixième année leur collaboration était forcée. Là elle était consentie par les deux partis.

Il lui avait octroyé une petite pièce de travail pour ses expériences juste à coté de la salle de classe, de la réserve et de son laboratoire personnel. Il lui avait laissé les clefs de la pièce et de la réserve. Elle devait juste lui demander les ingrédients les plus rares et les plus chers, si besoin était.

Durant ses moments privilégiés, il lui parlait d'un ton aimable sans la moindre pointe de sarcasme ou de moquerie comme à sa détestable habitude durant les cours. Elle découvrait au fur et à mesure différentes facettes du Maître des Potions. En général il était peu loquace mais il pouvait s'animer et parler avec un certain « enthousiasme » de la magie en générale et des potions en particulier. Il s'intéressait à son projet, ses remarques et ses questions qu'il trouvait pertinentes.

Hermione s'accoutumait à la présence toute masculine de son professeur. Quand il travaillait sur les potions il était en chemise blanche et manches relevées, un pantalon noir de très bonne qualité et coupé sur mesure qui épousait le galbe musclé de ses cuisses et de ses fesses. Elle aimait son odeur d'after-shave et la façon dont il coiffait ses cheveux en arrière attaché par un catogan.

Comment aurait elle pu rester indifférente à ses mouvements contrôlés, sa façon de bouger avec une grâce féline qui lui faisait pensé à son chat Pattenrond. Ses belles mains aux longs doigts qui semblaient si expertes sûrement douées pour caresser et prodiguer du plaisir à une femme. Et puis elle savait à quoi il ressemblait sous ses vêtements, une magnifique statue de Michel Ange, un corps de guerrier sculpté par les arts de combats, un guerrier de chair et de sang dont elle rêvait tous les soirs.

Hermione s'en voulait d'être tombée amoureuse de l'inaccessible Severus Snape. Plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus elle le trouvait séduisant et irrésistible. Son sens de l'humour, très caustique au demeurant, était absolument génial. Cet homme était génial tout simplement. En plus il la comprenait, il stimulait son intelligence et encourageait sa soif de savoir, son besoin de se réaliser.

Elle avait vainement tenté de l'oublier et de s'intéresser à des garçons de son âge, mais à Hogwarts pas un seul garçon ne pouvait supporter la comparaison avec un homme de la trempe de Severus. Severus c'est comme cela qu'elle l'appelait dans sa tête ou en discutant de lui avec sa confidente Ginny Weasley. Elle aimait ce prénom qui lui allait si bien.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'oublier quand elle serait à l'Université de Mywoods. Le professeur-espion n'était pas le seul mâle à avoir de la conversation enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais qui pourrait rivaliser avec son _Héros_. Cet homme était d'une intelligence supérieure et tout le monde (même les personnes qui le détestaient) savait qu'il était un sorcier aussi puissant que Dumbledore. Assez puissant et rusé pour jouer double jeu auprès de Voldemort.

Hermione passait son temps à soupirer et à perdre une énergie folle à combattre intérieurement ses sentiments contradictoires pour Severus Snape. Mais le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard n'était pas pour elle, il avait un cœur de pierre c'était bien connu, il était froid et indifférent comme le Serpent symbole de sa maison et pourtant il pouvait se montrer si charmant et si charmeur quand il le voulait.

Avant la fin de l'année scolaire sa dernière à Hogwarts, Hermione fut victime d'une attaque au sein même de l'école. Grâce à des élèves sympathisants de Voldemort, la Gryffondor et ses deux amis étaient tombés dans un piège qui les avait attirés en dehors du château aux confins de la forêt interdite. Le Trio d'Or avait dû essuyer une attaque vicieuse de trois Mangemorts et d'un détraqueur non répertorié à la solde du mage noir.

Heureusement les professeurs étaient partit à leur secours, dont Remus Lupin qui avait donné l'alerte et Severus Snape. Les Mangemorts et le détraqueur avaient été maîtrisés et arrêtés. Hermione avait été sauvé de justesse par Severus mais elle était blessée et inconsciente.

Poppy Pomfrey avait assuré que la vie de la jeune fille n'était pas en danger mais qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Severus s'était retrouvé à veiller sur Hermione comme cette dernière l'avait fait pour lui onze mois auparavant. Il ne serait rassuré que lorsque la jeune fille reprendrait connaissance. Bon sang qu'il avait eu peur pour elle. Il avait ressentit une telle panique de la perdre. Comment pouvait-il éprouver cela, lui qui n'était attaché à rien ni à personne ?

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain soir son regard rencontra celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement, le héros qui avait une fois de plus sauver la vie d'un membre de la famille Granger. S'il n'avait pas été là, le nom de cette branche Granger aurait disparut de la surface de la terre.

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et comprit ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il était blessé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et fut soulagée qu'il prenne la parole en premier.

- Vos amis ont eu une grosse frayeur mais ils sont sains et saufs et les intrus ont été arrêtés.

Hermione avait du mal à soutenir son regard indéchiffrable. Elle baissa les yeux et avoua avec honte.

- C'était un piège et je me sens bête d'être tombée dedans.

Le professeur répliqua d'un ton neutre.

- C'est tout à votre honneur d'avoir voulu sauver vos amis. Il y a eu trahison au cœur même de ce château. Des élèves de ma Maison ont été complices de cette forfaiture pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbre en attendant la Marque comme récompense. Ils ont été démasqué et punis en conséquence. Ceci est un précédent et je dois me tenir sur mes gardes plus que jamais. Des espions peuvent s'infiltrer n'importe où et griller ma couverture.

- Je suis désolée Professeur Snape. Le fait que vous vous occupiez d'une Gryffondor née de moldu et amie d'Harry Potter a sûrement dérangé Voldemort. J'ai peur qu'il découvre votre véritable rôle et qu'il veuille se venger.

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, le Maître des Potions caressa son visage et ses cheveux. Le toucher du professeur lui donna des frissons. Il lui assura d'un ton ferme mais plein d'amour.

- Je peux me débrouiller avec cela. Je serai rassuré quand vous irez à Mywoods. Je désire que vous vous trouviez en sécurité loin de la folie de la guerre qui va éclater. Je pense que mon rôle d'espion des deux côtés va s'amplifier dans les mois à venir. Et je ne pourrais remplir pleinement la mission qui m'incombe que si je vous sais loin de là, en train d'étudier hors de portée du danger.

Comme s'il en avait trop dit ou trop fait, le masque de froideur reprit immédiatement place alors que le professeur retirait vivement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se leva en fixant la jeune fille d'un air hautain et lui dit d'un ton purement professoral.

- Je suis persuadé que Minerva et Albus vont vous passer le savon que vous méritez et enlever des points à votre Maison pour avoir agit de façon aussi stupide, aussi je vous épargnerai mes commentaires. Rétablissez vous vite. Je vous attends en cours après demain sans faute. Soyez ponctuelle je vous prie.

Dans un mouvement de cape il se dirigea vers la sortie en laissant derrière lui une Hermione complètement abasourdie.

Severus Snape, l'homme froid et dénué d'émotions était resté à son chevet, et s'était inquiété pour elle. Il avait un bref instant laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence. Elle était heureuse de voir la muraille se fissurer parce que pour lui, elle était spéciale. Mais son cœur saignait intérieurement parce que le Maître des Potions s'était vite repris et avait retrouvé son attitude hautaine et distante.

Sa seule lueur d'espoir était de savoir qu'au fond il était presque humain et que comme elle, il luttait afin de garder une distance nécessaire parce qu'il était son professeur. Il devait aussi sauvegarder les apparences vis-à-vis des Serpentard au sein desquels couvaient des Mangemorts en puissance.

Quand ils s'étaient revus, Severus avait agit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les cours et les réunions pour l'avancée du projet reprirent pour aller doucement mais sûrement vers la fin de la septième année. Hermione avait passé ses ASPIC de fin d'année avec mention et obtenu une excellente note pour son Projet Honorifique avec les compliments du Maître des Potions. Elle avait fait gagner la Maison Gryffondor avec les cent points supplémentaires octroyés par Albus Dumbledore pour récompenser le travail exceptionnel fournit par l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération.

Personne ne fut étonné quand elle annonça qu'elle passait ses deux mois de vacances à Hogwarts pour continuer ses recherches avec l'aide du professeur Snape.

Quelques jours avant de quitter le cadre rassurant d'Hogwarts pour l'environnement inconnu mais oh combien prometteur de Mywoods, Hermione descendit une dernière fois dans les cachots afin de dire au revoir à son professeur et mentor, l'homme qui avait fait battre son cœur, aiguiser son cerveau, qui lui avait enfin donner ce pourquoi elle s'était battue si férocement pour prouver qu'elle valait autant qu'un sorcier sang-pur : le respect.

Mais elle aurait tout donné pour obtenir la seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde : l'amour de Severus. Il lui avait offert son amitié c'était déjà pas mal quand on savait que Severus Snape n'avait aucun ami.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe et remonta l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade où Severus se tenait penché derrière son bureau à griffonner sur un parchemin. Elle se racla la gorge et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne relève la tête l'air contrarié.

- Que puis-je pour vous Miss Granger ?

- Je venais vous dire au revoir avant de prendre congé. Et je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

- Je redoutais ce moment. Je déteste les adieux et toutes les effusions en général, mais je tiens à vous dire que je suis touché.

Il se leva, descendit de l'estrade et s'assit sur un bureau en fixant Hermione à l'air curieux à la façon d'un oiseau de proie. Elle nota avec étonnement qu'en cette journée d'été loin du regard des élèves, il portait un jean et un polo bleu foncé moldu qui lui donnaient l'air plus jeune et plus accessible.

Il ajouta d'un ton suave et amical.

- J'ai un cadeau pour vous. J'ai écris à un de mes collègues le mois dernier et décris le travail que vous faisiez au sujet de vos recherches. Son nom est Rudy Fitzgerald et il est …

- L'éditeur en chef de la revue Ars Alchemica.

- Précisément» répondit Snape «Il est très intéressé par votre projet et a suggéré que peut être, si vous vous en sentiez la force, vous pourriez lui soumettre un début d'article pour sa revue».

Hermione était complètement estomaquée. «Pour la Revue ? Pour être publiée ? Mais c'est …Enfin je veux dire les choses n'en sont qu'à leur début et je ne serai pas capable …est-ce qu'il s'en rend compte ?»

Snape fit un geste de la main pour la faire taire et répondit.

- Il sait à quel étape en sont les travaux existants et il n'a fait aucune promesse quant à la publication. Mais il aimerait lire quelque chose de vous. Peut être fin septembre ?

Hermione le regarda encore sous le choc. «Pour publication ?» dit elle faiblement.

- Oui Miss Granger, pour publication.» Il attendit l'air amusé.

Finalement elle lui sourit, se jeta à son cou, et l'embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur !

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et le regarda l'air gêné sentant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Il la fixa un instant l'air mi surpris - mi flatté et lui dit de sa belle voix grave.

- Pas de quoi Miss Granger. Vous le méritez et je vous en sais tout à fait capable. Quelle est donc cette question que vous sembliez si pressée de me poser ?

-Je me demandais si … j'espérais que … enfin est-ce que vous accepteriez de continuer à m'aider et continuer à travailler sur mon projet et superviser le fameux article que je dois écrire ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait osé lui poser la question.

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant un moment, son visage de marbre ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion comme toujours, puis il la fixa dans les yeux et lui répondit simplement.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé qu'il était facile de collaborer à distance, et je n'aimerais pas que mon nom apporte de l'ombre au votre étant donné ce que pensent les gens de mon nom et de ma personne….. Mais je serais honoré, Miss Granger, de continuer à travailler avec vous dans le futur. Quand vous serez à Mywoods, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi si vous avez besoin de mon aide ou de mon opinion, je vous les offrirais volontiers.

Hermione savait qu'il disait vrai, mais qu'il devait aussi prendre en compte le paramètre Voldemort et la guerre à venir dans l'équation. Mais elle ne voulait penser qu'au présent. Pour l'instant elle avait trouvé un moyen de rester en contact avec lui, et il avait accepté, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait dans un premier temps.

- Merci mille fois Professeur Snape vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien notre collaboration est importante à mes yeux. Je suis triste de partir d'Hogwarts et surtout de vous quittez. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Puis je supposer que nous sommes amis, en quelque sorte ?

Un bref instant elle décela une lueur indéfinissable qui traversa ses insondables mais magnifiques yeux noirs. Un léger rictus hautain au coin des lèvres, il répondit de sa voix de velours.

- Oui je pense que vous supposez juste. Amis en quelque sorte. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès dans la poursuite de vos études chère Miss Granger. Je ne pensais pas au début de notre «aventure académique» que j'allais m'attacher à vous, mais je dois vous l'avouer, vous allez me manquer. Aussi je vous suggère de partir maintenant, les adieux ne sont pas ma tasse de thé.

Décidément cet homme était une source de surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Severus Snape puisse lui dire cela. Mais elle était rassurée. Elle avait gagné la première manche. Elle resterait en contact et il lui avait offert tacitement sa précieuse amitié. Elle se sentit assez téméraire pour s'approcher de lui et déposer un baiser timide sur sa joue pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps. Il lui effleura la main de ses longs doigts et esquissa un léger mouvement de tête. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa brièvement sur le coin de la lèvre. Puis il se redressa, fit mine de s'éloigner d'elle et soupira. Il lui donna congé d'un ton froid.

- Au revoir Miss Granger.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, vexée par l'attitude équivoque de celui pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant pour sortir de la vie de son professeur. Elle avait deux ans devant elle pour essayer de comprendre comment cet homme fonctionnait. Deux longues années où elle tenterait de s'immuniser contre ses sautes d'humeur, son caractère de chien enragé, son charme dévastateur et diabolique.

Quand Hermione eut franchit le seuil de la classe, Severus eut la désagréable sensation de replonger dans les ténèbres et l'atmosphère glaciale de ce qui avait été sa vie d'avant. Son astre lumineux avait quitté son orbite pour découvrir le monde extérieur. Sa petite étoile scintillante l'avait quitté. Une tristesse et une détresse infinie s'étaient abattues sur le Maître des Potions parce qu'en le quittant, la jeune Hermione avait laissé une plaie béante dans son cœur de pierre.

A ce moment précis il prit conscience qu'il était peut être vraiment amoureux de la jeune fille. Mais c'était pour lui un amour interdit s'il ne voulait pas détruire la Gryffondor. Il devait la préserver à tout prix. Il se battrait pour elle. Elle ne devait garder que de bons souvenirs de lui. Il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas à la guerre meurtrière qui allait éclater sous peu. Son Hermione demeurerait à jamais son «étoile au milieu des ténèbres».

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis son corps tout entier fut ravagé par des convulsions et ses yeux pleurèrent un torrent de larmes qu'il avait retenues si longtemps depuis qu'il n'était qu'un enfant déposé à l'orphelinat. Il prit conscience qu'il avait enfin découvert l'amour de sa vie, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais y goûter.

Les sanglots secouaient également le semi-elfe qui avait redécouvert cet amour inaccessible. Severus sentit la main d'Olórin qui lui caressait le dos et essayait de le consoler.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que tu emprisonnes tes émotions Eärendil. Tu es un être avec une sensibilité que tu te dois d'exprimer. Pleure mon enfant cela te feras du bien. Hermione t'aime et elle reviendra vers toi. Elle est ta Lumière ne l'oublie jamais.

Le Valar fit un geste de sa lance et Severus se retrouva allongé dans un état de conscience modifiée. Il sentit au loin la douleur lointaine de son corps physique qui reposait dans un lit de l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts. Le semi-elfe se rappela enfin qu'il avait survécu à la guerre, même s'il était mal en point, et surtout son étoile, son ange d'amour, était là pour lui.

- Notre première leçon se termine ici mon jeune Padawan. Je laisserai le temps à ton père de te révéler enfin la vérité. Je reviendrai bientôt, en attendant repose toi bien. Tu en as bien besoin.

La Divinité Elfique disparut comme elle était venue retournant à sa dimension laissant un Severus totalement interloqué par cette étrange expérience.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ce chapitre qui est assez long vous aura plu ainsi que mon interprétation de la sixième et septième année. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à décrire l'évolution des sentiments entre Severus et Hermione et surtout ce concept d'âme sœur qui fait que les évènements poussent à rapprocher le professeur et l'élève qui ne peuvent former aux yeux des autres qu'un couple improbable. Ce qui me touche surtout c'est leur combat respectif contre leurs sentiments afin de les cacher à l'autre de peur de le perdre.

Donc le prochain chapitre sera bien «La Volonté des Valar»

PS : je rencontre des problèmes avec la mise en page de FFNET aussi j'espère que la présentation ne sera pas trop moche quand je posterai le chapitre

* * *

**(1)** Une Etoile Au Milieu des Ténèbres. J'ai remis la citation de Starwars pour illustrer le titre du chapitre qui est la quintessence de ce récit. Car l'amour est plus fort que tout. Et j'aime cette idée de l'amour lumière d'Hermione qui guidera Severus et l'aidera à s'extirper des ténèbres de sa vie actuelle et de sa vie antérieure.

**(2)** « Padawan » mot tiré de la saga Starwars que j'adore aussi. C'est un petit clin d'œil je n'ai pas trouvé de mot elfique qui sonnait assez bien à mon goû pour retranscrire le mot apprenti

**(3)** Voldemort Mentor de Severus : Le passé violent du jeune Severus devenu Mangemort de son plein gré est illustré en parti dans mon OS « Severus ou la Beauté du Diable ». Pour les besoins de mon récit Severus est plus sombre et plus dangereux (que le Severus de la saga originale HP).

**(4)** «Ars Alchemica» Ars Alchemica nom emprunté à Riley's fanfiction Pawn to Queen Cela me plait bien de voir le Severus de ma fic qui est extrêmement brillant auteur d'articles pour une prestigieuses revue de potions.

**(5)** Potion Tue-Loup et le Veritaserum : Pure invention de ma part, je trouve ça cool de faire de Severus l'inventeur de ces potions. Cela répond à ma conception du Maître des Potions dans mon récit.

Trailer Video lien : .**.com/watch?v=I3u5ew4WVPQ**


	7. La Volonté des Valar  Première Partie

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Sauf les personnages invités cités ci-dessous qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure au cours du récit.

**Personnages invités** : (en gras figure les noms des personnages qui apparaîtront ou dont on parlera dans ce chapitre)

**Galadhon Aredhel** **Greenleaf **:Haut-Roi de Valinor (grand-père de Severus.

**Eärween Enetari Greenleaf** : Haute-Reine de Valinor (femme de Galadhon et grand-mère de Severus).

**Eäzleen Isil Greenleaf** : Princesse de Valinor (épouse décédée d'Albus Dumbledore)

**Alatàriel de Lothlórien** : Appelée aussi la _Dame Blanche_ – Grande Prêtresse, petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn.

**Les Valar** : les Divinités Elfiques qui régissent la dimension invisible de Valinor

Jaimie Carmichael et Leo Cavendish : amis d'Université et colocataires d'Hermione.

Kezia Johnston : amie de Minerva McGonagall, et logeuse d'Hermione.

Lucrecia Malfoy Derevko : sœur aînée de Lucius Malfoy.

Nicolaï Derevko : fils unique de Lucrecia et Rasputine, cousin de Draco

Rasputine Derevko : mari de Lucrecia, Ministre adjoint du Ministre de la Magie

Jonathan Pritchard : nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom : Chef Suprême de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

**1/** J'adore le monde de la magie et je voulais vous dire que si j'ai pris mon temps pour écrire et réécrire ce chapitre c'est parce que j'ai dû m'adapter à la magie du Cristal que je viens de découvrir. Donc à partir de maintenant c'est en me connectant au Cristal que j'écrirais les lignes de cette magnifique histoire qui est là pour vous enchanter.

**2/** Ce chapitre «La Volonté des Valar» dû à sa complexité et aux multiples révélations sur les origines de Severus, est divisé en deux parties. Nous retournons dans le monde des Elfes avec sa magie, sa poésie et ses mystères. Dans cette première partie Albus va pouvoir enfin se libérer de la souffrance de la perte de sa femme. Il est temps pour lui de faire le deuil de son épouse adorée.

**3/** Je poste donc ce chapitre comme un cadeau de Noël un peu à l'avance et vous souhaite de Bonnes Fêtes Magique et pleines de Lumière.

**Remerciements** : je tiens à remercier toutes mes fidèles et assidues lectrices qui se reconnaîtront (particulièrement pour le chapitre précédent : Leeloo_L, Zinzinette, Kalidu66 pour leurs encouragements) et qui me donnent la force de continuer à écrire cette histoire qui m'inspire beaucoup. Je souhaite la bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices (lecteurs ?) du chapitre précédent : _**Sevmooniadayra et Anesid0ra**_. Merci à vous d'avoir rejoint ce récit pas comme les autres et d'avoir trouver du plaisir à le lire. J'ai répondu à tout le monde.

Je remercie aussi les lecteurs de passage et les personnes qui mettent cette histoire en alert (story or author). N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire d'encouragement il sera le bienvenu.

RAR : **Kalidu66** : Tes reviews sont un enchantement et me font un immense plaisir. Je te pardonne volontiers de ne pas laisser ton adresse. J'avais envie de discuter avec toi. Par contre n'hésite pas à me laisser un message personnel via la messagerie . En tout cas ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Résumé.**

Grace au Valar Olorin alias Gandalf le Blanc Severus a pris conscience de son amour pour Hermione en se remémorant les instants important de la 6ème et 7ème année d'Hogwarts de la jeune sorcière. Pendant ce temps Albus, Minerva et Hermione se rendent au Royaume de Valinor.

* * *

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

**La Volonté des Valar 1****ère**** partie**

_La Guérison du Cœur et de l'Ame._

A l'heure convenue Albus Dumbledore avait transplané en tenant par le bras Hermione et Minerva, dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Les deux femmes constatèrent en silence que le lieu était magnifique. C'était une vallée au pied d'une des multiples chutes d'eau et entourée de forêts et de verdures qui avaient envahi depuis des siècles les habitations sculptées dans le bois. L'architecture n'avait rien de communs à ce que les deux sorcières connaissaient et cette ancienne petite ville abandonnée semblait tout simplement irréelle.

La voix d'Albus les fit sursauter quand il annonça tout simplement.

- Voici Rivendell un village habité il y a fort longtemps par les Elfes. Cet endroit est le seul appartenant à l'Ancienne Terre du Milieu qui donne sur l'autre dimension. D'ici nous aurons accès au mystérieux Royaume de Valinor. Dans un premier temps nous devons passer derrière la chute d'eau. Suivez moi.

Stupéfaites et surtout fascinées par cet étrange décors, dans un silence religieux, les deux femmes emboîtèrent le pas du vieux mage.

Quand le trio se retrouva derrière la cascade dans un petit renfoncement qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'issues, Albus entonna une incantation en langue elfique et tout commença à tourbillonner. En quelques secondes les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent aux portes invisibles du Royaume caché des Elfes Eldar. Le paysage était grandiose et merveilleux, les couleurs du ciel, de l'herbe, des arbres et des montagnes aux sommets enneigés qui les entouraient, semblaient plus vives que dans leur monde.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grande prairie qui semblait traversée par un chemin qui menait à la ville principale.

Et là se trouvaient trois Elfes magnifiques qui les attendaient patiemment. Pas des serviteurs, mais le couple royal en personne et une femme blonde à l'aura mystérieuse, qui leur fut présentée comme la grande magicienne, la prêtresse blanche descendante directe de Galàdriel, Dame Alàtariel de Lothlórien.

Albus inclina la tête avec déférence et prononça les paroles d'usage chez les Eldar.

- _Mae govannen_, Bienvenu à vous Galadhon Aredhel, Eärween Enetari et Dame Alàtariel (1)

Les trois Eldar inclinèrent la tête et répondirent à l'unisson

- _Mae govannen_, Bienvenu à toi Olórin Istar (2) et Bienvenue à nos visiteuses de l'autre monde.

Galadhon qui avait déjà cotoyé les étrangères, s'avança d'un pas et leur dit d'une voix calme mais empreinte d'une certaine froideur qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'attitude glaciale de Severus.

- Bienvenue dans mon Royaume. Permettez moi de vous appeler par vos prénoms. Ici et devant mes sujets vous pouvez vous adresser à moi en me nommant ainsi que mon épouse, Altesse Royale. Mon peuple est très attaché au rituel et à l'étiquette. Si nous sommes entre nous appelez moi simplement Galadhon.

Il fit un léger signe de la main et la femme du souverain fit quelque pas pour combler la distance qui la séparait de son mari. Le Haut-Roi présenta sa royale moitié.

- La lumière de ma vie, mon étoile scintillante, voici ma chère et tendre Eärween Enetari.

Hermione et Minerva furent frappée par la ressemblance de la reine avec le portrait que leur avait présenté Albus. Minerva avait l'impression de revoir son amie et rivale. Cette femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle semblait sans âge, légèrement plus âgée cependant qu'Eäzleen, la femme d'Albus. Ces Elfes de chair et de sang semblaient si magnifiquement beaux et irréels qu'ils avaient l'air d'appartenir à un monde qui n'existait pas. Et pourtant ils étaient là bien présents.

Ce qui était le plus frappant c'était le contraste qui existait entre les Elfes blonds et la seule et unique Elfe aux cheveux noir jais à la peau laiteuse. D'Eärween émanait une énergie très particulière, une puissance étrange et presque ténébreuse, la force d'une magie noire toute puissante. Tout en elle rappelait Severus.

Eärween sentit la gène des visiteuses et essaya de rompre la tension qui s'était soudainement installée.

- N'ayez crainte vous êtes sincèrement attendues et bienvenue dans notre monde. Mon cher époux ne se rend pas compte de l'effet d'intimidation que nous pouvons exercer sur les étrangers, mais nous ne voulons aucunement vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je vous propose de marcher tranquillement jusqu'au palais et prendre quelques rafraîchissements avant de commencer la réunion.

A ce moment précis Dame Alàtariel rejoignit la reine et prit la parole en adressant une requête à ses souverains.

- Vos Altesses comme nous en avons parlé plus tôt, il me semble préférable d'amener Olórin au sanctuaire afin qu'il puisse se recueillir sur la tombe de sa chère épouse disparue.

Albus Dumbledore sentit l'immense plaie de son cœur, restée béante toutes ces années depuis la disparition tragique de sa femme, le faire souffrir de nouveau. Revenir ici, où reposait son Eäzleen adorée et perdue à jamais était la pire des tortures. Au moins dans son monde la douleur était moins présente. Il pouvait se mentir et jouer avec la réalité.

Il avait été si occupé par son combat contre Voldemort qu'il avait fini par oublié, enfin presque. Avec son fils Severus sous ses yeux toutes ses années durant, le fruit de son amour pour Eäzleen, cette similitude si frappante avec le caractère ombrageux des deux Elfes aux cheveux noirs , jamais la perte de cet être aimé n'avait pu être comblée. Jamais il n'avait fait son deuil, le voulait-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne voulait pas oublier qu'il était en partie responsable de la mort de sa femme. Il avait persisté à porté au fil des ans le poids d'une culpabilité qu'il estimait sienne.

Galadhon et Eärween firent un signe de tête pour marquer leur assentiment. Le Haut-Roi lança un regard furtif et chargé de reproche à son gendre mais donna son accord verbal d'un ton acerbe.

- Tu peux y aller Olórin. Je reconnais que je t'ai fermé les portes du royaume après la mort de ma fille, mais il est temps que tu puisses lui rendre hommage après si longtemps. Dame Alatàriel est notre grande prêtresse elle guidera tes pas jusqu'à l'endroit sacré où repose ma fille.

Hermione et Minerva se regardèrent choquée. Apparemment malgré ses dires, Galadhon gardait encore quelques rancoeurs envers Albus. La tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes n'était pas prête de disparaître, même si le souverain avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il avait pardonné.

Le Haut-Roi et son épouse invitèrent Hermione et Minerva à prendre le chemin qui menait à la demeure royale alors que la Dame Blanche escortait le Sorcier vers le lieu où reposait la femme de sa vie, son grand amour perdu à jamais.

* * *

Malgré son air froid et hautain Alatàriel prit Albus par le bras pour faire cette marche jusqu'au sanctuaire. Sa voix douce rompit le silence pesant.

- Me permettez vous de vous appeler Albus ? Je sais que notre roi persiste à vous nommer Olórin et je sens que vous n'appréciez pas.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Galadhon déteste tout ce que je représente et ne supporte pas le fait que j'appartienne au monde des Hommes. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir épousé sa fille unique. Je suis un humain, un sorcier, je suis avant tout Albus Dumbledore même si je respecte le nom de mon ancêtre.

- Je comprends votre colère Albus. Vous avez un point commun avec Galadhon, vous culpabilisez pour la mort d'Eäzleen. Mais si cela peut vous apaiser c'était son destin et rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer cela, ni vous, ni Galadhon.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sure Dame Alatàriel ? Si vous saviez comme je l'aimais. Jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un amour aussi fort et aussi pur puisse exister en ce bas monde. Je me demande encore comment cette créature de rêve a pu tomber amoureuse d'un simple mortel comme moi.

Alatàriel lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique, une lueur étrange dans son regard bleu nuit parsemé de minuscules paillettes d'or. Sa beauté était aussi envoûtante que sa voix.

Albus savait depuis longtemps que les Eldar avec leur physique éblouissant étaient aussi dotés d'un charme et d'une séduction qui envoûtaient inexorablement les simples mortels.

Ils traversèrent la campagne pour se rendre dans un bois où coulait une rivière bordée d'arbres. Au pied de ce qui semblait être un grand chêne reposait une stèle de marbre blanc. A côté une statue grandeur nature sculptée dans la même matière représentait Eäzleen dans toute sa splendeur d'autrefois, belle et mystérieuse en habit de cérémonie. Avant de rencontrer Albus la jeune princesse était au service des Divinités Elfiques comme Alatàriel aujourd'hui. Le corps d'Eäzleen reposait non loin du temple sacré de la forêt Kementari.

Après un long silence la belle prêtresse blonde prit la parole.

- Les Divinités Elfiques auraient pu s'exprimer à travers moi. Mais dans leurs grandes mansuétudes elles vous accordent un miracle. Notre chère et regrettée princesse qui appartient maintenant au monde des Valar va pouvoir traverser les dimensions et se matérialiser ici et maintenant pour quelques heures seulement. Je vais réciter l'incantation et je me retirerais pour aller méditer au temple le temps de votre entretien avec votre âme sœur. Cela peut prendre un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne vous apparaisse. Utiliser ce moment de retrouvaille avec sagesse cher Albus, car ce sera la seule et unique fois que cette faveur vous sera accordée. J'espère que cette occasion vous permettra de trouver enfin la paix de l'âme.

Albus était complètement retourné, abasourdi par les paroles d'Alatàriel. Il allait revoir son Eäzleen, son étoile scintillante. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il avait tellement à lui raconter et pourtant il avait surtout honte de n'avoir pu empêcher son assassinat ? Comment pourrait-il affronter son regard et ses reproches ? Le Sorcier le plus puissant se sentit soudain complètement démuni.

L'incantation de la Dame Blanche commença. La belle voix de l'Elfe s'éleva pour entonner des paroles en Elfique ancien. Les paroles étaient bien trop ésotériques pour être comprises d'un simple mortel, mais Albus n'avait qu'une seule idée il allait revoir son adorée.

Une lumière blanche brillait autour d'Alatàriel quelque chose d'indescriptible et d'une beauté incroyable. Le rituel dura une demi-heure. Quand elle eut terminée la digne héritière de Galadriel prit congé sans un mot, et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le temple de la forêt qui se dressait au loin, une bâtisse magnifique dont le marbre à la couleur blanche scintillait sous les rayons du soleil qui perçait à travers les feuillages.

Se retrouvant seul Albus entendit le bruissement des feuilles sous la douce brise, et le bruit de la rivière qui coulait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps d'écouter la nature. Pour un sage tel que lui, perdre ce contact était un sacrilège. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée il lui faudrait reprendre ses bonnes habitudes.

Il ne sut pas si c'était la solitude ou la magie étrange de ce lieu, mais Albus se sentit soudain submergé par le poids d'un chagrin qu'il avait vainement essayé d'ignorer, de repousser. Il avait toujours fait bonne figure, mais là c'était comme si tous les barrages artificiels pour emprisonner à jamais ses émotions cédèrent en même temps. Le vieux sorcier se sentit accablé et emporté dans un torrent ravageur contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Il s'écroula à genou devant la stèle de son aimée et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se laissa engloutir par la tristesse et les remords. Quand il trouva la force de parler il dit.

- Je t'aime tellement Eäzleen, j'aurai donné ma vie pour toi. Si tu savais comme je regrette d'être arrivé trop tard et surtout de t'avoir entraîner dans tout cela. J'aurai préféré mourir à ta place que d'avoir été obliger de vivre sans toi.

Son corps fut secoué par les sanglots d'un chagrin qui avait grandit de façon exponentielle depuis la disparition tragique de sa jeune épouse assassinée par des Mangemorts.

Albus sentit soudain quelqu'un lui effleurer le dos et il sut que sa chère et tendre Eäzleen l'avait miraculeusement rejoint dans cette dimension. Plus que le toucher c'était son énergie, l'énergie émise par son âme que le Sorcier aurait reconnue entre tout.

Il se tourna légèrement et vit sa femme agenouillée près de lui et qui lui souriait. La présence de la princesse elfe était presque irréelle. Une lumière éclatante l'entourait toute entière. Sa présence était difficile à définir, plus consistante qu'un fantôme ou une image holographique, mais pas autant qu'un corps fait de chair et de sang.

Albus se releva en même temps qu'Eäzleen, et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Timidement il approcha sa main du visage de sa femme et constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait caresser ce visage tant aimé. Il décida de prendre la parole pour voir si elle comprenait et surtout si elle avait la possibilité de lui parler.

- Oh mon amour, mon étoile scintillante si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert de ton absence toutes ces années.

La princesse elfe qui appartenait depuis longtemps au monde des Valar lui offrit un sourire plein de bonté et de compassion. Elle s'approcha et caressa tendrement la joue de l'homme qui fut et resterait à jamais l'amour de sa vie.

Albus tressaillit de bonheur quand il sentit le léger toucher. Ainsi son épouse adorée s'était assez matérialisée pour pouvoir toucher comme un être vivant. Il fut comblé quand la douce voix d'Eäzleen lui répondit.

- Je sais mon aimé. A moi aussi tu m'as manqué même si le temps et les sentiments sont atténués dans la dimension qui est la mienne maintenant.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir cette occasion de te parler. J'ai tellement à te dire. Et surtout je désire plus que tout que tu guérisses, que tu fasses ton deuil et continue à vivre ta vie.

Albus allait protester mais Eäzleen posa ses longs doigts sur la bouche du Sorcier et continua.

- Tu dois passer cette étape importante mon amour, parce que tu dois être fort pour guider notre fils. Il va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais Albus. Notre Eärendil est en danger.

Cet avertissement alerta Albus qui comprit pourquoi Galadhon voulait tellement le voir et lui parler de Severus. Il questionna sa femme.

- Quel genre de danger ? Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. Tu dois savoir combien il m'a été difficile de le préserver. Cet enfant est toute ma vie, c'est mon trésor il est une partie de toi Tingilyë (2).

Eäzleen se serra contre Albus qui tressaillit alors que le corps de la femme qu'il avait tellement aimé s'était blottit contre lui. C'était juste un contact léger car il n'y avait aucune chaleur provenant de cette entité de lumière, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il l'entoura de ses bras et se contenta de cette présence merveilleuse mais éphémère.

La Valar se détacha doucement de l'étreinte d'Albus et se dirigea au bord de la rivière en lui prenant la main comme autrefois. Elle s'assied dans l'herbe à contempler le fil de l'eau et fit signe à son amour terrestre d'en faire de même.

Elle rompit le silence et l'informa.

- Galadhon te donnera toutes les informations dont tu as besoin. En premier lieu c'est pour cette raison que tu es là aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à persuader les Valar de te rejoindre dans ton monde afin d'apporter la guérison de ton cœur.

Albus qui n'avait pas lâché la main d'Eäzleen la serra et lui demanda l'air intrigué.

- De quoi veux tu donc me guérir Tingilyë. Je vais bien.

La Valar approcha sa main libre et posa la paume sur le cœur de son cher époux. Elle le nomma par le nom secret qui désignait l'âme sœur.

- Oh Imzadi (3) je t'aime encore tellement que je ne désire que ton bonheur. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu guérisses de moi, de la perte que tu as subi. Je veux t'aider à comprendre et accepter mon départ prématuré pour Valacirca (4).

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule comme à l'époque où ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre.

- Ecoute moi cher amour et surtout ne m'interrompt pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai tellement à te dire.

Albus soupira et obtempéra lui aussi avait tellement à dire et surtout plein de questions restées sans réponses.

Eäzleen continua de sa belle voix cristalline.

- Sache une chose, grâce à Dame Alatàriel qui était déjà très douée comme prophétesse, je savais ce qui allait m'arriver dans les moindres détails : notre rencontre, notre amour infini, notre mariage si éphémère, le bébé à venir et mon destin tragique. Mais j'ai vécu si intensément ses années de bonheur que je ne regrette absolument rien. Si c'était à refaire je te choisirai à nouveau quitte à te perdre encore. C'était mon destin Albus, je l'ai choisi bien avant de venir au monde en tant que Princesse Elfe. Il en est de même pour toi et Eärendil. J'ai été la plus heureuse des femmes de porter ton enfant, notre enfant. Eärendil-Severus est un être exceptionnel et les Valar ont décidé depuis le début de lui imposer cette terrible épreuve ainsi qu'à nous, afin de racheter ses fautes passées et surtout éviter de replonger dans les Ténèbres Absolues.

Albus ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Que sais tu donc à son sujet que j'ignore encore. Galadhon a parlé avec les mêmes mots énigmatiques présageant le pire au sujet de Severus.

- Tu sauras tout dans les heures à venir et tu comprendras. Tout cela pour te dire de ne plus culpabiliser. Cela était écrit. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour éviter le pire. Il fallait que je meure et que tu protèges notre fils en le plaçant dans un orphelinat. Aucun paramètre ne pouvait changer. Les Valar n'ont donné la chance à l'âme d'Eärendil-Severus que dans ces seules conditions. Je les ai accepté bien avant de m'incarner et même si tu ne t'en rappelles pas toi aussi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire et encore moins à comprendre pourquoi ces Divinités Elfiques se permettent d'intervenir dans ma vie et dans la vie des Sorciers et de décider de notre avenir de façons aussi désinvolte.

Eäzleen esseya de tempérer la colère de son cher Albus qui n'avait rien perdu de la fougue de sa jeunesse.

- Ne parle pas ainsi des Valar mon amour, tu risques de t'attirer leurs colères. Tu as encore tellement à apprendre. Il faut que tu sois fort pour le futur, les épreuves ne sont pas terminées. Si tu avais été moins obstiné, moins en colère, tu aurais pu entrer en contact avec mon esprit.

- Je t'en prie ne dit pas cela Tingilyë.

- Désolée Imzadi mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours Albus mais tu dois continuer à vivre. Minerva a toujours été là pour toi et je désire de tout mon cœur que tu sois heureux. Elle t'aime sincèrement et je suis ravie qu'il en soit ainsi. Fait ton deuil ici et maintenant, en sachant qu'à partir de ce jour, si tu le veux bien je peux venir te voir à travers tes rêves. Nous pourrons continuer à nous aimer, mais autrement. Je sais que tu as enfermé ton cœur et que tu as tenu Minerva à distance de peur de trahir notre amour. Mais ton interprétation est fausse Albus. Tu as besoin d'elle, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier. Laisse parler ton cœur. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais maintenant. Laisse partir la douleur, le chagrin. Mon corps n'était qu'un simple véhicule, je suis toujours là mais sous une forme différente en tant qu'énergie lumière. La mort n'est qu'un passage.

Albus la serra très fort contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le put vu les circonstances. Il sanglota comme un enfant alors qu'Eäzleen lui caressait doucement la tête pour le consoler et apaiser sa douleur émotionnelle.

- Et si je ne veux pas Tingilyë, si je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Pourquoi les Valar ne t'accordent-ils pas le droit de rester ainsi sous cette forme à mes côtés ?

La Valar sourit intérieurement en entendant son époux. Il lui rappelait le petit Eärendil-Severus quand il refusait d'accepter les ordres de ses parents et s'obstinait à marchander un compromis.

- Allons Albus ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu me rappelles tellement notre fils. Vous êtes si obstinés parfois. Je t'en prie mon amour tu dois accepter ce fait. La mort et la disparition des êtres aimés font partie de la vie. Tu ne dois pas te permettre de perdre une énergie considérable à lutter contre un phénomène de l'univers contre lequel tu ne peux absolument rien.

Eäzleen soupira parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider Albus. Elle le comprenait mais avait déjà passé plusieurs décennies de l'autre côté, que ces perceptions humaines qu'éprouvait son cher amour lui étaient pratiquement étrangères maintenant. Elle essaya pourtant de trouver les mots justes.

- Reprends toi Albus. Je sais ce que tu as enduré et endures encore mais tu dois tourner la page. Il le faut pour notre fils. Tu pourras revenir te recueillir ici à Valinor quand tu voudras et je pourrais aussi te parler grâce à Alatàriel. Mais je t'en prie mon Adoré, guéri pour moi et Eärendil-Severus. Il le faut. C'est vital pour notre monde et ton monde.

Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta avec un ton plein de tristesse.

- Je sais que tu t'interdis d'aimer Minerva à cause de moi. Je t'en prie ouvre lui ton cœur. L'aimer sincèrement ne signifie nullement la trahison de notre amour.

Albus lui répondit d'un ton peiné.

- Je l'aime c'est vrai, mais pas comme je t'ai aimé toi. Je ne veux pas la blesser tu comprends.

- Je te comprends très bien et te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. C'est une âme formidable et elle t'aime d'un amour démesuré. Donne lui une chance. Tu dois savoir aussi que tu auras vraiment besoin d'elle dans les temps à venir. Elle est la seule qui pourra t'aider auprès de notre fils. Ne crois pas que le simple fait de lui annoncer que tu es son père va lui faire plaisir. Sa réaction face à ton mensonge durant toutes ces années va le rendre agressif et hostile. Eärendil-Severus est rancunier et il va t'en vouloir. Je préfère que tu le saches. Il a toujours considéré Minerva comme une figure maternelle. Il va sûrement se tourner vers elle parce qu'au fond de lui notre fils est toujours ce petit garçon abandonné qui a été maltraité et mal aimé depuis l'orphelinat. Mais il y a chez lui une colère destructrice qui peut à tout moment le faire basculer définitivement du coté obscur.

Albus sentit un énorme pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Severus puisse prendre cette nouvelle, concernant sa filiation réelle, aussi mal. Mais Eäzleen avait raison pour tout.

La Valar continua d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Heureusement notre fils va connaître aussi l'amour d'une jeune femme extraordinaire qui tient son destin entre ses mains. C'est une âme pure qui a choisi d'aider Eärendil-Severus comme moi j'ai choisi de t'aider et mettre au monde cet enfant. La jeune Hermione est une personne extraordinaire. Je sais que tu la considères déjà comme ta propre fille. Tu devras être fort pour elle aussi, les épreuves qu'elle devra traverser seront terribles.

Albus soupira et avoua à contre cœur.

- A t'entendre j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier ce que Galadhon va nous révéler.

La Valar garda le silence, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Albus, se releva et invita le Sorcier à faire de même. Puis le tenant toujours par la main elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le Magicien Blanc sentit un effleurement aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Un baiser plus profond n'était pas envisageable, mais ce « baiser » représentait tellement car il était possible, unique, à la fois matériel et immatériel. Il portait toutes les promesses et tous les aurevoirs.

La forme lumière d'Eäzleen commençait à perdre de sa consistance et Albus comprit que sa femme bien aimée allait disparaître et retourner dans sa dimension Lumière. Un autre monde auquel Albus malgré toute sa magie n'avait pas accès.

- Je t'aime pour l'éternité Imzadi. Prends soin de toi et veille bien sur notre fils. Soit fier de toi malgré les circonstances tu en as fait un homme bien, loyal et courageux comme son père. _Albus tye-melane (5)_

- Adieux Tingilyë. Moi aussi je t'aime pour l'éternité. Je remercie les Valar de m'avoir laisser ce privilège d'avoir pu te parler et de te dire au revoir. Je t'aime pour l'éternité. _Eäzleen tye-melane _

Eäzleen rompit le contact et s'éloigna de l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait l'air de flotter en se dirigeant vers le temple. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait en se retournant de temps en temps elle perdait de plus en plus sa forme semi-matérielle. Puis tout d'un coup la Valar se transforma en une étoile de lumière extrêment vive et disparut aussitôt du monde de la matière.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Albus Dumbledore mais quelque chose avait changé, l'immense tristesse et le poids du chagrin s'étaient évaporés parce qu'il avait enfin comprit et accepté avec son cœur que l'âme est immortelle. Quoiqu'il arrive Eäzleen serait toujours à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas morte, elle avait seulement changé de forme et de dimension. Il allait entamer la première phase de sa guérison.

* * *

Alors qu'Albus s'entretenait avec sa défunte épouse devenue une Valar, les deux Sorcières et leurs hôtes s'étaient rendus au Palais Voronwë (6).

La marche s'était déroulée de façon paisible. Galadhon grâce à son pas vif et ses grandes enjambées se trouvait à plusieurs mètres devant le trio de femmes qui marchait ensemble d'un même pas, Minerva et Hermione de chaque côté d'Eärween qui leur avait parlé de sa belle voix mélodieuse comme un chant.

La Haute-Reine était sympathique et avait essayé de les mettre à l'aise en leur donnant des détails sur le paysage, et quelques informations sur la vie au Palais. Malgré sa froideur apparente elle était moins hautaine que son royal époux.

La ville de Ilmarë où se trouvait le palais était magnifique et scintillante de blancheur. Toutes les habitations ainsi que la demeure royale étaient un mélange de marbre blanc et de bois. Les deux sorcières furent étonnée de voir le mariage de ces deux matières si différentes et pourtant si complémentaires. Toutes les sculptures, colonnes, montants de fenêtres ou de portes, mettaient en valeur la beauté et l'harmonie de l'art elfique.

Les époux royaux conduisirent leurs hôtes dans un salon qui donnait sur une terrasse ensoleillée. Le mobilier dans son ensemble était en bois sculpté.

Quand elles avaient traversée les longs couloirs et les pièces du palais, Minerva et Hermione n'avaient rien noté d'ostentatoire, tout était simple mais de bon goût. La seule différence avec leurs sujets, était que les époux royaux avaient des serviteurs. La richesse de leurs vêtements et bijoux trahissait la différence de classe sociale.

Les deux femmes prirent place dans des fauteuils en bois recouvert de coussins épais d'une matière douce et confortable. Des boissons fraîches et chaudes leur furent apportées par des serviteurs qui s'éclipsèrent aussitôt les laissant seules avec leurs hôtes qui avaient prit place en face d'elles.

Galadhon les observait d'un œil attentif et sévère. Il n'avait pas eu le choix que d'inviter ces deux étrangères qui étaient par la force du destin liées au futur de son monde.

Eärween leur adressa un sourire et fit tout son possible pour les mettre à l'aise.

- Je vous en prie servez-vous. Je peux vous faire parvenir une collation si vous avez faim.

Minerva répliqua la première.

- Non merci. C'est parfait. J'ai grande hâte de savoir ce que vous avez à nous dire au sujet de Severus. Cette convocation à Valinor et votre air grave est loin de me rassurer. J'espère aussi qu'Albus ira mieux en ayant eu la chance de se recueillir enfin sur le tombeau de sa femme.

Hermione se servit une boisson fraîche qui ressemblait à du thé froid en constatant que Minerva était bien directe. Elle espérait que son ancien professeur n'avait pas froissé la susceptibilité du Haut-Roi qui malgré ses manières courtoises avait du mal à cacher son mépris pour les Humains.

Galadhon les foudroya du regard mais se fut sa femme qui répondit d'un ton aimable et compréhensif.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Albus. Mon souhait le plus cher est qu'il trouve enfin la paix de l'âme. Il s'est infligé bien trop de peine en culpabilisant pour la mort d'Eäzleen. Il a cela en commun avec mon époux. Le destin de ma fille chérie a été décidé il y a bien longtemps par les Valar. Rien ne peut altérer la volonté de nos Divinités Elfiques et je sais que l'âme d'Eäzleen était d'accord. C'était sa mission et son karma.

La Haute-Reine s'interrompit quelques secondes et continua.

- Je ne connais pas vos croyances en tant que Sorciers ou Humains mais nous nous croyons à l'immortalité de l'âme. Le corps physique n'est qu'un véhicule, un vêtement que nous revêtons pour une durée déterminée. En tant qu'Immortels ce concept nous semble facile à accepter. Mais nous aussi pouvons mourir dans certaines circonstances. L'immortalité est un cadeau mais nous pouvons y renoncer. Comme Eäzleen en s'alliant et donnant son cœur à un mortel. Il arrive à certain de notre race de mourir de chagrin aussi.

Les deux sorcières écoutaient attentivement et avec un grand intérêt les propos d'Eärween. Il y avait tellement de différence entre leur deux peuples. Personne ne connaissait vraiment le monde des Elfes. Rien n'était certain, les rares informations qui circulaient n'étaient que des rumeurs ou des spéculations. Seuls des êtres comme Albus qui les avaient cotoyé, avaient eut un aperçu de leur vie et leur philosophie. Mais Albus Dumbledore n'était guère loquace au sujet des Eldar car il avait fait le serment de ne rien révéler.

Ainsi en attendant le retour d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Alatàriel de Lothlórien, la Haute-Reine des Elfes révéla quelques informations concernant Valinor et son peuple mystérieux.

- Je ne peux pas vous révéler tous les secrets de notre peuple. Nous avons coupé les ponts depuis des millénaires maintenant avec le monde des Hommes. Cependant vu qu'Eäzleen s'était alliée à un mortel et a eu un enfant qui appartient aux deux mondes, il me semble judicieux de vous donner quelques informations concernant les Elfes aux cheveux noirs dont les deux représentants actuels sont Eärendil-Severus et moi-même.

Galadhon lança un regard furtif à sa femme et hocha légèrement la tête en ajoutant.

- Cette information est capitale sachant qu'Eärendil a choisi de s'incarner à travers une race très rare d'Elfe. Mais comme je vous l'expliquerai plus tard cela n'a rien d'étonnant. On les appelle les Ailosacath.

Eärwen continua de sa voix douce et envoûtante de manière factuelle, comme si elle parlait d'un peuple auquel elle n'appartenait pas.

- Les Ailosacath (7) sont des Elfes magiciens descendants direct du Valar Maïron le Magnifique. Ils sont extrêmement puissants et leur magie est supérieure à celle des Istar (8). Mais malgré leurs origines Elfiques semi divine, s'ils ne sont pas bien entourés et éduqués avec sagesse par leurs aînés, ils risquent de sombrer dans la magie noire qui est plus facile et surtout comble leur soif de pouvoir.

Hermione et Minerva buvaient les étranges paroles de la Haute-Reine en essayant de les décripter afin d'essayer de percevoir si Severus correspondait à cette description peu encourageante. Malgré son enfance à l'orphelinat, et sa dérive auprès de Voldemort dans sa jeunesse, il semblait avoir surmonter les obstacles grâce à la surveillance constante et la bienveillance d'Albus.

La force de sa magie qui dépassait celle des sorciers ordinaires lui avait permis de cotoyer Voldemort, de lui mentir et de le tromper sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

Les souverains de Valinor observaient en silence les deux sorcières qui cogitaient dur en comparant les informations sur les Ailosacath et le spécimen Severus Snape Dumbledore.

La voix grave de Galadhon les fit sursauter.

- Jusqu'à maintenant à cause de leur ancêtre Maïron le Magnifique qui est devenu plus tard le Seigneur des Ténèbres «Sauron le Détesté», les rares Elfes Ailosacath étaient conçus sciemment en tant qu'être féminin. Ces femmes peuvent choisir le sexe de leur enfant et leurs gènes sont dominants, toujours. L'enfant naîtra forcément Ailosacath. Les femmes sont beaucoup plus sages et maîtrisent mieux leur soif de pouvoir. Et par-dessus tout leur pouvoir en tant que Guérisseuse est absolument phénoménal.

La royale Eärween Enetari baissa les yeux quelques secondes et prit le relais de son époux.

- Il est important de savoir cela à l'éclairage des informations qui vont vous être données lors de notre réunion. Olórin ne va pas tarder. Il sait déjà cela. Mais rien jusqu'à ce jour ne l'aura préparé à ce qui va être dit. Notre fille Eäzleen avait pour mission terrestre de donner vie à l'unique Ailosacath mâle. Eärendil est absolument unique car en plus il est hybride, le seul de son espèce.

Galadhon soupira avant de donner les dernières explications avant la grande réunion.

- Mon petit fils bien que valeureux et plein de courage est un être potentiellement dangereux. Je vais vous confier une mission d'extrême importance. Si vous échouez, Eärendil échouera et sera perdu à jamais. Mais pire encore, il plongera nos monde dans un chaos bien plus obscur que celui qui vous attendait si votre Seigneur des Ténèbres avait triomphé.

Sur ces paroles sombres et énigmatiques, Albus Dumbledore et Alatàriel firent leur entrée dans la salle où se trouvait le petit groupe.

Le Magicien sentit immédiatement une atmosphère lourde et pesante et nota les visages graves ainsi que la pâleur de Minerva et Hermione. Décidément il aurait voulu être ailleurs, en un autre lieu et à une autre époque. Il était terriblement seul et Eäzleen lui manquait encore plus qu'avant. Combien il aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés ici et maintenant.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre ce que Galadhon avait à dire au sujet de son fils, mais l'heure était grave et il n'était plus temps de faire l'enfant comme lui avait dit sa chère épouse. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui se trouvait à coté de Minerva, alors que la Dame Blanche dont le visage ne trahissait aucune émotion allait s'asseoir à coté de ses souverains. Trois représentants pour chacune des deux races.

Comme des millénaires auparavant à l'époque de Gandalf le Blanc l'ancêtre d'Albus Olórin Dumbledore, les Elfes et les Hommes s'étaient réunis afin de joindre leur force pour la Grande Bataille contre les Ténèbres qui allaient inexorablement s'abattre sur leurs deux mondes.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre qui est moins long que d'habitude vous aura plu et aura excité votre curiosité concernant les mystères qui entourent notre Severus-Eärendil.

La suite dans le prochain chapitre «La Volonté des Valar – 2ème Partie : La Prophétie des 2 mondes» qui nous apprendra le lien entre le monde des Sorciers et celui des Elfes, la véritable identité de l'âme de Lord Voldemort, ainsi que le secret de Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom.

Magiquement Votre. Eirann4ever

* * *

Notes complémentaires :

**(1)** _**Mae govannen**_** Galadhon ****Aredhel** : Mae govannen peut se traduire mot à mot par « Heureuse Rencontre » ici dans le contexte par Bienvenu

Dès les premières paroles adressées les Eldar donne le deuxième prénom qui en général correspond à un surnom. Ici Aredhel signifie Noble Elfe.

**(2**) **Tingilyë **: «Etoile Scintillante» en Elfique Quenya, surnom affectueux donné par Albus à sa défunte épouse Eäzleen.

**(3)** **Imzadi** : mot emprunté à l'univers StrarTrek. Signifie Aimé, Ame Sœur.

**(4) Valacirca : **en elfique ce nom signifie Faucille des Valar. C'est l'autre monde celui des Divinités Elfiques peut se rapprocher du mot « paradis ».

**(5) tye-melane : **je t'aime en Elfique Quenya.

**(6) Voronwë :** nom propre Elfique qui signifie l'Indestructible.

**(7) Ailosacath : **mot elfique qui signifie léopard des neiges à l'opposé des Elfes blond les « **Vanyar** ». Comme le léopard des neiges les Elfes Ailosacath sont très rares et sont tous des descendants du Valar Maïron le Magnifique. Ces Elfes aux cheveux noirs corbeau sont de puissants magiciens et en cas de reproduction leurs gènes sont prédominents. Jusqu'à la naissance d'Eärendil-Severus les Ailosacath étaient toutes des femmes.

**(8) Istar** **: **nom commun du Legendarium veut dire magicien mais seul Gandalf (comme son ennemi Saroumane) qui était un Maïa, une sorte de demi-dieu envoyé par les valars, porte se titre d'Istar. Race de Magicien extrêmement puissant.

BONNES FETES DE NOEL A TOUTES ET A TOUS – MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Chapitre 7**


	8. La Volonté des Valar Deuxième Partie

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings. Sauf les personnages invités cités ci-dessous qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure au cours du récit. Les personnages du légendarium Tolkeinnien évoqués (Morgoth, Sauron, Saroumane et Gandalf le Blanc) dans ce chapitre appartiennent à JRR Tolkein.

**Personnages invités** : (en gras figure les noms des personnages qui apparaîtront ou dont on parlera dans ce chapitre)

**Galadhon Aredhel** **Greenleaf **:Haut-Roi de Valinor (grand-père de Severus).

**Eärween Enetari Greenleaf** : Haute-Reine de Valinor (femme de Galadhon et grand-mère de Severus).

Eäzleen Isil Greenleaf : Princesse de Valinor (épouse décédée d'Albus Dumbledore)

**Alatàriel de Lothlórien** : Appelée aussi la _Dame Blanche_ – Grande Prêtresse, petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn.

**Les Valar** : (mot invariable : un valar des valar) les Divinités Elfiques qui régissent la dimension invisible de Valinor

Jaimie Carmichael et Leo Cavendish : amis d'Université et colocataires d'Hermione.

Kezia Johnston : amie de Minerva McGonagall, et logeuse d'Hermione.

Lucrecia Malfoy Derevko : sœur aînée de Lucius Malfoy épouse de Rasputine Derevko.

Nicolaï Derevko : fils unique de Lucrecia et Rasputine, cousin de Draco

Rasputine Derevko : mari de Lucrecia, Ministre adjoint du Ministre de la Magie

Jonathan Pritchard : nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

**Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom** : Chef Suprême de la Confrérie des Nécromanciens

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

**1/** Désolée pour cette très longue attente. Parfois la vie réelle peut être extrêmement envahissante. De plus n'étant pas satisfaite de la première mouture j'ai complètement réécris ce chapitre. Cette version me plait bien. Les 8 premiers chapitres de ce récit mettent en place le décor, les éléments et les personnages. Cela était nécessaire car comme vous l'aurez remarqué l'intrigue est compliquée. A partir du prochain chapitre nous rentrerons au cœur de l'histoire et l'action va pouvoir commencer en s'inscrivant plus profondément dans la mythologie de l'univers Harry Potter.

**2/** Ce qui compte c'est la qualité de l'histoire et de l'intrigue, ainsi que la qualité de rédaction aussi j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre les aventures du Prince de Valinor même si la publication n'est pas régulière. Je désire satisfaire mes lecteurs et je m'engage à terminer cette histoire. Et puis le Temps est relatif et est une illusion, il n'existe pas.

**Remerciements** : je tiens à remercier toutes mes fidèles et assidues lectrices qui se reconnaîtront (particulièrement pour le chapitre précédent : Leeloo_L, Zinzinette, Kalidu66 Anesid0ra pour leurs encouragements) et qui me donnent la force de continuer à écrire cette histoire qui m'inspire beaucoup. Car je tiens encore à le préciser la longueur entre les publications n'a rien avoir avec le manque d'inspiration.

**Résumé.**

Grace au Valar Olórin alias Gandalf le Blanc Severus a pris conscience de son amour pour Hermione en se remémorant les instants important de la 6ème et 7ème année d'Hogwarts de la jeune sorcière. Pendant ce temps Albus, Minerva et Hermione se rendent au Royaume de Valinor. Albus a eu le temps de se recueillir sur la tombe de sa regrettée épouse et a pu faire la paix avec lui même et commencer la guérison de son cœur et de son âme blessés depuis l'assassinat de sa bien aimée Eäzleen.

Ce chapitre « La Volonté des Valar – 2ème Partie : La Prophétie de la Croisée des 2 mondes» nous apprendra le lien entre le monde des Sorciers et celui des Elfes, la véritable identité de Lord Voldemort, ainsi que le secret de Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom. Une course contre la montre a commencé et notre Trio Gryffondor (Hermione, Albu et Minerva) va découvrir qu'ils doivent jouer la partie que les Divinitées Elfiques leur ont imposé afin d'éviter l'apocalypse de leur monde.

* * *

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**La Volonté des Valar 2ème partie**

_La Prophétie de la Croisée des Deux Mondes._

_Comme des millénaires auparavant à l'époque de Gandalf le Blanc l'ancêtre d'Albus Olórin Dumbledore, les Elfes et les Hommes s'étaient réunis afin de joindre leur force pour la Grande Bataille contre les Ténèbres qui allaient inexorablement s'abattre sur leurs deux mondes._

Alat_à_riel décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet et comme il avait préalablement été convenu avec ses souverains elle prit la parole la première. Elle savait que d'un commun accord et avec une parfaite synchronisation ses souverains et elle-même, allaient donner toutes les informations dont ces trois mortels avaient absolument besoin pour mener leur mission afin d'avoir une chance d'éviter le « Chao Obscur » qui menaçait de s'abattre sur leur deux mondes. Elle se leva et s'approcha des trois représentants du pays des Hommes tout en parlant de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Nos deux mondes n'auraient jamais dû se côtoyer de nouveau. A l'époque lointaine à la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau (1) mon peuple avait décidé de se retirer de la Terre du Milieu et partir pour les Terres Immortelles appelées aussi le Royaume de Valinor.

Alors que les yeux perçants et accusateurs des souverains Eldar fixaient les Sorciers, Alatàriel révéla une vérité qui était jusque là inconnu du Trio Gryffondor même d'Hermione qui avait lu pratiquement tous les ouvrages concernant leur univers.

- Le Monde des Hommes est divisé en deux, ceux sans pouvoir magique que vous appelez les Moldus et ceux qui ont le pouvoir appelé les Sorciers comme vous. Vous êtes tous des descendants d'Istar (2) les magiciens de la Terre du Milieu et Albus Dumbledore est le digne héritier du plus grand Istar jamais connu Gandalf le Blanc.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de questionner la Dame Blanche même si au fond de lui il savait qu'Alatàriel ne s'éloignerait jamais du sujet.

- Quelle importance cela a-t-il de savoir l'origine des Sorciers ?

L'aimable Alatàriel foudroya le mage du regard et répondit d'un ton cinglant qu'approuvait totalement Galadhon.

- L'un des vôtres a commis un crime qui a déjà fait boule de neige du point de vue chaos et catastrophe. Il y a fort longtemps un artéfact très dangereux a quitté la Terre du Milieu et est entré dans le monde des Hommes sans que nous puissions intervenir. Quand nous sommes partis pour Valinor nous avons fait serment devant les Valar de ne plus jamais nous ingérer dans les affaires des Mortels.

Hermione qui était curieuse et voulait tout savoir demanda d'une voix timide.

- Quel est donc cet Artéfact ?

La Prétresse Blanche se radoucit un peu et répondit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Un grimoire emporté dans le Monde des Hommes par un descendant de Saroumane un Istar qui a vendu son âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un livre aussi dangereux que l'Anneau Unique. Sauron était tellement imbus de lui-même qu'il a noté tous ses secrets les plus sombres, toutes ses incantations et sa magie la plus noire, il a fait la même chose que pour l'Anneau il y a déversé sa malice sa cruauté et son génie du mal. Ce grimoire porte un titre prophétique « Les Secrets du Nécromancien » parce que Nécromancien est un des surnoms de Sauron (3) le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a semé la mort et la destruction à grande échelle en Terre du Milieu il y de cela fort longtemps.

Minerva qui était une femme de bon sens posa la question primordiale.

- Comment ce descendant de Saroumane aurait-il commit un crime en s'emparant d'un vieux grimoire dont aucun Sorcier ni Moldu n'a entendu parlé ?

Galadhon se leva d'un coup ne laissant pas le temps à Alatàriel de répondre et gronda en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le Trio.

- Cet humain malfaisant qui répondait au nom de Cesar Borgia a fait en sorte que la croisée de nos deux mondes devienne inévitable. Les Valar ont fait en sorte de nous laisser le libre arbitre pour vaincre Sauron. Même s'il était un cauchemar vivant Sauron était un Valar, déchu peut être, mais un Valar. Si un Artéfact Valar entre dans la dimension des Hommes parce qu'ils l'ont volé alors les Ténèbres s'abattent sur eux entraînant avec eux les peuples qu'ils ont eu le malheur de croiser leur route. La Prophétie des Valar a surgi dans notre monde grâce aux prêtresses, il y a maintenant plus d'un siècle « La Prophétie de la Croisée des Deux Monde ». A cause de vous et de votre cupidité et soif de pouvoir comme à l'époque de la Guerre de l'Anneau, vous nous avez entraîné malgré nous dans une guerre qui va être encore plus impitoyable et meurtrière que celles que nous avons tous connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors qu'Hermione et Minerva semblaient abasourdies par cette accusation, Albus se leva et répondit d'un ton agacé et agressif.

- De quel droit vous nous accusez de cette guerre. Nous avons vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort et nous avons réglés nos propres problèmes sans vous demander aucune aide à ce que je sache.

Galadhon éclata d'un rire sarcastique et riposta d'un ton ironique.

- Pauvre Humain naïf comme cela n'est pas permis, parce que vous croyez que vous l'avez vaincu seuls ? Vous ne saviez même pas à qui vous aviez à faire ? Et pourquoi croyez vous que les Valar ont permis à Eärendil de s'incarner de nouveau alors que son âme damnée était en pénitence depuis des siècles ?

Eärween qui était restée silencieuse jusque là frappa dans ses mains et éleva la voix pour remettre de l'ordre et calmer son époux et son gendre. Les deux hommes avaient un tel contentieux entre eux qu'ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

- Assez, taisez vous et reprenez vos places. Nous sommes là pour régler un problème et trouver des solutions pas pour régler nos comptes. S'il vous plait. Je vous en prie calmer vous et reprenons ce qui est important.

Dame Alatàriel qui observait d'un air serein ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les humains étaient toujours régi par leurs émotions, quant à Galadhon son aversion des mortels qui transgressaient les règles demeurait un motif d'énervement surtout quand la source de sa colère se matérialisait sous la forme de son gendre.

Pour couper court à la polémique elle décida de poursuivre d'un ton calme et neutre.

- La prophétie qui a mit Harry Potter en ligne de mire n'est qu'un stratagème des Valar. Sans Eärendil-Severus dans le Premier Cercle de mangemorts de Voldemort la victoire n'aurait jamais été de votre côté. Ne vous bercez pas d'illusions les Ténèbres l'auraient emporté.

Alors que ces paroles entrainaient la surprise et le questionnement du trio humains, les souverains de Valinor firent un signe de tête à la Prêtresse Blanche de continuer.

- Voldemort n'était pas n'importe lequel des Seigneurs Ténébreux, la croisée des Deux Mondes a permis à l'âme d'un Valar Destructeur extrêmement puissant Morgoth de prendre forme humaine sous le nom de Tom Riddle. Et c'est pour cette raison que les Valar ont décidé d'accorder leur pardon et une deuxième chance à l'âme de Sauron et l'ont aidé à s'incarner en tant que semi-elfe sous le nom d'Eärendil-Severus. C'était un exercice périlleux car à une époque lointaine Morgoth a été le maître de Sauron. Et Sauron a survécu à Morgoth quand les évènements se sont précipités dans la lutte contre les Ténèbres.

Hermione qui était au courant de la mythologie Tolkeinienne se sentit fascinée par cette révélation concernant l'identité de l'âme d'Eärendil-Severus. Elle comprenait toutes les implications de cette révélation. Si Severus malgré les circonstances négatives de sa misérable existence avait choisi le camp de Lumière c'était un véritable miracle.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées Alatàriel adressa un sourire complice à Hermione et poursuivit de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Oui chère Hermione le choix d'Eärendil est remarquable. S'il avait voulu il aurait pu abattre Voldemort et prendre sa place. Sauron a toujours eu une soif de pouvoir absolu et son âme s'est incarnée dans une race dont la magie est extrêmement puissante en combinant la puissance de la magie Istar de son père et la magie Ailosacath de sa mère, Eärendil est le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde mortel et du Royaume Valinor.

Galadhon qui avait toujours été pragmatique prit la parole pour donner une conclusion synthétique au problème qui s'annonçait plus que préoccupant.

- Le descendant de Cesar Borgia que vous connaissez peut être sous le nom de Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom, a en sa possession le grimoire volé et au moment où je vous parle il est en train de prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique mais en restant dans l'ombre bien sûr. Il place ses pions sur l'échiquier politique. Ce sorcier est l'incarnation de Saroumane un très puissant Istar de l'époque de la Guerre de l'Anneau Unique. Il était et demeure un très fervent admirateur et serviteur de Sauron. Il a trahi les Valar pour s'allier à Sauron. Cesar a retrouvé sa mémoire du passé et maintenant il maîtrise le langage Elfique surtout celui du Mordor.

Le Haut-Roi de Valinor s'interrompit quelques seconde et continua l'air plus grave que jamais.

- Il découvrira bientôt l'identité du « Nécromancien réincarné » et quand il saura, il fera tout pour qu'Eärendil-Severus retrouve lui aussi sa mémoire du passé. L'âme de Sauron a changé mais il suffit de peut pour qu'il bascule de nouveau dans les Ténèbres. Les Valar ont compliqué le « jeu » en donnant le don de prophétie à un sorcier qui à la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau a peint une fresque dans une grotte quelque part dans votre monde. Ces quatre peintures sont les visages du « Nécromancien réincarné » c'est à dire le visage d'Eärendil à différent stage de son évolution : bébé, enfant, adolescent et adulte. Le visage d'un semi-elfe. Cesar ne mettra pas longtemps à deviner de qui il s'agit.

Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore mesurait toute la portée de cette information capitale et comprenait la menace qui pesait sur son fils et le Monde Sorcier, Minerva posa une question qui la tracassait fortement et qui titillait autant son intelligence que sa curiosité.

- Pourquoi l'âme de Saroumane s'est-elle incarnée dans notre monde puisque si j'ai bien comprit les valar ont déjà accordé la réincarnation à Morgoth et Sauron ?

Galadhon lui adressa un regard malicieux et souleva son sourcil à la façon de Severus.

- Question pertinente Minerva Macgonagall. C'est la condition que les Divinités Elfiques ont mise en œuvre pour punir nos mondes du vol de l'Artéfact. Trois âmes des Ténèbres de l'Epoque de la Guerre de l'Anneau Unique contre trois âmes de Lumières de l'époque actuelle, vous trois le trio Sorcier du Monde des Hommes pour le choc de la croisée des Deux Mondes. C'est la Loi de Causalité que vous autres Humains persistez à ignorer. Une cause entraîne un effet proportionnel. Mais seules les Divinités savent quand cet effet va entrer en œuvre.

Albus fixa Galadhon d'un regard mauvais il lui en voulait mais surtout il en voulait à ces Valar qui se permettaient de jouer avec la vie des mortels pour sous prétexte de leur inculquer des leçons de vie.

Hermione se leva révoltée par la révélation. Elle prit la défense de Severus.

- C'est complètement injuste pourquoi les Valar ont laissé une seconde chance à Eärendil-Severus si c'est pour le mettre dans le camp des Ténèbres et de faire en sorte qu'il tombe dans le piège de la facilité.

- Eärendil est une pièce très versatile sur l'échiquier des Valar. C'est lui une fois de plus qui déterminera la fin de la partie et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous trois mais surtout vous jeune Hermione allez avoir fort à faire pour maintenir Eärendil sur le droit chemin. Mais ma façon de m'exprimer et ma vision sont trop directes alors je laisserai ce soin à notre chère Alatàriel qui a un langage plus nuancé. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que vous êtes les Gardiens et Protecteurs de l'âme d'Eärendil.

Albus soupira en pressant la main de Minerva qui lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ils avaient déjà tellement traversé d'obstacles ainsi les paroles d'Eäzleen étaient vraies. Severus était encore en ligne de mire et allait subir des épreuves plus pénibles encore.

Alatàriel éprouva une très grande compassion pour ces humains qui n'avaient aucune idée du danger que représentait leur Severus. Le semi-elfe était une bombe à retardement qui pouvait plonger les Deux Mondes dans les Ténèbres et les souffrances infinies. Elle décida de leur parler aussi clairement que possible, sans ménager leur susceptibilité.

- Dans leur infinie sagesse les Valar ont accordé des limites et des éléments qui pourront sauvegarder la vie d'Eärendil-Severus. A partir de ce jour vous avez un an jour pour jour pour mettre en place ces éléments. Bien avant votre venue dans la matière incarnée, vos trois âmes et celle de notre regrétée Eäzleen ont fait un accord et une alliance magique pour protéger l'âme tourmentée de Sauron devenue Eärendil-Severus.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes et continua.

- Vous étiez tous les quatre d'accord pour l'aider car afin de forger son âme corrompue les Valar ont forcé Eärendil-Severus à traverser une vie pleine d'épreuves destinées à forger son âme. Ces épreuves qui se nomment « **Soul Forge **» (4) consistaient à lui retirer tout ce qui faisait de lui un être privilégié. A l'âge de quatre ans il a perdu sa mère assassinée en sa présence, et son père l'a placé dans un orphelinat pour le protéger. De jeune prince héritier du grand Dumbledore il est devenu un petit garçon anonyme, mal aimé, et surtout maltraité. Vous connaissez la suite, cet être a grandi tant bien que mal sans amour ni reconnaissance sociale, haït par tout le monde ceux de son camp qui le prenait pour un traitre et ceux pour qui il travaillait en tant qu'espion.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Minerva et en se plaçant en face d'elle, la Prêtresse Blanche lui dit.

- Vous Minerva devez continuer de prodiguer un amour maternel inconditionnel à Eärendil qui viendra chercher conseil auprès de vous, car apprendre la vérité concernant son père et le mensonge qui a entouré sa vie va le rendre hostile envers Albus. L'Amour est le maître mot qui fera toute la différence dans l'incarnation d'Eärendil dans cette vie. Sauron comme Morgoth/Voldemort d'ailleurs n'ont jamais su ce que l'amour sous toutes ses formes signifiait, seul le pouvoir les intéressait.

Puis elle avança et en se mettant en face d'Albus elle lui prit la main et la serra très fort comme pour lui communiquer sa force et sa sagesse millénaire.

- Quant à vous cher Albus descendant d'Olórin votre amour paternel qui a tout sacrifié pour la vie de cet enfant, il sera nécessaire pour apporter l'équilibre à notre cher Eärendil. En temps que semi-elfe Eärendil-Severus n'est qu'un adolescent en crise qui va se révolter et ruer dans les brancards comme vous dites dans votre langue. Sa colère sera terrible, sa révolte violente, n'attendez surtout pas à ce qu'il vous tombe dans les bras quand il apprendra que vous êtes son fils. Il est très rancunier et il lui faudra du temps pour digérer l'information et comprendre que votre mensonge était en réalité la preuve d'un amour infini.

Pour conclure Alatàriel se plaça en face d'Hermione et lui sourit en sachant très bien que la jeune femme allait surement poser des conditions mais elles seraient non recevables.

- Jeune Hermione qui avez retenu l'attention d'Eärendil et qui avez conclu un accord d'âme bien avant de vous incarner tous les deux, les enjeux sont primordiaux et sans appel. Afin de solidifier le choix d'Eärendil dans le camp de Lumière et afin qu'il ne tombe pas sous la coupe de Cesar Borgia qui veut lui remettre le grimoire du Nécromancien ce qui signifierai la perte d'Earendil, vous devez accomplir les actions suivantes dans l'année à venir. Premièrement vous marier avec Eärendil aussi vite que possible afin de sceller l'accord de vos âmes dans la matière. Deuxièmement consommer ce mariage en vous accouplant physiquement et spirituellement avec votre âme sœur. Troisièmement concevoir et mettre au monde un enfant pour concrétiser le fruit de votre amour.

Hermione fut choquée par cette demande. Elle aimait Severus mais elle voulait prendre le temps de le connaître mieux. Un mariage était envisageable mais pas tout de suite, elle voulait finir ses études et avoir une carrière. Un enfant bien sûr mais pourquoi si vite ? Elle s'opposa d'une voix hésitante.

- Pourquoi si vite je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime de cette façon là. Vous le connaissez il est tellement spécial et son caractère n'est pas facile. En fait je ne sais même pas s'il est capable d'aimer. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait un cœur de pierre.

Le visage de la Prêtresse Blanche demeura impassible. Elle avait lu toutes les pensées de la jeune femme et ses paroles ne révélaient que la moitié des ses craintes. Alatàriel lui répondit sans sourciller.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix c'est ainsi et si vous échouez Eärendil s'enfoncera dans les Ténèbres et sera notre perte à tous. Le compte à rebours a déjà commencé depuis la défaite de Voldemort d'ailleurs. Pour l'encrer dans le monde de la Lumière, Eärendil a besoin des déclinaisons de l'Amour, l'amour sage et compatissant d'une mère, celui juste et strict d'un père et d'un mentor qui le remettra sur le droit chemin s'il se perd, et celui d'une jeune femme vierge qui lui servira de balise de lumière et lui donnera un enfant, des raisons de vivre et de se battre pour une juste cause. Eärendil a besoin de repères concrets dans le monde de la matière.

Alatàriel se tut quelques secondes plongea son regard bleu et mystérieux dans celui d'Hermione et ajouta en guise d'encouragement.

- Je conçois que pour vous cela représente un sacrifice, mais pensez à Earendil. Il a passé toute la première partie de sa vie à sacrifier ses désirs et ses rêves pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Les Valar lui ont imposé une vie qui n'était en rien celle qu'il aurait dû avoir en tant que Prince de Valinor. Votre sacrifice représente bien peu en comparaison. Cet homme est votre âme sœur. Vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre n'en douter jamais. D'ailleurs maintenant que vous avez conscientisé votre lien avec Eärendil je peux vous révéler que quand vous échangerez votre premier vrai baiser avec lui vous aurez tous les deux une preuve matérielle qui prouvera que les Divinitées Elfiques vous ont choisi comme couple de Lumière. J'ajouterai aussi qu'un Valar s'occupe actuellement d'Eärendil. Son retour à la vie et sa renaissance en tant que Eärendil-Severus Dumbledore sera suivi de très près par les Valar et les Elfes Eldar.

Hermione interrogea Alatàriel du regard mais cette dernière lui adressa un sourire énigmatique lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne révèlerait rien de plus à ce sujet.

La Haute-Reine se leva et marcha vers Hermione. Elle lui prit la main et l'invita à se lever. L'Elfe aux cheveux noirs jais fixa la jeune humaine de son regard bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles dorées et l'encouragea.

- Je vous en prie jeune Hermione, les actions d'Albus et Minerva ne suffiront pas, vous êtes très importante dans la vie de mon petit fils. Faites en sorte que nos morts ne soient pas partis en vain. Eärendil est tout ce qui me reste de ma fille. C'est mon petit fils que je veux voir et avoir la chance de tenir dans mes bras, pas le monstre qu'il est supposé devenir si vous renoncez à votre rôle.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et fit une promesse.

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour sauver l'âme d'Eärendil-Severus. Je tiens à lui et je ne veux pas le perdre ni laisser nos mondes s'engloutir dans les Ténèbres. J'en fais la promesse solennelle devant vous et les Valar.

Tous inclinèrent la tête sur les paroles d'Hermione. Les humains sorciers avaient maintenant toutes les clefs en mains pour mener la plus grande des batailles afin d'éviter une nouvelle guerre bien plus meurtrière que celle qu'ils venaient de terminer. Comme s'il était possible de voir un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres plus dangereux encore que Voldemort.

Les enjeux étaient incommensurables car Elfes comme Humains savaient qu'Eärendil-Severus s'était incarné dans la matière sous la forme d'un être qui réunissait en lui la plus puissante des Magies et que dans ses veines coulait le sang d'une race d'Elfe assoiffée de pouvoir et de fascination maladive pour la magie noire.

Une tentation bien trop grande qui s'activerait si Cesar Borgia découvrait le « Nécromancien réincarné » et entonnait les incantations du grimoire dans la langue noire du Mordor, celles qui réactiverait la mémoire et les pulsions meurtrière de celui qui fut un jour le plus grand et le plus maléfique des Seigneurs Ténébreux : Sauron le Détesté connu sous les appellations peu rassurantes du « Seigneur des Anneaux » ou le « Noir Ennemi du Monde ». La réactivation d'une arme fatale qui oublierait à jamais toute sa vie en tant qu'Eärendil-Severus Snape Dumbledore. Si Sauron refaisait surface il anéantirait sans pitié la mémoire de Severus. L'intéressé lui même ne savait même pas que sa personnalité actuelle était en sursis et en danger de mort. Car ainsi en avait décidé les Valar : Eärendil aurait toujours le libre arbitre et ses choix le mèneraient à sa destinée finale.

Avant de terminer la réunion Alatàriel entreprit un rituel magique en posant successivement sa main sur le front des trois humains qui la laissaient faire sans poser de questions, en récitant une étrange incantation dans la langue ancienne des Elfes Eldar. Quand elle eut terminé elle leur adressa un sourire et leur expliqua simplement.

- J'ai fait en sorte que personne et particulièrement Eärendil-Severus ne puisse lire vos souvenirs concernant cette réunion et toutes les informations qui vous ont été révélé. Vous devez agir en gardant tout cela secret. Cesar Borgia le XIIIème ne doit absolument pas découvrir qui est réellement Eärendil même si bientôt tout le monde apprendra qu'il appartient à notre race car son père va enfin révéler la vérité concernant ses liens familiaux.

Le Trio avait pris congé après avoir reçu l'assurance que Galadhon viendrait les voir quand le temps serait venu. Il avait assuré qu'il saurait exactement le moment et que sa présence serait indispensable le jour où Eärendil prendrait connaissance de sa véritable identité.

Les Valar avaient communiqué avec Alatàriel et ils avaient révélé que le semi-elfe allait rentrer dans une colère destructrice qui allait tout ravager sur son passage. Quand Albus prononcerait l'incantation qui devait mettre fin à l'effacement des souvenirs d'enfance et redonnerait son apparence réelle à son fils, la puissante magie Ailosacath (5) jusque là bridée depuis sa tendre enfance allait submerger Severus et il n'était absolument pas prêt à ce geiser de magie elfique qui allait exploser à travers toutes ses cellules et son aura magique.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey assise au chevet du mystérieux fils de Dumbledore veillait sur son patient avec amour et zèle. Elle avait donné sa parole à Albus et rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa mission.

La potion elfique que lui avait administrée Albus avant son départ avait plongé Severus dans un sommeil sans rêves qui permettait à son corps de reprendre des forces et de commencer un processus de guérison.

Pattenrond le chat roux d'Hermione reposait sur la couverture aux cotés du blessé. La jeune femme qui ne se séparait jamais de son petit compagnon à quatre pattes avait dû malheureusement le laisser en garde à Poppy pour se rendre à Valinor. Le chat qui n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête avait échappé à la surveillance de la Médicomage qui le gardait dans son bureau quand elle travaillait et s'était réfugié et improvisé gardien d'un Severus endormi.

Poppy n'approuvait pas la présence d'animaux dans son sanctuaire médical mais le chat avait réussi à apaiser le sommeil agité et artificiel de Severus. De plus elle ne se serait pas risquer à le saisir car Pattenrond ne faisait pas de cadeaux à ceux qui contrariaient ses plans. Le petit félin avait eu le temps de se faire une réputation lors de ses années passées à l'école des sorciers. Ron Weasley en avait plusieurs fois fait les frais, les coups de griffes de l'animal étaient terribles.

L'attitude du demi-kneazle n'avait pas étonné Poppy car les chats et surtout les kneazle sont généralement extrêmement intuitifs et Pattenrond avait jeté son dévolu sur l'homme dont sa maîtresse était secrètement amoureuse. Le sorcier aux cheveux noir aimait les animaux et avait même un don pour communiquer avec eux. Pattenrond avait tissé un lien amical avec l'humain intelligent qui avait passé énormément de temps avec sa maîtresse lors des deux dernières années d'Hogwarts.

Severus malgré son aura de mystère et son charisme ténébreux avait un faible pour les animaux et surtout les félins qui dans un certain sens lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Il était peut être bien le seul à apprécier Miss Teigne la chatte du concierge qui avec son maître rodaient inlassablement dans les couloirs du château prête à découvrir des élèves en fautes et miauler de plaisir quand ces derniers se faisaient prendre.

Qui aurait pu croire à part les témoins comme Hagrid, Albus Minerva ou Poppy que le sinistre Maître des Potions avait un cœur sensible pour les animaux surtout s'ils étaient sans défense ou blessés. C'étaient les seuls êtres vivants qui pouvaient toucher la sensibilité du professeur-espion. Pattenrond avait une connexion particulière avec le blessé. Poppy pensa que peut être qu'Hermione pourrait donner une explication à son retour.

Poppy caressa affectueusement la joue de Severus. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le Serpentard et cela depuis son arrivée comme élève à Hogwarts. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et elle avait su depuis le début que Severus Snape était un être différent et arrogant même s'il était réservé, qui attirait à lui la haine et la violence. Combien de fois avait il été obligé de séjourner à l'infirmerie durant sa scolarité et bien après quand il avait repris du service pour l'Ordre du Phénix auprès de Voldemort.

Alors qu'elle couvait Severus d'un regard protecteur elle se remémorait les bons et les mauvais moments vécus avec ce garçon devenu homme. Elle ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur de sa traversée des Ténèbres et de son passage chez les mangemorts. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée. Comment aurait elle pu haïr Severus pour ses erreurs de jeunesse ? Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour ou la compassion. Il avait toujours été rejeté par tous. Comment n'aurait il pas été attiré par les promesses de grandeur et de gloire de son mentor Voldemort qui avait été le seul à l'époque, à porter de l'attention au jeune homme perdu.

Pourtant Poppy aurait pu lui en tenir grief car c'était à cause de Voldemort que son fiancé avait été tué par des mangemorts lors de la première accession au pouvoir du Mage Noir. L'amour de sa vie était un né de moldu à la carrière prometteuse en tant que Médicomage. John Marsten avait été son seul et unique amour. Poppy avait renoncé depuis ce jour là à se marier et avoir des enfants. Mais elle était heureuse. Elle aimait son métier par dessus tout.

Ses collègues étaient ses amis et tous les élèves d'Hogwarts étaient ses enfants. Particulièrement le ténébreux Severus Snape qui malgré son sale caractère portait de l'affection pour la Médicomage. Elle l'avait soignée tellement de fois et elle avait essayé depuis toujours de lui insuffler sa force et son amour maternel afin qu'il puisse continuer à vivre lui qui semblait étrangement fasciné par la mort et qui attirait à lui les pires souffrances.

Elle était arrivée jeune Médicomage au service d'Albus Dumbledore bien après la tragédie qui avait frappé la famille Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se sentait triste pour Albus et Severus. Quel gâchis que de temps perdu. Les incompréhensions et les non dits, la vérité cachée toutes ces années allaient ressurgir entre les deux hommes. Elle les connaissait tous les deux et elle se doutait que son protégé allait très mal prendre la vérité. Il avait souffert toute sa vie à cause de cela.

Poppy Pomfrey ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que Severus puisse récupérer un maximum avant d'apprendre la vérité de la bouche de son père. La colère serait sa seule réponse et elle risquait d'aggraver son état de santé. Severus Snape était un homme rongé par la colère et la rancune contre le monde entier depuis son plus jeune âge. Une rage intérieure monstrueuse qui n'avait jamais vraiment été évacuée. La Médicomage n'avait pas besoin des dons de voyance de Sybil Trelewney pour savoir que Severus Snape Dumbledore était un volcan dormant qui allait rentrer d'ici peu en éruption. L'explosion allait faire d'énormes dégâts car le Maitre des Potions n'était pas connu pour sa patience ou ses capacités de pardon.

Elle avait peur pour Albus son meilleur ami. Etait-il préparé à tout ça ? Se doutait-il qu'un fossé sinon un gouffre allaient se creuser entre lui et son fils. Les Dumbledore étaient des êtres entiers qui ne connaissaient pas la demi-mesure. C'était tout ou rien, le juste milieu n'avait pas sa place. Albus ne s'était jamais réconcilié avec son frère Aberforth. A bien y réfléchir maintenant Poppy savait d'où Severus tenait son côté borné et rancunier tout simplement de son père le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Le temps s'écoulait différemment dans les deux mondes alors qu'une seule journée s'était passée dans le Royaume de Valinor, cela représentait deux jours entiers dans le Monde des Sorciers. Severus était plongé dans un sommeil forcé qu'il faudrait interrompre lors du retour d'Albus.

Poppy avait été relayé par Hagrid au chevet du blessé mais elle sentait la fatigue la consumer. Elle avait hâte que le père de Severus prenne la relève. Il était temps qu'elle prenne un repos bien mérité et qu'elle recharge son énergie car les jours et les semaines qui allaient venir seraient extrêmement éprouvants elle le savait au fond d'elle.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées Pattenrond fixa la Médicomage d'un air interrogateur. Le petit félin quitta quelques minutes l'homme aux cheveux noirs et sauta sur les genoux de Poppy en ronronnant comme s'il voulait la rassurer. Elle n'avait rien à craindre il était là pour s'occuper du blessé il ferait tout pour que « l'amoureux » de sa chère maitresse n'agisse pas comme un humain idiot et risque d'être encore plus malade encore.

Poppy le caressa doucement et lui murmura en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus.

- J'ai compris Pattenrond. Tu es bien plus futé que nous autres humains pouvons le penser de toi ou des animaux en général. Je sais que ta présence est bénéfique à Severus comme celle de Miss Granger d'ailleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi la patronne de ce lieu et je pense que tu es indispensable à la thérapie de notre cher Maître des Potions. J'arriverai à convaincre ta maîtresse et le père de Severus.

Le chat frotta son petit nez rose et légèrement humide sur la main de Poppy et ronronna de contentement devant la rapidité de compréhension de sa nouvelle alliée. Puis il sauta des genoux de Poppy sur le lit et se pelotonna sur le lit aux cotés de celui qui allait devenir son futur maître.

Le félin avait toujours su lui, que cet humain au sale caractère était courageux et digne de devenir un compagnon acceptable pour sa chère et adorable Hermione. Comme il avait hâte de la revoir sa maîtresse adorée. Quand il dormait il faisait des rêves enfin c'est comme ça que les humains nommaient les images qui défilaient dans l'esprit de ceux qui sommeillent.

Et lui Pattenrond avait pu assister en rêve à l'étrange réunion entre sa maîtresse et ses amis professeurs et des êtres étranges. Il savait tout et avait tout compris. Les entités invisibles aux yeux des humains lui avait tout expliqué bien avant qu'Hermione doivent aller à cette fameuse réunion. Et lui il avait promis à sa façon de faire de son mieux pour aider Hermione à se rapprocher de l'homme aux cheveux noir. Les Valar mais surtout l'être habillé en blanc aux longs cheveux et barbe lui avait dit combien son rôle était important. Et lui le chat orange au nez écrasé que la pluparts des amis de sa maîtresse qualifiait d'affreux, il était reconnu indispensable par l'entité lumineuse qui s'appelait Gandalf le Blanc qui lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il était un petit félin extraordinaire une âme magnifique. Ce Gandalf lui plaisait bien enfin un être intelligent qui pouvait percevoir sa valeur au-delà des apparences. Un kneazle savait toujours distinguer un être maléfique d'un être de lumière.

* * *

Please please please : Pensez au temps et à l'énergie passées à l'écriture merci de laisser une petite review c'est la seule récompense des auteurs de fanfictions.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On en a appris plus sur :

- L'origine véritable de Severus et le lien qu'il représente entre le monde des Elfes et celui des sorciers.

- Le rôle primordial des Gardiens d'âme du trio Gryffondor

J'ai voulu aussi développer le rôle de deux personnages secondaires que j'aime beaucoup : **Poppy Pomfrey** (j'ai essayé de lui imaginer sa vie et ses motivations) et ce cher **Pattenrond **le plus fidèle compagnon d'Hermione qui vont contribuer à la remise sur pied de ce cher Severus. J'adore les animaux et je voulais leur rendre hommage en donnant un rôle important à Pattenrond qui le mérite bien.

Petit résumé pour celles qui auraient un peu relâcher leur attention – je sais c'est pas vraiment simple les 3 âmes des Ténèbres réincarnées dans le monde des Sorciers :

- Sauron : réincarné en Eärendil-Severus

- Saroumane : réincarné en Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom

- Morgoth : réincarné en Tom Riddle (Tom Jedusor) alias Lord Voldemort.

Dans le chapitre à venir réveil de Severus et surtout la révélation de la Vérité par son père.

Magiquement Votre. Eirann4ever

* * *

Notes complémentaires :

**(1)** **La Guerre de l'Anneau** : La **guerre de l'Anneau** est un conflit imaginaire relaté dans le roman _Le Seigneur des anneaux_ de J. R. R. Tolkien. Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu le roman vous pouvez avoir des informations synthétiques sur Wikipédia. Ce n'est pas indispensable mais cela peut donner plus de profondeur au fait que Sauron se soit réincarner en Severus.

Sauron a été détruit ainsi que l'Anneau unique qui était une sorte d'Horcruxe si l'on peut dire. En invantant un artéfact le fameux grimoire du Nécromancien j'ai voulu ajouter une menace aussi grande que celle de l'Anneau ou des Horcruxes (de Voldemort) qui peut réactiver une Force Démoniaque terrible qui peux s'abattre sur le monde des Sorcier et se répandre dans le monde des Elfes.

**(2**) **Istar**: nom commun du Legendarium Tolkeinnien veut dire magicien mais seul Gandalf (comme son ennemi Saroumane) qui était un Maïa, une sorte de demi-dieu envoyé par les valas, porte se titre d'Istar. Dans mon récit Race de Magicien extrêmement puissant dont les Sorciers du monde Harry Potter sont issus.

**(3)** **Sauron** : **Sauron** est un personnage de l'univers de la Terre du Milieu créé par l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. Créateur des Anneaux de Pouvoir, il donne son titre au plus célèbre roman de l'auteur, _Le Seigneur des anneaux_. Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fait régner la terreur dans les Terre du Milieu.

Même si je m'inspire de la grande œuvre de JRR Tolkein je maintiens qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover. Dans la suite de l'histoire avec les Elfes nous dirons qu'il fallait bien que je prenne « l'historique de Valinor » rattaché à l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux. **Mais je ne parle que des âmes réincarnées de certains personnages et non des personnages originaux.**

**(4) Soul Forge **: terme anglais emprunté au roman cité en (2) Soul : Âme - Forge : Forger.

Dans ce récit cette épreuve très particulière concerne l'incarnation de l'âme qui prend le corps physique de Severus Snape. On découvrira au fil du récit pourquoi cette épreuve est capitale.

**(5) Ailosacath : **mot elfique qui signifie léopard des neiges à l'opposé des Elfes blond les « **Vanyar** ». Comme le léopard des neiges les Elfes Ailosacath sont très rares et sont tous des descendants du Valar Maïron le Magnifique. Ces Elfes aux cheveux noirs corbeau sont de puissants magiciens et en cas de reproduction leurs gènes sont prédominents. Jusqu'à la naissance d'Eärendil-Severus les Ailosacath étaient toutes des femmes.


	9. Convalescence  Première Partie

**Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor :**

_Une Âme bien Trempée_

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'Univers Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Note****de****l****'****Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

Comme je vous l'avais promis tout est mis en place pour continuer l'aventure du Prince de Valinor et nous pouvons donc rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

J'avais fait un plan mais comme cela m'arrive parfois les personnages n'en n'ont fait qu'à leur tête particulièrement Severus (qui l'eut cru ?) ce qui fait que je suis arrivée à un résultat différent et que j'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux parties parce que celle là est déjà bien longue.

J'avoue humblement qu'il avait raison car quand j'ai vu le résultat j'ai trouvé que notre cher Maître des Potions était particulièrement émouvant dans sa vulnérabilité, son impossibilité de contrôler sa vie et les évènements, sa colère et la révélation de ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Hermione, et son passé de mangemort qui pèse des tonnes ne pouvaient pas être passées sous silence. Ces mises à jour étaient nécessaires avant d'aborder sa confrontation avec son vrai père et Galadhon.

Et c'est grâce à Severus encore que j'ai découvert que l'utilisation de la Magie Noire ne se fait pas impunément et qu'il faut toujours en payer le prix.

**Remerciements** : Je tiens à remercier toutes mes fidèles et assidues lectrices reviewers qui se reconnaîtront particulièrement pour le chapitre précédent : **Zinzinette,****Anesid0ra** pour leurs vifs encouragements.

Bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices **Dadoumarine,**** Atlana61,**** Miss****Lilith****Samael**** et**** SnarkySevy**. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont données le courage de continuer. J'ai répondu à tout le monde je crois sinon faite moi signe. Merci à celles qui m'ont suivi au début et aux anonymes et aux personnes qui mettent cette histoire en alert ou en favorite.

**Anesid0ra** : merci pour ton indulgence sur le délai de postage. Tu as raison ce qui compte c'est la qualité. Voilà donc après un certain délai lol, un long chapitre bien ficelé il me semble, qui j'espère te plaira toujours autant. Ce chapitre est plein d'émotions et d'humour et aussi de sérieux enfin un cocktail qui j'espère plaira à tout le monde.

**Miss****Lilitht****Samael ****& ****SnarkySevy** : merci d'avoir prit le temps de reviewer tous ou grande partie des Chapitres.

* * *

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Convalescence 1ère Partie**

_Requiem pour un Serpentard_

_Pendant toute sa vie Severus s'était demandé comment ressentir autre chose que la haine ou la rancune. La cruauté était sa facette dominante. Toute sa vie il avait répété à son mentor Albus Dumbledore le seul être qui semblait le comprendre et accepter son côté sombre: « Si je savais exprimer mes émotions si j'en avais, je le ferais crois moi !»._

Le retour dans leur monde avait parut comme une bouffée d'oxygène au trio de simples mortels qui auraient préféré que la réunion n'ait jamais eu lieu. Le temps passé au Royaume de Valinor avait absorbé toute l'énergie des Gryffondors. Albus plus que Minerva ou Hermione était émotionnellement bouleversé. Il avait pu entrer en contact avec sa défunte épouse qui l'avait forcé à commencer le processus de guérison il devait faire son deuil une bonne fois pour toute. Tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Severus, de sa précédente incarnation et du danger qu'il représentait avait complètement drainé les forces et provoqué un tsunami émotionnel chez le sorcier le plus sage et le puissant du Monde Sorcier.

Le voyage de retour s'était passé en silence chacun restant plongé dans ses propres pensées. Arrivés au château en fin d'après midi du troisième jour (depuis leur départ pour Valinor), le trio se sépara d'un accord tacite pour retrouver ses quartiers. Hermione en profita pour se rafraichir, changer de vêtements et se coiffer. Elle prit aussi le temps de demander une collation à Winky la petite elfe de maison avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

Une fois restaurée et revigorée Hermione quitta sa chambre afin de rejoindre Severus à l'infirmerie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris elle avait hâte de le revoir. Jamais un être aussi taciturne et solitaire n'avait autant fait parlé de lui. Les temps avaient définitivement changé depuis la chute de Voldemort, Severus Snape Dumbledore serait toujours le centre de l'attention des mondes Sorcier et Elfe parce que sa vie allait changer.

Le compte à rebours allait commencer officiellement le jour de la conférence de presse qui aurait lieu dans à peine une semaine. Le fils d'Albus Dumbledore allait renaître à l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts. Mais il serait surtout le Prince héritier du Haut-Roi de Valinor qui avait conclus un accord avec Albus pour assister lui aussi à la conférence renouant par la même des relations diplomatiques avec le monde des Hommes.

Alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs déserts du château Hermione nota que les travaux de rénovation avançaient doucement mais surement. Elle pria intérieurement pour ne rencontrer personne. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire la conversation. Quand elle arriva enfin à destination elle hâta le pas pour rejoindre la chambre privée où se trouvait l'homme qui occupait toute ses pensées. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Pattenrond qui ne dormait que d'un œil, allongé de tout son long à coté du patient collé à la cuisse droite de Severus. Quand il sentit sa présence le petit félin ouvrit bien grand ses yeux, s'étira et sauta du lit pour aller à la rencontre de sa chère maîtresse.

Poppy arriva aussi à ce moment et accueillit la jeune femme d'un ton jovial.

- Ah bonjour Miss Granger quel plaisir de vous voir. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien. Pattenrond a échappé à ma surveillance et a décidé de tenir compagnie à Severus, mais c'est absolument extraordinaire, notre patient préféré est beaucoup plus apaisé quand il a la compagnie du petit chenapan. Il n'y a aucune contre-indication à la présence d'un animal.

- Bonjour Madame Pomfrey, merci d'avoir prit soin de mon chat.

Hermione prit le demi kneazle dans les bras et lui dit avec un air de demi-reproche.

- Franchement Pattenrond tu exagères, tu profites que j'ai le dos tourné pour n'en faire qu'à ton idée. Je ne me doutais pas que tu avais un faible pour Severus. Vous ne vous entendiez pas si bien quand j'ai travaillé avec lui sur mon Projet Honorifique en potions.

Le félin orange se contenta de ronronner et Hermione lui caressa la tête puis le reposa par terre. Pattenrond en profita aussitôt pour bondir sur le lit et reprendre sa place habituelle auprès du patient.

Hermione interrogea la Médicomage d'un air inquiet.

- Comment va Severus, on dirait qu'il souffre moins qu'avant où cela n'est il que passager ?

- Il est plus calme, je crois que le remède Elfique que Galadhon a remis à Albus est extrêmement fort et efficace bien que les effets commencent à s'estomper. Mais j'espère que Severus va reprendre conscience car il n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis votre départ pour Valinor. Je vais vous laisser tranquille avec lui, je suppose que vous avez envie de vous retrouver seule avec notre prince aux bois dormant. Je repasserai plus tard pour changer ses bandages, désinfecter ses blessures et lui administrer ses potions.

- D'accord. La réunion était intense mais je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Severus et au moment où il allait se réveiller. J'ai tellement hâte de lui parler, de voir qu'il va mieux, enfin un peu mieux qu'avant.

- Je vous laisse et surtout si vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez pas à m'appeler je suis à côté.

Sur ces mots Poppy Pomfrey quitta la chambre du fils d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle aurait bien aimé poser des questions concernant la réunion de Valinor mais elle préféra s'abstenir pour l'instant.

Hermione s'approcha du lit, se pencha et embrassa délicatement les lèvres du semi elfe. Elle lui caressa la joue en le regardant avec une tendresse infinie. Elle reprit sa place habituelle dans le fauteuil à gauche du lit. Elle nota que le pansement qu'il avait sur le front au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière droite avait disparu laissant une longue et fine cicatrice qui remontait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le bandage qui entourait son cou avait été remplacé par un grand pansement sur le coté gauche et qui couvrait la morsure de Nagini. Son torse était toujours entouré d'un bandage ainsi que son avant bras gauche et son bras droit. Mme Pomfrey devait pratiquer des soins plusieurs fois par jours raison qui l'empêchait de revêtir son blessé d'une veste de pyjama malgré le froid qui sévissait dehors en cette fin novembre.

Hermione remonta la couverture jusqu'au épaule quand elle le vit frissonner. Elle lui caressa affectueusement la joue et lui parla d'une voix douce espérant qu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

- Bonjour mon amour. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu te réveilles. Nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper. Je suis là tu sais. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Comme s'il avait ressentit sa présence à travers son sommeil Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux mais la lumière bien que moins forte à cette heure de la journée et à cette époque de l'année agressa son regard et le força à s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.

Hermione s'en aperçu et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à faire des efforts.

- Bonjour. C'est Hermione tu te rappelles de moi ? J'étais là quand tu es sorti du coma. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il lutta pour sortir de sa torpeur et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

- Dans le brouillard … comme si je sortais d'hibernation… avec la désagréable impression d'avoir mal partout.

- Te rappelles-tu ton nom de famille ? La dernière fois tu avais des difficultés à cause de l'amnésie. Ta blessure à la tête et le traumatisme de tes blessures n'ont rien arrangé. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie de te perdre avant même de pouvoir t'avouer combien je t'aime et combien je tiens à toi.

Severus replongea dans ses souvenirs et eut accès aux informations désirées. Oui il se rappelait de tout : de ce qu'il avait vécu, de ses rêves bizarres qui avaient peuplé son coma, de son réveil alors qu'Hermione était à son chevet et de sa peur de rester paralysé. Il lui répondit simplement en absorbant encore le choc de l'aveu de la jeune femme.

- Mon nom est Severus Snape, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Severus tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'adore ton prénom. Tu te rappelles de moi aussi.

Il attendit quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité avant de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il le devait car son avenir lui paraissait incertain.

- Hermione Granger, ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préférée. Ma princesse Gryffondor, mon étoile à travers les Ténèbres, mon Ange Lumineux, comment je pourrais t'oublier ? Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours depuis que tu as quitté Hogwarts et …. c'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à la Bataille Finale. Je me suis accroché à la vie pour toi. Comme tu me l'avais demandé il y a trois ans, quand j'ai eu ma crise cardiaque (1).

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, enfin avec ses mots à lui, il lui avouait enfin qu'il tenait à elle alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur une fausse note quand elle lui avait dit au revoir avant de quitter Hogwarts pour l'Université de Mywoods. Elle se leva et prit place au bord du lit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis sur la joue et sur le coin des lèvres. Comme ce jour où ils s'étaient séparés et qu'il l'avait embrassé sur le coin des lèvres avant de se reprendre et de lui donner congé d'un ton glacial. Severus qui ne pouvait pas bouger, la fixa de son regard noir et plein de désirs évidents. Il lui demanda clairement.

- Embrasse-moi correctement s'il te plait, comme le font les amoureux. Je voudrais savoir ce que c'est que d'être vraiment amoureux. Je ressens … enfin je ….Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment avant … je …

Hermione le regarda avec un amour incommensurable et s'exécuta sans se faire prier davantage. Il était si adorable, si vulnérable. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose lui faire plaisir et il avait besoin de motivation pour le dur chemin vers la guérison. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et fut surprise d'être accueilli par un baiser passionné. Naturellement leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent une danse amoureuse qui éveilla chez Severus une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le bras gauche du Serpentard bien que blessé se posa sur le dos d'Hermione.

Il était avide et se montrait possessif. Il avait toute une vie à rattraper. Jamais il n'avait échangé un baiser aussi beau et pourtant il en avait embrassé des femmes. Mais il n'en avait aimé aucune, elles étaient justes des instruments pour assouvir ses envies. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu pour une femme parce que jusqu'à ce jour il ne savait pas ce qu'aimer pouvait bien signifier. Le mot « amour » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire affectif.

A leur grande surprise les deux amoureux sentirent la magie crépiter en eux et les atteindre jusqu'au plus profond de leur cœur. Au même moment une lumière vive vibrant elle aussi de magie les enveloppa un bref instant, les surprenant tous les deux alors qu'une chaleur étrange leur chauffait le coté droit du cou. Ils sentirent une agréable petite décharge, des papillons au creux de l'estomac. Aucun d'eux n'avait ressenti auparavant cette douce et agréable sensation d'être connecté à l'être aimé. Le baiser de Severus se fit plus pressant.

Hermione sentait le désir monter en elle mais surtout en lui. Mais elle savait pertinemment que son Severus adoré devait d'abord se rétablir. Avec une volonté de fer et une sagesse toute féminine, elle se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte alors que le patient lui lançait un regard noir et contrarié. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue alors que Pattenrond toujours allongé à coté de son nouveau Maître les regardait faire d'un air endormi avec juste un zeste de curiosité. La jeune femme s'étonna intérieurement du fait que son bel Ange Ténébreux dont la patience et la tolérance n'étaient pas les points forts n'ait pas rouspété après son chat.

Puis en se redressant légèrement elle vit un étrange tatouage noir sur le cou de son amoureux une sorte de rune elfique qui partait de l'oreille droite et longeait le muscle latéral du cou. Elle allongea le bras et toucha la rune du bout des doigts. Elle aurait juré que cette rune n'était pas là avant.

- Je n'avais jamais vu ce tatouage sur ton cou avant, je pensais que tu détestais ça ?

Severus lui adressa un regard surpris et fronça les sourcils puis il lui répondit avec étonnement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je te signale que c'est toi qui as un tatouage sur le cou alors évite de projeter tes fantasmes sur moi.

Hermione fit apparaître un petit miroir et observa le côté droit de son cou où apparaissait une rune elfique presque similaire. Sous le regard étonné de Severus elle fit un grand sourire et l'informa avec une certaine excitation dans la voix tout en faisant disparaître le miroir.

- Tu as remarqué l'étrange lumière qui nous a entouré toute à l'heure c'est la magie Elfe j'en suis sûre. Avant de repartir de Valinor Dame Alatàriel m'a prévenu que les Valar m'enverraient un signe, une preuve matérielle comme quoi nous sommes des âmes sœurs et que nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. C'est si beau et si génial mon adoré. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que chaque rune signifie, j'ai étudié les runes mais celles là me sont complètement étrangères.

Pour une fois la Gryffondor ne se précipita pas à la bibliothèque, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait toujours demander à Galadhon. Elle pencha à nouveau son visage vers celui de l'être qui avait déclenché une sensation de plénitude et de bonheur en capturant ses lèvres douces. Severus ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser passionné plein de promesse. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent à contre cœur afin de reprendre leur respiration. Hermione essaya de tempérer le désir de Severus qui avait tellement besoin d'affection mais qui devait aussi se remettre de ses nombreuses blessures. Elle se dégagea avec douceur et lui caressa amoureusement la joue dégageant la mèche rebelle de son visage.

- Patience mon amour, tu dois te reposer et guérir. Mme Pomfrey pense que ça va prendre un peu de temps. Le chemin ne sera pas facile, tu vas avoir de la rééducation aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis là jusqu'à mi janvier. Je te tiendrai compagnie, je t'encouragerai, te remonterai le moral et puis je te ferai la lecture.

Severus baissa les yeux quelques secondes et lui dit d'une voix pleine d'incertitude.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de rester. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne veux pas te forcer à tenir compagnie à un invalide.

- Oh non je t'en supplie ne dit pas ce genre de choses. J'ai prié tous les jours pour que tu survives à cette guerre alors que j'étais en sécurité à Mywoods. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu te sentes mieux et que tu guérisses plus vite. Alors je t'en supplie arrête de me repousser. Pourquoi ne m'as jamais tu fais un signe ou dis à demi-mot que tu m'aimais. Je n'ai pas apprécié ta façon de me dire au revoir quand j'ai quitté Hogwarts à la fin de ma 7ème année. Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi et à tes missions de plus en plus dangereuses. J'avais peur de recevoir une visite ou une missive qui m'informerait de ta mort.

L'homme blessé et sans espoir –il n'en avait jamais eu- soupira longuement, il était épuisé mais il lui devait une explication.

- Ecoute ne m'en veut pas. J'ai toujours pensé que j'allais mourir soit en mission parce que le Dark Lord aurait découvert ma trahison où au cours de la Bataille Finale si j'arrivais à survivre jusque là. Je voulais que tu gardes de bons souvenirs de moi, mais que tu ne t'attaches pas trop parce que si je mourrais cela t'aurait fait mal. Je suis tellement corrompu, marqué à vie par les Ténèbres, je ne voulais pas ternir ta réputation ou salir ta pureté de quelque manière que se soit. Et puis avant de tomber dans le coma et faire des rêves bizarres je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Mais je devais surement tenir à toi, car c'est toi que je voulais voir quand j'ai cru que j'allais mourir et seulement toi que je voulais voir une dernière fois avant de partir. Je voulais te dire combien tu avais compté pour moi et combien je t'aimais.

Enfin pour la première fois de sa vie Severus osais prononcer le mot « aimer ». Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes et se pencha sur cet homme pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front comme des années auparavant quand il avait eu sa crise et qu'elle avait appris que dans sa jeunesse tourmentée et criminelle il avait brisé son âme en deux pour fabriquer un horcruxe (2), une âme dont il avait recollé les morceaux grâce à un rituel de réunification qu'il avait pratiqué avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore. Elle lui caressa la joue en plongeant son regard miel dans le regard onyx de son âme sœur.

- Severus mon amour je t'avais dit et je le maintiens encore je t'accepte tel que tu es. Tu n'es plus ce meurtrier que tu étais à l'époque. Tu as changé tu es un être meilleur, tu t'es battu pour la Lumière, tu étais prêt à mourir pour elle. Arriveras-tu un jour à te pardonner ? Moi je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. De quels rêves parles-tu au fait ?

Le Maître des Potions se sentit touché par la sincérité d'Hermione, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez elle, mais il se sentit aussi poussé dans ses retranchements. Il se sentait faible et désarmé, aussi il lui donna quelques explications espérant qu'elle le laisserait tranquille et arrêterait de le harceler de questions.

- J'ai appelé à l'aide dans mon rêve dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas jusque là. Et un vieillard est venu à mon secours, une sorte d'Albus, cheveux blancs, barbes blanches, parlant par énigme au lieu de répondre à mes questions. Il a dit qu'il était Valar qu'il s'appelait Olórin ou Gandalf et que j'étais son descendant. Il m'a révélé qui j'étais avant de m'incarner dans cette vie et m'a fait revivre des moments importants de ma vie avec toi. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi depuis notre collaboration en 7ème année. Je suis capable d'aimer… ça je l'ignorais. Tu sais tout de moi et tu sais combien je suis différent vu que je ne ressens que très peu de chose. Mon registre émotionnel est très limité.

Hermione fut étonnée et bouleversée par cette révélation. Elle était heureuse d'entendre qu'il ressente quelque chose de fort pour elle. Bien sûr elle était ravie que Severus reçoive l'aide inestimable d'un Valar et de Gandalf le Blanc en particulier, mais elle se demandait comment son amoureux allait prendre le fait qu'il était un Seigneur Ténébreux dans une autre vie alors qu'il se dénigrait déjà tellement pour ses actions dans cette vie ci.

Severus lui dit simplement confirmant ses craintes.

- Hermione, ce Gandalf il m'a dit que tu apprendrais tout de moi, de mon incarnation précédente, quand tu irais à Valinor. J'étais un être horrible, Sauron le Seigneur des Anneaux, le Noir Ennemi du Monde. Comment peux-tu encore m'adresser la parole ou m'embrasser en sachant que j'étais un monstre encore plus destructeur que Voldemort ?

- Severus Snape, je ne veux pas entendre ce mot monstre dans ta bouche. Le passé est le passé tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir d'avoir été ça, ni d'avoir été mangemort. Une fois pour toute tu n'es plus cet homme mon amour, tu dois vivre et penser dans le ici et maintenant. Je veux que tu comprennes et que tu prennes conscience que je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé depuis le début mais cela a pris du temps pour que je conscientise. Et puis tu étais si inaccessible. Tu étais si froid et si indifférent. Je t'aime depuis bien avant ma naissance, nous sommes des âmes sœurs Severus. Dame Alatàriel me l'a bien expliqué, les Valar nous ont choisi tous les deux pour former un couple de Lumière. Et c'est à moi de faire en sorte que cela marche.

Severus voulu secouer la tête ou faire un geste de la main droite pour exprimer son mécontentement d'être cloué au lit et de se sentir si misérable et impuissant, mais il en fut incapable parce que la paralysie était encore bien présente ce qui provoqua chez lui une colère noire et aveugle. Il voulait cette jeune femme magnifique à ses côtés mais ne put s'empêcher de la repousser par des paroles acerbes.

- Bon sang Hermione comment peux tu faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse et d'espoir à mon égard ? Je ne suis plus bon à rien et je suis perverti jusqu'à la moelle. C'est avec ça que tu veux faire ta vie ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Hermione fut vexée qu'il puisse avoir pensé un seul moment qu'elle avait pitié de lui. Mais elle le connaissait et prit sur elle pour ne pas entrer dans sa spirale de dénigrement et d'auto-destruction. Elle essaya de le rassurer de son mieux.

- Je t'aime que tu le veuille ou non et tu vas devoir me supporter. Je ne te lâcherai pas et je n'entrerai pas dans ton petit jeu. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire fuir même si tu te montres désagréable. C'est une étape normale dans la maladie d'être en colère, mais je t'aiderai de mon mieux pour la surmonter.

Alors qu'Hermione essayait de faire sortir le Serpentard de ses idées noires et négatives, Pattenrond décida qu'il était temps de secouer l'homme qui donnait du fil à retordre à sa maîtresse. Il approcha son petit museau et de se petite langue rappeuse lécha le bout des doigts de la main droite du rouspéteur dépressif aux cheveux noir.

Le patient s'exclama avec surprise

- Hey petit sac à puces arrête de me chatouiller les doigts.

Hermione qui était assise sur le bord gauche du lit se pencha pour mieux voir sur le côté droit Severus qui bougeaient les doigts de la main droite prisonnière d'un pansement qui montait jusqu'à l'épaule, et qui se trouvaient du côté paralysé. Elle fit un reproche et exprima sa surprise.

- N'insulte pas mon chat s'il te plait et arrête de ronchonner. Regarde tu peux bouger les doigts c'est bon signe. Je vais appeler Mme Pomfrey.

Le guerrier terrassé physiquement portait un fardeau de culpabilité qui le rongeait intérieurement. Cet instant de surprise et la joie fugitive, l'amour pur qu'il avait ressentit au travers des baisers furent balayés d'un coup. Il sentit l'épuisement l'envahir en même temps qu'une vague de douleur qui revenait en vagues destructrices ravager tout son corps. Des perles de sueurs envahirent son front trahissant la fièvre qui venait à nouveau brûler chaque parcelle de ce corps malade. Il poussa un gémissement que sa fierté ne put réprimer.

Hermione inquiète se leva d'un bon et se précipita hors de la chambre pour appeler la Médicomage. Quand les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre le visage du patient était crispé par la souffrance. La jeune Gryffondor essaya de donner des informations qui aideraient peut être Mme Pomfrey.

- Je ne comprends pas on discutait normalement. Pattenrond a léché les doigts de Severus qui a réussi à les faire bouger puis tout à coup Severus s'est sentit mal. Je pensais que le remède Elfique avait réglé le problème pour de bon enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Galadhon.

La Médicomage agita sa baguette entonna quelques incantations pour calmer momentanément son patient et surtout anesthésier la douleur et faire baisser la fièvre qui semblaient s'accrocher et revenir dès que l'effet bénéfique des potions se dissipait.

_-__Dolorosa__reducio,__Fevorem__reducio_. » répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois en accompagnant ces paroles avec des gestes compliqués de sa baguette. Puis elle s'approcha et palpa les doigts de la main droite de Severus en constant la réaction sous la pression et esquissa un demi sourire satisfait.

- Oui cette main est la preuve que les toxines s'évacuent. Il y a une forte chance que la récupération soit lente mais totale ça c'est une excellente nouvelle. Par contre Miss Granger je vous demanderai de prendre Pattenrond et de repasser après le diner je dois procéder aux soins et Severus a besoin de se reposer. J'ai bien peur que la magie noire liée à ses blessures soit très difficile à enrayer.

Puis elle caressa la joue de son blessé et lui demanda.

- Severus maintenant que tu as repris conscience j'aimerais qu'après tes soins tu prennes un vrai repas. On va essayer une soupe aux légumes pour commencer d'accord ?

Rien qu'à l'évocation de la nourriture le Maître des Potions ressentit la nausée et refusa catégoriquement d'avaler quoique se soit.

- NON je n'ai pas faim. Je ne me sens pas bien.

- Bon on continue la perfusion pour ce soir mais tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et pour cela il faut avaler de la vraie nourriture. A partir de demain on commencera par un petit déjeuner semi solide.

Severus qui était complètement drainé par la fièvre et la douleur qui faisaient l'effet d'une grenade dégoupillée commença à s'énerver et déversa sa colère sur les personnes présentes.

- **AH**** OUI ****ET ****JE**** MANGE ****COMMENT ****AVEC ****UNE**** MAIN ****GAUCHE**** INUTILISABLE ****ET**** UN**** BRAS ****DROIT**** PARALYSE ?** JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON ME NOURRISSE COMME UN BEBE. ET PUIS J'AI DEJA L'ESTOMAC RETOURNE ET JE N'AI ENCORE RIEN AVALE. FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX. JE VEUX SORTIR DE CETTE CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione était désespérée. Elle n'aimait pas voir Severus dans cet état. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu que la convalescence allait être un parcours du combattant et ce n'était que le premier jour. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était que les colères de son Dark Angel (3) allaient mettre à rude épreuve les bases de leur amour naissant, mais pire encore elles risquaient d'aggraver son état de santé déjà bien précaire.

Bouleversée elle s'approcha du lit et essaya de lui parler doucement pour le calmer.

- Je t'en prie Severus calme toi mon amour, tu vas te faire du mal.

Au lieu de l'apaiser les paroles douces d'Hermione ne firent qu'attiser la fureur du patient révolté qui déversa son venin aveuglément.

- LA FERME, DEGAGE DE MA VUE, LAISSE MOI SEUL JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE !

Hermione sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et fut frappée de plein fouet par la violence et la hargne qui transpiraient au travers des vociférations de Severus. Elle devait absolument quitter cette pièce ce qu'elle fit immédiatement suivie de Pattenrond qui sentait le vent tourner. Décidément son nouveau maître avait un sale caractère, ça il le savait déjà, il avait déjà testé. Sa maitresse aurait fort à faire pour venir à bout de ce spécimen mâle qui était pourtant le seul candidat valable à ses yeux.

- Comment peux-tu me traiter comme ça ? Ton état n'est pas une excuse » eut elle la force d'articuler avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Réalisant l'énormité de ce qui s'était passé quand la jeune femme franchit le pas de la porte secouée par des sanglots, Severus hurla de désespoir.

- HERMIONE REVIENT JE T'EN SUPPLIE, PARDONNE MOI. NE M'ABANDONNE PAS …. s'il te plait… ne m'abandonne pas ...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus sentit une chose étrange lui arriver. Une boule d'angoisse coincée dans la gorge, et une larme unique d'infinie tristesse couler le long de sa joue.

L'homme désespéré fut prit d'une crise de panique en voyant qu'il avait blessé Hermione et sa respiration commença à devenir erratique. Une douleur foudroyante lui traversa le cœur de part en part. Son cœur défaillant et la blessure juste au dessus, dû au coup de poignard mêlé de magie noire, irradiaient dans toute sa poitrine.

Quelques secondes après incapable de finir sa phrase alors que la fureur d'être coincé dans son lit et de perdre Hermione commençaient à atteindre un pic intolérable, les alarmes mises en place par Poppy se mirent à retentir dans la chambre et le bruit infernal se répandit dans toute l'infirmerie. La Médicomage qui n'avait pas perdu son sans froid s'activa auprès de son terrible patient qui n'en ratait pas une pour mettre sa vie en danger.

Hermione qui n'était pas allée loin revint sur ses pas en grande hâte. Elle savait pertinemment ce que les alarmes signifiaient. A cause de son cœur malade Severus était un mort en sursis, elle se précipita dans la chambre en maudissant l'orgueil et l'agressivité de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Blessé ou en bonne santé, héros de guerre ou pas, son Severus était et serait toujours un crétin arrogant qui ne supportait pas de dépendre d'autrui ou de paraître diminué physiquement. La douleur le rendait plus agressif, attaquant aveuglément les personnes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Les alarmes avaient cessé leur vacarme grâce à Poppy Pomfrey. Comme à chaque crise de Severus, Poppy pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de son patient et un flot de lumière dorée pour stimuler le muscle cardiaque. Les rayons envoyaient aussi des décharges électriques afin de stimuler le cœur. En même temps la Médicomage récitait des formules anciennes avec frénésie car son patient se trouvait une fois de plus aux portes de la mort sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione qui était de retour dans la chambre.

- _Dolorosa __Reducio__ Sustanem, __Vitae __Sustanem,__ Pacem__ Spiritus,__ Nausea __Finite_, bon sang Severus accroche toi mon garçon. Tu n'as pas vécu tout ça pour mourir maintenant alors qu'une autre vie t'attend.

C'est à ce moment critique qu'Albus Dumbledore arriva, les traits décomposés en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Minerva qui l'accompagnait vit les épaules de son grand homme s'affaisser. Il lui lança un regard paniqué. Il ne voulait pas voir son fils mourir sous ses yeux, alors que ce dernier avait fourni tant d'efforts pour survivre à une guerre meurtrière et des années d'espionnage auprès de Voldemort.

Hermione qui était présente quelques secondes avant lui s'approcha du patriarche, et lui serra doucement le bras comme pour partager sa peine et lui communiquer sa force.

Elle non plus ne voulait pas le perdre. Severus et elle avaient mis tellement de temps à se trouver. Ils avaient beau être âme sœur le destin continuait de les éprouver leur caractère et la vie qu'ils avaient vécu, la guerre qui avait ravagé leur existence ne pouvaient décemment pas leur offrir un joli conte de fée pour faire éclore leur amour.

Poppy soupira de soulagement en constatant que l'état de son patient s'était stabilisé. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance tout en caressant affectueusement la joue de son patient favori, le plus insupportable aussi. Severus l'enfant terrible d'Hogwarts. Combien de fois lors de sa vie d'espion lui avait-il donné des frayeurs sans nom, toujours à un fil de la mort ?

Elle respira un bon coup avant de se retourner vers ses visiteurs et leur annonça que le pire avait été évité une fois de plus. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son ami et collègue, le père hyper protecteur du guerrier terrassé.

- J'ai réussi à faire redémarrer le cœur. Albus je suis désolée mais cette crise était vraiment grave. Le cœur est complètement endommagé. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais même la magie ne peut plus rien. C'est déjà un véritable miracle qu'il ait survécu ces deux dernières années. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait une autre crise sinon …

Poppy Pomfrey ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. L'idée même de perdre Severus lui était insupportable et inimaginable. Pourtant malgré sa bonne volonté, son savoir faire et sa magie elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver Severus sinon soulager sa souffrance. Elle ajouta d'un ton grave.

- Des années de tortures à subir des Doloris ont irrémédiablement détérioré son cœur. De plus la magie noire qu'il a utilisée toutes ces années combinée à la magie noire dévastatrice faites par les blessures actuelles, sont en train de le détruire complètement. Ses blessures ne guériront jamais. Je ne peux rien faire pour enrayer le processus.

Albus Dumbledore se crispa mais répondit d'un ton neutre.

- Je sais Poppy, j'en suis conscient. Notre seul espoir repose maintenant entre les mains de Galadhon. Il arrive demain matin. Je pense que sa magie mêlée à celle de Severus, pourront le guérir et le maintenir en vie. Demain matin je lèverai le charme pour redonner sa véritable apparence à mon fils ce qui libérera aussi sa magie Elfe. Elle est d'une puissance dont aucun sorcier ne peut avoir idée. Mais il est trop affaibli pour agir seul de plus il a besoin d'être guidé et aidé par son grand-père. Cette magie me dépasse complètement.

Minerva et Hermione étaient restées silencieuses, anéanties par les nouvelles alarmantes.

Hermione se précipita sur Severus qui était inconscient, ignorant que son état provoquait une telle panique chez les personnes qui tenaient à lui. Elle se pencha sur lui l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je t'en supplie mon amour accroche toi, accroche toi jusqu'à demain, je ne veux pas te perdre.

La Médicomage posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui donna le signal de se retirer.

- Vous pourrez revenir plus tard Miss Granger, je dois absolument changer ses pansements et lui administrer ses potions. C'est une vrai tête de mule vous le savez bien. C'est la souffrance qui lui a dicté ses paroles, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Il s'est excusé et vous a rappelé tout de suite après.

- Je sais je sais, mais ça m'a fait mal. Je l'aime tellement même s'il se montre cruel je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Je resterai à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

Poppy posa une main rassurante et compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas quitter Severus. Et l'encouragea à aller diner.

- Vous reviendrez plus tard, aller donc prendre un repas consistant et emmenez Albus et Minerva avec vous d'accord.

Hermione obtempéra à contre cœur et demanda à la Médicomage.

- Vu que je vais rester un moment à Hogwarts et que je vais y revenir plus tard en tant que professeur, cessons les formalités et appelez moi Hermione.

- Bien Hermione et bien il est grand temps de me laisser faire mon travail je dois absolument m'occuper de votre prince pas si charmant que cela d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire et fit un signe à Minerva qui prit le bras d'Albus Dumbledore et essaya d'entraîner le père du blessé. Elle l'encouragea avec douceur et patience car elle savait combien le vieil homme était bouleversé. Son Albus était un roc mais son passage à Valinor et l'état alarmant de Severus l'avaient fortement ébranlé.

- Allez Albus vient nous allons diner avec les autres professeurs, donner des nouvelles de Severus et après nous reviendrons voir ton fils.

Le vieux mage soupira de lassitude et de tristesse car toute sa magie demeurait inutile pour aider son fils unique. Il se sentait impuissant et incapable de contrôler les évènements. Sa gloire, son pouvoir, ses titres, tout cela ne valait pas grand choses pour faire infléchir le destin. Il jeta un regard à cet enfant qu'il avait failli perdre quelques minutes après sa naissance il y a déjà presque quarante ans. Depuis ce jour béni où Severus n'était qu'un petit nourrisson qui avait ensoleillé la vie d'Albus et Eäzleen Dumbledore, la vie du jeune semi Elfe avait toujours été en danger et à un fil d'être interrompue.

Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Minerva, Albus se dirigea vers le lit et caressa le visage de son fils. Il nota l'étrange rune elfique sur le cou de Severus, Hermione en avait une aussi mais il décida de ne rien dire. Il encouragea le semi Elfe à lutter encore.

- Je t'en prie mon garçon, accroche toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es un battant, un survivant. Tu as gagné cette guerre Severus, nous avons vaincu les Ténèbres, alors ne baisse pas les bras maintenant. Je sais que tu m'entends. Je t'ai dis qu'un jour quand Voldemort serait détruit je te révèlerai l'origine de ta naissance et bien ce jour est enfin arrivé. Demain tu sauras tout.

Dumbledore fit volte face et prit le bras de Minerva au passage, l'entrainant avec lui vers la sortie. Puis il interpela la jeune Gryffondor.

- Venez Hermione il est temps de rejoindre les autres et de reprendre des forces avec un bon repas. Je pense que nous en avons besoins tous les trois n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, tout à fait, Professeur Dumbledore.

- Albus ma chère enfant, pour vous c'est Albus » puis il ajouta à l'adresse de la Médicomage.

- A toute à l'heure Poppy. Prenez bien soin de mon garçon. Cet enfant est l'être le plus important et le trésor le plus précieux de mon existence.

Poppy l'approuva.

- Il est important pour nous tous Albus, et je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de nous le rappeler quand il sera sur pied. Allez ouste tout le monde dehors.

Les trois Gryffondors sortirent de la chambre laissant Poppy Pomfrey effectuer les soins dont Severus Dumbledore avait besoin. Car cette nuit Severus Snape allait disparaître pour laisser enfin la place à l'autre Severus celui qui avait disparu du monde Sorcier à l'âge de quatre ans.

Car si les Valar le voulaient, dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts allait renaître de ses cendres le Prince de Sang Mêlé « Eärendil-Severus Dumbledore » fils d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Eäleen Greenleaf Dumbledore, petit fils du Haut-Roi de Valinor.

* * *

Le Trio arriva dans la salle des professeurs alors que tout le monde était déjà installé autour de la grande table rectangulaire. Hagrid avec sa grande stature présidait à un bout de la table. Dumbledore s'installa à l'autre bout alors que Minerva et Hermione prirent place l'une à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche. Il manquait juste le professeur d'Arithmancie Septima Vector qui avait rejoint le Ministère de la Magie pendant la fermeture de l'école.

Les Elfes de maison commencèrent à servir la soupe alors que d'autres apportaient du pain, du pâté des légumes.

Hagrid fut le premier à poser des questions.

- Alors vot' voyage s'est bien passé Professeur Dumbledore Sir ? Comment va le jeune professeur Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore Senior prit une grande inspiration et répondit pour rassurer et informer l'assemblée.

- Très bien Hagrid. Le voyage à Valinor a été très instructif mais je ne peux rien vous dire vu que tout relève de mes affaires privée et familiale. La seule chose que je peux vous apprendre est que mon beau père le Haut-Roi de Valinor viendra demain pour prodiguer des soins à Severus et m'aider à révéler la vérité concernant sa véritable identité à mon fils unique. Galadhon participera aussi avec moi même à la conférence de presse dont je vous ai parlé il y a quelques jours. Il veut renouer des liens diplomatiques avec le monde des Hommes et souhaite informer notre Ministère de la Magie que Severus Dumbledore sera désigné comme l'Ambassadeur du peuple Elda.

Rolanda Hooch (4) émit un petit sifflement d'admiration. Elle aimait bien le Maître des Potions mais savait pertinemment que ce rôle d'ambassadeur n'était pas pour lui. Elle fit remarquer d'un ton ironique.

- Eh bien notre cher Severus a pris du grade on dirait. Il le mérite bien, ceci dit ce n'est pas une critique loin de là, mais franchement il n'a jamais été diplomate pour deux mornilles, je le vois mal ambassadeur Monsieur le Directeur, même si on parle de votre fils.

Dumbledore avait toujours aimé le franc parlé du professeur de vol de balais magiques. Sa remarque judicieuse le fit sourire mais lui répondit néanmoins en prenant la défense de son fils.

- Je sais Rolanda je sais, mais les temps sont différents et mon fils sera surtout reconnu en tant que Prince de Valinor, le titre d'Ambassadeur ou d'Emissaire n'est juste qu'un geste diplomatique et de bonne volonté du Haut-Roi de Valinor envers le monde des Hommes. Avant tout il faut que Severus se rétablisse, son état de santé est alarmant. Je viens de voir Poppy et son diagnostique est des plus pessimistes. Je compte beaucoup sur Galadhon pour sauver la vie de mon fils.

Le vieil homme posa une main sur celle d'Hermione et ajouta.

- Heureusement que notre chère Hermione est là, elle est pour beaucoup dans les progrès de Severus ces derniers jours.

Rolanda Hooch lança un regard malicieux à la jeune universitaire et lui dit d'un ton taquin.

- On peut dire que Miss Granger a réussi là où tout le monde a échoué. Malgré ses airs de grand fauve sauvage Severus a fini par être apprivoisé par la plus brillante des jeunes sorcières. Croyez moi Miss Granger plus d'une femme aimerait être à votre place.

La Gryffondor resta bouche bée ne sachant que répondre alors qu'elle avait sous les yeux les professeurs Rolanda Hooch et Pomona Sprout (5) qui pouffaient de rire.

Rolanda ne se départit pas de son sang franc parler et répondit sans détour ni fioriture.

- Bah quoi Miss Granger, ne me regardez pas avec vos yeux de merlan frit. Même s'il est aussi avenant qu'une cellule d'Azkaban, votre brun ténébreux est extrêmement attirant. La gent féminine a toujours eu un faible pour son charisme et son charme vénéneux. Croyez moi toutes les femmes d'ici et d'ailleurs ont un faible pour lui, surtout Sybil qui n'arrête pas de le harceler.

L'intéressée se défendit ne voulant pas que l'on sache la vérité.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai Rolanda. Mon œil intérieur m'a toujours révélé que Severus était en danger de mort, je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à lui en sachant que je pouvais le perdre à chaque instant.

Pomona adressa un petit clin d'œil de connivence à Rolanda et continua de taquiner Sybil Trelewney sous le regard amusé des professeurs masculins.

- Tout le monde risque de mourir dans l'heure qui suit avec toi et tes visions. Arrête de mentir Sybil, tu t'évertues à te coller à lui quand il y a les réunions des professeurs. Malgré son caractère de chien enragé Severus est assez gentleman pour ne pas t'envoyer bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela m'a toujours étonné d'ailleurs. Même notre prude Aurora Sinistra en pince pour Severus c'est tout dire.

Le professeur d'Astronomie qui à l'instar de Severus Snape était toujours de noir vêtue, avec son air pincé et son visage pointu, haussa les épaules et rétorqua d'un ton hautain.

- Arrêtez de délirer Pomona, je reconnais que Severus est attirant mais il est bien trop cynique et sombre à mon goût. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon sorcier idéal que je fantasme sur mes collègues masculins. Je n'aime pas les Bad Boys, moi je préfère les blonds doux et cultivés comme Gildroy Lockart mais en moins prétentieux bien sûr.

Hooch et Sprout pouffèrent à nouveau de rire, toute la gent féminine élèves et professeurs avait été sous le charme de Gildroy mais cela était vite passé car il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant de découvrir qu'il n'était qu'un mythomane qui n'avait jamais rien accompli et à la limite cracmol. Le pauvre avait fini à Ste Mangouste.

Minerva frappa dans ses mains en essayant de ramener un peu de calme et mettre fin à cette conversation et au jeu puéril de ses deux amies.

- Allons cela suffit mesdames, vous oubliez que vous parlez du fils d'Albus.

Dumbledore souriait car tout cela l'amusait et détendait l'atmosphère, éloignant quelques minutes son esprit de ses préoccupations. Il ajouta sa petite touche personnelle.

- J'ignorais que mon fils fût un tel bourreau des cœurs, malheureusement pour vous mesdames de par la volonté des Divinités Elfiques il est destiné à notre chère Hermione. Et je dois avouer que je suis fier et honoré d'avoir la grande bonne fortune d'accueillir une jeune femme aussi belle que brillante dans mon illustre famille. Moi qui ais toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille, me voilà comblé.

Il y eut quelques murmures et tous sauf Remus Lupin et Sybil Trelewney se réjouissaient pour celle qui fut leur meilleure élève la jeune Miss Hermione Granger. Ils savaient qu'Hermione et Severus étaient amis car ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés lors de la 7ème année d'Hermione. Cette nouvelle les étonna mais seulement parce que Severus avait toujours été un loup solitaire.

Dumbledore donna le signal qu'il était temps de commencer le diner. Après tout ils étaient tous affamés après une journée bien remplie. Les conversations allaient bon train entre les professeurs qui donnaient leurs impressions entre deux bouchées. Seuls Dumbledore et Hermione mangeaient silencieusement en tendant l'oreille par ci par là, leur esprit entièrement occupé par l'état de santé de Severus.

Arrivé à la fin du repas alors que les dernières cuillérées de dessert furent englouties par tout le monde, le Professeur de Charmes Filius Flitwick décida qu'il était temps d'informer le trio des dernières nouvelles.

- Il s'est passé des choses inquiétantes au Ministère de la Magie pendant votre absence mon cher Albus, il serait bien que vous jetiez un coup d'œil sur les derniers numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier pour décortiquer les détails.

Dumbledore soupira en posant sa serviette sur la table et demanda intrigué.

- Qu'avons nous manqué ?

- J'allais y venir justement. D'abord la famille Malfoy, Narcissa et son fils Draco, est de retour et a récupéré son Manoir et tout ses biens grâce à un certain Jonathan Pritchard qui débarque de nulle part … enfin si de Nouvelle Zélande. Cet illustre inconnu a été nommé Ministre et se trouve aussi à la tête du Magenmagot. La sœur de Lucius Malfoy, Lucrecia épouse Derevko a débarqué aussi de Russie avec mari et fils pour rejoindre sa belle sœur.

Dumbledore souleva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda avec impatience

- En quoi cela est il important si ce n'est le fait qu'Arthur Weasley a été évincé du poste de Ministre et pourquoi le nom de Pritchard m'est si familier ?

Le petit professeur de Charme fit un signe à Remus Lupin qui continua.

- Jonathan Pritchard a été soutenu par un très riche sorcier d'une très ancienne famille de Sang Pur du nom de Cesar Borgia XIIIème du nom. Sa nomination à la tête du Ministère de la Magie est une vaste fumisterie. Borgia a acheté les votes ou les a forcés.

A la mention du nom de Borgia, Hermione, Minerva et Albus échangèrent un regard inquiet : ainsi donc le dangereux individu qui d'après les Elfes Eldar menaçait la paix fraichement acquise faisait son entrée sur l'échiquier politique. Le vieux Mage fit un signe de la main à Lupin afin qu'il continue.

- Nous retrouvons le schéma classique des familles de Sang Pur qui sont liées les unes aux autres, Jonathan est l'oncle d'un élève Serpentard qui était en 6ème et 7ème année en même temps que notre Trio d'Or. C'est pour ça que le nom vous dit quelque chose.

Hermione se rappelait avec dégoût de ce blond platine encore plus prétentieux et vicieux que Draco Malfoy et qui l'avait remplacé à la tête des élèves de Serpentard quand Draco était parti en exil en Russie après l'arrestation de son père. Cette petite ordure l'avait traité de sang de bourbe et l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir en prononçant le nom de l'élève honni.

- Ce salaud de Julius Pritchard. J'espère qu'il croupit encore dans la section spéciale pour délinquant.

Lupin dut avouer à contre cœur qu'il n'en était rien.

- Non Hermione, Julius est le fils d'Anastasia Malfoy une jeune cousine d'Abraxas Malfoy le père de Lucius Malfoy qui était parrain du gamin. La blondeur de Julius ne doit rien au hasard. Et Anastasia est l'épouse d'Artemus Pritchard frère de Jonathan et gouverneur du Magenmagot. Le monde est très petit dans l'Aristocratie Sorcière. Enfin tout ça pour dire que ce petit monde mène la Communauté Sorcier avec sa fortune et que Julius a bénéficié d'un non lieu et d'un régime de faveur. Il n'a nullement été inquiété pour ses mauvaises actions.

Hermione était complètement révoltée d'entendre cela mais elle ne savait pas que la suite allait être encore plus indigeste. Remus Lupin qui était le porte-parole de ses collègues continua à exposer le lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Des faits qui s'étaient passés en un laps de temps très court depuis la chute du Lord Noir.

- Monsieur le Directeur ce qu'il y a de très grave c'est que Jonathan Pritchard a déjà promulgué des lois extrêmement restrictives qui démontrent que la chute de Qui-vous-savez n'empêche pas sa doctrine raciste de se propager comme la peste. Il a fait voter une loi pour réduire l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à sa stricte théorie et édulcorée de tous les points les plus importants. De plus cette matière sera strictement interdite aux nés de Moldus.

Albus fronça les sourcils se demandant comment une telle chose avait pu arrivée en si peu de temps.

Lupin continua sous l'oreille attentive de tous car ce n'était que le début.

- A compter de l'année prochaine l'Ecole des Sorciers sera interdite aux nés de Moldus. Les nés de Moldus qui sont déjà sortis de l'Ecole diplomés ou non, ou déjà dans la vie active Sorcière devront porter un insigne distinctif sur leurs vêtements. Il a nommé un Commissaire à l'Education qui sera détaché ici à Hogwarts et qui surveillera le contenu des cours et comment ils sont enseignés. Est ce que vous serez surpris si je vous dis que le dit Commissaire s'appelle Nicolaï Derevko fils de Lucrecia et Rasputine Derevko ?

Hermione ne dit rien car elle était bien trop choquée et abasourdie par la nouvelle. Ils avaient gagné la guerre mais la situation était pire qu'avant. En tant que fille de moldus elle se sentait concernée et cela lui rappelait un passage de l'Histoire absolument abominable. Une ségrégation et des signes distinctifs qui avaient amené un génocide et une apocalypse mettant en avant la barbarie humaine. Il n'était pas question que cela recommence dans le Monde Sorcier.

Albus Dumbledore garda son sang froid mais il bouillait intérieurement. Il tapa sur la table et s'écria.

- Bon sang de bon soir, je tourne le dos cinq minutes pour régler mes affaires familiales et quand je reviens le Monde Sorcier est déjà sans dessus dessous. Il va falloir que je me rende au Ministère voir ce qui se trame. Ce Cesar Borgia est une grande menace et il est surement plus dangereux que Voldemort car c'est un politicien habile et d'une influence inimaginable. La guerre est terminée en apparence mais ce qui couve en ce moment peu rallumer un feu de forêt. Les Mangemorts en fuite seront surement récupérés par cet homme, quant à la doctrine tordue des Sang Purs j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus vive qu'avant. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais je sais que ce Borgia était l'éminence grise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui jouait un rôle très important dans l'ombre mais il n'a jamais su qui cela pouvait être.

Minerva voyant se profiler l'ombre d'une autre guerre était inquiète pour l'avenir, elle demanda d'un ton grave en espérant que son grand homme aurait une réponse rassurante.

- Qu'allons nous faire Albus nous n'allons pas laisser tout recommencer ? Il faut absolument destituer ces hommes de leur poste au Ministère de la Magie.

Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur celle de son amie et répondit d'un ton ferme.

- Le Ministère a l'air complètement corrompu, il faut que je trouve des alliés et il nous faut établir un plan d'action pour enrayer tout ça et chasser cette vermine pro-Voldemort du Ministère. En premier lieu je dois absolument rencontrer Arthur afin qu'il me fasse un topo de la situation. Mais avant tout ça je dois m'occuper de mon fils. Demain est un jour crucial. Quand il sera hors de danger je passerais à l'action. Comptez sur moi pour vous tenir au courant mes chers amis. Nous n'avons pas fait tous ces sacrifices pour voir nos efforts ruinés par une poignée de Sang Purs corrompus jusqu'à la moelle des os.

Il se tut quelques secondes et s'adressa à Hermione qui avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête sous forme d'insigne discriminant qui se profilait à l'horizon.

- Ne vous en faites pas chère Hermione, j'userais de tout mon pouvoir pour stopper cette hérésie qui menace les nés de Moldus. Il faut tuer le mal dans l'œuf car cela commence comme ça et après tous seront touchés : les cracmols et les modus seront les prochains et les sangs-mêlés seront les suivants.

- J'ai toute confiance en vous Albus, mais je vous avoue que cette loi et la façon dont elle est passée m'effrayent au plus haut point.

La politique n'était pas le fort d'Hagrid mais le demi géant fut surpris et décontenancé en apprenant les nouvelles. Il avait été bien occupé et même s'il les lisait de temps en temps il trouvait les journaux barbants. Il rassura sa petite Hermione de son mieux. Il adorait cette gamine et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit et surtout pas être reléguée au banc de la société sorcière à cause de sa naissance, alors qu'elle était si brillante. La grosse voix d'Hagrid s'éleva du bout de la table.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore est un homme bien et puissant. Il ne les laissera pas faire. Ces gens qui dénigrent les nés de Moldus sont des ignorants pour sûr.

La jeune Gryffondor posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva. Elle alla d'un pas vif rejoindre son meilleur ami. Le semi géant l'accueillit à bras ouverts et la serra fort sous le regard des autres professeurs.

- Merci Hagrid. Je les déteste. Je ne veux pas croire que cette guerre n'a servi à rien.

- shhh shhh ça va aller Hermione ça va aller.

Au bout de quelques minutes où les bras d'Hagrid lui parurent l'endroit le plus rassurant du monde, Hermione se détacha doucement de l'étreinte réconfortante de cet ami qu'elle chérissait autant qu'Harry et Ron si ce n'est plus, et prit congé.

- Veuillez m'excuser tous et toutes, mais je dois retourner au chevet de Severus. Il a besoin de moi. Bonsoir et à demain.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit.

- Mais bien sûr Hermione allez y. Je passerai tout à l'heure. Mes chers collègues et moi-même avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, relégué ce genre de soucis pour demain. Elle avait déjà tellement à gérer avec les problèmes de santé de son Severus blessé. Dire qu'il pouvait mourir cette nuit. La mort n'avait jamais été aussi proche de gagner, dévorant son pauvre cœur mille fois martyrisé par les Doloris et une magie noire destructrice se propageant pernicieusement dans toutes les cellules de son corps dévasté par la douleur et les blessures.

Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre. Ne ressentant plus sa présence peut-être que Severus se croirait abandonné et se laisserait emporter. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur car il l'avait côtoyée toute sa vie. Non il n'en était pas question Severus devait vivre. Envahie par la panique Hermione courut dans les couloirs du château le cœur battant à tout rompre pour rejoindre son amoureux, l'être auquel elle tenait le plus au monde, celui dont elle avait rêvé toute sa vie sans savoir qui il était.

* * *

La jeune femme arriva essoufflée dans la chambre de son Prince adoré. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il avait l'air de dormir presque paisiblement. Pattenrond qui s'était caché dans l'infirmerie quand le blessé avait fait sa crise, était revenu après les soins et avait repris son rôle de vigil en faisant une petite pause par ci par là pour manger quelques croquettes dans le bureau de la Médicomage ou boire un peu d'eau.

Poppy Pomfrey sortit de son bureau et jeta un petit coup d'œil.

- Ah Hermione c'est vous. J'ai transformé le fauteuil en fauteuil de luxe hyper confortable avec une bonne couverture pour que vous puissiez veiller sur Severus. Je n'ai pas installé le lit de camp je suppose que vous ne fermerez pas beaucoup l'œil de la nuit. Je vais restée dans une chambre à côté. Vu son état on ne sait jamais j'aurais peut être besoin d'intervenir.

- Merci Poppy. Vous avez fini tous ses soins ?

- Oui ma petite, en plus je lui ai administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve mais l'effet des potions se dissipe de plus en plus vite. Ses blessures sont vraiment moches à voir, elles se sont infectées malgré tout. La magie les désinfectants, les potions, et même les incantations anciennes, rien n'y fait. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. L'Hôpital Ste Mangouste n'a même pas de solutions à me proposer.

Hermione fut dévastée par les nouvelles c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais elle ne savait rien de la magie noire, pour elle ce n'était que de la théorie. Elle demanda avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Avez-vous essayé les larmes de Phénix, je suis sûre qu'Albus a dû y penser non ?

- Bien sûr que oui chère enfant. On y a pensé et on a essayé quand Severus est arrivé ici le premier jour. Ça n'a rien donné.

- J'espère vraiment que la magie de Galadhon est aussi puissante qu'Albus nous l'a dit.

Poppy jeta un regard attristé vers son patient et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Je l'espère aussi. Si Albus fait autant confiance à Galadhon c'est qu'il y a une raison. Après tout nous ne savons strictement rien des Eldar.

Hermione adressa un sourire contrit à la femme dévouée qui prodiguait des soins sans compter puis demanda pleine d'espoir.

- Est ce qu'il a repris connaissance pendant mon absence ?

- Non je suis vraiment désolée. Il est au bout du rouleau vous savez …

- Je sais Poppy mais je refuse de le reconnaître. Peut être que cela ne serait pas arrivé si je ne l'avais pas mis en colère ?

La Médicomage remit immédiatement les pendules à l'heure, il était hors de question que la jeune femme se culpabilise.

- Non pas de ça avec moi Hermione. Severus est dans un état critique depuis le début et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne supporte pas d'être coincé à l'infirmerie. Il a toujours été en colère contre tout et contre tous et aussi contre lui-même. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Hermione était à bout de nerfs la journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante, elle ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle vida son cœur.

- Je l'aime tellement Poppy. J'ai mis tellement de temps à accepter ce fait. Je ne savais pas que je l'aimais autant et que je pouvais aimer un être autant que lui. Cet amour fait tellement mal parfois. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je refuse de le perdre.

Poppy savait ce que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant c'est prier. Restez positive. Severus a besoin de ressentir votre force et votre espoir. Il ne lui reste que cela maintenant.

Hermione se reprit rapidement et approuva d'un bref hochement de tête. Après tout les Valar avaient de grandes attentes concernant Severus et son union avec elle. Avaient-ils dit la vérité, avaient-ils changé d'avis et considéré le jeune semi Elfe comme une menace, une âme irrécupérable ? Elle soupira un grand coup et essuya ses yeux en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil situé à gauche du lit. Elle s'y installa et donna congé à Poppy qui avait l'air épuisée.

- Vous avez raison je dois être forte pour lui. Bonsoir Poppy et merci pour tout. Reposez vous bien.

Avant de partir la Medicomage posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la visite d'Hermione.

- Au fait Hermione quel est donc cet étrange tatouage que vous et Severus portez maintenant sur le côté droit de votre cou ? ça m'a l'air magique n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme passa ses doigts sur la rune et répondit avec une certaine fierté.

- Oui c'est magique, un signe de protection et de bénédiction des Valars, Severus et moi sommes âmes sœurs …

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspend et dit.

- Bonsoir Poppy. Je ne manquerais pas de vous appeler si j'ai besoin de vous.

- Bonsoir Hermione et bon courage pour cette nuit.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était passé avec Minerva pour voir son fils quelques instants. Les deux professeurs n'étaient pas restés longtemps. Eux aussi avaient besoin d'un repos bien mérité et Albus savait que son fils souhaitait la présence d'Hermione par dessus tout.

La chambre était éclairée par quelques torches magiques dont les pointes étaient enchantées par un sort « lumos ». La lumière était douce et discrète.

Le sommeil d'Hermione était plus que léger. Elle était bien installée mais son cerveau lui n'était même pas sur veille. Des images défilaient inlassablement l'empêchant de se reposer vraiment. Après un certain temps de cette semi somnolence, elle perçu la respiration irrégulière de Severus qui commençait à s'agiter.

Severus était plongé dans un cauchemar où il se tenait à l'intérieur d'un cercle de feu. Les flammes se rapprochaient et dévoraient son corps sans pitié.

Elle s'aperçut que le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait était trempé de sueur. La fièvre avait dû monter d'un seul coup. Elle fit apparaître un linge humide et le posa sur le front brûlant.

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux. A la faible lueur des torches Hermione constata que le regard noir d'habitude si perçant était vitreux. Le blessé avait du mal à respirer.

Hermione récita les formules que Poppy lui avait transmises, les fameuses incantations anciennes dont les Medicomages ne se servaient plus mais qui pouvaient se révéler extrêmement utiles. Elle répéta plusieurs fois

-_Dolorosa __reducio, __Fevorem __reducio,__Vitae __sustanem, __Oxygenus __sustanem_. Accroche toi mon amour tiens bon jusqu'au matin je t'en supplie. Galadhon va venir te soigner.

Alors qu'elle renouvelait le linge frais et humide, Severus parut la reconnaître. Il prit quelques respirations avant de demander.

- Quelle heure est il ? Le jour … n'est pas … encore levé ?

- Non il n'est que quatre heure du matin Severus. C'est la fin Novembre il fait encore nuit. Rendors-toi mon amour. Tu as besoin de repos.

Il soupira et répondit avec difficulté.

La nuit … je déteste la nuit. Ça me fait penser … à la nuit éternelle ... Hermione tu restes avec moi s'il te plait…. Ne me m'abandonne pas ,.. J'ai si froid …. Arrête les flammes …s'il te plait aide moi.

La jeune femme se demandait d'où venait cette peur d'être abandonné. Sûrement de son enfance, après tout il avait été abandonné dans un orphelinat à l'âge de quatre ans. Severus était obsédé par cette idée et lui répétait à chaque fois. Il avait froid alors qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Ses paroles étaient incohérentes, il devait délirer. Elle essaya de le rassurer de son mieux.

- Schh, je suis là mon amour. Schh Je veille sur toi. Dors s'il te plait, dors, repose toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur je suis à tes côtés et je reste là.

Hermione ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ajouta le cœur serré.

- Reste en vie pour moi Severus je t'en supplie reste en vie pour moi.

Il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'elle disait mais apaisé par la voix rassurante de la femme qu'il aimait et qui était revenue vers lui, Severus ferma les yeux. Tant qu'elle était là pour lui il se sentait la force de rester à la surface de la vie. Une vie qui ne lui avait jamais rien offert d'autre que de la souffrance jusqu'au jour où son Ange Lumineux avait veillé sur lui, ce jour où il avait prit conscience qu'Hermione Granger était son étoile scintillante à travers les Ténèbres. Pour elle il était prêt à tout, même à vivre alors que depuis ses vingt ans il était prêt à mourir.

Sa respiration n'était pas vraiment régulière ni calme mais il semblait un peu plus apaisé. Hermione passa le linge humide sur le visage baigné de sueur et en déposa un autre sur le front de Severus. Il semblait qu'il s'était endormi. Son pauvre amour souffrait tellement, c'était plus dur de le voir ainsi que de l'avoir vu dans le coma. Dans le silence de la chambre Severus à travers sa fièvre et son sommeil agité murmura en Elfique la phrase qu'il avait été incapable de lui dire éveillé. Flottant entre la vie et la mort il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

- _Tingilyë_ _tye-melane__ (Etoile__ Scintillante__ je__ t__'__aime)._

Hermione reconnu immédiatement cette phrase. A travers sa fièvre, ses souffrances et ses cauchemars Severus lui avouait sincèrement son amour dans la langue des Elfes Eldar. Il n'y avait plus de barrières, ni de remords, ni de honte.

Elle lui caressa la joue et lui répondit ne sachant s'il l'entendait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ainsi trois ans après qu'Hermione ait réussi à fissurer l'épaisse muraille que Severus avait construit autour de lui, son Dark Angel après presque quarante ans d'une vie faite de haine, de rancune et d'esprit de vengeance, pouvait enfin faire vibrer en lui la corde de l'émotion d'amour. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait offrir.

**TBC ****To**** be ****continued ****- ****A ****suivre**** …**. (Convalescence – 2ème partie bientôt sur FFNET)

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et toutes mes tripes. J'adore Severus et je voulais vraiment rendre hommage à son courage et sa souffrance durant toute sa première partie de vie. Je le remercie de m'avoir aidé à retranscrire son vécu. Je remercie aussi les Divinités Elfiques qui m'ont donné l'inspiration car je suis vraiment surprise de l'intensité émotionnelle de ce chapitre.

Comme je le disais à Anised0ra ce n'est pas parce que les Valar ont tout planifié pour Hermione et Severus que tout va se passer sans difficulté. La route est semée d'obstacles. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont âmes sœurs et destinés à se marier que ça va être un couple banal. Mais non voyons on parle de Severus-Serpentard-Snape quand même ! Je vous promets plein de rebondissements. Enfin ça dépend de vous.

QUESTIONS AUX LECTEURS

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? **

J'ai noté une petite baisse d'intérêt sur les deux derniers chapitres. Je vous demande chers lecteurs/lectrices : **est-ce**** que**** je ****dois ****corriger ****quelque ****chose ?**** Changer ****le ****cap ?**** Dois-je ****vraiment**** continuer ?** N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques. Rien n'est figé tout peux changer tout le temps et comme dans une série TV le scénario peux évoluer ou bien il est possible d'arrêter la série. C'est à vous de décider.

**En attendant je vous souhaite un très bon HALLOWEEN (Samhain pour les Celtes) (*) !**

Magiquement Votre. Eirann4ever

* * *

Notescomplémentaires :

**(1)** **Crise****Cardiaque**: ref. Chapitre 1 de ma fiction "My Dark Angel Blue Tattoo & Horcruxe". Au cours d'une violente dispute avec Dumbledore Severus a une crise. Soigné par Poppy on apprend qu'à force de recevoir des Doloris lors de ses meeting avec Voldemort, les sequelles font que le coeur de Severus peut lâcher à n'importe quel moment. Témoin Hermione se rapproche du Severus Espion qui doit continuer sa mission coute que coute.

**(2**) **Horcruxe **: ref. Chapitre 1 de ma fiction "My Dark Angel Blue Tattoo & Horcruxe". On y apprend le terrible secret de Severus qui à l'époque de sa naissance en tant que Mangemort était le disciple préféré de Voldemort qui a partagé sa connaissance de la magie la plus noire avec Severus qui a créé son propre Horcruxe.

**(3)** **Dark****Angel** : (Ange Noir) ref. Chapitre 1 de ma fiction "My Dark Angel Blue Tattoo & Horcruxe" surnom qu'Hermione donne à son professeur préféré car pour elle il est un Ange Ténébreux un Ange Déchu qui à brûlé ses ailes au pouvoir néfaste de la Magie Noire.

**(4)**** Rolanda****Hooch** : Rolanda Bibine. Dès le début j'ai pris parti de laisser les noms originaux des personnages (sauf Pattenrond (Crookshank) lol).

**(5)**** Pomona****Sprout** : Pomona Chourave - idem que n°4

**(*)** **Halloween ou Samhain** en gaellique n'est pas la fête commerciale américaine où les enfants se déguisent et réclament des bonbons. Dans l'ancienne tradition Celte et Druidique, à minuit entre la nuit du 31 octobre et le matin du 1er novembre un passage magique se crée entre le monde visible (de la matière) et le monde invisible magique.

**PS**: Les 2 fics **Severus ****Dumbledore** et **My**** Dark ****Angel** sont indépendantes mais j'ai trouvé ça génial de crossmatcher les deux pour vérifiers les détails de l'une qui renvoient à l'autre. Cela m'a permis de vérifier que chaque petit détail est à sa place comme les pièces d'un puzzle. LoL enfin on s'amuse comme on peut.


End file.
